Growing Up Together
by Awesome one
Summary: second one to twist in time. Annabeth gets pregnant and this is about her and Percy growing with the child, taking care of it and such. Oh and of course what Athena does when she finds out!
1. I'm Pregnant

**¡Hola! Awesome one here! And I have finally decided the tackle this story! The sequel to A Twist in Time. Glad you guys decided to come back and read it with me. I'll admit that I haven't quite come up with the full plot but it will come as we go, gotta run before you can fly hey? Right. **

**Disclaimer-My first disclaimer of the story…..wow, let me just take in the annoyance of having to do one….okay were good and I don't own!**

Annabeth's POV

I can't believe this is happening. This can't be happening to me. No, the accursed little stick _has_ to be wrong. Stupid little pink plus sign, you hate my life! I groaned and fell on my bed, burying my face as deep in my pillow as I could without suffocating.

"How can this be happening to me Thals!?" I flipped over and propped myself up on my elbows, looking at my best friend who was sitting in my computer chair with her knees tucked under her and a thoughtful look on her face. She had come over this morning to spend the night in my dorm with me because I finally had some free time and I had no intention of being lonely this weekend. She came bearing cheesy b-line romance movies and junk food expecting a good time but what she got was this mess, me. I was in the bathroom throwing up when she came and about an hour later she convinced my to take a pregnancy test because she thought I was experiencing morning sickness and that stupid stick just _had_ to give me a pink plus sign saying, yes, I was indeed pregnant. And so as the stick declared dooms day on me Thalia had put on a pair of my shorts, grabbed my sword and sat in a chair mumbling, "Oh gods, oh gods…this is worst than the Titan war…Athena is going to kill Percy and I'm going to have to become an Aunt and I'm going to have to deal with weird cravings and mood swings and-gods the mood swings!" over and over while cradling the sword. That had thankfully passed and now she was just tracing the stars on the black blade and murmuring something I couldn't hear.

"I don't know Annabeth, didn't you guys use protection?" She cast me a worried glance and I fell back again, staring at my ceiling covered in drawings of buildings, glow-in-the-dark stars and pictures of my family like Percy, Thalia, Nico, Grover, Percy's Mom, my Dad and the twins. Though at the moment I found myself glaring at Percy's picture. It had all started with that stupid picture.

………..Two Weeks prior to the pregnant stick of doom………

"Percy just sit still and let me take a picture of you!" I yelled for the sixth time, gripping my camera and forcing my smile to go away so I could appear to be serious. Percy laughed and kept jumping around his cabin. I was sitting on his bed asking my boyfriend very rationally to let me take a picture of him so I could have something to remember my last day of camp by. But he kept insisting that this was not going to be our last day, and he refused to make it our last day. Yes that's right; my 18 year old boyfriend, savior of western civilization, was throwing a temper tantrum. All I wanted was a blooming picture and he wouldn't let me have it, he kept racing around the room, jumping off his dresser on Tyson's bed and then doing it again so I couldn't get a clear picture. And I was frustrated as it was because Mr. D had cut camp sort a week this year just so he could get rid of Percy and I faster. So Percy's theatrics were not helping!

"Percy-" He stopped and glared at me, pointing Riptide at me in pen form.

"No Annabeth! I refuse! They can't make me, this is a dictatorship and I. Won't. Take it! YOU HEAR ME, I REFUSE!!!" He kicked a shoe box that contained sea shells he and I had collected over the years and starting running around again. I sighed. This was going to require different tactics. I pulled my hair out of its pony tail and slipped my sun glasses on and leaned back, tactfully crossing my legs and looking sweet.

"Maybe I can persuade you to let me have my picture?" That got him to at least stop running around and pause before jumping off his dresser for the millionth time. Ha! There is no way he can resist me in short shorts! If only I were wearing some…..I glanced down at my ripped up, stained jeans and cut off sweat shirt. Why hadn't I changed this morning when I woke up from falling asleep with these clothes on? That's right, I was hungry and I wanted breakfast.

"What do you mean…." He acted like I was asking him if he wanted to choose mystery A or mystery B, both of which could kill him.

"How about this, I'll give you a kiss if you let me have my picture. Sound like a good deal?" He jumped down from the dresser and came to sit by me, picking up my camera and flipping it over to look for something.

"Tempting….." He mumbled. I almost have him.

"Percy," I scooted closer, grabbing his chin gently and pulling his eyes to meet my own, "Please?" His will crumbled, I saw it in his eyes. I had won. The camera dropped, engulfed in the gray bed spread and I was being lowered onto the bed as well by Percy, with a tail of warm kisses to follow. I was taken away by Percy, to our world we had found the first time I kissed him, a world no one but us could enter. He turned my body into a river of lava, slowly moving though me but leaving a burning path where ever it touched. Percy's hands moved into uncharted territory, inching up my spine and taking my shirt with it. I wasn't sure what I was doing, I felt drunk, drunk with love, the worst kind of drunk. The one that really just paralyzes the brain. I know that I had a ravenous, an un-lady like hunger for him and him alone. All I wanted was him and as soon as I had his pants off, that's exactly what I got.

……………..Present Time………………

"But that's not what I got, I got a freaking baby!" I screamed at the picture I had got of Percy after our….togetherness, with his shirt off and him lying under a sheet sleeping.

"What?" Thalia asked, I forgot she hadn't been involved with my flashback therefore was just subdued to a random outburst.

"Nothing." I said grumpily and sat up, looking around the room. My armor, a leather jerkin, hung on the wall by a shelf that held Astra, my helmet made for me by a fallen friend, a few books, and a tennis shoe with a missing twin. I usually kept my sword hung up next to my armor but Thalia had it right now, also a gift from a friend. My computer desk was being over run with books and piles of half finished work, somewhere under that though was Daedalus laptop. My bed, laden in grey silk quilts and sheets, took up most of this room and piles of books and random objects filled the rest of the room. My dorm was small; just enough room for two people but only occupied me and my stuff.

"I'm screwed."

"Yes and that's what got you into this mess."

"Thalia that's not funny!" I threw my pillow at her to emphasize the not funny part. She sighed and came to sit by me, putting my face between her hands and staring at me seriously.

"Look, what's obviously been done has been done and can't be undone, so there is no use whining about it. Of course you could carry on like you have or you could man up and take on your problems like a big girl. Which one do you choose?" I mumbled my answer.

"Well okay then, we have a boyfriend to break-I mean, er, tell certain things to," She paused, "I bet you ten bucks he's gonna pass out." I snorted and pulled away from her so I could glare properly.

"You know you know you're not making this any easer Thalia." She smiled and patted my head.

"That's what I'm here for my pregnant friend, now call him up so I can video tape this to show the baby. I want it to know that its father is a little girl. Let me call my film crew….Nico, yeah, time to put plan prego into action-_no not the sauce you idiot_!!!" This is the worst day of my life.

"I hope you both die a slow and horrible death." I mumbled as I walked up the stair case to Percy's apartment.

"Naw, my dad would never let me die painfully and he would never send me to the field of punishments either so." Nico said cheerfully from my left. He was dressed in his usual, tight shakers pants (Thalia had got him into those) some rock band t-shirt that was Nirvana today and checkered shake shoes. His hair had grown a little since last I saw him, it now fell over his eyes and hid his ears completely, and he had gotten taller than Thalia and me, and now, at age 16, he had chin straps hanging on his hard set jaw. Another one of Thalia's ideas.

"And my dad would never let me die painfully let alone be sent to the punishment place in the Underworld so you're out of luck Annabeth." Thalia chimed in from my right. I glanced at her, one of the reasons I had invited her to come stay the weekend with me was because I hadn't seen her in a good month. She had been on some quest with Nico when I was spending my last few weeks at camp half-blood so I never got to say goodbye. She looked considerably different too. Her hair, still midnight black, was a bit longer, now the longest layer just barely brushed her shoulder. She wore silver makeup to make her blue eyes seem more vibrant, not that she needed that. Before we had left she had changed back into her black cargo pants and a white blazer Nico had drawn a picture of a skeleton with a sword and shield on, she looked like a punk rock star, which I'm sure was her intent. Not that I cared I just wondered what people thought when they saw my little close knit adopted family, the tall son of Hades with his shaker apparel and his arm around the laughing daughter of Zeus in all her punk glory and then me, the blond in jeans and a collage sweat shirt rolling her eyes at the couple who were laughing because she had to tell her boyfriend they were expecting. Yeah, I bet we looked like the most normal of all teenagers.

"I hate you both and I hope you go to Hades." We rounded the corner to the floor just under Percy's. Nico started to say something but I go him off,

"You I hope go to Hades _dead_ after I kill you with six tortures hours of Hanna Montana and Elmo and….and Percy's singing." I glared as Thalia laughed and Nico "hmp"ed me.

"Now that is just uncalled for smarty." He said scooting closer to me when a little girl coming out of her apartment stuck her tongue out at him. I stepped back and let him run into Thalia.

"No it's not Corpse Breath, not when you are planning on video taping the most humiliating moment in my entire life. I hope your father can find a way to punish you…..maybe he can take away all you rights of seeing Thalia….ha! That would get you…I'm gonna have to talk with that creepy dead ruler, does he have unlimited texting?" I was talking to myself at that point but Thalia and Nico had stopped walking and were staring at me like I had just threatened to kill their first born or something.

"You wouldn't dare." Thalia had some how looked scared under all that makeup and layers of bangs.

"If I had a cell phone I would…..however I don't, so can we get on with this terrible day, lets hope it can worst somehow, like my mother appearing right when I say the words 'I'm pregnant'. That would just be great." They looked at each other and I caught Nico saying, "I think she's lost it," which would be true at this moment but I wasn't willing to admit it. We walked the last flight of stairs and I got the honor of knocking on the door. The sweet voice of Sally Blofis rang out in a bell like, "Coming!" just before the door was opened, but not by Sally. You had to look down to see who it was. A waist high toddler with cinnamon colored hair and soft brown eyes smiled showing that she was missing a front tooth and was happy to see us.

"Hello Thea, how are you?" Thalia said from behind me to Percy's half sister. She burst into giggles as a response. I bent down on her level as she held up her arms and chanted, "Nanabet!" over and over again each time getting louder, and picked her up. Nico pulled a sucker he had bought on the way here out of his pocket and handed it to her.

"Here you go kiddo, don't tell your mommy or she'll hit me with her broom again." He whispered tickling her chin. She giggled and buried her face in my curls.

"I heard that," Sally said from the doorway with her hands on her hips and a smile of her lips, "Nico diAngelo what have I told you about giving Thea sweets before her bedtime? Now she is going to be up all night and do you know what its like trying to get a 2 year old hyped up on sugar to bed? No I don't think so! No cookies for you!" Sally nodded swiftly and turned away with Nico following her yelling, "WHAT!? But I love cookies, SALLY PLEASE I'M SORRY!!!" Thea giggled.

"Silly Neto." She said weaving her sucker stick in Thalia's hair from behind my shoulder. Thalia smiled and grabbed Thea's little hand, lifting her arm up and tickling her ribs. Thea started squirming in my grip and giggled so loudly it echoed through the hall.

" 'Top it Talia! 'Top it, 'top it!!!" Her high pitched giggling was accompanied with Thalia and my own laughing, we become so busy with playing with Thea that we hadn't noticed Paul standing in the doorway laughing as well until Thea yelled, "Daddy!" She jumped out of my arms and scrambled into her fathers. She very proudly showed Paul her cherry sucker and said "Neto" which was the only way she knew how to explain that Nico had gave it to her. Paul smiled.

"That is very good sweetheart. Here let me hold it for you while you go get your juice from your mommy, okay?" Thea perked up and dropped from Paul's arms to run into the kitchen. Paul wiggled the sucker in the air laughing to himself.

"Nico just never learns does he? Yes well, I bet when he is deprived on Sally's cookies he will." He winked and walked away leaving the door open for Thalia and me.

"I hope you have one as cute as Thea Annabeth, I just love little kids!" I sighed. She just _had_ to bring that up.

"Don't worry Thalia, you are so getting what you deserve for this. You and Nico will be going through what I am right now in a little while and then you'll have your own little kid running around!" I clapped my hands sarcastically as she paled. I left her in the entry hall to go find Percy, passing Nico as he begged Sally on his knees for cookies and Thea laughing at him. Percy was asleep in his bed, his shirt covering his buzzing alarm clock and the blankets covering his face. Typical Seaweed Brain would be asleep. Quietly I walked over and sat on the bed next to him then slowly peeled the covers away so I could see his face. Some one cleared their throat. I turned and saw Nico and Thalia looking at me through the cracked door, Thalia giving me a thumbs up and Nico was turning on the video camera. Curse them. With a sigh I turned back to Percy, I can't believe I am doing this. My life sucks.

"Percy," I whispered pushing on his shoulder, "Percy you invulnerable loser wake up! I have something really important to tell you-stop smacking me! Wake up!" He groaned, rolling over and pulling the blankets with him. I didn't not come all the way here just to get the back of Percy's stupid sleeping head. I grabbed his ankle and pulled him off the bad. He hit the floor with a satisfying thump.

"Annabeth! What!? Do you know how early it is!?" He yelled at me, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. I sat back, sitting Indian style on the bed and glowering at him.

"Yes, it's nearly 1:00 in the afternoon genius. And I don't care if it was 3 in the morning I need to tell you something." He growled at me, he actually growled.

"What is so freaking important that you had to come _all_ the way here to wake me up for?" I waited until he had put his shirt on to answer.

"I'm pregnant." My voice came out a little more quiet and feeble than I wanted it to. Percy stopped, froze in mid-pose as he was putting his belt on. He stayed that way for about five minutes not moving, or even breathing for that matter, before he finally spoke,

"You're _what_!?" I cringed. He almost sounded mad. Oh gods what if he is! Oh no, why didn't I think about that!? What if he is going to hate me forever because of this? Maybe he never wanted children and now I am giving him exactly what he _didn't_ want. I felt tears coming. What if he broke up with me because of this? Okay I was definitely crying now. The salt burned my cheeks.

"I-I'm pregnant. You know, with a freaking baby," I had curled up against the bed rest while I was talking and buried my face in my knees so I could cry without him watching me, "You do know what it means when someone says their pregnant right!?" I couldn't see through my haze of tears so I'm not sure what he did but I felt something warm on the back of my head and, like a cat being pushed in the paw to retract their claws, I lifted my head.

"Yes of course I do Annabeth." He was being so gentile I couldn't help but retreat to the safety of his arms, where I could cry and know my tears wouldn't be judged. He started stroking my hair and hushing me, I wondered why it was he was being gentile after what I just told him.

"I'm sorry Percy," I whispered in his ear in-between my sobs, "I'm so sorry." He grabbed my shoulders and pulled me away from him, looking very sternly in my eyes.

"Now you listen to me daughter of Athena, you are supposed to be smart but then why are acting so stupid," His face softened only a little when he wiped my tears away with his thumb, "Annabeth, you have no reason to be sorry. Sure, maybe we aren't ready to parents, and maybe I was planning on being a little older before we had a kid but don't be sorry. Think of it this way, things could be worst." I laughed in a strained way.

"What could possibly be worst Seaweed Brain?" He smiled and gathered me up in his lap, pretty soon he wouldn't be able to do that.

"Well, you could be having Nico's baby."

"HEY!" Nico yelled from the doorway. Percy looked behind him as Nico and Thalia came into the room, Nico glaring and Thalia blushing. They came and sat on the bed across from us, Nico tucking the camera in his coat pocket.

"Come on man, who would not want to have my baby?" He said as he put his arms around Thalia's waist and resting his forehead on the back of her head.

"Me." Percy and I said at the same time. Thalia laughed. Nico didn't.

"Pshhhh, you're both just jealous 'cause my baby would be flippen sexy and yours isn't. Whatever, be jealous." Thalia shook her head.

"Nico are you insinuating something with all this baby talk?" She asked and he went into blushing mode.

"OOOOOOOOOOOH!!!! Nico wants to-"

"Shut up Percy!" And Nico blushed even more. Well, the only thing to do in this situation would be to laugh, which is exactly why I pointed and laughed. Especially when Thalia started to blush and Thea came in asked "Talia" why she was burning. Just to good.

"Shut up Annabeth at least I didn't get pregnant!" Thalia yelled once she couldn't take the teasing anymore. I probably would have called her a "bad name" but something worst happened.

"Say what now!?" Sally yelled from the doorway. Thalia froze.

"Oops." She mumbled.

**And that, is the end of the first chapter. Do hoped you enjoyed it, leave nice reviews!!**


	2. Telling Sally

**Disclaimer- *looks at self in mirror* Hmmmm…blond hair, green-ish silvery blue-ish eyes, and no baldness going on. Therefore I am not Rick and do not own PJO.**

Annabeth's POV

"Sit." Sally commanded pointing to Percy, Nico, Thalia and I. We fell into the cushions without backtalk, Thalia wide eyed and sitting almost in Nico's lap she was so close to him. Nico wasn't looking any better, he was gripping Thalia's waist very tightly and trying to hide behind both their black locks. Percy was just simply in shock, not a muscle moving and I don't even think he was breathing. I was gripping his hand for dear life and watching Sally pace back and forth in her apron, mumbling to herself.

"What were you two _thinking_!?" She finally yelled and sunk into a chair across from us, thankfully on the other side of the table. I was squirming under her fierce gaze.

"Ah well…..I was kinnda think about-" I gripped Percy's wrist and mouthed "rhetorical question" and he shut up.

"This has to be the most irresponsible thing you two have ever done, including the time you put a pool at the bottom of the fire escape and jumped out the window! You're pregnant! Oh my gods," She buried her face in her hands but kept talking, "Do you two realize how much work it takes to raise a child!? I was hoping you two go to collage and wait a while before…." She sighed. I cleared my throat making her look up.

"Mrs. Blofis," I decided to go formal so I didn't get in any more trouble, "We didn't do it on purpose. I mean, we didn't even plan on doing anything! It was just all…..spontaneous. I blame my camera." Percy nodded to agree with me. Sally looked at us blankly.

"Your camera," We nodded, "Annabeth Chase you are in so much trouble! Go into the kitchen, Percy you too! I'll be there momentarily, I have to deal with these two…" She zeroed in on Thalia and Nico. Percy and I sped off towards the kitchen. Percy started pacing while I sat at the table nervously hitting my knuckles on the table top.

"Would you stop it!" Percy yelled and I sat back glaring at him. Then Sally came in. Her cheeks were a little red and she was huffing like she had just run a marathon.

"That slippery little son of Hades runs pretty fast but I got the devil, now for you two," She walked over to the stove top and grabbed a wooden spoon, "I am going to punish you just like I would a child because you two _obviously_ aren't mature enough to think about the consequences of sex!" Then Percy screamed and took off running down the hallway. I just sat there confused until Sally grabbed my shoulder and pulled me out of the chair, smacking the spoon across my butt until I screamed because it hurt. She spanked me!

"Darn right," She said to me, waving her spoon to emphasize then looked around, "PERCY JONHATHEN JACKSON, GET BACK HERE!!!" I heard Percy squeak then a crash and Sally was after him. Rubbing my butt I walked back into the living room to see Nico laying on the floor crying and Thalia rubbing her butt. Apparently Sally had spanked them too.

"Nobody hits a son of Hades……I have never been…..THIS IS CHILD ABUSE!" Nico was yelling in-between sobs. I rolled my eyes and sat next to Thalia. Suddenly I heard a loud crash and, "PERCY JACKSON!" then Percy screamed and another crash.

"What she get you with?" Thalia mumbled rubbing her thigh.

"Wooden spoon, you?"

"Thea's waffle ball bat." I nodded. Nico crawled off the floor and put his forehead on one of Thalia's knees.

"You're my girlfriend and you're a daughter of Zeus, make your dad shock her for spanking me." Nico said in a whiny voice. Thalia just rolled her eyes and patted Nico's head mockingly. A few minutes later Percy tromped down the hallway with dirt all over his once white t-shirt and a pouty face.

"She spanked me," He yelled sitting next to me and folding his arms, "What!?"

"Why are you covered in dirt?" I asked scooting away from him. He glanced at his shirt and huffed.

"I threw my shoe at her and so she tripped on my shoe and a house plat flew through the air and hit me somehow. But you're not listening, SHE SPANKED ME!"

"You threw a shoe at your mother!?"

"SHE WAS TRYING TO SPANK ME! WHAT ELSE WAS I GOING TO DO!?"

"HEY! There will be no yelling in this house hold unless it's done by me, understand!?" Sally yelled re-entering the room. We kinnda just sat in silence after that, Nico and Percy brooding over being spanked and me looking at Sally's frustrated look. Thalia was just leaning against Nico, whispering to him, telling him to stop being such a baby or next she would get Persephone to spank him with a waffle ball bat. He stopped whining immediately. Sally sighed.

"Well considering that you two have decided to take part in extra curricular activates and are now expecting a child there are ground rules Annabeth, Percy," She looked at us sternly, "There will be no drinking, you can't eat fish, and Percy you need to get a job."

"Why do I have to get a job!?" Percy sat forward, looking rather worried. Sally shook her head at her oblivious son.

"Because Percy, you got your girlfriend pregnant and because you two will need money for the baby on its way. And because I said so! Don't question my authority, I am your mother!" Sally nodded, agreeing with herself, and sat back in her chair, arms folded.

"Fine…."Percy grumbled. Another long silence until Sally said the words I dreaded.

"Have you two told Athena and Poseidon?"

"Um….." I wasn't even planning on telling my mother, I was going to wear BIG jackets to hide the baby when ever I had to show her blue prints for Olympus. Now I was going to have to tell her. Sally's eyebrow went up.

"Everyone in my car. We are going to the Empire State building." Oh joy. Look out mother, here comes your pregnant daughter with a little sea spawn in her belly! Don't be angry! I groaned and shook my head. This was going to be _great_!


	3. Telling Athena

_Due to insomnia, I am writing the third chapter when I would LOVE to be sleeping but can't. Therefore, the story comes forth. Oh and for the people who didn't read a Twist in Time before reading this, shut up about Thalia. She isn't a hunter and Nico is a year older in my story. If you had read the other story you would have known that. _

_Disclaimer- Yo hacer no propio. He vivio en una caja los ultimos diez anos, huelo mal? (You see? Evil deeds done. Go you the funder of my Spanish knowledge!)_

_**Annabeth's POV**_

_**The elevator must have know that this was my final hour. Because the light bulb had been changed to a dark blue one, casting a suffocating dread over the people in the metal box, and played one of the worst songs of all time considering the reason I was on the elevator in the first place. It repeated the choirs over and over, "Lets talk about sex baby, lets talk about you and me!" **_

"_**The elevator is mocking me." I said glaring at the speaker that was admitting the horrid choice of a song. Thalia looked at me worried then glanced at the speaker.**_

"_**Annabeth you have a mental deformity if you think an elevator can mock you." I faced her, she was giving me the look teachers would give me if I had just said homework was pointless. **_

"_**I don't think, I know. Are you hearing this song!? Apollo must be finding great amusement in my pain." I glared at the speaker mumbling a curse. Percy gripped my hand reminding me he was standing there. He took a deep breath and held me by my shoulders, looking into my eyes every seriously. **_

"_**Annabeth if I die promise not to name the baby Athena….especially if it's a guy. And those magazines under my bed are Nico's. He asked me to hide them for him so Thalia wouldn't-" **_

"_**SAY WHAT ABOUT MAGAZINES!?" Thalia screamed turning to a now cowering son of Hades. **_

"_**Oops…."**_

"_**I REPEAT, SAY WHAT ABOUT MAGAZINES!?" Nico stumbled over his tongue but managed to get out, "!" Thalia stumbled back confused while Percy hid behind my hair, parting it and looking over my shoulder. **_

"_**What!?" Nico took a deep breath and stood up, straitening the wrinkles out in his shirt. **_

"_**Yes those are my Glamour Girl mags under Percy's bed." Thalia's jaw must have hit the floor. Ding! **_**Gold elevator doors slid open to reveal the 600th**** floor, being re-built by mwa. Percy whimpered. As we walked to the temple my mother would most likely be in Thalia was franticly asking Nico questions as to why he read girls magazines. I tried to ignore them. My only focus was on keeping my boyfriend alive. If my mother killed him then I would have to deal with this whole baby thing all by myself and I had no intention of doing that. On the plus side, she would be guilty forever and probably buy me crap all the time to make up for it. The tip of my shoe bumped the bottom step of the temple drawing me from my thoughts and reminding me I was still walking. I gripped Percy's hand and pulled him up the steps with Nico and Thalia following very slowly. **

**The sight in the temple was a bit more awkward than what I had to do. Athena and Poseidon were playing checkers on a stack of books, considering that they were in a library. Now I know what your thinking, checkers? I love checkers, can I play? Don't think that. Throw that thought far far from your head. Because this was the godly version of checkers. And Athena and Poseidon were playing it! It consisted of holographic figures fighting each other, my mothers people were colored grey and Poseidon's green, some grey archers were hiding on a book shelf shooting Poseidon's swordsmen while some of the green sea men were attacking my mothers swordsmen. See? Has nothing to do with checkers at all, they just like the sound of it. And their favorite part of "checkers"? They get to scream at each other. Hence forth the reason Athena and Poseidon were playing it. **

"**Get some Athena, my right flank just kicked your right flanks as-"**

"**No way, do you not see that I have more people alive!?"**

"**Watch it Book Worm!"**

"**Book Worm!? Who you calling Book Worm Fish Face!?" **

"**HA! My archers just obliterated your left flank and pike men! What you gonna do about that Athena! Yeah that's what I-HEY!"**

"**HA! YOU NEVER SAW THAT TRAP COMING DID YOU!" Was their polite conversation as we entered the scene. The four of stood in a line waiting for them to notice us, which my mother did after Poseidon yelled, "SCUM BAG CHEATER!" and she turned to leave before she did something brutal. **

"**Annabeth, what are you doing here sweetheart? It's your day off." She said in her sweet mother voice, very different from the voice she was using on Poseidon, who was standing beside Athena now, just a minute ago. I glanced at Percy for reassurance, he was looking at my mother with his chin tilted up only quivering at bit. **

"**Mom….I…I'm…..I need to talk to you. Both of you actually," I smiled weekly at the Sea god, better to kill two birds with one stone as opposed to just one I suppose, "Percy and I both need to talk to you. So, ah, if you would sit down please." Athena and Poseidon shared a glance, well a glare really, then took the seats they were just sitting in. The rest of us found a stack of books and sat on those, I was forced to sit on Percy's lap. My mother looked like a red skittle….mmmm, skittles….I need to get me some of those…I think there's a vending machine by Apollo's-FOUCUS ANNABETH! Thalia prodded my side, her form of encouragement. I took a deep breath. **

"**Mom I'm pregnant." Athena looked at me funny for a bit then laughed. Poseidon was looking at her worried, also laughing but doing so nervously where as my mother was in complete hysterics, slapping her thigh and some what rolling on the ground. My first reaction was to laugh with her, as if it was a cruel joke of some sorts, but what was happening was my eyes were burning, threatening me with tears. Percy rested his forehead in the curve of my back, sighing.**

"**She thinks your joking. Great." Percy mumbled. **

"**Annabeth dear, I must say that is funny but do not make jokes like that. Do you have any idea how bad I would look if my most cherished daughter got pregnant with a son of Poseidon?" **

"**Awesome." Poseidon put in winking at me. Oh. He got it. He knew I was pregnant but my mother hadn't caught on? The goddess of wisdom slower than the god of the sea? Oh the irony. **

"**No I would not look **_**awesome**_** barnacle beard. I would-"**

"**Mom I'm not joking. I really am pregnant. Two weeks, three days, and six hours pregnant. I have this odd thing with counting now that I'm pregnant…I even counted the specks of dirt on my shoes, about 2,345.6 I was very bored. And that reminds me," I looked down at my worn converses, "I need to wash my shoes." Nico squeaked just as Percy gasped and flinched. I looked back up and saw my mother was, for the first time in my entire life of knowing her, dumbfounded. It was an odd thing to see the goddess of wisdom like this, her left eye twitched rapidity and she kept sputtering unfinished sentences. The curious god of the sea looked at her and laughed.**

"**Gods Annabeth, you finally found a way to shut the living dictionary up," He scratched his beard, "If I had known that all it took was this to do the trick, I would have told her I was pregnant **_**ages**_** ago!" Then he laughed again. Mt mother gulped and managed a glare at Poseidon then looked at me. Pain written on her face.**

"**Annabeth….you got…Pregnant? With…..with Percy? As in….baby?" Wow. My mother could barely compose a sentence. Oh gods I broke my mother!**

"**Um yes. Are you mad?" Wrong question. She was mad the second the syllable Y came out of my mouth. **

"**ANNABETH CHASE YOU ARE GROUNDED! AND I CAN GROUND YOU, I AM YOUR MOTHER! YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO DESIGN A BULDING FOR THREE WEEKS! DO YOU HEAR ME!? AND YOU-" She zeroed in on Percy, "You sex crazed, hormonal teenager who desecrated my Annabeth. You will suffer in the field of punishment! I plan to-HEY! GET BACK HERE JACKSON! THERE IS NO RUNNING MY LIBRAY!" Then my mother grabbed a book off the shelf next to her and chucked it at Percy. It hit him with perfect accuracy in the legs, sweeping them from under him and sending him toppling into a stack of books. **

"**Athena don't throw books at my son, its rude. Didn't Zeus teach you any manners?" Poseidon said lazily from behind the brim of his fishing hat. Athena pointed a stern finger at him and threw a Sex-ED book at Percy's head just as he was getting up from the last attack. **

"**Someone call me?" A thundering voice sounded from the doorway. Zeus walked in wearing a tweed jacket and brown kaki pants, a golf bag slung over his shoulder and a funny hat on his head. **

"**Golfing in Ireland again brother?" Zeus grinned pulling a driver from his bag and shaking it in the air.**

"**Three hole in ones! With this same driver!" Athena had cornered Percy and was yelling, "Don't they teach dimwitted children like you what that human invention called a condom is!?" while Poseidon sighed. **

"**Shocker there, you know, considering that you can only control the wind to carry the ball into the hole!" He said sighing again. Zeus shrugged.**

"**It's not cheating, I'm simply using my resources," Then he looked at the scene going down and noticed Thalia sitting there, he visibly perked up, "Hello sweetheart, how are you? What is going on in-HEY! ATHENA GIVE THAT BACK, IT'S MY FAVORITE DRIVER!" While Zeus was talking Athena had came over and took the golf club right out of Zeus hands so she could smack Percy across the head with it, denting the club and sending Percy spiraling to the floor out cold. Athena smiled and gave her father his club back, Zeus glared and left the room muttering, "It's okay Fred, Daddy will knock this dent out of you in no time, Nasty 'ol Athena just hurt you didn't she? Well it's okay, Daddy will take care of you." and my mother crossed her arms and sat down with a huff. There was an awkward silence that followed before,**

"**Isn't he, like, out?" Thalia asked, motioning to my snoring boyfriend on the ground. I nodded.**

"**Then you owe me ten bucks." She grinned evilly. **

"**Are you freaking serious!?"**

"**Yep."**

"**Arrrg! Fine, here you go! I hate you and disown you as a friend!" Thalia scrunched her eye brows then shrugged.**

"**Okay. Whatever. Nico you owe me 20 bucks."**

"**Why?"**

"**Remember when we made the bet about Annabeth being wrong? Yeah that's this time. Pay up." Nico sighed and pulled money out of his pocket glaring at his smiling girlfriend. **

"**I can't believe your pregnant," My mother was saying while watching Percy twitch on the floor, "I mean why would you want to have sex with **_**that**_**!?" I blushed but made no comment. **

"**I sure hope it's a boy. So I can teach him how to fish!" Poseidon said jumping up and counting on his fingers the numerous things he would teach my future child to catch, including wild sea monsters. **

"**No no no Kelp Face, whatever this child will be it is a girl. So I can teach her to read and speak in 6 different languages." Athena grumbled behind her curtain of hair. The god of sea stopped and looked at her funny.**

"**Are you crazy!?- INTERMISSION- Short thing before we go on here, one thing you NEVER call the goddess of wisdom is crazy, so, with that in mind, continue-BACK TO THE STORY-" The baby is SO going to be a boy!"**

"**WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!" Poseidon grinned. **

"**Es loca!" My mother blinked real hard then stood up screaming as she did.**

"**YOU JERK, I HATE YOUR FAT HEAD! I HOPE YOU DIE…EVEN IF YOU CAN'T, I HOPE YOU ENDURE TORUTRE FOR THE REST OF YOUR STUPID LIFE!" **

"**YOU CAN'T TALK TO ME LIKE THAT! I AM YOUR ELDER, RESPECT YOUR ELDERS DAMN INGRATE! CURSE YOUR FAMILEY!" My mother glared long and hard, Poseidon on her toes glowering down at her.**

"**YOU'RE MY FAMILEY IDIOT! AND YOU CAN'T TALK TO ME LIKE THIS, I'M TELLING ZEUS!" Then Athena stormed off while Poseidon mocked her by pretending to be angry.**

"**Oh I'm so scared 'cause your going to go tell on me." He mocked her voice dancing in circles. **

"**POSEIDON! GET YOUR BUTT IN HERE!" Zeus's voice sounded from a distance. Poseidon snapped his fingers mumbling, "Curses, she really told on me" then waved to me and Nico, Thalia was drawing on Percy's face with a marker.**

"**Keep us updated on the babies progress Annabeth. I have to go do damage control. Your stupid mother just **_**had**_** to go whining to her daddy. Typical, the goddess of wisdom is a tattle tale. Pshhhh, what is that?" Then he was gone. Percy moaned just as his father left and sat up rubbing his head. **

"**I'm…IM ALIVE! IT'S A MIRICLE!" I sighed. This was going to be a long child bearing. Let's hope (and pray to my mother) that this child had more sense than it's father. **

**Well I hope I didn't let you guys down with this chapter like I was VERY afraid I would do. I personally think this chapter sucks, but you guys tell me what you think in a nice review.**


	4. Dictions in a Diner

**Sorry I haven't updated in a long long time guys, I have no motivation…..except the building threats of a friend (back off with the promise of throwing your pink softball at my face and spiking a volleyball in my direction!) and then there are the Latin peeps threatening to destroy me (you know who you are!!!!) **

**Disclaimer-We all know I don't own PJO, yet you insist I tell you and if I have to do it one more time I'll sue! Ha ha, I rhymed for Christmas! **

Percy's POV 

"Ow ow ow, Annabeth, gentle!"

"Stop being such a baby Percy." She spit back but lightened the pressure she was applying with the ice on my forehead where her mother had very tactfully bent a golf club. Annabeth had got us out of there as soon as we heard Zeus lecturing my father on being mean to "Daddy's little girl". We came back to my house where Nico and Thalia were drug away to Thea's room (forcibly) so they could play tea with her and her teddy bear Noodles. Annabeth had, all in a matter of seconds, rolled some ice up in a washcloth, pushed it on my face, and punched me every time I whined. She's going to make a _great_ mother. Speaking of mothers…..

"Percy," Mine cooed on the couch across from us, "I'm so excited for you two! I am going to be a grandmother….granted I would have liked you to wait a little while but, still!" Paul walked in just about then holding two glasses of dark liquid I assumed was tea and sat next to my mother, handing her a glass and draping an arm around her shoulder. Annabeth pushed her knee deeper into my hip so she could push be back further until my back was pressed tightly against the couch and she was shifting the ice on my head.

"OW! Desist with the pain to Percy thing already," She glared but I ignored it, deciding instead to attack the other woman in the room, "Mom you spanked me because I impregnated my girlfriend and now you're happy!? You bipolar-"

"Percy Jackson you do not speak to me like that young man or I will ground you! And besides, the spanking was necessary. I used to spank you when you would take your pants off in the restaurant and run around screaming remember? It's not like it hurt you, just enough to teach you to stop. Just because I spanked you doesn't mean I'm not happy about the baby. In fact I'm overjoyed!" I chocked. Literally. On my spit. This was getting a bit to awkward for me.

"Mom I think I heard Thea calling for ya'all." Both Paul and my Mother looked confused.

"I didn't-"

"No, ah, Percy's right," Annabeth caught on to my plan, "Thea was calling both of you….for tea. Better hurry, you know how she gets." My parents shared their confusion with a look but they left for an oak door covered in pink posters proudly proclaiming the room behind it Thea the Princesses. I waited until I heard the definite click of the door shut to grab Annabeth's hand and pull her into the hallway outside the apartment. My sigh echoed through said hallway.

"Percy are you okay?" Annabeth weaved her arms around my waist and rested her forehead on my chest, a heavy breath creating a patch of heat where my heart was.

"Beside the whole 'my girlfriend is pregnant' thing and then my mother chasing me around with a spoon-oh! Did I mention that your mother smacked me across the face _with a golf club_!? Yeah I'm just dandy!" Her face suddenly appeared in front of mine, scowling.

"Percy….." And her scowl melted. Tears replacing it and her face back in my chest, a salty wetness taking the place of the heat patch. A black hole formed in my stomach. How had I just been so selfish? Grrr, terrible, stupid ass-

"Annabeth, come on. I'm taking us some where for us to relieve some stress. Don't give me that look, just be quiet and follow." She did what was said, mostly, after a sniff and a "Any feminist heard you say that and you would have died." Her hand was small in mine but a familiar comfort I couldn't live without, I wondered what it would be like to feel the hand we had created.

"Percy where are we going?"

"You'll see." I smiled at the sunset outside the building.

……………………………………………….

"Percy where exactly have you taken us?" Annabeth mumbled from the corner she had pushed herself into, which happen to be me because I was in the corner. I had taken us to a diner my mother always took me to when I would lose a soccer game or get kicked out of a school, it always made me feel better. I think it was because it was one of the worst diners there were in New York. The tables were hardly what ne would call clean, the food had something grey in it that wasn't pepper, the floor had originally been white but now was a muddy brown color, and the paint was peeling. I loved it. I had led Annabeth to my booth (that I always sat at) and scooted into the corner against the wall, then she scooted in behind me sitting against my chest. Annabeth refused to order anything, complaining about viral threats so I ordered for her, a plate of fries and a soda sat in front of us. Untouched. She had kinnda, just, fell into me. She was looking tired.

"Percy why are we here?" For the sixth time. Smiling I tightened my grip on her, taking in the scent of her hair.

"Well my baby holding love, I wanted to talk to you. About our future-you sure you don't want one of these fries? There good…." I offered her the one I was about to eat then thought better of it but her look made me shrug and eat it myself. She shook her head, smiling, and leaned into me softly stroking my ribs.

"Our future? Is that your way of proposing Seaweed Brain?" I had never thought of that. Huh. Leave it to a daughter of Athena to see things that aren't there.

"Ah, no that wasn't a proposal Annabeth……unless you wanted it to be….." I looked down at her, she was looking at me in a joking matter so I let it drop, "I was talking about the kid. That we are going to have. Ah….I was wondering if…..you ah, wanted me…involved. With it, or er, he or she. Unnamed baby neuter thingy yet to be found out of….ah, yeah." Annabeth went ridged. Her breath became rigid. She sat up slowly, letting me, and staring at me blankly. And yet seething with fury.

"Percy Jackson don't you _ever_ say anything like that again, do you understand!? Of course I want you 'involved'! I love you Percy! You are the father of my child and you _will_ be around for our child. Why would you think I wouldn't want you involved?" Her grey eyes were a storm cloud threatening to let loose their fury any moment. Her grip on my wrist, which I just noticed, was making my hands tingle from loss of blood.

"I-I just thought-"

"_You thought_!? Well Percy Jackson did you once think that maybe I _need_ you in this!? Percy…."And she melted into my arms again, burying her face in my neck, "Percy I need you. I can't raise a child on my own…..especially if it's of relation to you." I felt her smile. A chain reaction made me smile with her. We sat there, me playing with her hair while she dozed in my arms for a while until,

"Percy we should get an apartment together."

"I'll have to get a job, to help pay rent." She made a sweet humming noise in concurrence.

"Plus we can use the money I make re-building Olympus. We'll get a three bedroom. One room for me and you, one for the baby and another for our crap." She laughed at herself.

"Sounds like a deal to me, wanna seal the deal with a kiss?" I whispered into her hair. She laughed softly.

"No."

"Too bad, I want a kiss or you can't live with me." She leaned in to where her lips were brushing mine, a taunting thought of how I could just press a little further, then she jumped up and walked out of the diner, laughing like the mad hatter himself as she went.

"Oh that is harsh!" I yelled, throwing some money on the table and chasing after her.

**1:08 am and done. Sorry its short and is kinnda a filler but I have writers block and was sick of the threats for an update so there ya go. **


	5. Congrats, its a girl!

**Hey guys, you can thank my sister for this update, she motivated me. And helped quite a bit, so, thanks Sis! She, however, is at a beach I can't go to……something about American terrorist or jealousy because I'm a ninja, I can't remember which one. Wink wink. Kay so that I had to say and I also have to say Happy New Years everybody and happy birthday to me! Cause my birthday **_**is**_** New Years day. Way cool, I know, that's what everybody keeps saying but I don't think so. No, I have to wait a whole freaking year for my birthday to come round. Takes to long. So Very annoying. On another note I think I need ADAP for Spanish music, ITS ATTACKING MY LIFE!!!!! I love it!!! You, any of you reading this long note, go to youtube or whatever and listen to this song called Na De Na….can't tell ya who's it by for two reasons. One, I can't spell it and Two, can't pronounce it so….yeah! I'm watching the Latin Grammy's in about……one hour or so. Yeah, it's gotten that bad. **

**Disclaimer- I shall destroy any who try to take my PJO away! What!? Rick, who's Rick….the guy who owns PJO! BUT YOU SAID I OWN PJO……WHAT!? YOU LIED TO ME!? HOW COULD YOU-oh. You lied to get my cookie. THEIF! I SHALL DESTROY YOU!**

Percy's POV 

"PERCY!"

"NICO!" The duel voice of pregnancy rang proudly from the kitchen Nico and I had, with all our will, been trying to avoid at all cost. Including losing an arm. I don't know how any of this happened, it kind of just flowed together that way I suppose. Annabeth, with her building people hook ups, got us the perfect apartment. And I do mean perfect. So perfect in fact, that when I first saw it I kissed the ground by Annabeth's feet for getting it. Floor taste? Yeah, not recommended for a Popsicle flavor. This apartment was my second love, Annabeth being my first. And I told her that, until she pointed at her stomach then I had to remember that slot number two of love was taken for the baby so the apartment came in third place. Why? Well I'm not sure, it could be the wall separating the kitchen and living room was made of glass and filled with water and fish. Or it could be the wood paneled walls and floors, perhaps the balcony outside Annabeth's and my room, the fact that it was a three bedroom two bathroom apartment, rent was low and the upkeep minimal but I think it was the fact that it was mine. No. Not mine, but _ours_. Everything about it was ours. _Our_ room, _our_ food, _our_ bathroom, _our_ house. I know I know, "Wow Percy, how cheesy are you?" but you try to stay what one would call "cool" after you move into a thousand dollar apartment that you pay a little over a hundred dollars for with the hottest chick know to man and don't go all sentimental. So we moved into this amazing apartment together, had a blast furnishing the place. Sure we fought in the store when we bought the crap but when we brought it home something changed. Annabeth seemed more playful, my anger subsided and we ended up getting in a paint fight while we painted the babies room. This house just radiated happiness and all who entered its domain was forced into happiness. But that doesn't explain the whole duel voice of pregnancy now does it? Well let me finish.

About the third night Annabeth and I had been here, we had just finished the dinner my mother had sent us and were all cuddled up in bed, the phone rang. Now being half asleep and groggy you know I acted the way someone in my position would act. Anger. Nico was calling and the first time he called I answered, told him to bug off and let us sleep and you know what he did? He called six more times. And when that didn't work he came to our house and beat on the door until Annabeth and I were forced out of bed. Annabeth in one of my work shirts (which happen to be a very grungy hickory because I now worked at a dock throwing dead fish around covered in seaweed, the irony kills me) and me in nothing but a pair of pajama bottoms, standing, both half asleep at a door way where Nico stood hyper-ventilating and Thalia crying. We were so tired, due to the fact that it was three in the morning, that all we could do is grab them both by the shoulders and direct them to a table where we could give them both a cup of something warm and wait for them to snap out of what ever it was they were in. Finally after an hour of silence only mildly interrupted by Thalia's crying and Nico's excessive breathing they broke. Thalia managed to blubber out something about a date that ended with what she thought was something good and now she was pregnant. Just like Annabeth. And it couldn't have come at a better time because Nico was supposed to introduce his girlfriend, that being Thalia, to his father. That being Hades. And now she was pregnant. We had to do a lot of coaxing and comforting but we got them to calm down and I somehow got kicked out of our room and on the couch because Thalia and Annabeth dominated the bedroom. Oh just wait, it gets better, know what I found out? Can anyone guess? Well I learned that Nico can get really cuddly. Worse than Annabeth. Wanna know how I know this? No, you don't because it was the WORST NIGHT OF MY FREAKING LIFE! While I would rather be in bed with my girlfriend, rather have her arms around my wait, I was stuck on this stupid couch with a sleeping Nico who mistook me for Thalia and let's just say I didn't sleep a wink. It didn't help that Nico kept mumbling, "Thalia I love you, no I'm sorry. Please stop saying that!" and he kept…well this is something I vowed to _never_ bring up again. Not even in my thoughts. Long story short, Annabeth, while sleeping with a non-cuddly Thalia that lucky bum, convinced Thalia and Nico to live with us. She offered them the spare room which took a while for Annabeth to give away because Thalia kept rejecting but eventually Thals accepted. That was about eight, maybe eight and half, months ago. Now Nico and I lived in a house with two very pregnant women that were so chock full of hormones "bipolar dictating food scavenger" couldn't even describe them. Not even close. And the pregnant women call our aid, or rather, our ability to cook, drive to get random ingredients, or cater to their every need or else.

"Nico, it's your turn to go in the pregnant watering hole of death," Our nickname for the kitchen since the girls practically lived there now, "I went in there last time." Nico poked his ruffled head up from behind the couch; giving me a black eyed glare.

"No way man! I went in there when your girlfriend started screaming 'deep fried peanut butter on a taco!' I refuse to go in there!"

"Lies! The last time was an hour ago when Thalia started demanded sushi and pork and beans, the taco thing was yesterday. And I had to mix the stupid sushi and beans together in a bowl, do you have any idea how bad that is!? No because as soon as I was done Thalia freaking almost ate my hands trying to get to it and Annabeth threw up on me! It's your turn." Another round of screams came from the kitchen.

"How bout we do this one together then, I think were even as far as the crazy hormonal women are concerned." Nico offered, deciding to brave the women. I stood up from the chair I was crouching behind, looking at the rattling frame of Nico the little and annoying.

"I admire your courage Nico and I wish you the best of luck in there." I saluted him. He kicked me in the leg.

"If I have to go in there so are you!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Yes huh!"

"N-"

"PERCY FREAKING JACKSON GET YOUR ASS IN HERE NOW!" I flinched. Annabeth had never gotten that mad about food before. Nico gave me a worried look just before I raced into the kitchen of doom, dragging to son of Hades behind me. Well, I more along the lines used his body to push open the saloon doors that guarded the kitchen. He slipped from my grip because he slipped. Something of a liquid substance was covering the beautiful hardwood floor. And Nico was laying in it. Though that was freaking hilarious I took a moment to look where the girls were. Thalia was gripping the table so hard her knuckles were white, a bit odd. Annabeth was attempting to glare at me but she kept putting her eyes and hands on her baby infested belly.

"Um…….something wrong girls?" A round of glares for Percy, the dim witted boyfriend who is just trying to help.

"No you idiot, we are just…..in labor is all!" Annabeth growled. While I tried to breath again Thalia caught Nico in the rips with a swift kick (only a Thalia can abuse people when she is not only pregnant but in labor) issuing orders.

"Nico get the hell up, I'm going to give birth to your child, does that mean anything to you!? Hurry up you ingrate or I'll kill you!" While from the oh so cheery Annabeth I heard,

"Percy….I…..hate you…for….getting me pregnant-OH THE PAIN! CURSE THE GOD WHO INVENTED CONTRACTIONS!" In all my panic I remembered to kick Nico, hustle everyone in a car, and get us to a hospital in a matter of minutes. Waiting room please don't hate me and be full of people, please oh please- and you hate me!

"Nico get the girls over there in one of the wheel chairs and-no you can't ride in one too! Just help them into a chair and keep them away from anything that has ears. Including that unsuspecting old man that looks to have a broken hip and-oh! That boy with a bleeding eye too, I have to talk with the receptionist." Nico obliged, leading the angry, screaming women away while trying to sooth them but failing miserably. I tried not to worry about them while I waited behind a lady who must have been Kronos mother by the looks of her, she was as withered as a page of a book from 1505.

"Yes hello, I' sorry your going to have to speak up young miss…….well aren't you just the sweetest…yes I got it at Walmart….oh my you're going to make me burn up miss…" I was losing it. In fact after I heard them mention knitting I did lose it. Right on that old lady who was being so rude without realizing it.

"Excuse me but could we discuss this some other time!? My girlfriend and my girlfriend's girlfriend are going to have a baby and I have no time for you two to be talking about this right now!" The two women, the old and the young, looked at me, blinked a couple times then went back to talking. Neglecting me completely.

"Excuse me!? Did you not hear what I said!? My girlfriend is having a baby! MOVE IT GRANNY!" And then I did something that, not at the time but later, I would come to regret. I pushed the poor old lady. Not but a simple shove but enough to knock her into a nurse that was passing by. I hardly noticed the flustered grandma flip me off because I was slamming my hands down on the counter. Glaring at the stupid girl behind it.

"Now, my girlfriend is in labor as well as her friend and I-"

"That's' nice, congrats, but I'm going to have to have you fill these papers out and sign here and here and here and h-" Something bit into my gut and held on like a playful pit bull puppy playing tug-o-war. But the something that bit me wasn't a puppy; it was the absolute stress of what was going on. Does anyone in the house know what happens when this….thing bites onto a demi-god like this? No? How bout this, does anyone know what happens when you throw a spray paint can in a fire? That's what happens. Only I don't explode with fire, more along the lines of water. I gripped the counter, stopping her mid speech, and heard this kind of buzzing noise in my ears. Though I thought it was a figment of imagination, only problem was it wasn't. It was small spheres of water were circling my head. A small pool of water slowly came from the palms of my hands and became a mini cyclone on the reception desk, water clawing at the Plexiglas.

"You…small, annoying mortal, will accommodate my girlfriend and Thalia this instant or I will drown you in your own little bubble of water." I wasn't really going to do anything of the such, I was only asking for a little help. In a brutal way. She nodded briskly and did something's, fell out of her chair, tripped over herself and took me and the girls with Nico pushing Thalia to a room. We spent too much time in that room, entirely too much time. Enough time for Nico to have a mental breakdown because Thalia was screaming in pain and enough time for Annabeth to say, "Percy if I don't make it through this, you can't have any of my crap because this is all. Your. Fault!" about sixteen times. A doctor would come in and stick his rubber gloved hands places I would not want a man to touch me and was tempted to smack him for touching my Annabeth there, then say stuff like, "Almost there, odd number of centimeters dilated." I say odd number because I can't remember which number he actually said. But thankfully we made it through that and followed as that same doctor, of whom I was sure I was going to kill after this and Nico was going to help, led us to a door which we were not allowed to enter just yet. We had to put these ugly scrubs on, of course the only color they had was pink my luck, and some head gear and a face mask to prevent germs. For the girls safety, they kept saying, when Nico would complain about wearing pink crap. The civil duty of degradation was complete and we were allowed in. When we got in I noticed two things. One, they had placed the girls in beds only feet apart, close enough that they could brush each others fingers. And the second thing I noticed was that both of them had started. Nico gave me a pat on the back.

"Good luck man, good luck to both of us." And he went to sit by Thalia, grabbing her hand and smiling for the first time today. He was acting so calm. I decided to follow his lead with a deep breath, straitened the wrinkles out of the scrub top and sat beside Annabeth. Without taking her eyes off the doctor she found my hand and gripped it so tight my bones started begging me for an escape. The following hours became so terrible I don't feel like describing it. All I could seem to do is keep the hair out of Annabeth's face and let her mutilate my hand. Listen to the terrible cries of pain she admitted and pray for it to end quickly. Yet it didn't. Then I heard a scream I would not soon forget, a shill cry of a baby. Adrenalin shot through my veins like a coffee junky at the sound. My hands itched to hold that sweet little thing I had helped to make but the doctor was looking at it, a smile coming to rest on his face.

"Congratulations you two, it's a girl. With a full head a hair might I add. A strong one at that, she's gripping my finger like no tomorrow! Nurse please take the child so that-what's this," He handed my child off to the nurse and looked back at Annabeth confused, "My dear it would seem that you are not done, you have another child on the way. Well then dear, push, push I say!" He was British. I hate British people. They scare me. I mean take their accent for example-wait. Did he say another child? Bewildered I looked at Annabeth to confirm it, she was screaming yet again and her face was contorted again so perhaps it was true-oh! Oh yeah, another one, my hand is on fire again. Round two went faster, thank the gods. And out came another girl with head full of black hair only to be taken away by the nurses. The doctor put the stool he had been sitting on under the bed and walked out of the room, only stopping to say, "Good job Annabeth, you did good for someone as young as you, Congrats Percy."

"Well that was probably the hardest thing I have ever done." Annabeth whispered. I looked down at her for the first time since he had given the second girl away. Her hair was matted to her forehead and she was breathing heavy, yet I still found her beautiful. Her grey eyes still captivated me and I was amazed that she could be smiling after all that, the death grip she had on me hand subsided and she now stroked my palm with her thumb. She was my brave girl. I smiled at that thought and rested my forehead on hers.

"Hey mommy, did you see those tiny things? They were so cute….despite the fact that they were covered in blood." She laughed softly.

"Seaweed Brain." I wasn't sure if I could, but I laid down in the bed next to her, it seemed right. Anyways, if they didn't like it they would just have to deal. Annabeth made a soft humming sound I found very soothing. She was a good singer, but I wasn't supposed to know that. I had caught her singing in the shower when I walked by the bathroom door, and if she found out I knew I would surely die.

"Aren't they supposed to let us hold the baby?" Annabeth stopped humming so she could sigh.

"They have to do stuff first."

"Stuff?"

"Yeah, stuff. Like…"She didn't finish. Her eyes drifted shut and her breathing slowed until she was sleeping. With a smile I slipped out of the room, shutting the door so I wouldn't wake either of the sleeping girls in the room. Nico was in the hallway, sitting with his back to the wall and his hands buried in his hair. When he heard my steps towards him he looked up, smiling.

"I'm a Dad Percy, a Dad! I-I got two baby boys! Twins! Can you believe that, twins….." Sweet innocent Nico. I slid down the wall and sat net to him.

"I have twin girls. I can't believe this, I'm a Daddy. I don't think I can do this. I mean, doesn't it require responsibility?" If it was possible Nico turned even paler.

"Oh no your right! I can't do this either….were doomed," He paused, "Maybe I can give the babies to charity. Think that would work?"

"No offence Nico but that's a dumb plan. Besides, after seeing those little hands and feet….there is no way I could get rid of those babies. They are mine and no one is gonna take 'em from me. It's weird; I already loved them before they had even taken a second breath in this world."

"Yeah, your right. You should have seen them Percy, they were so freaking adorable. I never thought I would say that about anything, or say that word for that matter, but it's true." He exhaled loudly and closed his eyes, breathing through his smile, "I think we can do this Perce. Fatherhood can't be any harder than fighting a demon cheerleader or shadow traveling. We got this, as long as we work together. I'll help you kill any guy that goes after your girls and you can help me keep my boys from getting into to much trouble. Plus if we need to we can always bail them on Sally."

"Yeah your-oh crap I never called my mom! I should go-" I was jumping up and planning on running down the hall but Nico grabbed my shoulder and pointed in the opposite direction. Two nurses were walking down the hall, one carrying two pink bundles and another carrying two blue bundles. I couldn't help myself, I burst into laughter. Those were my babies! When collected I relieved the nurse (after a bit of persuasion) of my children and went to Annabeth. She was sitting up when I walked into the room, talking to Thalia. They both stopped though as the two of us brought them the lives they had just worked so hard to create. Annabeth stole one from me greedily and I sat beside her on the bed, carefully unwrapping the baby blanket so I could see my daughters face.

She looked like an angel lost from a painting, my sweet little angel. Black fuzz soft to the touch covered her head and she had storm clouds for eyes, just like her mother. A little face that could fit in my one hand was looking at me with a docile question I was to overjoyed to answer. This was my baby. My creation. The one thing in life I had not screwed up what so ever. And she was so very beautiful. A light never before used turned on in my head, epiphany bells rang in the air around me. I was this wonderful things father, she was mine to protect. They say real men don't cry, well that is a lie strait from Hades if I ever heard one. I cried, only a little and silently, but I did. And even once more when I saw Annabeth doing the same, but then again thirds times the charm when I realized I had two of these angles.

"Annabeth, I love you," I finally realized I needed to say because Annabeth was the one to give me this, "I do. And I promise to protect you and these girls. All three of you, you're my girls." Annabeth, still with a tear running down her cheek and a smile on her lips, reached over and kissed me. I smiled back at her, leaning against the bed rest and cradling my baby with Annabeth leaning against my side holding the twin of the one I held.

"What should we name them?" I asked her as the one I held gripped my finger.

"I think this one we'll call….Erin. Erin Calliope Jackson." Annabeth sealed the deal by kissing her daughter softly atop the head.

"Erin……I like it. Erin. What's the deal with Calliope? Isn't that the daughter of Zeus who is like a dancer or something?" The girl in my arms wiggled a bit then made the cutest yawn I had ever heard.

"No Seaweed Brain, Calliope was a muse. It means beautiful voice. Now you name that one." Annabeth reached over and softly brushed the blanket back from the child's face as it went to sleep. Hmmmm, a name. Maybe I should name it Athena….NOT! Well I could name her Franny or perhaps Doris…..if I wanted her to hate me her entire life. And I wanted her in my life, I wanted her to keep coming back even when she is grown and gone. Sort of like a boomerang. That's it!

"How about Kiley, Kiley Shaína Jackson. I love it. Think she'll hate her middle name?" I grinned, knowing full well she most likely would since I came up with it on the spot.

"I'm sure they will both hate their middle names with a passion." Annabeth grinned back after leaning over to kiss Kiley's head.

"Good. We make a rule now to use their middle names on them only when they are in trouble. Deal?"

"Deal." And this time I got a kiss. Quickly broken up when Nico and Thalia sat on the foot of the bed, both of them cradling a baby. Thalia held the one she holding towards Annabeth.

"Would you like to hold him?" Was what went with the gesture. Annabeth nodded and took the boy, handing Erin to Thalia.

"What's his name?" My girlfriend asked touching to boys nose with her index finger.

"Nathan Jovani Di Angelo. We decided to uphold the Italian heritage and still honor my father in the middle name if you notice," Thalia smiled at Annabeth, "And your girl?"

"Erin Calliope Jackson."

"That's a terrible middle name Annabeth! She's gonna hate you forever." Nico interjected.

"At least it's not as bad as Jovani."

"Shut up Percy….here, take him, I want to hold your girl." Nico, with surprisingly gentle hands, took my baby and switched it with his. His son was cute but it had nothing on my daughter.

"And what's his name?" I asked without looking up from the baby boy that was playing with my hand.

"Brennion Chaim Di Angelo. Like it?"

"Yeah, he's got both your hair and Thalia's eyes. Oh that one you're holding Nico, her name's Kiley. I named her myself."

"She's cute."

"Uh huh. Brennion too."

"You know boys," Thalia said kissing Erin's cheek, "I sense our kids are going to be very close seeing as we are going to have them be on play dates or whatever those stupid house wives call them." We all laughed at that one.

"Yeah, plus you and Nico are the godparents of Kiley and Erin." Annabeth mumbled handing Thalia Nathan back.

"And you and Percy are the godparents of Nathan and Brennion." I smiled at my two friends holding there sons close to their hearts and sitting very close to each other.

"Sounds like a deal. Now when do we get to take our little ones home?"

**Guys I would keep going but this a prime place to stop…..plus its 2:50 in the freaking morning and I'm freaking tired. Oh and if anyone is confused, Jovani is Italian for sky and I thought it would only be right for it to be Nate's middle name since Nico is Italian. Night guys! **

**P.S I call dibs on Kiley so watch it Stef! Brennion is mine. Deal. Love ya! **


	6. Blessings and a Curse

**Just sittin' here, eatin' out of my 3.75 lb bag of Jolly Ranchers and being bored out of my mind. The sugar coursing through me is not helping anything. Oh! But I am getting really light headed. Wonder why……leave reviews! Oh did you guys know that I thought about quieting this story? Yep. I was gonna get rid of my fanfiction account! Luckily I talked myself out of it. **

**Disclaimer- *pops another Jolly Rancher in mouth* Hey Rick, why can't I own PJO? **_**Because it belongs to me.**_** Well then why don't you give it to me?**_** Because you would make it different.**_** So? **_**No Jasmin, you can't have it. **_**Arrrrrg, fine you jerk! Keep it! I don't want it anyway! **

Annabeth's POV 

"Awwwwwwwwww, their so cute!" Sally said the moment she saw Kiley and Erin. We were allowed to bring them home roughly 24 hours after their birth. Sally had been waiting on the couch, along with Paul beside her and Thea on her lap, the entire time. The moment we walked through the door, Thalia and Nico included, she stole the babies. I guess it was some grandma thing, steal the baby from the mother. I wouldn't know, the grandmother on my father's side joined some gang and died young and Athena didn't have a mother so I really wouldn't know. But whatever the case I didn't try to stop her, it was her right I suppose to hold her grandchildren. Besides, I would have my whole life with them; a couple minutes of no soft weight in my arms wouldn't kill me. Sally did…..go over board just a little though, stealing not only Kiley and Erin but Brennion and Nathan too then setting up a cushion wall to keep us from taking them back. It was a little funny.

I sat on Percy's lap and watched her and Paul smile over the babies and Thea look at them curiously and ask her mother and father if they were her new dolls she could play with. Sally had to very carefully explain that they were her nieces, seeing as she was only interested in the girls, and she had to be nice to them not treat them like her other dolls. Oh gods, I think I would die if she treated Kiley and Erin like her other dolls. Dousing them in something flammable and catching them on fire before throwing them out the window. No, not good. But Thea understood she had to be nice, and kissed the girls saying, "Be nice beebies." Sally and Paul stayed for a couple hours but had to leave quickly because Thea had fallen asleep and they wanted to get her home so they could put her to bed and, most likely, stay up watching old black and white musicals. Something they denied they did but Percy and I had caught them doing it before.

I laid Kiley next to Erin in her crib, pulling the baby blankets around the both of them and kissing them goodnight. When we had found out Thalia was pregnant too we had added another crib to the nursery (neither of us expecting twins) so when I turned around I saw Thalia putting her boys in the crib as well. Smiling I walked to her side, she was looking them. Just standing there with a sort a glaze over her eyes, not so much confusion but blank curiosity was written on her features.

"Thals? Something wrong?" She flinched, broken from thought.

"I……don't know. It just seems weird, that I'm a mother now. I'm only freaking 17 years old! I….it just feels weird. You know?" She sunk into a chair by the crib with a huff. Oh Thalia, she doesn't see it does she? Maybe if I put a mirror in front of her face she'll see it. Just out of curiosity let me see if…..

"Thalia, are you saying that you don't think you're a good mother?" The look she gave me was an answer enough. In fact it was kind of scary looking. Whoo, shake that off. Looked like Zeus was looking at me saying, "When is my statue gonna be done?" for the sixth time. Anyway, back to Thalia being stupid. I sat in a chair beside her and grabbed her chin, forcing her to look at me.

"Thals, you've yet to be a mother for 2 whole days and you're already doubting your self? I don't think you're allowed to do that yet. I won't let you, I say no to it. Besides, have you seen your self with them?"

"But-" My finger went to her lips.

"Do not but me _Thalia Grace_ or so help me I will do….something bad to your health! And I mean it!" After that she was quiet, angry, but quiet. We sat in the room watching the steady rise and fall of Brennion and Nathan's tiny chest. And listen to the soft breathing of my girls not even three feet away. I'll admit that it wasn't intentional, really I was just sitting there, but…..I don't know, maybe it was their rhythmic breathing of my baby girls and the dim lights, whatever it was made me tired enough to realize I needed sleep and dozed off.

Soft noises woke me. Eyes open and I still saw darkness, I wondered if I had opened them. No light, or noise, was anywhere in my house. It was a still as it would be before a storm. I felt as though I was alone, a black hole had opened in the middle of the room to steal every thing hosting residence. Something had stole….with the…..and my……guck! Sheer panic made me reach out, probing the surrounding area. Cold fingers touched my clammy skin. I shrieked pulling my hand back. Seconds silence followed.

"Annabeth…?" That was Thalia's voice. So perhaps not all was lost. I said not all that didn't mean there wasn't something lost. Like the breathing of my children or Thalia's for that matter.

"Annabeth, that you?"

"Yeah Thals. Stand up. Good, now you hear that?"

"Hear what? I hear nothing."

"Exactly. Where are the babies?" There was a soft sound of her shifting around, soft at first but then the frantic searching of a mother. Her breath came faster in panic and she raced, in the dark, to Kiley and Erin's crib, throwing blankets around franticly. Her scream echoed off the walls and made my ears buzz for seconds after.

"Annabeth they are gone! Gone! I swear-" A high pitch giggle interrupted her. We gave each other a blind look before sprinting to the living room.

I expected to see some evil monster holding a knife over my babies but what I saw were my mother and other assorted gods tickling their bellies. I was so shocked I couldn't do anything but, with a gaping jaw, fall into a chair and watch them. Gasping like a fish from the shock I obviously wasn't able to say a think, how can you when you can't even breathe? Thalia made up for my inability though.

"What in Zeus name," Zeus sitting on the couch next to Hades, "were the four of you thinking!? I should kill you!"

"Ah Thals, talking to gods here-" She ignored me completely pointing her finger to each god present. First to Zeus holding Brennion, Hades holding Nathan, Athena holding Erin and Poseidon holding Kiley.

"You can't just bust up in here and baby snatch our babies!" She smacked her thighs and sat down with a huff next to me on the floor. Erin let out a soft giggle as my mother bounced the finger she was holding onto up and down. I almost died of a shock endorsed heart attack when my mother _smiled_.

"Well young daughter of Zeus," Hades began to explain while Brennion gummed his grandfathers pale finger, "We rather liked the idea of having grandchildren and decided we would like to see them. Is that so wrong?" She huffed, causing her bangs to fall over her eyes.

"No, there's nothing wrong with that, you just need to, I don't know, call first!"

"Can you believe they don't have any anchovies? Now what am I, the god of Awesomeness, going to put on my popcorn!?" Apollo called loudly walking out of my kitchen with a bag of microwavable popcorn. He stopped mid chew when he noticed me and Thalia, smiled and sat down between two of the gods overtaking my couch.

"Ah the mom's. Just the people I wanted to see," He eyed the babies, poking one in the belly and pulling back quickly as it giggled, "Ah yeah, the babies are trouble. Like major end of the gods rein trouble. Major trouble." He said through his mouth full of food.

"What….do you mean?" Thals, still covering for the fact that I wouldn't talk, asked. Kiley licked Poseidon's finger making him laugh so hard he bumped Athena, earning him a glare from my mother. Apollo yawned; looking around as he was wondering what he was doing here.

"Your girls, and your boys-what were their names again…..oh! Kiley and Erin. And ah…..Brennion and Nate, can I call him that? Nate. Right I had this dream of them," He paused to shove a hand full of popcorn, "And as soon as they find out about the gods they are going to do something that will change the way gods rule forever. Kiley is going to be their little god killing ring leader. They are going to destroy us." My mind, being a daughter of Athena, went blank. My daughters were going to destroy the gods. As soon as they find out-

"This is simple," My mother said painfully by the look on her face, "The children must never know of our existence. They must never know their heritage. They must not know…….who I, nor Poseidon, are. Nor shall the boys know of Zeus or Hades. We must let it all be a secret." I bit my lip so hard copper liquid touched my taste buds.

"Yes, I agree. For our safety." Zeus said very slowly. Hades didn't look happy. And the god of the sea was simply seething. Apollo slapped his knees and stood up.

"Well my job is done, deliver the message and be awesome, later peeps!" He snapped his fingers and poofed out.

"Well this sucks." Hades grumped. Poseidon nodded, angry as well.

"I REFUSE THIS ATHENA! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!" Poseidon yelled angrily after a moments silence. Athena rolled her eyes, pulling her grandchild close enough to touch her nose to the smaller one of Erin's. If I hadn't been so shocked I would have thought it to be cute. The gods proceeded to talk about how much it sucked to not be able to see their grandkids. I caught pieces of it. My mind had picked up pace, now spiraling out of control with the agony of having the mind to do it. My children now had a doom over their heads. Not only that but they weren't allowed to know their grandparents. They were going to live my life, having only one side of a family, if only the opposite. Tears were itching my eyes. I had promised my self a long time ago to never let my children, they I may live to have, live my life. I wanted them, yes, to have the involvement of what demigods have but it was going to be a guarded one. One with fences. Me being the fences. But now, with this, they couldn't even know who their own grandparents were.

"No," I whispered weakly, pulling my voice in pitch I tried again, "No. I won't allow this." Once I knew by the eyes drawn to me I had attention I continued.

"Apollo only said that as soon as the girls found out about the gods, then we would be in trouble. You automatically assume that means none of you can be in our children's lives. You're wrong," I paused to take a steadying breath, "We can't tell them your true identity. You are their grandparents but not gods. I won't allow for you to not be involved." Everyone smiled.

"Very good Annabeth. But," Zeus started in his omnisent voice, "I would like to give my grandson a gift before I have to hide my powers from him. If that's okay with mom…" He looked at Thalia. She gave him a soft nod.

Then Zeus and Hades did something spectacular. They laid the now sleeping babies in the crook of their hands looking at them thoughtfully with upturned lips. Zeus leaned down and lightly held his lips to the middle of Brennion's smooth chest. From his lips faint silver lines traced across his ribs, slowly over his shoulder and down his arm stopping just at triceps. Brennion smiled, making loud baby sounds. Zeus pulled his head up and the silver steaks on his skin filled like an ink river, growing into a silver blue that shimmered playfully in the light. Hades repeated the procedure with Nathan.

"There now Brennion has the key to my power. He can have it and use it as much as he wants, more than even a half-blood. He is the prince of the skies,"

"And Nathan is the prince of the dead. He has control of my armies and may he pass into the land of the dead as he pleases. Though I fear you never my little one." Hades finishes just as loudly as his brother had started.

Athena scooted closer to Poseidon, reaching over and softly kissed Kiley's forehead. As she pulled back a streak of pure silver ran through her ebony hair placed just above her eyes. Poseidon then did the same, causing a bright sea green directly next to the silver streak. Erin was given the same treatment.

"May the seas roar at the sound of your names my little princesses," Poseidon smiles, fingering Kiley's new stripes.

"And may your knowledge run deep my sweet." Athena and Poseidon shared a smile, for the first time ever.

"That is all we'll be able to give them as far as godly circumstances are concerned. But we will be back. Goodnight Annabeth. Goodnight Thalia. Happy motherhood." Zeus whispered and I fell into a forced sleep.


	7. To celabrate nonexpulsion!

**Hey peeps! Guess what? My Jolly Ranchers are all gone. MAKE A SAD FACE NOW! I DEMAND IT OF YOU! I'm bored. Well guys ima writin' you so read it carefully! DO AS I COMMAD MORTALS!! MWAHAHAHAHA! *runs around room about six times then sits back down as if nothing happened* IM VERY HYPER TODAY GUYS AND I DON'T KNOW WHY! WHOOO HOOOO!!!!**

**Disclaimer-*holds sword up to Rick's chest* I demand that you give me rights to PJO or I will kill you! *Rick then slaps the sword out of my hand, grabs me by the ear, and puts me in a corner* YOU CAN'T DO THIS JUST BECAUSE I HAVE A LITTLE SUGAR! THIS IS INHUMANE! I HATE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Um……Rick, I have to pee……..**

Kiley's POV

God this dude can drone on and on and on! It never stops I swear. And it doesn't help that he lecturing us about ionic bonds and electronegativity and other science stuff that I hate. Science was not my forte. No I was a metal shop, woodshop, P.E. kinnda girl. And damn did I ever show those egotistic guys who's boss. Ha. I remember the time I made Justin cry, it as yesterday. Dodge ball-

"Kiley Jackson, answer the question please." Damn! I wasn't even paying attention! Okay okay, what's going on here. The board says…….yeah I can't read that. Stupid dyslexia. And stupid teacher's handwriting making it harder. What were we talking about before; maybe I can just….yep. I have no clue.

"Potassium Chlorite." Erin "coughed" next to me. I repeated Erin's answer and smiled sweetly like I was an angel. Which was true except no one believed me. Pshhhh, everyone's in denial. The short little man with a bald spot on his head folded his arms glaring at me and my twin.

"Erin Jackson, I head that!" This is so annoying.

"Erin Jackson, I heard that! I'm an annoying Chemistry teacher that still lives in my mother's basement. Bla bla bla!" I said jumping up on my chair and prancing around. Erin shook her head while still being able to look ashamed.

"KILEY! SIT DOWN RIGHT NOW!" I decided I didn't want the call to my parents and sat down slowly. He resumed his lecture, pointing a stick at the board where an atom was drawn.

Erin leaned across the isle when he wasn't looking.

"That guy is worst than mom on her period." I covered my mouth to conceal my laughter.

"No, worst than mom pregnant with DJ!" She corrected and laughed with me quietly. Ah mom. She was a good one, that's for sure. Dad's other half and abuser. So cute. I remember when I was five Erin and I snuck into mom's office and colored all over her new blue prints with our crayon's because it was mothers day and we wanted to give her something. When we gave her our drawings she got a little red in the face then burst into laughter. She made us grilled cheeses and kissed the top of our heads as a thank you for our drawings. We had thought we done something very nice, little did we know that those blue prints were for a presentation the very next day. Sorry mom! I smiled at the thought of my very important and brilliant mother walking into an office full of extremely important people to present blue prints with stick figures holding hands covering the buildings design.

"Excuse me," Someone across from me whispered, it was a new girl I didn't recognize, "But did Mr. Blomberg call you Jackson? As in Percy Jackson, one of the best writers ever!?" I rolled my eyes, not another one of those dorks. She had her blond hair tied in a loose pony tail letting her bangs hang softly on her brow. The makeup she wore made her purple eyes pop and create a beauty trap that could catch any guy. Her tight jeans had holes in the knees and she wore a tight white shirt pushing her figure up. She was extraordinarily beautiful. I wondered how the hell she knew about my fathers books, only dorks read those books. Which was the whole of America, mostly. I rolled my eyes.

"Um, yeah, that's my Dad," I held my hand across the aisle to grab her dainty, little soft one and shook it, "Kiley Jackson. Nice to meet ya. Across from me is my twin Erin. You can meet her after class when the Teach isn't PMS'ing." She smiled a bright white and oh so perfect smile that would have made any guy melt on spot. I was feeling a little out of place.

"Amber Stoll at your service. Bad girl for short." She winked. Me and this girl were gonna get along just fine, I could already tell. As the class wore on Amber and I passed notes illegality. This girl was shaping up to be my best friend, beside Erin of course. But she kept asking random weird stuff like, "This summer. Me and you. Thalia's pine." I assumed she knew my mother and fathers best friend. I would have to ask her how she did later because the bell rang. I forgot I was in the room with either my sister or Amber, I was to busy to get to him.

"God he's beautiful." I whispered when I finally found him. He was standing in his group of friends, standing out. His friends were the oddest of misfits I had ever seen. First you had Den Raney Rodriguez, the jock prep with a nice smile and a lady streak. He had sand brown hair and blue eyes that twinkled when he smiled, which was when ever a "hot chick" walked by. He was the star quarter back, hottest guy in school, and the only guy that could pull off having three girl friends at one time. Chauvinist Pig.

Next you had Ronnie Underwood, a funny short one. But a cute one at that. Not my type but still cute. He had lime green hair that looked like a surfer's hair cut and eyes to match. He was short but compact; he was on the swim team. With me. Ronnie was cool. Me and him were swim buds. That and me and Erin forced him to run with us in the mornings. He preferred to whine the whole time about wanting to work on his new art project. Or play some dorky video game. He was a dork beyond explaining. My home dog.

Moving on to Danny. Danny the Uncanny. Danny was the single most annoying and stupid guy I had ever met in my whole 16 years of living. The guy could stand with these people who are talking about something and ask them a question he had asked and been given the answer to not even five minutes ago. He deserves no explanation.

Next in line you had Trenton Bay. An extremely hot man if I do say so myself, just not as hot as _him._ He had a silver head of fine hair, cut very short so that it wouldn't fall in his eyes at his Ninjitsu matches and when he shot his 50 caliber Desert Eagle at a target range. He was a violent person. He always wore a lose shirt because he was self-conscious of his fine cut muscles that lined his chest and arms, along with baggy jeans always attained from tackling one or two of his friends in the grass before school. He was very cool. Much cooler than his prep sister Airabella. God I hated that chick. One of Den Raney's many past loves. Moving on.

Two guys left in the circle of men. You have Nate, of whom I lived with. Or rather, he lived with me. Had been living with me since I could retain memory. He was short and odd. With the blackest of black hair and vibrant blue eyes. He was in love with death. It was a skull and cross bone shirt, a skull drawn on the pants leg of his white pants, he even had skull shoes! They were slip ones made to look like skulls anyway. He was a dork. But one of my many friends I loved.

Last you had him. The one guy that held my heart. Now, being what one would call "hot" I had a box full of notes from sleazy, disgusting guys that asked me out all the time (I kept them for the on going competition me and my sister held, who ever got more by the end of the year wins) but he never so much as blushed when he saw me in a wet t-shirt or short shorts or when I flirted with him or……well you get the point. He would always just turn his head and pretend I wasn't there. God, couldn't he see that I loved his stupid ass!? His beautiful hair blacker than night fell over his cobalt eyes and his tight shirt that had the proud logo of his and Trenton's Ninjitsu class on it, this only hinted at his beauty. I have to admit, I loved to catch him when he walked out of the shower, seeing as he lived with me as well, without a shirt on and his hair wet sticking to him. What!? Don't judge me! You know he's sexy!

"Hmmmm, what do we have here?" Someone's fingers brushed my shoulder causing me to flip around to face them. Oh come on, not now! It was Airabella. Trenton's evil sister. Bella for short. Bella Bay. In all her prep glory. Black hair in a curly mess, caressing her perfect face and silver-blue eyes. Her shirt was low cut and designer, both of which _loved_ to promote her boobs and money. Her jeans, again designer, were the skinniest to be found and low cut to expose her butt when she bent over in front of guys. And believe me, she did.

"Spying on my future boyfriend are we?" She said in a tone she would use to get sex out of a guy. Behind her I could see Erin and Amber walking up to us, both of which looked to be frustrated at something.

"Brennion will not nor will he ever be your boyfriend Bella the Bitch." She just _loved _it when I called her that. So much in fact she smacked me. Big mistake.

"Hey! No one smacks my sister!" I heard before Erin ran in and grabbed Bella by the hair and threw her into a locker. It was amazing. Did I mention that my sister is my hero?

"Oh no you did not!" Bella shot back quickly and punched my sister in the face. Squire on the jaw. Erin blinked a couple times then laughed as a trickle of blood came from the corner of her mouth.

"You call that a punch? Here I'll show you what a punch _really_ feels like." Erin threw her arm and just as it was about to crash into Bella's face Trenton caught her fist. From the side Amber gasped, not at the fact that Erin had been stopped but at who had stopped her.

"Sorry Erin, no matter how annoying she gets, I can't have ya beating on my sister. You understand right?" Erin pulled her fist out of his much larger and calluses garbed one. Grumbling.

"Right now, Bells _go away_ or you'll be hurt by someone much bigger than you-" Bella jumped on my sister. Erin's back slammed into the ground with a loud thud, while Bella sat atop her throwing punches at Erin. I was mind numbingly surprised. I didn't think Bella had that much fight in her, for fear of getting her beautiful clothes dirty. Though Erin wasn't finding that part very interesting at the moment. She, Erin, locked her knees around Bella's tiny hips and rolled her onto her back so she had a turn to throw some punches. And a couple elbows. What can I say? Us Jackson's are dirty fighters. Just ask my mother on bath days, my father never likes to take his baths. So mom gets creative. I was attempting to pull Erin off Bella when they flipped again and a teacher walked down the hall.

"Jackson's, Bay, and everyone else! In my office! NOW!" It just _had_ to be the principle.

"Damn." Brennion whispered behind me. My heart thumped a few extra times. Stupid love. Now is not the time for thinking about these things…..but…….oh god. He's _right_ next to me. And he's smiling. He's actually smiling. At _me_.

"Jackson," that was directed to me seeing as Brennion and I were the only ones standing in the hall, the others had been filed towards the office by the principle who was glaring at Brennion and I, "I said office. Pronto. Let's go or I'll give you both ISS after your suspension." Sus-what!? Oh damn, mom is _not_ gonna be happy.

I love my father. He's amazing. Absolutely amazing. The office couldn't get a hold of mom because she was in a meeting (my father informed me once he got to the school) so they had to call Percy Jackson. World renown author of the best selling novel, there were about six of them and another one still in progress, called Myth or Truth. Which was about him, mom, our uncle Grover, Aunt Juniper, Thalia, Nico ( I used to call them uncle Nico and Aunt Thalia until I fell in love with Brennion, then it became to awkward) and a couple other of my parents strange yet oddly amusing friends. All of them were like half god and would go all over the place, doing weird stuff, killing monsters-in one book they had to hold the sky up. Extremely dorky but I read them simply because my father wrote them. Anyway, my father is amazing because as soon as he came in the office he did two things. He gave Erin a hug and a kiss (which was custom for the Jackson's) then he turned to the principle, sitting down on this plush sofa that would make a fashion model throw up and said, "So Doc, what's the verdict? They make fun of your woman voice again? Kiley I told you, he is a sensitive person. You have to be nice." I almost died of laughter. Which was not helping my cause.

Mr. Vonvall's eye twitched while he spoke, "I do not have a _woman _voice. I just have a, sore throat-"

"Yeah, all the time!" Nate said to his group of guys who all burst into laughter. Mr. Vonvall adjusted his glasses, ignoring them, and continued,

"As I was saying Mr. Jackson. Your daughter," He glared at Erin so she stuck her tongue out at him, " Got in a fight in my hall. I will not except this kind of behavior! Your daughters are here by expelled from the Draxon School for the gifted. Their classes will be dropped and they will lose all credits for this school year-"

"Sorry I'm late, I had to-Erin why are you bleeding!?" My mother said. I turned and saw her standing in the doorway, her hand on the door knob. I threw my hand in the air with a smile.

"Hey mom! Erin beat Bella up and Bella beat Erin up so we had to come the Mr. Woman Voice-I mean Mr. Vonvall's office and he just told dad that we are being expelled. Isn't that great!? No more school! Whoo hooo," Now that I think about it, "Grandma is gonna kill us."

"Not before I kill this Vonvall-" My mother started then was silenced the moment my father covered her mouth and sat her down forcibly.

"Kids wait outside, let the adults talk a while would ya?" My dad jerked his head towards the door which was saying, "Leave before your mother does something very bad."

We sat in the parlor right outside the door. Erin sat next to me, or rather, laid. She draped her legs across my thighs and laid her head on Amber's thigh ever though she had just met Amber. Amber didn't look afraid, she was actually staring at Erin's hair like she really really wanted to touch it. One thing about my sister, she never was one for bashfulness. Bella sat next to her brother, both of them whispering to each other. I watched the blood trickle down the side of her head where Erin had thrown her into a locker. Brennion, my sexy cookie (don't ask) was sitting next to his posse, talking to his brother about how when we got home (we because he lived with me) we were going to do "ninja stuff". But I knew what that meant. Another order to fill. I sighed. I really just wanted to be with Mom and Dada and little DJ today. Damn it. I smacked Erin's leg.

"Erin, well hang on," I turned to Brennion, "Hey Bren did you say we have ninja stuff to do today? As in _ninja_ stuff?" He nodded.

"Okay yep, we have another one." She groaned and closed her eyes again. Amber, who was still acting as Erin's pillow, looked at us funny. I ignored it. As did my sister and Brennion. How would you explain that you kill people for a living? That you kill people that are half god for money? You can't explain that. You can't explain the whole thing in the short amount of time we had, maybe some other time. Its so hard to explain why we kill them is because half bloods are evil and want to kill humans like my mom and dad because they aren't half bloods. How would you explain that?

"Okay guys, lets go get ice cream to celebrate your non-expulsion!" My mother said walking out of the office with her arm around my fathers waist. That's my q.

**OMG! Kiley and Erin kill half bloods? Yep. Who's gonna kill me first? Back off! Ill destroy you! **


	8. Not Right

**Hey guys, Jasmin here. Obviously. Who else would it be? My evil twin? I am the evil twin so, there ya go. Anyway, hugs and kisses to everyone that gave me reviews! Or if you prefer, I can give you a cookie then rip it out of your hands and run away laughing. I think ill do the second one. That's just my capricious nature taking over. **

**Disclaimer-there is no ownage here….until I steal all rights from Rick! I'm going to dress like a ninja and-hang on. There's someone at the door…….damn. it's the FBI coming to stop me. I don't own PJO!**

Kiley's POV

This was so easy. That child, for a half blood of 17 or 18, was a stupid one. How could he fight monsters for a living and not suspect me at all? Doesn't he ever look up or does he think he rules where ever he walks? How like half bloods to think they own every thing they touch. Well Kiley Jackson would soon teach him different.

I gripped the shingles on the edge of the building I had been running atop without a sound to echo in a mouse's ears. I was too good at what I do. Next to me was Erin, also sitting on the edge, her legs bent so high over her knees touched her ears and her arm hung loosely over the edge. She looked like a bored dog ready to pounce at any moment. On the buildings across the street Brennion and Nate sat just like us, watching the half blood below walk down the wet street. We were waiting for him to duck into the ally way we were suspended over. His apartment was down this way. Idiot. Why would he, someone that gets attacked for a living, choose an ally way for a door step? I shook my head and brought my focus back to the blond son of Apollo flirting with some girl. I looked over the way at Brennion. He was looking at me, three fingers held up. He made a forward notion. I nodded swiftly and got up from my crouch, only to run in a low crouch across the roof top. Erin followed. Now we were directly over him, looking down on him was easer that way. Nice call Brennion.

The boy was really flirting with this girl. He was moving closer and kissed her. He pulled away quick. Nice move. I hate guys like him. The girl didn't share my option. She grabbed his hand and toted him across the street, shutting the door behind them as they entered _her_ apartment.

"Crap!" I whispered rather loudly. I felt Brennion's eyes on me so I turned to see him. He was pointing at something. I followed his line of sight to a rusted fire escape on the side of the building Erin and I were on. Right.

"Down you go Erin, I'm right behind." Erin nodded and, like an expert, jumped off the side of the building without hesitation. Once flying through the air she grabbed on to the railing with one hand to guide her and slid down the railing. That only worked because her boots had metal soles incase she needed to grind down rails or kick someone with three inch steel. Her feet hit solid pavement and she turned in the street to look up at me. My signal to come down. I jumped.

Something went wrong though. When I grabbed the rail and set my feet on the twisted rebar it ripped in half where rust's menacing teeth has chewed nearly all the metal away. I falling through air from six stories up. I kept trying to grab another piece of metal on the mangled fire escape but I was moving to fast now. Every time I would it would rip in half in my hands. I knew I wouldn't die if I hit. I would land on my feet and both my legs would snap under me. Not a pleasant thought. Flailing, my hand caught something and nearly ripped my shoulder out of its socket. The ledge of a window that music floated out of. I managed to swing my other arm up and get a better hold of the ledge. Damn. This wasn't suppose to happen.

"Kiley! Drop down! I'll catch you!" Brennion's voice wafted up the side of the building and mingled in my mess of stargazed thoughts to get out of this. I never knew why but I always had this stubborn pride about me. _I_ could get myself out if this mess, I didn't need anyone's help. But Brennion…he always seemed to make that pride melt away. So needless to say, I let go of the ledge and put my trust in him.

Him catching me was like falling on a rock. His muscles made no soft cushion. But mine didn't for him either. He fell back when I hit his arms and I was laying on his chest. It was the closet I had ever been to Brennion. Well, since we were little kids anyway. The four of us, Brennion, Erin, Nate and I, used to build sheet houses on my bed and we would very often fall asleep together. But once his voice got deeper and his baby fat disappeared replaced by fine cut muscles, we didn't do that anymore. Like I said, he barely acknowledged me. Which is why he threw me off of him, rather hard, and stood up, glaring.

"Idiot." He said then walked away towards the building the half blood has entered, with Nate following close behind. Erin growled.

"If you didn't like him I would kick his a-"

"I know Sis. I know." I smiled up at her and held out my hand. She rolled her eyes and pulled me to my feet. Her eyes fell on the ripped part of my jacket where a piece had clipped me while I was falling apparently. It was wet with blood. She sighed. That was her way of saying, "Kiley, I'm worried about you but I'm going to ignore it until we finish what we came here to do." Twin's just know that kind of stuff.

The boys were sitting on the steps waiting for us. Nate shirtless in a pair of black cargo pants, hidden blades in various places and Brennion in a black trench coat and grey pants. All of us wore combat boots. They just made you feel more assassin-y.

"Took long enough. They are probably already in the process of doing it. I hate killing people while they are doing it. It's so weird." Nate said, smiling. Erin rolled her eyes. Only I knew what that meant. Because I was her twin. That meant, "God I love you." But if I ever mentioned it to her she would kick me very hard to wake me up for school for months after. So I didn't.

"Can we just get this over with!?" Brennion was always agitated these days. I sighed. I miss the way her used to be. Erin flipped him off which meant sure, lets go.

Though we loved and hated each other, we were a team from birth. We were made to work together. I just know it. Brennion and I ran up the stairs (what assassin used an elevator!?) ahead of Erin and Nate, who crept slowly behind us. They we clean up crew. See, we had a system. Brennion and I would go ahead and kill the person then Erin and Nate, after introducing everyone in the place to chloroform and the next morning the worst hangover know to man, would come up and dispose of the body and any witness in the room. Brennion and I were good at our job, even if it was the easy one, and Nate and Erin were good at theirs. Brennion grabbed my wrist to stop me. I pulled away from his grip as fast as I felt his touch. It made me feverish. He rolled his eyes and pointed ahead.

We had entered a hall with about six doors in it, each with a different door mat. Not that that meant anything. I just took notice of it.

"Which one?" I whispered. He bent down, seeing as he was about 5 inches taller than I, and I felt his lips touch my ear.

"I don't know," His voice so close to my head it made me dizzy, "Listen for them. I'm sure we'll be able to hear." Then he pulled away and strode down the hall, leaving me standing there, dizzy and lightly touching the place his lips had just made contact. I swear he did that just to mess with me. I bit my lip and went back to work. A couple doors made no sound so I ruled them out. Another I heard a man singing opera. Very badly I might add. I was walking to the fourth one on the left side when Brennion made a hissing sound to get my attention. He pointed at a pinkish brown door and beckoned me over.

At first I heard nothing but the silence of two people standing in a hall listening to a door. But then voices rose. Someone was talking. I couldn't really make out what they were saying but Brennion was persistent that this was the one so I nodded for him to open the door. He did so slowly so not to make any noise or dead giveaway that we were there. I stayed close to Brennion so we could both fit through the small opening he had created. The door was shut soundlessly.

Slowly we crept to the bed that was around the entrance hall. Two people lay in it. The blond boy and a red head girl. They were talking quietly. The girl was playing with something on her finger. Something shiny. I didn't bother with it. I didn't have time for details, dinner started in 30 minutes and we well over an hour away from where we lived. Brennion tapped my shoulder twice which meant quick kill. I nodded and dropped to crouch, slowly putting left foot before the right. I reach the foot of the bed, standing no higher than the bed it's self, and quick as a snake I grabbed his ankle and pulled him from the bed. The girl screamed. The guy attempted to kick me but I pushed up on his leg so that his joints were under my control and under to much pressure. He knew that if he moved his leg would break. Brennion quickly had the girl under his disposal, a knife pressed to her neck. After that the guy didn't fight. We all stood at the same time, Brennion pushed the knife deeper into the girl so that trace amounts of blood would trickle down her neck. He wasn't going to kill her. It was just a threat to the man. The man I had my stomach pressed against and under his ear.

"Please don't hurt her," He was awkwardly calm, as if none of this bothered him except her being hurt, "Please. You can do whatever you want with me, just don't hurt her." I choked on air. I was told half bloods showed no compassion. None. So how was it this son of a god was willing to die for a woman? There was only one clear answer. He loved her. But that too stumped me. Half bloods couldn't love. They were too evil. But….they truly loved each other. The look of intense passion that was flowing between them was true enough to prove it. The shiny object on the girls finger caught my eye. It was a ring. A small silver band with a sturdy little diamond on it. I glanced at Brennion.

His jaw was set hard and his eyes were full of anger. I was stalling the kill. By his rights I should have killed the man already. Which was true. I had been thinking so I had forgot to pull the blade down. But I couldn't kill him now. Not since I had made this discovery. Or at least, not in front of her I couldn't.

"Brennion, put her to sleep-"

"No!" The man screamed. I kneed him in the ribs. Shut up or he's going to kill her you idiot!

"Lay her on the bed." I didn't wait his response. I drug the man into the hall and listened as Brennion hit the girl on top of the head with the pommel of his knife. His quiet footsteps followed.

"Remind me again why we put her to sleep?" Brennion was agitated. I didn't care. He hated me anyway, this wasn't going to affect anything. I threw the man to his knees though it wasn't necessary. He was willing. He sat on his knees in front of me, I just pushed him for my own benefit. So I wouldn't feel so guilty for doing this.

"Thank you." His voice was nearly a whisper but proud none the less. Just that made me stop mid swing. Brennion's voice buzzed in my ear, screaming things. But I couldn't understand it. My head was a battlefield right now. The man pulled his head up and we locked eyes. They were blue like little pools of water with sun shining on them. But that's not what made me drop my sword. It was the bravery in those eyes about to never be used again. He knew he was going to die but he wasn't afraid at all. He was respecting me even with me about to kill him in the lowest way. He gave me respect. Me. The bringer of his end. He nodded and I felt tears. He knew. He knew who I was and what I was doing. He knew I had to kill him. And for that I respected him more than I did myself. I nodded back.

"One thing," He said, slipping a necklace off and holding it up, "It would be a shame to get this all bloody. Give it to her after I'm dead and gone would ya?" I studied it for a while, careful not let my barriers be penetrated again, then slowly pulled it from his grip.

"I promise." I whispered. He smiled with a nod then dropped his head. Still I couldn't kill the man. And I knew that before I had taken him into the hall. I slammed the sword into Brennion's chest so hard he lost the air in his lungs through an "umph!" I left him with a glare and strode into the apartment to the girl asleep on the bed. Thankfully she was wearing a shirt but it was cold outside so I threw a blanket on her, whipped the blood off her face, and tied the necklace around her neck.

"I'm so sorry." My last words before shutting the lights off and leaving. Her fiancé was all over the hall, on the walls and staining the carpet. I felt sick. Brennion gave me a wicked grin from his blood painted face. I was going to be sick. I ran to the window and let lose.

"What's wrong with her?" That was Nate's voice. I could _hear_ Brennion shrugging in that annoying way. I'm not sure what it was. Something happened in me. I really can't explain it. It's like that piece of paper you hold high above a flame that, after too long, the heat would create flame. I screamed then flipped around, on a warpath. My steps lit fires and my eyes scared even the soul of a child. I was Kiley Jackson the feared right then.

"What's wrong with me!? What's wrong me, Nathan, is this! That man didn't deserve to die!" Nate, lover of death and fearer of nothing, cowered before me.

"Hey! Don't talk to my brother like that!" I was only intending to shove Brennion but instead I introduced my fist to his jaw. I hit him so hard he stumbled back and the skin on my callused knuckles split. I held my trembled fist at my sides and felt tears pour out of me before I couldn't even think of trying to stop them.

"I don't how I could have _ever_ loved you, you pompous jerk! I used to swoon when you ran past me but now….now I _hate_ you! I hate you more than anyone I have ever hated in my entire life!" Brennion's mouth fell open.

"You-you love me?" I kicked him in a very tender place.

"No you idiot! I hate you! Weren't you listening!?" Then I whirled on Erin, who was laughing.

"You think this is funny!? I just had my heart broken and some innocent guy who was a fiancé was killed for absolutely no reason! I hate you! I hate all of you! Leave me alone!" And I turned and jumped out the window. A two story jump was easy simple little kid stuff. So I hit the ground running. And I didn't stop running until I was standing on my door step, out of breath. Before I went inside, I ripped my jacket off and threw it in the trash can. Along with all the knifes and swords that had taken me months to make. Then I went inside.

I was hit by the warm air of a heated house and the smell of baking food not yet ready to be served. DJ was running around with Lego's in his hands, laughing like a maniac. He was 12 and still acted like a little kid. Not surprising though. I couldn't see him but I could hear my father in the kitchen and I assumed he was with my mother, who was more than likely cooking what I smelled. I wandered in that general direction. My assumption was correct. My father was dancing around the kitchen with Mom while a random song I hadn't really heard before was playing. Some country song. Dad was singing along with it, which I found weird because he wasn't much of a country man.

"He's a, good time, Cowboy Casanova, he's a……" I smiled. It was a nice change from what just happened. I pulled a chair into the corner and watched them quietly while they danced and my dad sang. My dad fumbled over the words because, like I said, he wasn't a country man so he didn't really know the song and my mother was laughing to hard to actually dance. I couldn't help it. I laughed. They both looked at me, smiled, and held out their hands for me to join them. Like when I was little. I would have, had I not been in a such a bad mood and had my mother not pulled her hand back, frowning, and walked over to me. I thought she was doing so because I didn't get up to dance with them, but I soon changed that thought when her warm fingers touched my injured skin. I nearly screamed. I had forgotten it was there. And to make matter worst I was wearing a white t-shirt so the blood could be clearly seen.

"Percy come here." Was all she said. He was at her side immediately. My good feeling was gone. I was back in that world I wanted to leave. My mother pushed on the wound causing me to let lose a little squeak of pain.

"Kiley how did this happen!?" Oh man! How was I going to explain this!

"I caught it on a fire escape." I never could lie to these people to save my life. They started talking back and forth and to me but I wasn't listening to anything. I couldn't. I was so out of it I wondered how my body was still functioning.

"Um," after a prolonged 5 minutes of seeing mouths move but hearing nothing come out I cut in, "I'm really tired so I'm going to go take a shower and pass out for a while if you don't mind. Thanks." I didn't even bother to say anything else. I trudged up stairs and fell face forward on my bed. Planning to get up and take a shower but I fell asleep. Naturally.

A soft clicking noise woke me. I cracked my eyes open and saw Erin sitting down on her bed, dressed in plaid pajama bottoms and a tank top. Her hair was wet and she looked terribly worn out. Instantly my heart started to ache. I had been so cruel to her. What a terrible sister. But I couldn't say that out loud. That's who I was. A coward. I rolled over, hoping she hadn't seen me open my eyes.

"Kiley." She said it so softly I could tell she was close to tears. But I ignored her and pretended to be asleep. She repeated her self adding, "I know your not asleep." I didn't respond. Just keeping quiet until she gave up and went to bed. There was silence and I thought I had won. Until I felt a hand on my side and weight pull me to the center of the bed.

"Kiley." It was almost a whisper. I squeezed my eyes shut. I wasn't sure why I wanted to avoid her so badly but I did. She wouldn't allow it. She laid down next to me until I rolled over. A blue stripe was on her cheek. A bruise that stood out on her tan skin like a boat on water. I touched it gently. Had I done that? I couldn't remember. I might have.

"Nate got in a fight with Brennion and accidentally hit me." So I didn't do it. That was a relief. Though, I had hurt her. That was evident. Otherwise she wouldn't be talking so quietly I could barely hear her and she would haven't had been so persistent on talking to me.

"Kiley I'm sorry." That was all she needed to do to make me cry. How could she be apologizing after I had screamed I hate you in her face? She frowned at my tears. I knew she hated to see me cry. So I got up and locked myself in our bathroom. She stood outside.

"Kiley come out." She applied gentle force. My hand was gripping the doorknob and my forehead was resting on the door.

"Kiley…." I heard her slide down the door and saw the light under the door disappear. She was going to sit there until I came out. I too slid the door and sat up against it. I wasn't going to come out. I had shamed myself and this family. I wasn't a Jackson.

Annabeth's POV 

"Gods Percy, what do you think we should do?" Percy ran his fingers across his beard, which I was still getting used too.

"Annabeth they weren't attacked by a monster. That much is clear. So, I'm not sure what there is _to_ do." I huffed. That wasn't much of an answer.

"Do you think we should call Nico and Thalia?" Percy shook his head.

"No they are on their anniversary vacation thing, we shouldn't interrupt them. Besides, this isn't a big deal. They haven't found out about the gods so nothing is wrong."

"They haven't found out about the gods _that we know of._" I sat back in my chair, feeling a tad bit grumpy. My daughters come home hurt and quiet and Brennion and Nathan are both in worst shape. Erin claims the boys got in a fight with each other and one of them accidentally got her. That much I could believe. The boys were in trouble, each sent to a different end of the house to do some work. I had sent Erin upstairs to confort her sister, because Kiley looked terrible when she got here. Not even listening when we spoke. Something was definitely wrong.

"…..beth! Are you even listening!?"

"Huh? Sorry, what?"

"I said we should call your mother." Oh my. If Percy was considering calling Athena then he must be really worried. I nodded and watched him get up to grab a bottle of water and my candle heater.

"There's no need Percy." Came my mother's Voice from the Corner. We both turned to see her sitting on the couch next to Percy's father. Both of them looking grave.

"We've brought some news that I don't think either of you are going to like."

**So I would love to know what you guys think is going to happen next. I bet you a billion dollars no one can guess. I'm going to go sit in my room and be depressed. Yep. No one guessed that huh? Ha ha. Bye for now guys. Dang, my room is cold…..**


	9. i hate you so kiss me

**Alright, wow, I'm surprised. No one guessed what would happen. Ha. Well no one will I'm guessing, except maybe Bell's but even you were off dear annoying one. So, with that said, on with the show!**

**Disclaimer-IM COLD!!!!!! And I don't own PJO. **

**(pay attention, it switch's POV's a lot this chapter)**

I sat beside Percy, expecting bad news considering that the two gods only came looking like this if they did have bad news. Athena shifted uncomfortably and Poseidon wouldn't look at us. Which is a true sign something is wrong because the two of them never did things of the such. They were gods. Proud gods. Beside me Percy gripped my thigh.

"We brought news of the assassins that have been-" Poseidon waved his hands in the air, cutting my mother off.

"Yes yes, they know what they do Athena." Athena glared but did nothing else, thankfully. Slowly over the years of being grandparents and the many therapy sessions Percy and I had forced them to go to, they had started to get along. Though they still had their malice towards one another just less of it. She ran her balled fist along her thighs, straitening the wrinkles out in her light colored jeans.

"They killed another."

"Kiley come out now or I swear I'll beat down this door!" Brennion screamed. I gripped the sink for support, begging my knee's not to give way. I could hear a fight on the other side of my door. Erin was screaming, but not loud enough to alert our parents, at Nate who was siding with Brennion. Brennion wanted me to come out of the bathroom so we could talk about what happened but I had no desire or courage too. In the middle of this Erin was trying to get them to go away and leave me alone, I'm pretty sure she was pushed because I heard air being ripped form her lungs and a loud thump. That nearly made me come out until I heard another thump and knew that was Erin sweep kicking whoever pushed her.

"Kiley-"

"Shut the hell up Brennion! Leave my sister alone or I'll-" Another crash.

"_Another one!?_" The words fell out of Percy as more of a shocked breath than an actual sentence. His fingers were hurting my leg he was gripping so tightly. Athena nodded.

"Not to long ago. He was a son of Apollo, Derk I think his name was. He had just proposed to his girlfriend. Well, that's what Apollo is telling us. Apollo…..he is in such a terrible mood now. He keeps melting things with his sun chariot and shooting things with his bow. He even shot Ares just because Ares was smiling. it's a bad time when a god is depressed." Athena sighed and sat back, the couch engulfing her tiny frame.

"The problem is," The sea god began, "We still can't track them! Even Zeus can't find them. Every time any of us try to look everything in the world becomes fuzzy and grey like a canvas with just white and grey paint on it. They have cloaked themselves from the gods eyes somehow. And that is troubling." The god massaged his brow with two fingers looking, if possible, very tired.

"So this is their ninth victim this week and we can't track them. We have no idea who they are and they to fast to catch by hand. We are powerless." I mumbled. Both the gods let out a painful sound that could only be registered as defeat.

"What are we gonna do?"

There was a whimper. My nails dug into my arm, which I had been gripping, and I felt the slow trickle of blood. He had hurt my sister. I nearly broke the door by how fast I opened it. Now being bi-polar you switch moods and personalities. Like masks. You have a mask for each different things you do and everywhere you go. At the moment I was fumbling for my I'm-going-to-kill-you mask. Didn't take long to find it. Brennion had Erin by the collar of her shirt and she had a pencil pushed in his rib as a warning while Nate was yelling at the both of them to stop. My brain was in killing mode. It commanded my limbs on what to do, not I. I watched through the glass windows of my eyes my hand grab Brennion and throw him at a wall, tear the pencil from Erin's hand and push her on a bed. I think mine. I couldn't tell. Anger was coursing my veins like a junkie on drugs. Nathan, like the smart boy he was, backed away.

"Kiley-" Brennion attempted, whispering but I punched him. Again.

"Kiley!" Erin this time. I only pushed her. I had never really punched Erin before, but I wasn't planning on it. Though my hands felt the need. So my fist struck her jaw with a hard snapping sound. She fell back.

"Kiley stop it!" Nathan. He to felt my strength. Though he was quick enough to dodge my uppercut not my swift kick to the side of the head.

"Kiley please!" Brennion caught my fist and pulled me against his chest. I struggled to break from his iron grip but he was much stronger than I. He knotted his fist in the back of my shirt for an extra grip.

"Mommy?" DJ walked into the living room, rubbing his eyes with one hand because his teddy bear occupied his other. My mother instinct made me get up and pick him up. He buried his face in my shoulder with a cute little sigh.

"Why is everyone talkin' so loud?" He whispered into my shoulder. I glanced at Athena who was holding her hands up. I walked over to her and she took DJ from me. DJ felt just as comfortable in her arms as mine, she was his grandmother after all. I just found it odd is all. Poseidon, on the other hand, had fallen asleep. And so had Percy. Like father like son.

"Whats wrong baby?" Athena asked in her grandma voice, not her god voice. Which two very different things. DJ rubbed his face in her jacket. His answer was mumbled. I gave my mother a look and she whispered, "Can't sleep." I nodded.

"Why not?" He sighed. Athena's face morphed. She cast a glance upstairs then held DJ out to me.

"I'll be right back." Was all she said and walked upstairs very gracefully, slow but quick.

"Damn it Kiley!"

"Let me go! Let me go! I don't I don't I don't!" Brennion had me pinned on my bed, my shoulders under his large callused hands, and his knees pushing my legs together so I couldn't move. He said I could get up when I admitted I love him. The problem was I didn't love him anymore. I hated him. Erin was hurt, not so much physically but mentally. The fact that I had punched her was enough to make her cry silently on her bed, holding her bleeding lip. Nate was passed out on the floor. I had kicked him a little to hard.

"Kiley just say it!" Brennion was a looming figure with black hair above me. Annoying and ever present. Had I still been infatuated with him I would have cared that he was shirtless and so close to me, on my bed. But I didn't care. All I could think about was how badly I wanted to slip my legs out of his grip and knee him.

"I don't love you anymore Brennion! You're a jerk and I hate you! What does it matter anyway!?" Something broke. I could literally hear it snap. Brennion slowly got off of me and slid to the floor. His face buried in his hands. He mumbled something.

"What?" I rubbed my shoulder, his weight had been a little to much on me.

"I said I love you, you bitch!" He shot me a murderous look that was diluted by his tears. Shock nearly stopped my heart. It was at that time my grandmother chose to walk into the room. Everyone conscious looked up at her.

Her ink colored hair was pulled back in a perfect pony tail that splashed onto her silver pea coat. She wore gladiator heels with her white jeans that came up only a couple inches past her ankles. With her she always held a flawless grace that when I was little I tried to imitate. I took her shoes off while she was sitting on the couch talking and put them on. She had laughed when I fell after a couple steps. She looked happy and oh so lovely then, now she looked angry.

"What is going on in here?" Her voice was steal. That was another thing I had awed about my grandmother, how she could sound so strong with such a quit voice. I glanced around the room; Erin was still holding her lip crying, Nathan was still passed out and Brennion refused to look at me. I could only imagine how I looked.

"Ah, nothing." I managed. Brilliant Kiley. Athena pointed her finger at me and beckoned me. I lifted myself with a sigh, stepping carefully over Brennion who's shoulders shook while still his face was hidden from me. My grandmother grabbed my wrist and pulled me into the hall, closing the door behind us. Her grey eyes scanned me.

"Whats going on in there?" Her knuckles rapped the door softly to emphasize. I shrugged. Lying by omission.

"Kiley." Of course I never could hide anything from this woman. She always seemed to know….well, everything.

"We got in a fight. I punched a couple people and I think I might have killed Nate….." She wasn't laughing.

"Alright! I'm sorry! We'll stop. I'll send the guys out." She still said nothing. I sighed.

"What?" still nothing. With my grandma she spoke when she felt the need, not because she enjoyed conversation. She was strange like that. I rolled my eyes. For that she smacked the back of my head.

"Don't roll your eyes at me young lady!" I did it again to annoy her, which got me a smile. I couldn't help it. With my whole world crashing in around me at the moment it was something I needed. I fell in her arms. Well, I fell on her and her arms wrapped around me. In her heels she was a couple inches taller than me so it was easier to hug her. Her fingers toyed with the ends of my hair while I cried a little on her nice coat. She seemed to know I was crying, even though I was attempting to hide it, because her grip on me tightened.

"Sweetheart, whats wrong?" I laughed despite myself. My grandmother had always had trouble with those kind of grandma nicknames. I let my self go deeper into her, hands knotting around her coat and face in the crook of her neck.

"It was a horrible day is all. And that fight, the one you just walking in on, that didn't help." Athena tousled with the curls cascading down my back in dirty ringlets. My muscles relaxed and I seemed to drift half way into sleep. Having my hair played with did that to me.

"I thought you liked stories Kiley?" Stories, what the hell is she-oh that's right. We had told mom and dad that the four of us were leaving to listen to the story reading at the library today. I sighed and pulled away from my grandmother, regretting missing her warm touch and sweet smell.

"I do Grams, it's just……," I paused and looked at her, her full attention was on me with total concern, "This story didn't sit well with me." Athena slid down the wall next to where I had just sat. Her hand rested on my knee and she offered me a smile.

"Enlighten me." I returned her smile with one of my own, unconsciously leaning over and resting my head on her shoulder.

"The story was about a girl about my age, I can't recall her name," Her steady breathing created a rhythmic rate for my speaking, with every breath she let out every sentence I spoke, "She had a normal life by the seeing eyes of the people she lived and loved with but when no one was looking she and her small group of rebel force fought evil. Or evil she though, every time she killed.

"She had been informed in her years of childhood, when she was near eleven years old. A man wearing an old fashioned cloak, the darkest of black she had ever seen and the hood hiding the mans identity. He walked into the yard she played in, her sister and two boys she grew up with playing with her, his hands held out to them as if he expected them to run to him. When they did not he spoke. His voice was ragged and hard like the sound of a knife being drug across a steel plate. The man had the children sit down and from there on explained the lies a world can hold. He told the children there were horrible people in the world that wanted to hurt them and their family and the only way to keep them safe was to kill these bad people. The children were innocent in mind and body so they became confused why these people would hurt them. As far as they knew they had never done anything to cause irritation in anyone else. The man smiled in his talking.

"He told the children that these people were mindless, incapable of feeling, they would fight whatever you did and killed ruthlessly. So the children trained so that when the time came they could kill. The girl took he first life at age 13. A strange high coursed her body when she saw the blood run off the dead body of this terrible man. She smiled and turned to her company, telling them that they were now a group to kill. This went on there after for many years until the girl came to the age of 16. They went after a man this time who was in love. They killed this man but not after he gave the girl respect for his death and begged her not to harm the girl he loved. This girl, who had been killing his kind for years, was utterly shocked. This had never happened before. Could it be that she was lied to? That these "bad" people weren't bad after all? That this whole time she was killing innocent people? The girl didn't know but she didn't want to care. She left. She found out that the man she had loved her whole life was nothing but a narcissistic jerk and she wasn't going to let her heart flutter after him any longer." I blinked back tears. My grandmother was still, her breathing hard to hear because she was taking in air much slower. She looked to be thinking.

"I agree Kiley my dear, that is a terrible story. I surely hope children weren't present." Athena smiled, kissed my cheek, and stood. I stayed sitting.

"I'm afraid it's getting late Kiley, I'm sure your mother wants you sleeping. And I myself am rather tired so, if you will, goodnight dear." With that Athena left the hall, walking slowly down the stairs. I sighed. I had just told my grandmother my life story. A run down version of it anyway, and everything that had happened today. With another sigh I heaved myself of the floor and turned to go inside my room. Brennion was standing in the doorway. My mouth suddenly felt very dry. He glanced over his shoulder then shut the door, forcing me to step back as he came forward.

"Kiley I'd like to talk to you." My heart was screaming in protest while my pride wondered what amusement this would bring. He walked over to the railing and leaned up against it casually, looking at me with eyes full of nothing but blank feelings.

In the dim light of the hall his hair was like black onyx after a second coat of polish and beads of water rolled down his bare chest. The tattoo his mother and father had got for him before Brennion could remember anything seemed to swirl thicker than blue but more black, up and down his muscle coated rib cage and spilling over onto his shoulder. I followed its patterns with my eyes until I finally noticed Brennion was talking.

"……even listening!?" I bit my lip. If I wanted our friendship the way we had it was before I could kiss it good-bye because Brennion wasn't looking happy.

"I'm sorry Brennion, I have a lot on my mind. I wasn't really listening, what did you say?" He glared a good minute before speaking.

"I asked if you really hate me. Like you," His voice dropped to a whisper, forcing me to move closer to hear him, "Like you said." Before I could say yes the word no dropped out of my mouth. Brennion looked at me in surprise.

"You-you don't?" My body betrayed me yet again.

"No of course not Brennion. I couldn't hate you." Yes I can! Yes I can! What are you doing!? Arrrrg! Stupid heart! Brennion smiled and jumped down from the railing. He came so close his hair brushed my forehead and the air in my chest turned to tight ropes constricting me.

"Good," He brushed my cheek with the back of his hand, moving it slowly into my hair until I was sure I was going to burst into flames, " Because I could never hate you." Then he did something I had dreamed he would do my whole life. Something I had seen him do to other girls (which peeved my sister to no end) but I never imagined he would do to me. He kissed me.

My nerves sizzled with joy and I became delirious. His lips were warm like summer rain (see? I even sound stupid to myself) but sweet tasting. At first his kiss was gentle, just a brush of the lips but then, as my arms moved on their own accord up his chest and around his shoulders, it became more fierce. His hands knotted in my hair and he began pushing so hard I had to move to the tips of my toes to keep my lips on his. But I wanted it. I felt like someone who had just wandered out of a dessert after days with no water and Brennion was a river. I needed him. He made a soft noise that could have been a sigh, making me tremble a little.

"Kiley," He said, his lips still lightly touching mine, both our eyes closed, "Kiley I love you." My heart stopped. What had I done? My eyes flew open and I pushed him away, already feeling tears streaming down my cheeks. The look of hurt that engulfed his features because of me made me choke on my tears and run into my room, locking the door behind me. From behind the door he knocked once, softly saying my name, but left when I didn't answer.

"Kiley, I want to-" Erin began until she saw I was crying. She was sitting on her bed, dried blood coming from the corner of her mouth. She had looked angry when first I turned around, then she noticed my pain and held her arms out. I fell on her. One thing about having a twin was no matter how angry you were with the other nothing could make you stay that way if your sister was hurting. I curled into a ball in her lap, making myself as small as possible. Her arms seemed to be around me the way a gate protects a house, keeping me safe from my own self.

"Kiley-" I shook my head. She didn't try for getting information again. I just cried on her neck until things went blurry and my head was spinning from all the crying. I became to tired to let anymore tears escape. Erin seemed to be asleep already because she back into the safely of her bed. I fell right along with her, into the land of dreams

**Arrrrg! I **_**hate**_** this chapter guys! It sucks! I think I'm going to quit this story. This might be the last chapter…….**


	10. hot and heavy

**ALRIGHT!!!!! ENOUGH!!!!! I CANT TAKE IT ANYMORE!!!!! YOU GUYS WIN!!!!!!!!! ILL WRITE!!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer-Rick these people can be so mean, threatening poor old me……*Rick glares* Oh right, I don't own! **

Kiley's POV 

Breakfast was awkward. After waking up I got dressed in a pair of short shorts and threw a sweat shirt on over my shirt. Then I ran down stairs and noticed Brennion sitting at the table all by his lonesome. Immediately my face flushed.

All he was wearing was a pair of black ripped jeans and a studded belt. I remembered the taste of his lips; his body pressed up against mine-he looked up. I expected him to smile but all he did was look. Nothing more nothing less. I had hurt him last night.

"Good morning sweetie." My mother said cheerfully walking in the room and kissing my cheek. DJ walked I behind her, his face glued to his PSP. I rolled my eyes; he was so much cuter when he was little.

His hair was a mess of blond lighter than the suns rays and his eyes, normally where I could see them, where the purest sea green. It made you feel like you were looking at the ocean. DJ was still in his pajamas.

"Morning loser." My sisterly greeting. Without looking up form his game he replied,

"Morning hormonal teenager. Still annoying and dramatic?" I sat in the chair at our round table, ignoring Brennion's steady gaze across from me.

"Of course, of course. You still smell from not showering? And still leaving little traps for me to fall in when I'm not looking?" He laughed to where I swear he was an evil scientist.

"Of course. Which reminds me, watch yourself Jackson."

"You know that would more affect if you didn't have the same last name retard." I reached across the table and smacked him. He looked up, glaring.

"Watch it teenager! I'll cut your hair while your sleeping!"

"That's enough you two, be nice." My mother said, waking over to us three with plates of food. Hmmmm, eggs, toast and bacon. Yum.

"We were just showing our brother and sisterly love mom!" DJ said around his mouth full of food, stuffing more in while he spoke.

My mother turned on him, pointing her cooking utensil at him.

"Derik Jonathan, chew with your mouth closed!" Then she whipped back around and attacked the eggs in the pan.

"Someone's in trouble!" Erin said in a sing song voice as she walked in. She shooed me out of my seat until I forced to sit next to Brennion and she stole my plate of food which I was in the process of eating. Jerk. Brennion shifted in his seat uncomfortably. I did the same. Being so close to him made me think of last night. And I really didn't want to think of last night. He shifted again and this time his leg bumped mine. Electricity exploded where he made contact with my skin, I could have sworn if I pulled my leg up there would be a burn mark. I shivered and pulled my knees to my chest, curling my toes around the chair's seat and resting my chin on my knees. Stupid love.

"Morning all," My father, Percy, proclaimed loudly walking into the kitchen and putting his arms around my mothers waist from behind and kissing her neck softly, "Good Morning Annabeth." She laughed sweetly then turned in his grip so she could reach his lips.

"Gross!" DJ spat, causing the couple to break their kiss and look at their son. I rolled my eyes.

"Your gross DJ." He looked at me, confused then rolled _his_ eyes. A family trait.

"Your mom is gross!"

"My mom is your mom stupid!"

"And I am _not_ gross." We pulled out of our fight to notice our parents had sat down, Mom sitting on Dad's lap. I laughed as DJ made a gagging notion.

Breakfast ended quickly and I helped Mom clean up, rinsing the ditches and all that good stuff, though she and Dad had to leave (thankfully taking DJ with them) to go pick up Thalia and Nico from the airport. So that left me alone in the kitchen, because Erin had left to help Nate with his computer and Brennion had left the room as soon as his plate was clean. Without even glancing my way let alone saying something. That hurt. I fell in my chair and dropped my head on the table. The maple wood was cold on my warm face, which was refreshing. My mind was spinning out of control and I was sure any second I was going to fall out of my chair because of it. And what is it I'm thinking about _so_ hard? Brennion.

I groaned. What had I done last night? I know I love him, I know that. I love him more than I love myself! Thinking of not having him-immediately my heart felt as though it had been injected with lead.

"Auuuuuuuugh!" I banged my head on the table top repeatedly. I don't even know why I pushed him away! Maybe it had something to do with the fact that I had loved him since FOREVER and he, apparently, had loved me to but found the need to flaunt his various girls in front of me without so much as even hinting he liked me. I wonder…….I wonder if when he said he loved me last night he was just messing with me. Messing with my heart further. And that kiss was all just to make me feel terrible. Suddenly my arm protested against my nails, which I hadn't realized were digging into my arm. Warm blood trickled down my arm. Watching it move slowly across my tan flesh I came up with a conclusion to talk to him. Even if he didn't want to talk to me, I still had things to say.

When I walked into his room he barely looked up from his mate black guitar, of which he was playing. He softly sang along with the cords he struck.

"Where do bad folks go when they die? They don't go to heaven where the angels fly. They go to a lake of fire and fry, see 'em again 'till the fourth of July!" He liked Nirvana. And he was a good singer too. He was still in his ripped jeans but now he wore a dark blue shirt and a pair of pure black converses. If you didn't know him like I did you would think he was an emo stuck half way between punk. I made my presence know by sitting beside him on his bed. If it had been anyone else besides me they wouldn't have been able to do so.

Considering the fact that Brennion's bed was literally in the wall, behind a dresser and directly next to a blacked out window. His room was a maze and only someone who had lived in it (I basically did) could find their way around. His back was in the corner where the wall met window seal and the bed, furthering himself as far as he could from me. I fumbled with the words in my mouth, all of them clinging to my tongue and refusing to come out. Every time.

"Get out." Brennion's tone was like daggers as he set his guitar down and folded his arms, glaring at me. When I tried to scoot closer to him he put his foot on my thigh and pushed me away. I sighed.

"Brennion please just-"

"Shut up."

"Brennion!"

"I said shut up! Are you deaf!?" We sat in silence for another few short seconds until I attempted to again talk to him. Same response. He wasn't going to listen. I contemplated just leaving, this was pointless, but my pride got the better of me. I knew he wasn't going to listen so I was going to have to force him. I had never really done this to a guy before though, I have to admit, Brennion was the first guy I had kissed. And we were about ten when that happened. A deadly game of spin the bottle. Stupid Erin. He was the only guy I had kissed since then. So you would think I was used to it, but no! My heart sped up. My breath caught. I turned towards him-his eyes were cobalt blue and buzzing with untraceably cold things-I leaned forward-he stiffened- and our lips touched. I waited for him to push me away, for him to become thoroughly ridged and hate me forever but he did no such thing.

Instead he melted like wax. His built up anger towards me seemed to be a cover for the pain he was feeling for me treating him the way I did and he no longer cared. Because, I guess, with me kissing him I was his. This was true, if he wanted it. It seemed he did. His hands slid up my back and into my hair, pulling me up against him. My body knew what to do on it's own without me telling it what to do, moving my arms around his muscle covered waist only to stop on the small of his back. I pulled only lips away, loving the fact that his hands made me feel so warm inside and out, then sighed and rested my forehead on his chest.

"I came in here to tell you that…….that I love you too Brennion." His breath caught. It startled me so much I looked up at him, only to see him looking down at me amazed.

"You do!? Then……then why did you push me away when I told you I loved you last night!?" I bit my lip and looked away from him, pulling my arms with me, and hugging my knee's to my chest. He tried to touch me but I flinched when he got close, not on purpose of course, and he pulled away. Looking pained.

"Because….." I was doing it again. Being stupid. I hated that. Brennion scooted across the bed, I wasn't nearly strong enough to stop him the way he had me, until my shoulder was pressed against his chest and his nose was touching my cheek. I shivered.

"Kiley that's not a good enough answer….." I wasn't sure, but I think there might have been a seductive mixture in his speech, definitely more than normal. It was enough to make me want to kiss him again, and then some.

"I……I…." I can't focus with you kissing my neck! His fingers walked across my stomach and went flat, sliding up my shirt. Where his hand met my bare skin a burning trail followed. I whimpered. He was killing me! How was I supposed to talk with him kissing my neck and touching me and-aggggggh! Screw this! I turned quickly and my lips crashed against his hard. He seemed to expect this, because he fell back with the forcefulness of my kiss, me landing on his chest surprised and him laughing.

"That's not funny! You scared me!" His eyes twinkled with a touch of naughty and no nice. His legs locked around my knees and he flipped me onto my back, holding my wrist in his hands and keeping me pinned down.

"You still haven't answered me." He said smiling evilly and leaning down to kiss my neck softly in-between each word. Arrrrrg, this is so not fair.

"I……aggggggh! Stop! I can't-mmmmm!" He covered my mouth with his. Cheater! Mmmmmm, he tasted good…….focus Kiley!

"Come again?" He teased. I would have punched him had he not been on top me and offering me a kiss with every sentence I spoke. Plus…..well I kinnda liked the feeling of having him so close. (If ya'all of matured nature know what I mean)

"I pushed you away because," I laughed, "Because I'm stupid?" He nodded, kissing my throat. Then my chin then my lips oh so softly. Like a brush of butterfly wings.

"That's an expectable answer." He pressed against me now, I thought close was before? Wow. His kisses became less soft and more demanding. I liked it. I fought the urge to smile. His hands moved up and down my stomach, under my shirt and over. You would think I would tell him to stop? Nope. In fact he was the one being careful. He would ask in-between kisses,

"Kiley are you sure about this? Cause I can stop if you want……" I got so annoyed I flipped us over and pushed him down. Smiling. He seemed confused until I kissed him and took his shirt off. Then he understood. And thankfully he understood enough not to ask again. I slowly undressed hi and he me. Though I'm not sure how it happened. Heat of the moment I would tell myself later but right now? I knew the truth. It was my cold hunger for him. Something I had been dealing with for a long time. It was a perfect thing to finally have him to where I would actually, literally have him. Which I did. Can I smile? Oh yeah.

** Next chapter the plot will pick back up, I just felt the need to put a little Brennion/Kiley in the story. Lots of love to the annoying and persistent death threats I got! They were oh so endearing lovely readers, so nice in fact I laughed my ass off. Tootles! **


	11. The Bay's

**Hey guys, sup? Im so awesome. It's true. ** **Why? Because, I am. You don't need any other explanation. **

**Disclaimer-Rick why not? Come on, seriously? You KNOW you wanna give me all rights to PJO…….WHY NOT!?!?!??!**

**For now on guys, I'm gonna use 3****rd**** Person POV so I'll switch out between different people. **

She loved this feeling. The feeling of Brennion's warm skin on her own, flesh against flesh. It sounded corny but was the whole truth. As she thought this he ran his hand over her back, smiling to himself.

He was ecstatic. Partly because he had just done x-rated things with an extremely sexy girl that he had loved for years but mostly because of that the first reason. He laughed to himself. Kiley pulled her head off his chest to give him a look. He shook his head, kissing her, dismissing the topic entirely. This was new to him, being allowed to kiss her when he felt like it. Before he wasn't allowed to but now…..he slid his hand into her hair, smiling at her contented sigh, and picked her head up to kiss her. Again she let him, even going as far as to slide her hands up his chest. He held their lips together for a moment then pulled away, confused. Kiley didn't like this, she wanted to kiss him still but as she saw the look on his face she let her self lay back down on his chest and tapped his chin softly with her finger.

"Brennion what's wrong?" Brennion ran his fingers along the bare skin of the small of her back, pondering something.

"Kiley……what does this mean for us?" Kiley blinked.

"I don't understand the question." Brennion sighed, and kissed the top of her head, sitting up using the sheet to cover himself.

"This, what you and me just did, what does that mean will happen to us? As friends. Will we go on as if it never happened or will we finally go past friends, I mean, what does it mean for us." Kiley stretched out, considering this, absentmindedly playing with Brennion's fingers. He watched her think, dreading what she might say.

"Well," He leaned forward for her answer, his hair brushing her face, she laughed and pushed him back, "Truthfully I would love to be your girlfriend, but that's up to you." Brennion blinked. Did she just!? He couldn't control the grin that dominated his face. He fell on his side besides her, touching his nose to hers.

"Mmmmm, I like the sound of that. Kiley and Brennion. _My_ girlfriend," He felt her push him onto his back and sit atop him, running her hand along his bare chest before leaning down to kiss his throat. His chin. His lips.

"Then I can now say you're my boyfriend?" She whispered in-between kisses. Brennion laughed.

"Yep," Brennion flipped them so that he was on top, "Mmmmm….Kiley-"

"Hang on Brennion I have to pee!"

"What?" She pushed him off her and ran to his bathroom, leaving him extremely confused. He nearly laughed at the fact she was running through his room naked. He wondered if there wasn't a bathroom in his bedroom if she would have ran down the hall. He shook his head and jumped up to put some clothes on. It seems in the moment Kiley had taken them off she had flung them somewhere and now he couldn't find the pants he was wearing, they weren't even under the bed so he was forced to grab a clean pair.

His dresser was shoved in the corner next to Nate's; he and his twin shared a room. Brennion's dresser though was paint splattered red with a black undercoat. He had done it himself. Rummaging through the drawers he finally found a pair of light blue jeans he didn't even know he owned because they weren't black. He had a strange love for black. But these jeans were nice; they had frayed holes on the thighs and drawings up the legs. Drawing done with sharpie. Kiley must have known about the pants because this was her style. He slipped them on, surprised to find that they fit him, and looped a brown leather belt through the loops of the pants. Just as he started looking for his shirt Erin and Nate entered the room.

"-oh shut up Nate!"

"I'm just saying!" Erin glared at him, killing the conversation, and looked at Brennion who was hoping they didn't see any of Kiley's clothes lying around his room.

"Brennion have you seen my sister?" Brennion fought the urge to laugh. Of course he had seen Kiley, from many different vantage points and most of them without clothes on. He couldn't fight his smile.

"Your sister? Nope can't say-" And Kiley walked out of the bathroom wearing nothing but the shirt he had just been looking for. Erin looked from Kiley, who was wearing Brennion's shirt while Brennion was shirtless, to Brennion who was looking at Kiley. Slowly things pieced together and as if like a bomb the room exploded.

"KILEY SHAINA JACKSON! WHY ARE YOU NOT WEARING ANY CLOTHES!?"

"I'm wearing a shirt." Kiley glanced down at her self and smiled, running her hands along the fabric of the shirt, enjoying the feeling of wearing her now boyfriend's shirt. Granted it only barly touched her thighs, she still loved it. It made her feel all happy inside. She laughed at the thought.

"Okay let me rephrase……WHY ARE YOU HALF NAKED AND WEARING HIS SHIRT!?" She jabbed her finger in Brennion's direction. Nate was just standing there, blinking as if someone was confusing him immensely. Kiley, as if she had done it every day of her life, walked over to Brennion and stood on her toes to kiss him softly on the lips, coming back down and holding his hand and leaning against him looking her unblinking sister and Brennion's thoroughly shocked brother. Brennion blushed but smiled, looking down at Kiley who was resting her cheek on his shoulder. Erin's eyes scanned the room, noticing the mess it was in and the little things like Kiley's clothes not on her on the floor beside his bed.

"Oh God Kiley, you let him defile you!?" Kiley buried her face in Brennion's side, hiding her smile and tightening her grip on his hand.

"Who says that anymore? Defile?" Erin snorted to Kiley's response.

"Then I'll put it more bluntly. You had sex with his stupid ass!?" Kiley pulled her face away from Brennion, no longer smiling, to look Erin directly in the eyes.

"Yes, I did. He's not stupid, please don't say that." Erin blinking then started screaming in a different langue. Spanish most likely. She had been reading a Spanish book a couple weeks ago and it only took Erin a literal week to learn a new langue. But Kiley had read that book too so she understood everything Erin was screaming.

"Hey! Stop saying that! What!? No I am not pregnant you freak! Oh god Erin _shut up_!" Erin stopped to point her finger at Kiley.

"I am so telling Mom and Dad!" Kiley squeezed Brennion's hand for fear that she might fall over from sudden dizziness.

"If you do I will hate you forever." Erin and Kiley shared a glare that held for as long as there was silence which was until Nate yelled,

"Brother! I'm so proud of you! You're finally a man!" Everyone looked at him funny, "What?"

"Kiley," Erin's voice was softer now, more like the way a sister would talk to each other when they aren't mad, "Please come here. I need to tell you something quietly." Kiley blinked. And blinked again. Her confusion didn't go away. She nodded slowly, letting go of Brennion's hand and walking over to the corner Erin had confined herself in with her hands folded in front of her.

"Erin your mad at me?" Erin didn't answer, she just grabbed Kiley's wrist and drug her to their bedroom, setting her down on the bed and closing the door.

"Are you taking me in here to gang beat me!?" Erin rolled her eyes and sat on the bed next to her, clasping her hands together so tightly her knuckles turned white.

"It takes more than one person to gang beat someone idiot, hence forth the gang part." Erin said it so flatly and so quiet Kiley wondered if she was just saying it to avoid what she was really wanting to say.

"Erin-"

"Kiley, why did you have sex with him? Was it lust or love?" Kiley sat shocked inside herself. Is that seriously someone she had to ask? Didn't Erin know her at all?

"A little bit of both." Erin smiled, patting her legs. Kiley smiled in return and laid her head in her sister's lap, closing her eyes as Erin began to braid her hair.

"Are you happy now or is he still playing with your heart?" Kiley waited a moment to answer, feeling Erin toy with her hair.

"I'm his girlfriend. He loves me. I love him. I don't see how I can't be happy." There was silence for a while.

"Kiley, Nate and I are dating." Kiley caught her breath, her eyes flying open, and she fell off the bed.

"WHAT!?" Erin drew her legs under her, smiling impishly.

"How-when-oh my god." Kiley fell back to the ground, feeling the cold of the hard wood floor on her cheek.

"We have been for about four months now," She looked down at her hands smiling, "He's very sweet. I love him. A lot. Promise you won't tell anyone?" Kiley picked her head up, twisting to see Erin.

"Of course Sis. But don't tell anyone about Brennion and Me either." Erin nodded smiling. They proceeded to have a conversation about their love life, even if Kiley's was new. They were good at talking to each other because they were twins. Sisters. And best friends. They just had a link that they both understood. They were on a story about when Nate and Erin were making out on the couch right as their parents had come home and they had to pretend they had been doing homework when Brennion and Nate entered the room. Looking vexed. Brennion sat behind Kiley, wrapping his arms around her waist and buried his face in her shoulder length hair. Erin held out her hand for Nate's, shocking him a little, and he took it, pulling her into his lap as he sat down.

"What's wrong?" Kiley and Erin said at the same time. They shared a smile, It was a twin thing.

"Boss called us. We have order's to go kill two half bloods. Or what he thinks are half bloods. He wants us to go get them right now." Nate said, unhappy. Kiley frowned.

"Who are they?" She asked. Brennion answered.

"Airabella Bay and Trenton Bay."

**MWAHAHAHA!!!!! CLIFFY!!!!**


	12. Cuffed and Done

**I have writers block really bad so don't be surprised if this chapter sucks real bad guys. **

**Disclaimer- obviously I don't own, I would hope that's clear because I AM NOT RICK!**

She helped him get battle ready. Brennion's body was built for wearing armor, Kiley swore it. The pieces of leather protection melted against his muscles so nicely it looked as if he didn't wear it at all. Kiley felt some what jealous. She ran her hands down his forearms until the hard prickling feeling of leather straps met her touch. Slowly she laced them in and out of his bracers and pulled them tight, tying a quick and deliberate knot. He was done. She smiled slowly and looked up at him, brushing the hair out of his eyes with the back of her hand and standing taller to kiss him softly.

"Thank you Kiley. Do you know where I-"

"Here." She handed him the sword he was about to ask for.

"You know me to well." She nodded, looking at the door.

"We should go. Another kiss?" He smiled.

"Please." He leaned in and kissed her once more before taking her hand and walking her into the living room where Nate and Erin were, dressing for battle. Nate was on one knee, tying leather greaves around Erin's calves with a trained speed. Erin watched him as he did, something in her eyes her sister, who was looking at them, didn't quite understand. He finished and stood up; staring into her eyes for a few short seconds, then swept his eyes over Kiley and Brennion.

"Are you two ready?" He asked, taking Erin's hand in his own.

"Yes," Brennion was Kiley's voice as well, "We can go. You two be careful out there."

"We always are." Erin whispered. The four of them each shared a knowing nod and an hour later they were standing on a street corner watching their targets across the street. Or where their targets were supposed to be. The Boss had told them that the Bay siblings were to be at this coffee shop at the time it was now. Only they weren't there. The coffee shop was empty because it was closed. No one around. They had been lied to, or so it seemed. None of them were thinking this. Their Boss had no reason to lie to them so there was no need to think this. Sadly they weren't aware of the fact that they _had_ been lied to, more than once about more than one thing.

From the ally, in the darkness, they were being watched by the Bays. This had all been a trap to lure the half blood assassins. They had faked a message to their phones when they had learned that was how they communicated and brought them here. Where they could deal with them properly.

"Dirty Bastards, killing their own kind-I just wanna-" Bella started to say but was silenced by her brother's glare. He held up two fingers and threw them forward at the four mixed bloods standing on the corner waiting for prey that would never come. Airabella nodded quickly and ran out to greet the ones standing there with her whip, which flashes like gold fire as she flicked her wrist and pulled it back after it made contact with all their thighs and cutting shallow gashes. They all flipped to face them, on alert.

Kiley was baffled, how had this happened!? Boss has told them they would be at the coffee shop not armed and dangerous! The back of her thigh burned where Bella's whip had cut her. It felt like the whip had been doused in liquid fire. Kiley pushed her shoulder up against Brennion's, creating something like a shield, and was planning to mouth off to Bella when Trenton pulled two pistols from his hip. One a glossy, yet deadly, silver and the other a terrible matte black. That and Bella snapping her whip back and forth, like a rhythmic dance of sorts, was enough to tell Kiley and her group they had no chance for a fight. They were dead.

Bella flicked her whip, cutting even the ground, and leaving a small golden flame dancing on the pavement, "As order of Olympus you are here by arrested. You'll be tried and convicted guilty. Then you will be killed and sent to Hades for eternal punishment. Good night!" Bella added the last part like a cheerful sun in the middle of a goths room. Completely outta place. Why would you say good night after arresting someone? Trenton stepped forward and shot each of them, Kiley, Brennion, Erin, and Nate point blank in the chest. They each crippled and fell to the ground.

**The END! AUGH! THIS CHAPTER SUCKS BAD WORD BAD WORD!!!! GOOOOOOD NIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	13. Hecate

**Nothing to say. I'm in a terrible mood. But it doesn't matter, lets move on with this story shall we? Thanks to you guys, my awesome readers. I got over 300 reviews! I almost died when I noticed. I fell out of my chair. **

**Disclaimer-I don't own that's obvious. Don't be stupid. **

Bella was lounged on a plush sofa, her whip coiled around her waist comfortably, as she watched the four killers breath slowly in and out on the floor. Trenton's sleeping toxin had affected them a tad bit more than either of them had expected so they had been asleep for close to 6 hours. Bella was growing weary of it. She shot another glare at her brother, who was bent over his guns polishing them, and started yelling.

"Why wont they wake up!? You better not have killed them! That would take away _alllllllllllllllllll_ the fun!!!" Bella smirked, running her hand along the gold links of her whip like one would pet their snake. Trenton lifted his head, his silver hair a mess upon his head, and glared at his sister.

"Bells, be nice. They are my friends…" Trenton got a faraway look as he glanced at the four non moving yet steadily breathing bodies lying on the carpet by his feet. How had he become so foolish? They were his enemy. They would kill him without a seconds hesitation yet….he loved them. They _were _his friends after all. He had been friends with them for a long time. And yet, he had been foolish. He hadn't seen them as killers. Never did he notice the flawless predatory grace they used when they walked. As they spoke. Even with they way they touched. He should have known by looking at them that they were the ones he had been commissioned to arrest. Slowly he let out his pent up breath. He couldn't kill them. They weren't bad people. He knew this in his heart. There was something more to this, he just knew it. Across the room his sister threw something in his direction. A book he easily dodged.

"Don't be stupid Trenton! We have to torture them to get-"

"No," He couldn't show Airabella how much he cared for them or she just might turn him in and then they would die for sure, "I mean no, we cant torture them. They are asleep. Why don't you go order some pizza for us or something?" Bella traced her whip watching her brother through half mast eye lids. She loved her brother, underneath. Way, way, way underneath where no one saw her, but she was frustrated with him at the moment. She saw how much he cared for these people, even if he tried to hide it from her. She was his sister, he couldn't hide things. And she planned to rid him of these people for his own good. Otherwise he would get himself in trouble trying to save them. She shook her head then sighed, standing up.

"Whatever you say bro, ill be in the kitchen," She glanced over her shoulder at him, "If you need anything?"

"I will. Now hurry up, I'm hungry." He watched her go, waited a few moments to be sure she was in the kitchen then fell on his knees beside the sleeping people. He had the antidote to their sleeping poison. He was going to wake them up and speak with them before Bella got back. The needle went into Brennion's arm first, seeing as he knew Brennion the best, then he went from person to person until they had each been injected and now he just waited. Waited. A cough. He looked down and watched Kiley first open her eyes slowly, both unfocused and slow. Then she saw him. And there was a knife to his throat.

In the kitchen Bella was getting incredibly frustrated.

"No you idiotic pizza boy, I don't want that on my pizza! What!? No you are freaking stupid why cant you just-oh stop crying you pathetic little-you dare hang up on Airabella, favored of the gods!? Little bit-" She broke off suddenly when she heard a sound come from the cupboard she was leaning against. A thud. She fell into a stance that was a half crouch and used the phone to prod at the cupboard. It creaked open and….

"Hi." Said a little boy with ash blond hair, his fingers wiggling in greeting. Bella threw her phone at him and shut the door quick. Like any sane person would.

"Ouch!" the cupboard croaked and there was another thud. She fell back and reached for some kind of weapon. She came up with a wooden spoon. This would do nicely. The door opened again and boy jumped out, her phone in his hand.

"Ahhhh! Demon child in my cupboard!" The boy dusted himself off, ignoring Airabella's rants.

"You should considering cleaning in there once in a while. Dusty! Want your phone back?" The boys voice flowed like melted chocolate and sounded just as sweet. Airabella knew then that he must be a demon. Who else would hide in her kitchen then pop out with their chocolate voice!? No one except a demon…..or Apollo. He was annoying like that. With her spoon pointed at him, she snatched her phone out of his hands and fell back a couple steps. Still pointing her spoon at him.

"What do you want demon child!? Here to take my soul? YOU CANT HAVE IT! ITS MINE!" The boy tilted his head to the side, giving her a strange look.

"I don't want your soul," Then he smiled and reached out to shake her hand, "Hi, I'm DJ."

"DJ……Kiley and Erin's little brother?" When he nodded Bella smacked him with her spoon.

"What are you doing here!? I will kill you! I'll do it!" He leaned against the counter, flicking the hair out of his eyes.

"With a spoon?" She glanced at the weapon of choice in her hand, noticing the problem suddenly.

"Um…yeah. Yeah I will, so you better be careful!"

"Relax. I'm here to ask you a favor." Airabella was perplexed. What would he, the littlest Jackson, want to ask of her?

"Go on." DJ smiled, jumping up on her counter and hitting the cupboards under him with every swing of his legs.

"You have my family. I want them back. Nothing more, nothing less. They belong to me, and not you. This is considered kidnapping you know, and that's rude. Who does that? Certainly not me. So if you will, return to me what is mine." By this time Airabella was both furious and awed. This boy, no older than 14, was standing against her and smiling while doing so. As if he weren't scared at all. She had a spoon for gods sake! He should be running in fear! But no, there he sat, not a sign of fear present. How dare he.

"Excuse me? I don't think I've heard you correctly, your asking me to give you your family back?" he nodded.

"Well that is absurd! You cant have them! They are now under the custody of, well, me! They have broken law and killed their own kind. I cant just give them to you! Or I'll get killed myself!" He jumped down, striding towards her slowly, picking up a spoon himself.

"Then I'll have to force you." Thus began the war of the spoons.

Kiley pushed her wide bladed trench knife deeper causing a small amount of blood to trickle from the now shallow flesh wound at the base of Trenton's neck. Sharp, angry pain crawled slowly up his throat, gagging him. He watched through blurred vision Kiley shake her sisters shoulder, trying to wake her. Erin didn't move. So she then glared at Trenton, twisting the blade under his chin, and attempted to wake Brennion. Neither did he stir just as Erin.

"What have you done!? Have you killed them!? Why didn't you kill me!?" Trenton had never heard Kiley so distraught or in so much pain before. Something ate at him, tearing away everything inside him.

"No…no I….I didn't kill them. They are waking up, see?" He pointed at Nate who was opening his eyes and staring at the ceiling blankly.

"Nathan," Kiley hissed, "Nathan wake up!" He blinked many times before getting color in his face and sitting up slowly.

"Kiley? What's going on?" He focused on her, "What are you doing to Trenton!?" She did it quickly, as a sign of dominance because she was scared. She flicked her wrist and drug the blade under his chin. Blood began soaking into the neckline of his shirt. He didn't even flinch even when the pain was so vividly present. Just get past this, he thought, just let them do this then you can talk to them.

"Stop it! What the hell are you doing!?" Nathan rushed over to get the knife out of her hand but she pulled back quick and let him hit hardwood floor instead of doing any damage.

"Don't you remember anything Nate!? We have to kill him! He shot us you idiot!" Trenton soon became bored seeing as both Kiley and Nathan insisted on yelling back and forth at each other. Brennion then Erin joining in as they woke up. He sat back against the couch and polished his guns while they fought. Silently he spoke with them, commenting on their fight but never to where they could hear them. He had enough abuse this morning and didn't feel like getting beat up because of his sarcastic lip. Finally he couldn't take it anymore.

"Alright guys, enough yelling. Lets talk." They all shot him deathly glares he smiled at. Glares never did bother him. He was immune because of Airabella. Glares were her best friend.

"And what is it we are to talk about half blood?" Erin spat venomously.

"Oh don't say that as if its some kind of disease, after all you are of relation to them." They were silent. Just staring at him. Only once or twice they moved and that was to whisper things to each other., move closer to one another, but never to acknowledge he was there.

"We are of no relation to you." Trenton sat forward, tucking his guns in their holsters that were wrapped around his thighs.

"Oh but you are! Percy Jackson son of Poseidon, Annabeth Jackson, former Chase, daughter of Athena, Nico Di Angelo son of Hades, and Thalia Di Angelo, former Grace, daughter of Zeus. Did you all think that it was coincidence that your grandparents had the names of gods? Come on now, don't be stupid. You four are of the gods as well." This should be interesting, he thought with great amusement. They sat silent once again, just staring, blinking, and breathing like good little zombies.

"Say what now?" Kiley finally said. Before Trenton answered he noticed how tightly she was gripping Brennion's hand. This hurt him. Was she afraid of him? His brows furrowed in annoyance. She shouldn't be afraid of him. He wasn't going to hurt her. Not any of them. Again he noticed this with Erin, her knuckles were white she was gripping Nates hand so tightly. And her eyes were on the guns he had strapped to his legs. Quickly he pulled them out, wrapping the thin silver chains hanging from the stock around the barrel and laid them on the ground in front of them as a peace offering. Their grip loosened.

"Your parents, they are half bloods. Your grandparents are gods. Your half bloods, or, er…mixed bloods. That's what Athena says anyway. We had a large debate on this one day and in the end Ares wanted a cookie, Hermes was asleep and Aphrodite was putting makeup on him, Apollo was talking about his son Bon Jovi to Poseidon and Athena was getting mad because no one was listening to her. So your mixed bloods." The only thing that was said was,

"Bon Jovi is Apollo's son?"

"Nate! That's all you have to say!? After all that, that's all you have to say!?" Nate blinked at Erin a few times.

"Pretty much, yeah. Is that bad?" Erin stared at her secret boyfriend both frustrated and slightly amused.

"You are stupid, but I still love you."

"But," Brennion started, "How is it…I mean why didn't our parents ever tell us!? That guy, he said…augh. I just don't understand."

"I think you guys should sit back, I've got a story for you." And then Trenton told them the full story. From the first time Percy Jackson met Annabeth Chase to present times, where their children killed half bloods because they had been lied to. They swapped stories. Brennion told them, how as children they had been told by a strange hooded man that they were in danger and so were their parents. Though it was a pleasant conversation, it was interrupted. Airabella and DJ ran into the living room each with a pot pan lid in one hand and a wooden spoon in the other. Bella jumped onto the arm chair Trenton had previously been sitting in and waved her spoon at DJ, who was running around her beating his spoon on his pot pan lid.

"I said no Derick!"

"That's DJ to you she-devil!"

"You dare call me she-devil you demon child!?"

"I just did!"

"You shall die!"

"That's the sixth time you have said that and I'm still alive!"

"Would you shut up already!?"

"No!"

"Curse you!" Then she swung her spoon at DJ but he blocked it easily with his pot pan lid shield thing. Bella rolled off the chair and swept his legs out from under him, quickly putting him in head lock.

"I said no!"

"Um, just a question, but….why are you trying to kill my little brother with a spoon?" Slowly Bella let DJ out of her grip, smoothing her soft, white sundress over her jeans.

"You," She pointed at Kiley, "You do not talk to me traitor."

"Bells," Her brother warned, "They aren't bad. They didn't know-"

"Didn't know my ass!" This launched them into yet another fight, this one in Greek. It lasted a good while until there was a knock and the door to the living room door was pushed open. A women about average height with waist long hair the color of chocolate walked in, looking from face to face. She was wearing a silver blue hoodie and black skinny jeans, which made her look even younger then everyone present. Her eyes were the color of silver freshly polished and tinged purple, shivers ran up your spine if you looked at them to long. A dog, about the size of a small child, milled around her feet, staring at everyone through tawny eyes and growling softly so that his grey hide stood on end. The women stoked his head, hushing him quickly.

"Mother." Trenton and Bella said in unison, stopping their bickering immediately. The women, apparently the Bay's mother, bent down and began stroking her dogs soft fur, ignoring her children's words.

"You two were fighting again," Her voice held unknown power as raw and fierce as a hurricane and an earthquake put together, "What have I told you about this?" Both Bay's seemed to find their shoes interesting after this.

"Your dog is cool, can I pet him?" DJ asked inching closer to the women and her animal. Bella's hand shot out to stop him but the women smiled and gestured DJ to come over. Trenton looked at his sister with half fear half amazement.

"You like him?" DJ nodded smiling as he pet the dog, scratching him behind the ears, "So do I. He is a very special dog you know. Why don't you take him outside and play with him?" If DJ's eyes could have gotten bigger they would have popped out of his head.

"Your serious!?" The women nodded.

"Take him out back, he likes to play tug-o-war." DJ grinned like only a child could and ran off with the dog at his heals. Silence ruled once again as the women stood up and looked around.

"Mother-" Trenton was silenced with a wave of her hand.

"It seems I haven't visited in a long while children because I do not remember these people, introduce me to your friends."

"Ah, well, mother….they…" Trenton began,

"They aren't our friends." And Bella finished. The women seemed perplexed.

"Aren't they? Hmmmm, very well then. I shall introduce myself. Greetings, I am the great goddess Hecate."

**Well it was a long chapter but not my best. I just wanted to finish it. You'll see what role Hecate has in this. **


	14. do we have to?

**Just got home from a strange day of school. Thanks to Melanie (LittleDragon13) and Chels for that. You guys ganging up on poor old me and it didn't help that Chels kept yelling what you two were planning out loud more than once and repeatedly. So rude to your lovely Jasmin Shira. **

**Disclaimer- Rick can you believe what they plan to do with me!? **_**What are you complaining about, you know you wanna. **_**You are suppose to be on MY side when I am imagining you jerk! I don't own the jerks flipping series!!!! **

Kiley sat beside herself on this. She wasn't sure what to do, many, many things flashed through her mind, each replaced by a better possibility. Here stood a goddess of what she was suppose to hate, of what she was supposed to kill and yet…..and yet she had desire to kill the woman. Without thinking Kiley slid her hand into a deep pocket on her thigh and gripped a knife there but she had no desire to use it. All the while the goddess watched her with piercing eyes, as if seeing her very thoughts. Kiley stared right back, trying to show that she had no fear but the woman merely laughed. She laughed!

"Kiley Jackson, I know you by name and by blood, do you really believe you could kill a goddess who is immortal and favored of Zeus? Don't be silly. We must talk." Hecate sat in a chair, promptly brushing it off as if there were dirt there first, and smoothed her jeans out before delicately crossing her legs. Her children sat by her feet on the ground, staring at the twins as if both worried and frustrated.

"Very well," Erin said with a raised chin and a deadly sparkle of pride in her eyes, "What is it you wish to speak of goddess?" Hecate smiled and switched her gaze to her daughter, reaching out and toying with the ends of Bella's hair.

"We need to discuss your punishment." Kiley flinched. Punishment? That could be bad. She gripped her knife and scooted closer to Brennion, sliding in perfectly under his arm and up against his side. She was thankful he was taller than her, that way she could hide in him.

"You want to punish us? For what? In what way? I'll be damned if you hurt these girls." Nate said through grit teeth. Everyone looked at him thoroughly shocked. No one had seen this in Nate before. This protective fire that made him brilliant as a star. It was…frightening yet fitting. Hecate laughed yet again.

"Relax young one. I am offering punishment as appeasement for your sins not death. It is up to you to accept my offer." The twins looked at each other, then back at the woman and one whispering for her to go on. She smiled brightly.

"Very well, listen close. You killed your people and now those people are dead. There is nothing that can be changed that way but, there is something else you can do. Half bloods are in fear of you people and refuse to come to camp because of you. Refuse to come where they are safe. So it is now your job to go collect them. And you must kill whoever it is that hired you. He must die. I can't allow him to continue living when he can recruit others such as yourselves. You must kill him. Do you except?" Kiley looked at her sister, wondering what she was thinking. Erin looked at her sister, wondering what she was thinking. They did this frequently. But they needed each others thoughts to even the other out. Kiley nodded to Erin and Erin nodded back. It was settled. Kiley closed her eyes and gripped her boyfriends hand tighter.

"Very well Hecate, we answer to you now." Hecate smacked her thighs, a smile spread across her face.

"This is good. But one more thing? You must tell your parents what you did." Oh how evil she is, Kiley thought. This would kill her mom and dad. Knowing that they were half bloods and now that she saw her fathers books (how could she ever NOT see the connection!?) in a different prospective helped her see that she was screwed.

"Er do we _have_ to?" Brennion asked with his innocent come-on-you-can't-resist-my-pouty-face look.

"Yes."

"But-"

"No buts,"

"Not even-"

"No."

"Augh. You suck."

"Young man is it really wise to tell a goddess 'You suck' especially the goddess of magic?" Brennion taped his chin.

"Probably not. You gonna zap me with some kind of zappy zap thing?" Hecate laughed, her laugh was becoming something of a ritual every other sentence.

"Of course not. I'm one of the more easy going gods. But be careful who you say that to Mr. Di Angelo." Brennion nodded just as DJ re-entered the room with the beautiful grey dog. Hecate's symbol of power. DJ ran and the dog followed him, barking loudly but in a playful way. DJ's childish laugher echoed off the walls. Hecate smiled while Bella got a face of pure disbelief. DJ looked up from the dog, grinning.

"If you don't mind me saying, he's almost as awesome as my dog." DJ managed between his laughter from the dog pawing at him to get him to play. Kiley shot him a look that was meant to hush him but Hecate waved it off.

"I imagine. Every boy loves his dog better than anyone else's. But I'm sorry young man I must go," The god stood up and bent down to kiss both her children atop the head then whispered something in Greek and the dog was by her feet, " Don't forget your promise to me young mixed bloods. My children will tell you what half blood to acquire first."

About 15 minutes later they were walking down the street towards the Jackson's home. Kiley was swinging Brennion's hand back and forth, glancing around her at random things.

"Why don't you guys use cars? I mean really? Why do you have to walk every where!?" Bella had been complaining the whole time. Erin sighed and glanced at Nate, who was looking at Erin's hand as if he wanted really wanted to grab it. Which was probably true.

"Oh dear lord, the sexual tension coming from these two is making me sick. Just grab her hand you nasty." Bella glared at him, and he flinched away. That in turn caused Erin to glare at Bella and, it seemed, just to annoy the raven haired half blood, kissed Nathan. Bella gagged and bumped into her brother, making him drop his gun which caused him to glare and her and growl angrily before sweeping the gun back up and into the holster in one quick motion. Silence assumed them again. DJ skipping far ahead, Kiley still swinging Brennion's hand and Bella complaining. Although this strange noise filled silence was broken when Brennion randomly said,

"Kiley I want to get three tattoo's." Kiley tripped and would have tasted sidewalk if her oh so perfect boyfriend hadn't caught her.

"Why!? I mean, just why!?" He helped her back into a standing position and tucked a few strands of hair behind her ear. He left his hand on her cheek.

"Because Nate told me that you said that you thought only men with tattoo's were _real_ men. I want to be a real man for you Kiley!" She choked on her laughter, which was part anger. Softly she touched her fingertips to his lips.

"Don't be silly Brennion. You are a real man, Nate was lying. Just messing with you," She grinned evilly, trailing her finger down to the button of his jeans, "I of all people know you're a man Mr. Brennion. A big man at that." She laughed when he smiled.

"Okay that is grossness factor times ten! Keep it to yourselves from now on geeze!" Bella yelled. Kiley simply giggled and jumped on Brennion's back, him immediately grabbing her legs and packing her around. She rested her chin on the top of his head and grinned happily. She loved him. With everything that was inside her.

"Out of curiosity, what were these three tattoo's?" Brennion gripped her thighs he was holding onto.

"One was going to go just under my belly button and the other two on my shoulder blades. All stars. One big one. Three of them. In those spots." She pictured this in her minds eye. First she pictured him shirtless (I scrumptious image) then she placed the tats he had said in said positions. She opened her eyes again, smiling.

"Sexy. You gonna do it?" He laughed.

"Yeah 'cause you know my mom and dad would just sooooooo let me!" To this she frowned.

"Good point. But, it's sexy none the less. Thanks for considering it for me." She kissed the top of his head then put her chin back in the same spot it was before. They continued to walk until they were standing on the Jackson doorstep. Brennion let Kiley slip off his back before anyone but who was walking with them saw. Erin immediately let Nate's hand slip out of her own and Bella rolled her eyes. As normal for her. DJ had been so far ahead (lucky for him so he wouldn't hear their conversations that popped up) he was already in the house but the rest filed in through the not so wide doorway. Immediately they smelled food. It was close to dinner time.

"In this way." Nate directed the Bay's and they found themselves standing in the kitchen. Thalia (who had just got back from her vacation with her husband) was sitting at the table, bouncing her 2 year old daughter Isabelle on her leg while conversing with Percy. Annabeth was cooking something and Nico was helping, Nico wearing a kiss the cook apron and had smudges of food on his face. DJ had already found his PSP and was sitting at the table, talking to one of his friends via skype with it. Just normal family stuff. Yet to the twins it felt…different. Now that they knew their parents were half bloods. It seemed strange to be here. Though there wasn't any avoiding it. Thalia looked up and smiled sweetly.

"Hello to you too jerks, where is my hug?" Just like Thalia. Still smiling Kiley and Erin hugged their sort of aunt yet not so much after her sons had then went over and gave Nico a hug. Though a spaced one so they wouldn't get food on their clothes.

"How was your vacation?" Erin asked sitting at the table and patting her knee. Isabelle jumped off her mother and climbed into Erin's lap, hugging her around the neck and kissing her on the cheek.

"A little more stressed than expected. But it was all fine." Nico said, "I blame Thals for wanting to take Izzy." His wife shot him one hell of a glare.

"Watch it Love or you'll be sleeping on the roof." Nico snorted and pulled her into his lap as he sat in her chair.

"Of course," He mumbled fingering her hair and glancing at the assorted teenagers assembled in the kitchen, "Its not the couch with her, no. It's the roof. Typical woman. I don't think I know you kids, introductions would be nice." Kiley glanced at Trenton and Bella. That's right, they had never been to her house. She cleared her throat and put a hand on both their shoulders.

"Everyone this is Trenton and Bella Bay. Bay's this is everyone," She began pointing people out, "That's my father Percy, and my mother Annabeth. You know DJ. That cute little girl is Isabelle, the youngest. That's Nico and Thalia, Brennion and Nate's mom and dad. So yeah-oh! That kitty that happens to be sitting in the cupboard right there is Izzy's. Watch your toes. That cat is a freaking tweaker cat from hell I swear. There is a dog runnin' round here somewhere that is DJ's. His name is Rex. He likes to bite fingers. Not hard, just to get your attention so you'll play with him. So yeah. That's the occupants of this home. Mommy what are you cooking?" Annabeth gave her daughter a funny look.

"Mommy?" Kiley shrugged.

"You're my mommy, mommy. Dinner?" At this moment things split up. Kiley went over and talked with her mother, at random moments dancing with her when they heard a song they liked all the while cooking dinner. Erin played with Isabelle on the floor in the living room and Nate joined her, teasing his little sister until she huffed and refused to look at him. He had to apologize quickly or Izzy would tell on him. Brennion talked with his parents and Percy for a while on random subjects All the while the Bay's just watched. It was strange to them, this life. It was all so…..normal. Not something they had. Their father had died in their minds when he left them as children. Hecate took them and put them in her house, yes, but she couldn't be their mother. She was far to busy and, well, a god. Bella could never dance with her mother like Kiley, Trenton could never just sit and discuss whatever he wished with his parents like Brennion. Trenton glanced at his sister and saw the same broken look in her eyes that was in his own. He cleared his throat causing everyone to look at the Bay's.

"Sorry to interrupt but guys we have something to do, remember?" They all glanced at each other. Erin stood up and put Izzy back in her mothers arms before pointing up the stares like a flagger. The group raced up the stairs (literally raced, they were so competitive. It was a tie between Brennion and Erin). Erin walked over and sat on the couch that was in her and Kiley's closet. Bella blinked a couple times wondering if she was seeing correctly. But oh yes! She certainly was. There was a couch in their closet.

"Why-" Kiley started answering before Bells could even finish the question.

"Its called the victory couch. When our parents decided to re-furnish the house they gave the old couch to Brennion and Nate. But we wanted it. So I challenged Brennion to a game of chest and won. I got the couch. Then Nate beat Erin in a game of basketball and they got it back. Brennion beat me at a game of….well I'm not sure exactly what it was, some video game where you shoot people. They got it back. But I won it back just a few weeks ago in a game of tag. Which is basically me kicking his ass."

"And I will reclaim it soon!" Nate declared all to proudly and sat in the couch beside Erin, swinging his arm around her shoulders. She snuggled up against his side, sighing happily. Kiley controlled the urge to laugh. This was so unlike Erin. To act all love stuck. Very strange indeed.

"Interesting couch story," Trenton mumbled so very unenthused, using the sisters computer desk as a seat, " But we have some work to do. We need to talk about the half blood we need to go get. Her name is Melanie…something. I cant member her last name." Bella rolled her eyes from where she sat on the floor, stroking her golden whip once again.

"Some help you are big brother. Her name is Melanie King. A daughter of Aphrodite. We have to go get her tomorrow. She is currently in in Pennsylvania, not to far from New York. This will be easy." Erin was about to say something but stopped abruptly and looked down at Nate's pants. A strange thing to see, one could only guess what she was thinking. That is until she reached into his pocket and pulled out a phone that was buzzing.

"Hello? Yes. Tomorrow? Extremely important? Yes sir. We'll be there. Very well, goodbye." She flipped the phone shut and threw it in Nates lap, dropping her head on his shoulder and making pained noises while mumbling something.

"The Boss," She said a little louder from his shoulder, "He said we have to kill a very dangerous half blood tomorrow named Melanie King. What are the odds?" To this Airabella yelled something in Greek. Something rather angry. Trenton flinched and yelled back. This started a fight between the two that Erin and Nate just _had_ to join in on. So while the four of them yelled at each other Kiley and Brennion sat against the wall on her bed oblivious to anyone else in the room. She had found a little hot wheel car and was driving it up and down his chest making car noises as she did. The wheel caught on the bottom of his shirt and pulled it up just a few inches. She sat there staring blankly at his happy trail until she yelled, "I get it now!" Everyone stopped what they were doing and gave her a funny look.

"What are you talking about sis?" Erin said, her arm poised in mid-slap. Kiley pulled Brennion's shirt up further and pointed at his happy trail.

"I get why its called a happy trail now! I get it! Yay me!" She gave him a victory kiss.

"Oh my dear lord child, are you that stupid? Even being a granddaughter of Athena I expected more!" Bella shook her head and went back to discussing (or rather yelling) what was going to happen on the marrow and Brennion and Kiley right back to ignoring them. Bella started saying that they should just leave the half blood and go find their boss while her brother argued that no. That was definitely not going to happen. Nate sided with Airabella and Erin sided with Trenton. So they looked to Kiley and Brennion for an last vote, knowing whatever one voted the other would vote as well. And they stared at the couple expectantly they didn't even know they were looking, they were having a discussion about dancing.

"What do you mean you cant dance Brennion? Everyone can dance." He shook his head.

"Cant dance Kiley. I cant."

"Yes you can."

"Nope."

"I'll teach you."

"Really?"

"Well duh! How else are we going to dance at prom!?"

"YOU GUYS!" The four others still staring at them yelled. The couple finally noticed they were being stared at and smiled as if they hadn't been ignoring them at all.

"Yes?" Kiley mumbled innocently while messaging Brennion's stomach muscles. He had a contorted look on his face as if he were trying to hide something.

"Stop that and listen. We need to decide-okay you two are seriously about to be in trouble! Brennion take your lips OOF OF my sisters neck and Kiley let go of his hair. Both of you, three feet away. Thank you. Now we are tied on either going to getting Melanie or going straight to the boss. So?" Kiley tapped her knees in thought a while before glancing at Brennion.

"Yeah okay…we'll go get her then the boss. Airabella and Trenton can take her to camp and the rest of us-"

"No way!" Bella cut in, "No way are we letting you out of our sight! We cant trust you yet! No we'll do everything together. Get her and get him. Got it!?" It was grudgingly that Kiley nodded. "Good, glad we agree. So we'll meet here in the morning-"

"Nonsense! You will stay the night here sweetie," They heard and turned to see Annabeth leaning her shoulder against the doorway with her arms folded. She was still dressed in her work cloths which meant a nice pair of white kaki's, a black vest over a white t-shirt complimented with a silver necklace and black stilettos. Her hair was in curls that just touched her shoulder and hugged her cheeks. She looked very business oriented. And seeing her there, interrupting, make Kiley want to scream in terror. Had she heard them!? Had she found out!? Oh god what would she do if they did!? Kiley squeeked when her mother came and fixed her hair, making her mother look at her funny.

"Whats wrong sweetie?" Kiley just smiled and continued the conversation, for fear that her mother would see the guilt gleaming in her eyes.

"I'm alright mom, did you come up here to tell us dinner is done?" Annabeth nodded, her curls bouncing on her shoulders.

"Yes and I heard your friends saying something about meeting here but that's silly. They can stay here." YES! She hadn't heard the rest! They were safe! For now. Just until they had to tell her. Kiley looked up at her mother, inspecting the grey eyes and bright smile she knew so well and her heart broke a little. She was going to hurt her mother. Badly. She dropped her head in shame but picked it back up quickly to kiss her mother on the cheek and walk down stairs as everyone was going to dinner. How her life hated her.

**Yes, yes I know, its been YEARS since I updated but I've been grounded three times my dad would NOT re-open my account on the computer! So I'm really sorry guys! But I have over 3500 words to make up for it!!!!**


	15. camaro

**Hey guys, I shouldn't be updating cause its late and I have been falling asleep in chem lately. I don't….sleep well. I need more sleep but I want to at least get this one started then I'll go take a shower-er…..not that you needed to know that. **

**Disclaimer-is pointless**

Dinner was the strangest Kiley had ever seen. See the dinner table was of the rectangular sorts so more people could fit at it. Nico sat at one end and Percy sat at the other, their wives on their rights. While the kids filed in the empty chairs, Izzy sat next to her mother in a purple booster chair. Kiley sat next to Brennion sharing secret smiles with him, Trenton beside Brennion. Bella sat next to Nate and Erin on the other side of the table. DJ sat next to Izzy, promptly showing her how to eat her taco which annoyed Izzy to the point of throwing her food down and folding her arms because she "knew hows to eat!" All the while Annabeth's kitchen stereo attached to the cabinet above the stove played random songs. Kiley hummed along absently, not really interesting in the food she was supposed to be eating or the fact that her throat was on fire with the guilt she felt for her unforgivable sins. She would have to tell her parents soon or she might burst into flames and visit Brennion's grandfather the hard way. Hmm interesting, when she thought about Hades being thee Hades it put him in a sort of perspective. That was enough to at least make her take a bite of her food.

"So," Percy offered as a conversations beginning, "What do you guys want to do tomorrow? Are your friends going to stay and…" his voice faded off as his wife randomly pushed a taco against his lips and commanded him to eat it. Oh that's right! Tomorrow was family day! There was no way they were going to be able to go get Melanie then because they weren't aloud to leave on family day. Kiley cast a worried glance at her twin who had a mouth full of taco and was looking dazed. Kiley rolled her eyes, Erin loved her food to much.

"Wha chu 'ookin at!" Erin said around her mouth full of food. Kiley broke a rule and reached across the table (it was impolite to reach across the table) to knock Erin's taco out of her hand. The temptation was just to much and Erin was being stupid, she wasn't listening to Kiley's looks! Okay so maybe that was…not brilliant but it made sense to Kiley! Erin made a hurt sound and looked at her taco salad because her taco had exploded on the plate.

"You. Murdered. My. Taco." Erin looked up from her dead taco at her twin, "I disown you." then she got up to make another one. Kiley rolled her eyes. Her sister, how stupid she could be. Kiley caught Airabella giving her a look and Kiley stood up, walking into the living room. Bells followed.

"Whats up?" Bells said, randomly looking around the room. Kiley watched her curiously. Bella acted as if this was a place of wonders. Her eyes sparkled with a strange glimmer as she ran her fingers across the spines of the books in the wall (there was built in book shelves) and she made a small smile when she saw the orange shirts that said "Camp Half-Blood" encased in glass above the couch.

"Well tomorrow is family day, that's the day we spend the whole day with our family. We can't leave."

"Then how are we going to get Melanie?"

"That's just it, I don't know." Bella came over and sat next to Kiley, absently fiddling with the frays of her tight jeans. Right now, Kiley thought, Bella didn't seem like such a bad person. How had she hated her in the first place?

"Well I could tell your mom your dating Brennion and she could ground you then we sneak out." And suddenly her hate was restored in Airabella. Kiley shot a glare at her.

"Do that and I will kill you."

"No more killing half bloods member?"

"Ill make an exception for you." Bella laughed which startled Kiley so much she flinched. Bella had never laughed when Kiley had threatened her before.

"Nice, just as long as I get to use my whip I'm good. But can we talk 'bout this after dinner? I'm really hungry and your mom's food smells so good….." Kiley grinned.

"Of course, lets go." Just as they walked back in Erin had sat down with her new taco and was just about to take a bite. Kiley grinned. This was great. She walked up behind Erin and slapped her taco out of her hand. It hit the plate and exploded, taco guts went everywhere. Erin took in short breaths, staring at the remains of her second short-lived taco.

"Sorry Sis," Kiley whispered in Erin's ear, "You had something on it. I got it for you!" Erin's face got really red. She turned in her chair to glare at her sister then yelled,

"¡Puta! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?" Kiley laughed and kissed her sisters head, which made Erin glare even more. Annabeth, however, didn't laugh.

"Erin Calliope Jackson! You will _not_ use that kind of langue in this house or at all for that matter!" Erin gave her mother an innocent look.

"We can't speak Spanish in this house?" Annabeth pointed a stern finger at her daughter.

"You know what I mean young lady."

"Augh fine, I'm going to make another taco and if anyone messes with this one I will freakin' destroy them!" Kiley laughed, she loved her sister most when she was pissed. Mostly because she was extremely paranoid (Kiley never did find out why thought) and because she would smack people without even looking to see who it is. She laughed again and draped her legs over Brennion's thighs under the table. Surely no one would see unless they looked under the table so they were safe. He winked at her and put his hand on her knee, she bit her lip. That tickled.

"What should we do tomorrow kids?" Nico asked. Kiley wasn't really paying attention.

"Mommy, can we go to Bells house real quick to get her some clothes?" Annabeth eyed her daughter warily.

"Why are you calling me mommy? Did you do something wrong?"

"Nope, jut missed calling you mommy, so that's a yes?" Annabeth nodded.

"Sure, want to take the car?"

"Totally! Thanks Mommy!" Kiley jumped up and kissed Annabeth's cheek, then Percy's. She grabbed Erin, who kept her plate of taco's in hand, and Bella and drug them outside. She let them follow her into the garage, Kiley's favorite place It shouldn't have been, seeing as she was a 16 year old girl, but it was. She loved that she could come down to this place and know that there would be complete silence. Resolute. She loved it. And she loved running her hands over the smooth skin of the cars, she loved to dip her hands into their metal bodies to touch their hearts to tune and fix. To get grease all over her tiny feminine hands and laugh when her mom complained about grease stains and how un-lady like it was. She love to get that feeling, that rush, of knowing she had fixed something all her own. She had made better. She smiled at this and walked over to _her_ car.

Her car a 1967 SS Camaro which she prized above all else. It was sleek and it was manly, it was sexy yet not something you would look at right away. It was midnight blue with a white stripe around the grill and lights. A carbon fiber hood and a body kit to make the rear end sit higher than the front. Grand Am tires that were wide and thin. White leather seats, a touch screen stereo and no seat belts because it passed the legal year. Yes this was her car. She had rebuilt it herself. Though, she glanced at the car parked beside it, her sister had done the same with her car. A 1975 Trans Am. Yep that was their sisterly bonding time, they built cars together. And sometimes they let the boys play too. With a grin Kiley let her hand slide down the hood of her car before opening the door and sitting in the soft seat. The engine purred to life and she held the steering wheel with a white knuckled grip. She loved this car.

"Erin, no food in the vehicle, leather seats don't like taco's. Bells you want to ride in back?" Erin pouted at her taco's.

"No way I call shot gun. Erin gets back seat." Bells mumbled incoherently before jumping the car. They waited for Erin to finish her food and Kiley pulled out of the garage. They drove in silence, the only sound the engine singing proudly and Erin humming to herself. Though Airabella sighed.

"Can we turn the stereo on?" Kiley glanced at her, she looked bored. Very bored. But she also looked anxious, like she didn't like being in the car. Who could blame her, Kiley thought as she rounded a corner, we killed half-bloods. For all she knows we could kill her too.

"Sure. Just click on the screen there, on the triangle. Yeah, now you have access to the music files on my laptop. Never ending files." Kiley finished with a laugh. Bella played around with it, looking through her music for a while before choosing something. Blue October. Kiley gave her another interesting look.

"You like Blue October?" Airabella smiled.

"Love them. And Paramore. My two favorite bands."

"Interesting. 'I wanna swim away but don't know how, sometimes it feels just like I'm fallin' in an ocean' love this song. Guess we aren't so different huh? Hmmmm weird thought." Kiley kept her eyes on the road, silently humming with whatever song Airabella changed it to and drove. She lived to drive just as much as she liked to build the things made to do so. That's why she made her car so fast. But all the speed in the world couldn't get her to Bella's house fast enough, she wanted out of the car. It was to strange for her. To get along with Bella the Bitch. To strange. Her wish was granted though and she pulled into the drive way.

"Kay you guys want to come in with me while I get my clothes?" Kiley couldn't help but look at Bella while she spoke. She sounded eager. Had she not had any friends before? No one to confide in? No one to help sort through her problems?

"Yeah come on Bells, lets go."

**Augh. This chap is so crapy it makes me sick. So I'm going to stop it here and start the next. Cuz this chapter just needs to end. **


	16. its time to tell

**As of right now I can't post this chapter due to many malfunctions with internet land. Which, incidentally, made it so I can't check my email either so if any of you are (or were by the time I post this) trying to contact me via email my deepest apologies. Lots of love! **

**Disclaimer-honestly, if you haven't figured out I don't own by now then you have a brain malfunction and should get checked. **

Kiley wasn't eager to re-enter Bella's house but at least this time she wasn't unconscious upon passing the threshold. The fact was, Bella's house was extremely nice and displayed huge amounts of fortune. The stair case alone was probably a million dollars. It was made entirely of glass with gold and silver hand rails. Was Hecate such a rich goddess? Kiley shook her head and walked up the expensive stairs after Bells. She didn't care, she only came in because of Bells eager looking face. The stairs came out in a wide hallway decorated with a red Persian rug and paintings all along the wall. Though still Airabella didn't stop. They followed her around the bends and corners of the hall until she stopped in front of two wide double doors.

"My room." She mumbled as she pushed open the doors. Kiley stood beside Erin in the doorway while Bella rushed to enter. The room was spacious and highly decorated according to a teenage girls standards. The rooms paint scheme was black and purple, with the occasional splashes of white on the walls. Her bed matched said paint scheme, silk quilts and sheets striped black and purple like a witches socks, and her overfilling closet followed the black/purple/white scheme quite closely. It seemed the preppy clothes she wore at school was not her favorite attire. Kiley continued to look around the room as she slowly entered. There were twilight posters all over the walls and ceiling, along with Blue October, Paramore, Avenge Sevenfold, and other various hard rock emo bands. There was a odd assortment of weapons lying around the floor as if just disregarded in boredom. Mixed in with the weapons was dirty clothes and wrappers of candy bars and other various trash. Over all it was the natural habitat of an American teenager. Kiley sat on the edge of her bed and tucked her legs under herself, twirling her keys around her finger.

"Twilight Bells? Really? Could you have picked a worst thing to display up in here?" Erin pointed to the pictures of the vampires and wolves hanging around the room. Bella made a hurt sound from deep inside her closet where she was hidden and poked her head out.

"No twilight bashing!" Erin put her hands up in mock surrender.

"I'm sorry its just," She pointed to the Edward poser right next to the closet doors, "He's _so_ ugly!"

"Here here!" Kiley added from the bed where she was randomly going through Airabella's pictures and books that were laying scattered across the sheets. Bella scowled.

"Your both blind. He's effing sexy!" Then she disappeared back into her closet, "No more twilight bashing! Shhh don't even think it!" Erin closed her mouth, which had been opened to protest the effing sexy comment, and shook her head. She preoccupied herself by picking up a scimitar off the floor and swinging it around a bit. Bella, meanwhile, had recruited Kiley into helping her pack strange assortments of clothes into a little black duffle bag with an emo hello kitty patch on it. Black mini shirts with Alice in wonderland jackets, skinny jeans and twilight converse. All black, emo, somewhat gothic clothing. She only had one small minute amount of clothing that was vibrant and expensive clothing, the stuff she wore to school. Kiley felt like she was going through Thalia's time capsule again. That was a strange day in which Thalia brought out a box full of Thalia's teenage belongings. It was fun but filled black clothing which Thalia forced Erin and Kiley to wear for a day.

"Well I think that should be good. Think we should grab some clothes for Trenton?" Erin stopped swinging the scimitar long enough to nod then chucked it in the closet. Bells hefted the bag over her shoulder and took them down the hallway some ways before pushing another set of double doors open.

Trenton's room was the complete opposite of Bella's room. His was as tidy as a military recruits. Things were all neatly put on the shelves, clothes properly folded and put away, bed made with a pristine crispness so not a wrinkle could be seen on the folds of the blankets, no posters and just a thin layer of blue paint on the walls. He had a desk with no computer on it but instead a gun repair and cleaning kit, each item laid out in a specific order. He had a few swords and a couple other weapons hanging on the wall above his bed, each marked in Greek.

"Makes you sick doesn't it? He's a neat freak. Everything has to be put away or he flips. So I had better get his clothes or he'll have a major break down about how the clothes are a centimeter out of place." The girls nodded and Airabella ventured into Trenton's room, carefully placing each step. She opened his closet doors to expose a tidy, ordered system of shelves holdings books, papers, a mini fridge and a dresser. She pulled open a compartment near the top of the closet to grab a back pack and used it to put the clothes she pulled out of his dresser in. She wasn't specific in what she grabbed it looked like, she just grabbed things.

"Done, lets go." Kiley nodded and waited for her to lead them out of the house, stopping only for Bella to run into the kitchen and grab an apple. Kiley poked it with her finger as Bella took a bite.

"You can't eat that in my car." Bella finished taking the bite, the apples juices running from the corners of her mouth as she did.

"Watch me." She said while chewing. Kiley glared a moment before shrugging.

"Fine but if you get _anything_ on my leather seats, your life is forfeit." Bella rolled her eyes and pulled the seat forward so Erin could climb into the back. Once everyone was situated Kiley started the car back up and they were driving down the road again, Bella eating her apple noisily while going through Kiley's songs. She settled on a song called Smooth and rested her forehead against the glass window, singing along softly. Kiley couldn't help but laugh.

"Whats so funny?" Erin asked, trying to get Bells apple so she could have a bite. Bella leaned forward to take another tantalizing bite and pushed her palm against Erin's forehead so she couldn't reach.

"Brennion claims this to be his theme song." At this all girls laughed.

"Please! He couldn't be smooth if he tried!" Bella said between laughter.

"That is true, sadly." Kiley mumbled though a smile. Erin, hoping she was distracted with laughter, reached for Bella's apple. This time she hit home. She snatched it out of her fingers like a sneaky little fox and sunk her teeth into the apples soft green flesh with a satisfying crunch. Bella screeched at the loss of her apple and jumped into the backseat with Erin to reclaim it. While the two girls fought in the backseat Kiley sang along with the song and resisted the urge to dance which this song always tempted her into doing while she drove. Though, after the fight between Erin and Bella was settled by the apple flying out the passenger window and the songs change, they were back in the Jackson garage. The Backseat Brawlers tumbled out onto the contrite flooring of the garage when Kiley opened the door. She looked down at them a moment, as if checking to see if it was really worth letting people know she was associated with the two, then stepped over them. She grabbed Trenton's and Bella's bag out of the trunk and wandered back into the house. Everyone had left the kitchen, three plates set out with food still on them. The girls food they hadn't ate and Erin's seconds Annabeth or Thalia had probably left for them. She moved out of the kitchen, munching on a taco with one hand and the bags in the other, into the living room where everyone was seated. Annabeth was on the couch with DJ tucked under her arm and Izzy with her head rested on Annabeth's thigh. Nico and Thalia were both coaching Trenton, who was standing in the middle of the room staring at the TV blankly as they tried to explain to him how Guitar Hero worked. Percy had the other guitar on and was strumming the poor controller hard enough to break it while the twin boys, Nate and Brennion, sat on the floor laughing at him. Annabeth noticed Kiley enter and motioned her to come sit by her mother. Kiley shook her head and pointed to the bags. Annabeth seemed to understand and nodded. Her daughter smiled back at her mother and raced up stairs to put the bags up. She threw Bells bag on her bed and Trenton's bag on Brennion's then raced back down stairs. Bella and Erin had wondered into the house and were sitting on the floor in front of the couch laughing at Trenton as he attempted to play along with a song. Kiley shook her head at their brash teasing and settled on the couch beside her mother, leaning over and laying her head on Annabeth's shoulder while carefully picking Izzy up and setting the little girl in her own lap so she could sit closer to her mother.

"Did you get there without any problems?" Annabeth asked to start a polite conversation. Izzy wiggled restlessly in Kiley's lap, making Kiley antsy herself.

"Yup yup. Bella's house is _huge _and her room is messy-"

"Like yours." Annabeth gave her daughter a stern but amusing smile.

"Yeah like that. But overall it wasn't a bad ride. You know what we should do mom?" Annabeth situated DJ so that he wasn't pressing all his dead weight, because he had somehow fallen asleep with all the loud noise around him, into her shoulder.

"What should we do?" Kiley smiled.

"We should go to the beach tomorrow!" Annabeth laughed, her eyes twinkling with grey merriment. She reached over and ruffled her daughters tied back hair, setting it free of its elastic held prison and tumbling down her shoulders in a messy black avalanche.

"You take after your father, always begging me to go to the beach!" At the sound of the word Percy turned around with a wicked grin, sea green eyes lit up in excitement.

"The beach! Can we! Can we pleaaaaaaaaaaase Annabeth!" He went on. Kiley laughed and jumped up to hug her father. He grinned and turned her around to set his chin atop her head and the both of them giving her mother and his wife a look she couldn't refuse.

"Pleaaaaaaaaaaaaase mommy?" She stuck out her bottom lip and batted her eyelashes a couple times, hoping it would get her mother enough to make her say yes.

"I never said no so stop your teaming up on me or I wont cook either of you breakfast!" Percy gulped and turned Kiley's head to look her in the eye.

"Yeah Kiley, stop pestering your mother or she wont cook you breakfast!" Kiley sucked in a hiss of a breath and poked her father in the belly.

"She wont cook you breakfast either! Don't go blaming it all on me!" He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and threatened to mess her hair up more until Izzy came to her rescue and kicked Percy in the leg only hard enough to get his attention.

"Leave Onee-Chan alone!" She yelled in a quiet voice. She was a very quiet little girl. Astonishingly beautiful for her age yet very quiet and self-conscious. Percy blinked a few times and glanced at Kiley.

"What's Onee-Chan?" Kiley pulled out of her fathers grip and bent down to Isabella's level. She touched the girls silk soft and paper thin hair and bent to kiss her forehead.

"Its Japanese for big sister or at least someone who is like a sister figure." Kiley grinned at Izzy who only smiled smally before retreating into Kiley's arms. Thalia stopped to look at them, confusion and something like jealously written on her features.

"Why are you Onee-Chan?" Thalia mumbled. Kiley meant to tell her it was because she always came to Kiley when she needed someone to talk to and Kiley always helped because she was to afraid to go to her mother, thinking her mother would look down on her but her father spoke before she could say it.

"Better yet, how does she know Japanese!" Kiley looked down at little Izzy, looking into her velvet eyes. A mix between Nico's black and Thalia's bright blue.

"She reads manga." Izzy nodded and ran over to her mother, hugging Thalia's leg. Izzy, you would find after getting to know her a little better, was a very clingy little girl. It wasn't her fault of course, she just liked to know that the people she loved were near. Kiley winked at the girl and went back to sit by her own mother on the couch. Percy tapped his chin a few times.

"Whats manga?" He finally asked. Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Its like a Japanese comic book."

"Oh." Percy still seemed a little confused though.

"Its reads from right to left though. And its actually pretty interesting, I read a couple with Izzy. Very deep and dramatic." Annabeth nodded to herself then, apparently, made herself laugh with something she either had said or was thinking. Erin stood up tapping her thigh like she was contemplating something.

"I want a popsicle…." She mumbled. Kiley glanced up at her twin.

"Me too. Mom do we have any?" Annabeth was watching Trenton being robbed of the guitar controller from Nico, not really paying attention to the girls, until Kiley had spoken.

"Hmmm? Oh yeah, in the freezer. Bring me one." Kiley nodded and went into the kitchen with Erin. She sat stuck her fingers into the ice forming in the back of the freezer, enjoying the cold numb feeling that overtook the flesh around her fingers buried in the ice. She wondered what that would feel like having that whole feeling over her whole body and thought being shocked by something might do that. That made her choke on what she thought was guilt and pulled her fingers out.

"Erin, we need to tell mom and dad." Erin was chewing at the plastic to free her popsicle to its doom in her stomach.

"Tell them what?" She said while chewing. Kiley grabbed a handful of popsicles out of the cold box and slammed the door shut, turning to face her twin.

"We need to tell them about the killings." The popsicle fell from Erin's hand and hit the floor, blue tented ice going all over the floor. She gave her sister a shocked look. Did Erin feel like Kiley's fingers had in the ice?

"Are you freaking _crazy_!" Kiley shook her head and glanced into the living room at her family.

"No. I'm telling them, whether you want to or not." She let her feet fall in the direction of the people but Erin grabbed her wrist before she could even get close.

"Wait. Wait. If we are going to do it lets do it together. Um, and they aren't going to believe us so we are going to have to get our armor and weapons and stuff to prove it. Lets go…lets go put them on." Kiley nodded and walked up the stairs with the popsicles still in her hand. She threw them on the blue silk sheets of her bed and fell on her knees. In the blackness under her bed she dug around with those sinful hands of hers for a trunk. Cold metal stuck her fingertips. She worked her other hand under the bed and pulled the trunk out.

Inside the trunk was her armor, a thick leather breast plate the connected the black leather leggings with a link of silver chain. She slid it over her body, tightening and fasting where it was needed. Then she slid the thin metal and leather gauntlets over wrist, having Erin tie them on with the cow hide straps. Next she worked the greaves on over the boots she was wearing. Her armor was done. She moved onto weapons. She pulled a rolled up piece of leather and rolled it out on her bed, displaying weapons that hung in it like a tool belt. She pulled out four Japanese throwing knifes and slid them into a concealed sheath inside her chest plate. A short sword that went in the sheath attached to her back along with its twin long sword, crossed on her back. Another set of Greek daggers were hung on her belt and two bent short swords went into her boot sheaths. She only had two pieces left, her shield and her main sword. They were both black for stealth and small. The shield, that she held on her left arm, was a standard Greek issue one, round and having a point in the middle for bashing. The sword was not but a hand-and-a-half sword. She was done. Erin was dressed the exact same way as she was.

"Ready?" Erin asked in a weak, fear filled voice. Kiley nodded.

"Alright then, lets go break our parents hearts." Kiley tapped Erin's shield with the tip of her blade, what they did before a fight. Erin gave her a nod as response and they walked down the stairs with slow, dreary steps. They didn't make a sound with all that they wore because they were used to walking with stealth in these fittings. That and they wore not but light armor which made it light for stepping. The heaviest thing they wore were the swords crossed on their back. Kiley could hear the noises of the video game and the laughter of happy people but she felt excluded from all that, pained at the sound for she knew she would make it all stop just by walking into the room.

"Erin wait," Her sisters steps ceased on the last step of the stairs that led into the kitchen, which through the kitchen you could go into the living room, "I don't think I can do this. Least, not with all this armor on. Its going to scare them and Izzy." Erin turned and gave her sister a pain filled look.

"I'm sorry Kiley but we can't turn back now. We are braver than this aren't we? We have to own up for what we've done. Come on sis, I'll be standing next to you the whole time." Erin gave her sister a sad smile which gave Kiley only enough courage to walk through that seemingly to short kitchen into the living room. Kiley pushed her booted foot against Erin's just to let her quaking body know her sister truly was standing there with her and it shouldn't be shaking like a baby. It didn't listen even with the proof.

Bella was the first to notice them. Her eyes grew big and a look of pure fear spread over her face. Her hand fell to her wrist on a gold bracelet, which it looked like, she was threatening to unlatch if she thought them to attack. After that each person in the room looked at them but none seemed more shocked than their own parents. Percy coughed and sputtered like a scratched DVD, trying to drink in the fact that his daughters were standing there in front of him in such a deadly attire. Where as Annabeth was frozen shocked, like someone had just walked up to her and smacked her then walked away. Kiley felt her body start to shiver more and her blade was ringing from how badly she was shaking it. Brennion and Nate both had their heads hung low in shame.

"What….what are you wearing? Where did you get those weapons?" Annabeth finally managed to get out. Erin caught Thalia and Nico looking at them from across the room with blank looks of pure disbelief. After a long silence of neither Kiley nor Erin wanting to speak Thalia said,

"Well don't look at me! That's not my armor, I didn't wear that crap and I always have Aegis with me so they couldn't have found my stuff!" Annabeth shot her a death glare and, it seems, lost control and spat Greek insults at the woman. Thalia acted hurt but was only pretending. Kiley gripped the hilt of her sword of which she now despised.

"It's really not hers mom. Its mine. I made it with Erin. Brennion and Nate have a similar suit upstairs. And Thals we don't normally wear all this either, we just put it all on to make a point to you." Percy blinked a few times before picking his head up.

"And what point is that girls? That you two are smiths?" He said to the both of them in a tone he saved for when he was stressed about something.

"That we know. We know about the half-bloods and the gods. And that we can fight and-" Erin was cut off by an eruption of voices. Thalia broke off into a happy talk about her sons and fighting and what not while Annabeth started yelling at her. Nico and Percy started speaking fluent Greek to each other which Kiley and Erin both understood perfectly. Strangely enough. It all stopped, though, the moment Annabeth held up her hands.

"You know?" She asked her children. They both nodded.

"This is awesome Annabeth! Now we can take the kids to the beach and I can teach them how to use their powers, you can tell them why they are so smart! We can take them to Olympus and, and,…and we can train them! And take them to camp half-blood!" Percy grinned from ear to ear at his children and, once Annabeth realized this, she smiled as well. Kiley shook her head as tears started forming and running. She went to wipe them away but remembered she had a sword in hand. A sword that had killed people just like her parents. _Good_ people. She became so angry at the blade she threw it. It flew straight into the TV. Black glass rained all over the carpet and shook the very inside of Kiley awake. She needed to get a grip.

"Kiley Jackson!" Annabeth yelled jumping to her feet and shooting Kiley a look that meant she was in trouble, "That will not-"

"Mom we kill half-bloods." Kiley spat it out like it was venom in her mouth spoiling her tongue. Annabeth became rigged all over. All of the adults did, even Airabella and Trenton. Brennion and Nate stood and walked over behind the girls, placing encouraging hands on their shoulders.

"We did anyway," Nate said in an attempt for appeasement from his parents, "And its not because we enjoyed it or hated them. Well, we did then but not now-" Nico became so angry the room visibly got darker with a thick black mist that looked like it could devour you. His fist begin the glow red hot, white vapors of heat coming off of them. Kiley stumbled back in fear, unconsciously raising her shield in defense.

"_WHY!" _He spat at them like they were an enemy and not his children and friends children. Brennion had a wild look of fear in his eyes but he held his chin high against his father.

"We didn't know dad. That…._guy_ told us half-bloods wanted to kill our parents and we wanted to protect you all! We didn't want you hurt!" Nico took large strides towards his son and got closer to his face, his fist now alight with black flames. Brennion didn't know this nor did any of the children in the room but Nico looked exactly like his father Hades in that instant.

"_We_ are half-bloods! Me, your mother, Annabeth, and Percy. And you are close enough to one!"

"I know but-"

"No! You are dark! And you lie to me! All of you are evil-" This was the thing no one saw coming, most of all the four killers. Airabella ran between Brennion and Nico and shoved him back with a force of magic. Nico fell into Thalia's arms, her stopping him from fallen in broken TV screen glass.

"They aren't lying. They were tricked. They were just trying to save you. And they always killed the half bloods with mercy and with no pain. Yes it was wrong but they are making amends by working for my mother, Hecate. And for Chiron. They just don't know about that part yet." Percy looked away, ashamed of his daughters for the first time. Kiley choked and fell to her knees, sobbing. That had _killed_ her. Her father was ashamed of her. She felt the salty tears of shame bite at her skin with a vindictive spite.

"Mom, dad, everyone; let me make a group apology by saying I'm sorry," Kiley said through her tears, "And I'm sorry we have shamed the name Jackson and di Angelo. So we'll leave. That way you don't have to live with shameful, horrible daughters and sons. I'm so sorry mom and dad. I'm sorry. I know you can't forgive me or Erin for-" Kiley looked up to speak to her parents directly but she saw her mother crying and her voice died in her throat. Had she shamed her mother to tears? Kiley had probably just shattered whatever image her mother had formed of her. Annabeth took steps, with a 3 second pause between each as if it was very hard to walk, to her children and went on her knees slowly in front of Kiley. Erin came to her knees with them, giving her mother an apology with her eyes. Annabeth reached out and touched her twin daughters both with the tip of her fingers to their cheeks. She seemed to just want to do that and look at them, watch Kiley cry and Erin stare at her mother before dropping her head. She just watched them. Kiley wanted to speak, and she opened to her mouth to do so but Annabeth spoke first.

"Your not going to leave," Her voice was just barely a whisper, Erin and Kiley were probably the only ones that could hear her, "No. You're my baby girls, no matter how big you are and what mistakes you make. I'm not losing you. Ever. I understand why you did what you did, if it were switched I probably would have done the same. Do what you must to appease yourself of killing those people but don't think for one second that I or your father don't want you here because you think we see you only as shameful things that shamed the family name 'cause sweetie let mamma teach you a lesson, our family name was shamed before I was even Annabeth Jackson. Your father made sure of that." Annabeth moved her hands to the back of the girls heads and pulled them closer to her so that she was hugging them both. "I love you. I'm sorry for what you did girls but I still love you. I always will, there is nothing you can do that will make me stop loving you."

"Love you Mom," the girls whispered at the same time. Annabeth hugged them until she was sure they understood she loved them then squeezed them real tight before letting go. Kiley looked around and noticed Percy was watching them. Brennion and Nate had walked down to the pool on the 1st floor of the house to talk to their parents. Airabella and her brother were walking up the stairs into the girls room though Kiley didn't know any of that, she couldn't see past her father bending down to tell the girls they were grounded.

The di Angelo's were hot in debate while the Jackson's sat on the floor in a circle including DJ, telling stories about all the people they had killed. Nathan was in a pool chair with his head in his hands while his mother was crouching in front of him trying to get him to talk. Nico was yelling at Brennion by the pool while Brennion stood silently taking it. He figured this would be what happened, this was how his father reacted to things. Instead of crying or getting upset he got mad or he got even. In this case all he could do was get mad. And he was very angry but Brennion knew, under that, his father was hurt. Both his sons had turned out bad in his eyes. So Brennion just stood there taking his fathers screams until he stopped because that would be his chance to speak.

The Jackson's weren't yelling upstairs, they were still talking. Kiley was crouching on the edge of the table on just the tips of her toes, showing her parents how they would do this on the edge of buildings to attack. Kiley told her parents how she had got that cut on her arm and that she wasn't lying when she said it was a fire escape. Erin told them about the time she had come home limping because she had been bit by a half-bloods pet monster.

Meanwhile the Bay's sat upstairs in the Jackson twins room. Trenton was sitting on the victory couch that was in the closet staring at the ceiling that happened to have a mural of a forest at night painted on it. Bella was laying on Kiley's bed with her whip wrapped around her from her ankles to her waist. She was petting the handle without realizing she was. Her whip was her best friend. Though she felt indifferent now, she had protected Brennion but why? She had one rule and that was to protect herself and protect her family. That was it. Brennion wasn't her family. So why had she done it? She never did like him, she pretended to be attracted to him to annoy Kiley. She groaned and rolled over, burying her face in Kiley's sweet smelling pillow. What had she done? She should use her whip on herself. Stupid Airabella. She heard her name being called from downstairs. It was against her better nature but she went to the one calling her with her brother behind her. It was Kiley. She had a phone against her ear. Her lips moved slowly forming unspoken words. Bella didn't read lips but she saw Kiley say "Boss" Immediately Bella was sitting next to Kiley, her whip coiled around her arm and ready for use.

"Yeah okay so what are you trying to say?" Kiley was speaking to the phone with a kind of hostility that was on the verge of disgust, "You want us to leave _now_ to killher! But, but that's absurd! Why? What do you mean why? Its absurd because I'm at home and my parents will notice me missing duh! Alri-alright! Fine. We're on it." Kiley hung up and threw the phone across the room with an angry scream. Bella watched it slide across the carpet and bump into the wall. What had that guy said?

"So what did he want sis?" Kiley looked up at Erin then to Bella and Trenton, her parents. She met all their eyes before glaring at her phone that was lit up like the glowing eyes of a cat at night. Evil and ruthless.

"The Boss said he wants us to kill Melanie King today, right now, because he got some info that the half-bloods are going to try to save her tomorrow. They found out about us knowing or something like that. So it's now or never." Annabeth looked a little confused.

"Wait whats going on?"

"Well because of the half-blood killers," Trenton said gesturing to Kiley and Erin, "Half-bloods haven't been going to camp where they are safe. They are afraid of being killed. So my mother has asked them to transport those half-bloods to camp under theirs and our protection. We were going to go get Melanie King, daughter of Aphrodite, tomorrow but it would seem he wants to kill her today. So we have to go get her."

"Right now?"

"Right now." There was a silence in which Annabeth spoke quietly with her husband.

"Alright," Percy said, "You can go but we are coming with you."

**Well I hope it didn't fall to short of the standards set so high. I mean 5590 words! Alright now I don't know why I had them tell them here or why they want to come with the kids yet because I had planned something entirely different to happen. I mean, they were gonna go to the beach for goodness sakes! They still will that will just have to be saved for later. So yeah, sorry if the chapter wasn't to your liking. If you hated it, tell me via review! Lots of Love! **

**~Jazzy **


	17. the attic

**Well as of now I still have no internet access so that means no posting for right now but I'm still clicking away at the keyboard. I'm also, oddly enough, camping and reading a lot. Has anyone in the house ever read a book called the Saint of Dragons? If not, read it. It's a wonderful little book. I love it. And if anyone is going to come to Oregon to camp anytime soon might I suggest Cow Creek or perhaps Watson Falls? Beautiful this time of year. Just bring mosquito spray. Heh, heh. Go Doors! **

**Disclaimer-Don't own, never will…..well I might own the day war becomes a word that is non-existent and everyone loves everybody but seeing as that will **_**never **_**happen guess I'm not gonna own huh?**

"No. Freaking. Way. No! Dad no! Mom tell him that's crazy nuts out of mind not okay! Tell him!" Annabeth squirmed on the couch next to her husband who was staring definitely at his daughter Erin who was so strongly refusing him.

"Erin, I actually agree with your father 100% on this. Either we go, or you don't." Erin's jaw looked like it was going to hit the floor it was open so wide.

"Kiley are you hearing this!" At being addressed Kiley picked her head up realizing suddenly there was a conversation going on.

"Hmmm? Oh yeah, Erin there is nothing we can do. If mom and dad want to come they are going to."

"But its not safe! What if the Boss finds out we are betraying him, with good reason of course that stupid jerk, and he sends bad guys after us? What then? Mom and Dad could get killed! You want that on your shoulders Kiley?"

"Of course not Er-"

"Then-" Percy cleared his throat bringing the rooms attention to himself.

"Stop right there. Your acting like your our parents, trying to keep us safe. We are never safe kids. Your mother and I have done some seriously dangerous stuff over our years. We got stuck in an old love ride full of spiders-" Annabeth smacked Percy's arm.

"We don't use the S word in this house. I hate those things. You know that." Percy rolled his eyes at his wife.

"Anyway, we almost got killed there. Then a year later your mother was almost killed by a crazy Cyclops relative of mine trying to get the golden fleece to save camp. Oh and I got turned into a genuine pig on the way there! Another year later we go to get Nico and Bianca from their school and we are all almost killed and your mother gets throw off a cliff with the Dr. Thorn jerk. We both, your mother and I, held the sky. Year after that we battled the Labyrinth to save camp from an invasion which came anyway and we had a battle in the forest. We fought Kampê! You know who that is! Big angry spider lady with giant poison swords! Not very nice. And the year of my 16th birthday I had to get in the river Styx. Tell me that's not dangerous. That was not a fun experience! And we had a war. A full out war. Half-bloods won. 'Cause we're awesome like that. So don't go telling us whats safe and what's not." Annabeth looked at Percy closely through narrowed eyes.

"You just said all that stuff to make yourself look better didn't you?" He smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Duh. So what is your decision kids?" Kiley bit her lip while Erin folded her arms stubbornly.

"They say yes you can go, "Trenton said with a smile, " 'Cause I've always wanted to the fight along side the famed Annabeth and Percy."

"Well we are a bit rusty. We haven't fought since we had Kiley and Erin. We haven't even been to camp. Oh I miss camp, I wonder whats been going on….."

"Well you'll see soon 'cause that's where we are going. After we get Melanie of course, that's where we are taking her."

"Awesome. Lets go tell Thals and Nico." Everyone got up and headed down the flight of stairs that lead to the pool. The pool sat all by its self in concrete with blue tiles that had gold wave patterns on them. Though the pool itself was made of glass, two thick layers of it actually. The first layer had sea water in it with a bunch of fish that you could see swim around. The second layer was the flooring and walls of the pool. Floor to ceiling windows surrounded the pool and there was the occasional pool chair around the water. Nathan was still seated in a pool chairs with his feet in the water and Thalia was laying on the floor staring at the ceiling. Nico was pacing and Brennion was sitting on the ground watching his father with a smile. Kiley let herself sit down by Brennion, weary of touching him so she wouldn't tell her parents of two secrets in one day. He gave her a small smile. Erin sat on the ground beside Nate in his chair and laid her head on the arm rest of the chair, closing her eyes and letting out a prolonged breath. Annabeth laid next to her good friend Thalia and Percy waded into the pool, his eyes becoming suddenly brighter once the water touched his skin. The Bay's sat on the floor with mostly everyone else. Kiley decided to start things off.

"The Boss called. He wants us to kill Melanie right now." Thalia sat up, frowning.

"I thought you said you don't kill half-bloods anymore Brennion."

"We don't, but our ex-boss doesn't know that. He gives us the order, we nod, and bring the one we are supposed to kill to camp. That was the plan for tomorrow anyway, sounds ruined to me. Guess we have to leave then huh?" Kiley nodded.

"But my mom and dad want to come. Well not want, are saying they _will_ come. Or we don't go." From behind Nico stopped pacing.

"Well me and Thals are coming too!" Nathan turned and gave his father a glare that only the di Angelo's could seem to do, it ran in the family. Passed down from generation to generation. Or at least, that's what Annabeth had said right after Nico had given her said glare.

"No dad, no way. I don't want to have to worry for you and the new girl Melanie at the same time." Nico looked hurt.

"What you don't think your pops can take care of himself? I was fighting and summoning the dead before my voice had even changed thank you very much!"

"He sounded like one of those talking chipmunks." Thalia said with a laugh. Nico glared at his wife making her smile all the more brighter.

"Irrelevant _Thalia_," Nico grumped, "The point is, we want to come and we are. That's that." Brennion couldn't help it, he laughed. Kiley was so startled by the sound of his laughter in the middle of a fight like this she fell in the pool, making him laugh even more.

"What's so funny!" She demanding, pushing her wet hair out of her face. He grinned, flexing his arm muscles which weren't like one would expect. They were lean, from a distance he would look very skinny as if he had no muscle at all but in truth Brennion was _all_ muscle, he just wasn't beefy.

"I think they want to come just to see us in action," He turned to his mom and shoved her in the pool, "Don't get to jealous now mommy!" He broke off laughing harder than before. Thalia surfaced with a shocked gasp of the cold, unexpected venture into the pool. She looked around, as if she couldn't focus since the cold shock of the water, but she saw her laughing son and pointed her finger at him.

"You are so in trouble for that!" but Brennion paid no attention to his mothers threats and got up with a grin.

"Excuse me ladies," He said to the woman in the pool (Percy had gotten out as soon as Kiley had fell in) bowing cordially, "but I need to go get my swords. Come on Nate, you come with. Dad you got something to fight with?" Nico's face lit up in a wicked grin.

"Oh yeah, I've haven't used that baby in a long time. Your gonna love it. Come with me." The boys gave their father a look, concerned for his mental state, but obeyed and they left the pool room for upstairs.

"I'm good," Percy said pulling a pen out of his pocket, "I got what I need right here." Erin walked over to her father and took the pen out of his hand. She looked at it carefully, turning it in her hands.

"Anaklusmos right? From your story? But dad, this is a pen," She shook it in his face, "A pen. I could go buy one at the store down the street for like a dollar. This isn't going to do you any good. You can't fight evil with cheep ink. '_Rawr, I shall ink you!_' No. Doesn't work like that. Sorry." Percy rolled his eyes and took his pen back from Erin, tactfully shaking his head like he knew more than he was letting on.

"Anaklusmos yes, Riptide in English. And stop talking to me like that-"

"Like what?"

"Like…like you know more about fighting than me! Trust me when I say I know _plenty_ about fighting! To much probably. And anyways, this pen has kept me, your mother, Thalia, Nico, and the whole of western civilization alive! Don't be dissin' the pen. Watch." Erin watched her father click the pen and expected nothing to happen but the tip of the pen to come out so he could, like, write a letter or something. But that's not what happened. Instead the pen grew in his hands into a sword made of bronze. The sword was about as long as his arm and simple Greek standard, leather wrapped hilt, flat cross guard, and a long double edged blade. Kiley jumped out of the pool grinning like a madman and shaking her fist at the sword.

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" She yelled excitedly, laughing a little even. She slapped the flat edge of the blade and gave her father a smile, "Just like in your books! The pen that turned into a sword! So those were all true?" She turned to her mother who was watching over things with a funny look. "And mom, do you have a hat that makes you super fast!"

"Invisible, actually," Annabeth shot her husband the trademark glare, "Your father didn't tell the whole truth. He didn't want people knowing it was about us. Not that it mattered because Rick wrote books about us anyway."

"Not my fault," Percy said, putting the pen back in his pocket and shrugging, "Minor god of literature, Athena's son. He was good with words. And a stalker. And then they had to go and make that movie, luckily your mom talked to director and he changed things up a bit. Which, again, the movie wasn't my fault either. It was still Rick's for writing the books." Annabeth rolled her eyes but smiled.

"Whatever Seaweed Brain. I still blame you." Erin quirked her eyebrow at her mother.

"Seaweed Brain? What is that all about?" The couple smiled at one another, sharing one of those lovey dovey inside joke smiles which made both Erin and Kiley make gagging sounds.

"So _anyway_," Kiley prompted to get her parents to stop giving each other those looks, "You have a hat that turns you invisible? That's pretty much the coolest thing _ever_ mom. Where is it? How did you get it?" Annabeth frowned, looking deep in thought.

"Last time I checked it was in storage in the attic. We put all our half-blood stuff up there hoping you kids wouldn't find it. As for how I got it, it was a gift from my mother-"

"Grandma Athena." Erin interrupted. Their mother nodded.

"She gave it to me while I was on the run when I was seven." Kiley and Erin gave each other confused looks.

"On the run?"

"I ran away from home when I was seven. But that is a long, _long_ story we don't need to get into right now. I mean, we have to go save this Melanie character don't we? Come with me to the attic." The girls didn't argue when their mother got up, taking her husbands hand, and walking up the stairs to the second floor. Though as they followed they mouthed to each other, _Mom ran away! _

_ó__ ó ó ó_

The attic was a place neither Erin nor Kiley had even been. It was also a place that was clearly _never_ cleaned and used for the soul purpose of throwing junk in. A fine layer of dust coated everything and there was a whole lot of something for that dust to cover. Boxes, stacked upon each other high enough to reach the ceiling, were all over, some labeled in English some in Greek. There were glass jars sitting on a shelf by a window so caked in dust it couldn't be seen through any longer. In the jars, though, were different colored scales. One jar had golden scales in it, another had grey blue two-toned scales, pearl colored ones, slime green, sickly yellow, there were some that were even slightly glowing like a purple ember. All of them labeled in Greek, written on a piece of tape that was on the jars lid. Each had a different name. Though you couldn't read them because dust covered the titles. Kiley ran her thumb over one of the jars that held crimson scales in it, feeling the dust coat her skin like a sealant protection on wood. Her mother came up behind her, looking over her shoulder to see what Kiley was doing.

"What does it say?" She asked offering her mother the jar. Annabeth gave her daughter a knowing look, something she did a lot, a twinkle of amusement in her eyes. She reached over Kiley's shoulder and plucked the jar out of her daughters grasp.

"It says '_Firespitter_'. That was the dragon's name. I killed this one. When your father and I were 17, in our junior year, the gods had given us a quest to collect the scales of 15 different dragons. In return the god Hephaestus would make us armor from the scales we collected. We accepted as you can see," Annabeth set the jar down and moved down the line, Kiley following her mother. Though the 15th jar was empty.

"Mom, this one, it has no scales in it." Kiley picked it up and ran her thumb over the tape on the lid. Written in permanent marker was one word that made Kiley's heart spin out of control in fear for her parents. The name on the tape was Draco.

"Actually, Kiley honey, there is. They just are kinnda invisible until the moon comes out. You know, because Draco is a star and all. He's a night dragon. And a tricky ol' bugger…" As Kiley held the jar something begin to shimmer in the jar like water until a small cluster of scales materialized in the jar. They were every color and no color at the same time. They played with your eyes, it was like looking for something that wasn't there but was actually there, just hiding. A mirror image of a ghost which can't appear in a mirror. Kiley had a newfound respect for her parents.

"You fought Draco? Isn't he like…undefeatable? If I remember right, not even Hercules could fight him." Annabeth made a growling kind of scoffing sound and set the jar back in its place.

"Bah, Hercules, what does he know. All he did was go around beating stuff up and making himself look good. No, we never fought Draco Kiley, we played a game with him. A game of riddles. Dragon's do adore their riddles, the older, wiser ones like Draco did anyway. If we guessed his first five riddles correctly we could have as many of his scales as we wished, if we guessed them wrong we were to be his evening course before he went back to the stars for his nightly duty." Annabeth looked at the jars lining the shelf wistfully. The room seemed to be filled with her parents past and the nostalgic air about everything was making her mother sad for the old days. It made Kiley sad as well because she knew _she _was the reason her parents weren't out here kicking butt right now, as she stood there. Shyly Kiley took light hold of her mothers hand and held the same arm of the hand she held with her other hand, looking into her mothers grey eyes with her own.

"And did you guess them correctly mom?" Annabeth smiled smally.

"But of course, if I hadn't would I be standing here? Me or your father? I'm a child of Athena, riddles are my thing." She winked at Kiley and pulled her hand out of her daughters weakly protective grip, walking over to her husband and laid a hand on his back as he was bent over looking through a box roughly the same size as he was. He turned, a bit of dust smudged on his cheek, and smiled at Annabeth making her smile back and laugh at his dust smudge. With sudden realization that Kiley should have already known, she realized her parents loved each other. Like, truly honestly loved one another. And how could they not? She glanced back at the jars. They had been through a lot together. And they had always been there for each other. There was so much of her parents past Kiley didn't know about but she knew, for a fact, that her parents were a team that was unbeatable and wonderful. That, at least, made her smile.

While her parents went through the tall box together, laughing at the contents, Kiley roamed around the attic. She poked at boxes here and there, finding the contents of zero interest. Well, mostly anyway, some of the stuff was pretty funny. For instance, there was a glass case in a white cardboard box filled with packing peanuts. Inside the case was a pink scarf that looked to be made of the finest silk. There was a little bronze plate under the scarf that said "APRHODITES SCARF. WARNING: DO NOT TAKE FROM GLASS, LOVE MAGIC WILL ENSUE. FOUND BY ANNABETH CHASE AND PERCY JACKSOON, THRILL RIDE OF LOVE" Kiley grinned at the glass, the pretty fabric inside, and set it back in the box. She figured it was better left here, questions unasked and unanswered. She kicked around, dust puffing up with each step, until her foot made contact with a chest. A wooden one with bronze trim and hinges. There was a bronze plack inlaid on the trunks lid that had the words "Camp Half-Blood" inscribed deep into the precious metal. Kiley's ADD was fighting her like a beast trapped inside her body, clawing at her ribs and throat to get out. It was also a monster of dark thoughts, whispering in her mind to open the chest. Her fingers begin to tremble slightly and her muscles twitched under her skin, palms itching as she craved to open the box and see what was hidden inside. Finally she caved in to her compulsive nature and fell to her knees in front of the chest. Checking to see if anyone was watching, which no one was, she unclasped the hinged and threw open the lid.

It fell open with ease and hung open on silver chains, revealing its treasures inside proudly. To anyone else, all the stuff that was inside would mean absolutely nothing, but to Kiley, she knew that all the things inside had a story of some sorts. The first thing that caught her eye was a horn of some kind of animal, it looked like a bull horn. From a very big bull, she guessed, because it was about the size of a large rolling pin. It was all black but faded to white at the bottom and it had a strap tied on it, like it had been hanging up on a wall at one time. She considered, because of that fact, it was probably important and laid it down gently, moving her attention back to innards of the chest.

The next thing she pulled out was a base ball cap. A New York Yankees cap to be precise. It looked pretty beat up, the bill was bent and there were a lot of stains in the fabric. Green stains and other gross colors. She had no desire to find out what those had been before they were stains. On the inside of the cap though, on the tag inside it, was written in neat cursive "property of Annabeth Chase" Kiley had a pretty good guess this was her mothers invisibility hat. She set it atop the bull horn. She would give it to her mother when she was done.

The rest of the things inside was just an odd assortment of things. A couple necklaces, one with more clay beads on the leather strap than the other that also had a ring on it. There was a wrist watch with a crack in the screen. A knife made of the same bronze her fathers sword had been made of. A sword with a blade black as night and six silver stars running up the middle of the blade where the blood groove would have been had it not been a bent sword as it was. A bottle of some intense sun block. A memory chip to a camera. A box of sharpened pencils and balled up blue prints. A leather vest with a few burn marks and slashes on it. A dog whistle the size of her fist. A couple orange shirts, like the ones incased in glass hanging in living room, only these were completely covered in signings from a bunch of people, not including Thalia Grace and Nico di Angelo, she didn't know. Though almost all the signatures were sloppy like the people who signed it couldn't read their own writing. The last thing in the chest was a box of pictures.

Kiley plucked a random picture out of the box and looked at it closely. It was old. Like before Kiley was born old. It was a group picture that her parents were in. They were all standing on top a hill in front of a very tall, very well kept pine tree. Annabeth was in Percy's arms, both of them smiling as the wind tugged at their hair. Thalia and Nico were laughing in the picture and leaning against the tree with a jaunty attitude. There was a couple standing beside Kiley's parents. A girl with stringy brown hair and a seriously toned body, like a base ball player, leaning on an even bigger guy that looked Mexican and sun bathed to the max with the whitest teeth she had ever seen. In the middle of the picture was a girl sitting cross legged on the ground with her head tilted sideways and a smile lighting up her face. The wind pulled her fire orange hair across her face, showing only her emerald green eyes. On the left of her was a short teen with blond hair and a crooked smile, his arms wrapped around the waist of a beautiful mahogany haired girl who had the dashing looks of a goddess. The last people she saw standing there was a man who was a goat from the waist from, standing beside a girl (maybe a woman, they both looked kinnda of older than they appeared) with elfish features and a warm smile. Mostly, all Kiley gathered from the picture, was that these were her parents friends from this camp. And that her parents looked very young. Very, very young. Her fathers hair in this picture was long and messy and her mother was wearing a pair of bright white short shorts, something she would never wear now. Her fathers hair was cut short and neatly combed now, nothing like the picture Percy. But aside from that, they looked mostly the same. They were the sort of the people the as they aged they only looked more beautiful to the eye.

Though, she noticed as she studied the picture longer, Nico and Thalia looked _very _different when they were young. Nico was dressed in all black, his hair disheveled and long. It nearly touched his shoulders, and oddly enough, he had side straps lining his jaw. Thalia, who was folded up underneath him as they both leaned up against the tree, wasn't far off. She wore tight, ripped jeans that were a grey and blue plaid and a black t-shirt with a logo on it she didn't recognize. Her hair was spiked with what looked like some kind of glitter gel, making her hair shimmer playfully in the sunlight. And her makeup was very thick, heavy on the eyeliner and heavy on the black. As opposed to the Thalia and Nico who were downstairs from the attic. Nico's ink black hair was long still, yes, but it was swept back from his face and didn't nearly reach his shoulders but a few inches past his ears instead and it was always brushed. He wore just regular jeans and a t-shirt but had a fondness for a particular aviators jacket he always wore. He had no side straps, in fact, he had no facile hair at all. He kept himself clean shaven. The only thing she recognized from the picture and now was a silver skull ring with ruby eyes. As for Thalia, she dressed nothing like her former self. Well, for the most part. She still wore rather tight, and oddly assorted, jeans but never with combat boots and she wore nice shirts that made her look more like a mother than a mother trying to look like a teenager. And she always wore her makeup thin and light, if she wore it at all. Her hair now was long and straight, reaching the middle of her back, but she usually kept it tied up. She looked like a mom, and the girl in the picture looked like a rebel teenager. It made Kiley smile so she folded it up and tucked it in her back pocket.

"Oh I see you found our old trunk from camp." The voice startled Kiley. She looked up to see her parents and sister looking down at her, Annabeth and Percy with amusement, and Erin with confusion.

"Ah, yeah I guess," Suddenly Kiley remembered something and fumbled for the cap, finally getting it in her grip, and offered it to her mother, "I found it in the box, is this the hat we came up here to find?" Annabeth smiled at the hat and took it from Kiley, greeting it like it was an old friend she had missed.

"Yes it is. Gods, I haven't seen this thing in ages. I wonder if it still works." Annabeth traced the NY on the hat with her smile still bighting up the dark, dusty attic. Percy wound his arms around his wife's waist and rested his chin on her shoulder, watching her with a smile to match hers.

"Why don't you try it and see?" She started to say something but he plucked the hat out of her hand and plopped it on her head. She vanished from sight. Kiley made a startled yelp and fell back into the now empty chest. Her legs stuck up in the air and the lid fell down on the back of her head. She heard her mothers laugh but didn't see the person it was originated from. It made Kiley uneasy.

"Ouch. Stupid box." Kiley complained. She tried to wiggle out of the box but her butt was stuck in the stupid thing, and the lid banged on her head every time she moved. Erin lifted the lid and pulled her sister out of the chest with a few yanks on Kiley's lengthy arms. Kiley popped out and the lid fell shut. Though Kiley came out with force and fell into her sister. The both of them went tumbling across the dusty floor, their parents laughing at them, until they hit something. Something that wasn't stable and had stuff inside it because it fell over on the girls. It was a box of blue prints. Kiley and Erin pushed the sheets of paper off them but more fell back on them, it was like being in a sand trap of papers. They were being buried alive!

"Percy go dig your daughters out before they go rolling around again and knock more boxes over." They heard Annabeth say with great amusement. There was another short laugh and Kiley felt papers being pulled off her until she saw her fathers face and he helped her into a sitting position.

"What the crap! What are all these things!" She picked one up and unrolled it. There was a sketch in white charcoal with a bunch of little distance equations scribbled on the side. The main thing though was it was a blue print for a statue of a woman in a very elegant evening gown, her hair was braided with flowers and had a few gold rings around the long hair that hung over the woman's shoulder. It was a Greek hair style for royally. Kiley knew that much. But what was it doing up here?

"Okay mom seriously what _is_ this?" Annabeth frowned in confusion and walked over to her daughter, looking at the paper for a while before making a sound that meant she understood now.

"This is a blue print for Aphrodite's statue. This statue originally was supposed to go in her temple, it ended up in her palace. She liked it so much she wanted to see it every day she woke up. She-"

"Wait wait, what are you saying here? You designed things for the gods?" Her mother beamed with pride.

"I was, and am, the official architect of Olympus." Kiley's mouth fell open in shock.

"Shut up! So that's where you go to work everyday! Olympus!" Annabeth nodded.

"Holy crap," Erin said her eyes wide, "Our mom is the gods architect. Dude, that is so awesome." Annabeth laughed and shook her head at her daughters. The four of them finished up in the attic, Annabeth grabbing the knife, the sword, the camera chip, the necklace with the most beads and ring on it, and the hat from the box. Her father just grabbed the vest, the other necklace, and put the horn back in the chest after explaining to his daughters that it was the minotaur horn he had used to kill said monster with when he was 12. His first year of camp.

Meanwhile Nate, Brennion, and Izzy were all sitting on their parents bed in their parents room as Nico and Thalia dug through their closet. Izzy sat in her brother's lap, Nate, while she tugged on the frays of the shirt Brennion was wearing. He had changed into a shirt that he had ripped the sleeves off, a shirt he usually either fought or trained in. It was bugging Izzy though, that's why she was pulling on the frays hanging from the ripped sleeves. Nico was digging around the bottom of the closet looking for a long box that supposedly held his sword from his childhood. And Thalia was helping her husband because neither of them could find it. Finally, though, Nico yelled "YES!" and pulled out a long, black box. He brought it over to the bed and set it in front of his children who all leaned in to see what their father was so excited about.

The box was simple and not important, just a wood box covered in black felt. It was the contents of the box that was important. Nico threw back the lid and pulled a three foot long sword of the purest black any of them had ever seen from it. It radiated cold, the kids and even Thalia felt it lick their chicks with the cold of death. A cold you probably felt before you died or if you slept in a freezer. The blade was heart shaped with a black leather wrapped hilt, the cross guard simple as Percy's had been just died black with a skull set in the middle. The sword seemed to fit Nico's hand better than anything, it looked devastatingly wonderful in his grip.

"Stygian iron," He said running his free hand along the flat of the blade, "A sword made for a child of Hades, a child of the underworld. Oh yes, this bad boy has seen a few fights here and there. Love this sword." He grinned as he gripped the hilt with a white knuckled grip and glanced at his wife. Thalia smiled back, shaking her head at his childish behavior. Izzy, the poor little thing, was regarded quietly as everyone started talking about fighting and swords and what not. She crawled from Nate's lap across the bed and reached out. She had a desire to touch the blade her father loved so much. She was a curious little thing. Her fingertips brushed the blade sending a ripple of cold, raw power through her arms. She blinked a few times, fingers still on the blade, and glanced at the floor. It seemed to be speaking. Whispering more like. Saying silly things, contemptuous things, flirtatious and asinine things.

"Izzy no!" Thalia screamed finally noticing her daughter who was so very quiet and hard to notice. She pulled Izzy's touch away from the blade and scooped her up in her protective arms. The voices she heard were gone. Izzy looked from her mother who had a fear written on her face for her daughter to her father, who looked a little scared himself.

"Daddy why does the floor talk?" She asked innocently. Nico choked and fell back a step. Both Nate and Brennion, being dimwitted as they were, looked at the floor and tried to hear it speak. Of course they heard nothing.

"You…you heard the floor talk Izzy?" The small girl nodded and went to touch the blade again but Thalia snatched her hand back.

"Only when I touch that." Nico flipped the blade in his grip a few times before looking back at his small child.

"That's very interesting. Sounds like you can hear the dead like me honey."

"The dead?" Izzy's eyes grew wide as she glanced back at the floor. She was a smart little girl so she understood what her father was telling her. She hadn't heard the floor talking but the souls under the floor. Deeper, lower, trapped in Hades realm. Nico walked closer to his wife and his daughter and laid a hand atop his the girls head. She looked up at her father and they locked eyes. Nico, at that moment, understood why his daughter was so quiet. It was because she was like him, an outcast. A people that people hated. Someone who didn't understand the living very well but were always in the dead's non beating hearts and unthinking thoughts. He smiled at her and pulled her into the crook of his arm, she was small enough to do this. Izzy laid her head on her fathers shoulder, his long hair tickling her ear, and laid her tiny porcelain like hand over her fathers heart.

"I can hear daddy too. He goes bom, bom. And he talks louder and he is nice to Izzy. Every one in my class doesn't like to talk to Izzy nice." Nico looked up from his daughter to his wife, his face twisted with worry. Thalia had her hands over her mouth, tears shimmering in her eyes, while she looked at her daughter Isabelle. Little Izzy hardly spoke and she was the kind of person that when she did you listened because it was going to be something important. But that had taken everyone by surprise, it shouldn't have, but is was so endearing. So sincere. And the way she curled up in the crook of her fathers arm as he held his sword with his other hand at his side, her frail little hand over his heart and her eyes closed so she could hear his heart beat.

"Do…do people talk mean to you Izzy?" The girl nodded, not opening her eyes, "What do they say honey?" Izzy's nose scrunched up like it did when she was thinking hard.

"They say I'm not human. I'm a demon. Izzy is a demon because only demons can hear dead people. They say I'm to pretty to be human, Izzy is like a demon doll. They rip my dresses and trip me, they put worms in my hair and laugh at me. But Izzy doesn't care because she doesn't need to make enemy's with the bad kids. It isn't their fault they are to dense to see that by hurting Izzy they hurt themselves." The girl made a soft sigh and turned to her mother, looking at her with big purple gems of eyes and held out her arms. Thalia was crying now, most definitely. She hadn't known people were so cruel to her daughter. And her daughter was the better person every time. She knew her daughter wasn't one to lash out, especially when she was angry. She was most quiet then. She would simply get up and walk away, perhaps refuse to talk to them for weeks sometimes months. Thalia took Isabelle from Nico and hugged her tight against her chest, keeping her hand on the back of her head buried in the girls silk hair and touching her nose to the top of Izzy's head while she cried for her daughter.

"Don't be sad mommy," Izzy whispered, "Izzy doesn't mind. She likes that they are mean to her." Thalia gasped and pulled back so she could see her daughters face. Izzy tilted her head to the side, her hair falling across her cheeks and nose. She had a light splash of freckles across the bridge of her nose like her mother, making her cuteness factor go up by 10.

"How can you say that Izzy? They are so mean to you! Why do you like it!" Izzy traced her mothers lips, trying to make the purse in them go away. For a girl so small and so young she really did understand things bigger than her, better than even an adult at times. And she had a firm belief to touch everything if she was in doubt because whenever she touched something, she seemed to understand it better.

"Because they are mad mommy and if they be mean to Izzy, they wont be mad no more." Thalia closed her eyes. Her daughter was one of the kindest people she had ever met. And the girl was only 6 years old. (**A/N I accidentally put that Izzy was 2 a few chaps back, forget that. I meant 6**)

"Mommy? Is mommy mad at Izzy?" Thalia's eyes flew back open.

"No no, no honey. Of course not. I was just thinking. How bout we go have some ice cream?" There was a noise from the bed. Nico, who had just been standing there watching things proceed with Izzy and Thalia, looked over at it as Thalia did. Brennion was looking at them steadily and Nate was looking down, his fist gripping the bed spread tight enough to made his whole hands white.

"Sorry guys," Brennion said, glancing at his brother with a worried look, "but we have to go get Melanie first…..unless you changed your mind about coming?"

"I know I have." Nathan said in a steely voice, not looking up.

"What! You have to! You owe it to Hecate, if you don't-" Nate glared at Brennion, shutting him right up.

"No. I'm going go beat up the kids who were mean to my little sister!" Brennion opened his mouth to speak but Izzy beat him to it.

"No!" She screamed and jumped from Thalia's arms. She landed on the bed and with a surprising swiftness ran across it and tackled her angry brother. Of course it didn't knock him over, being tackled by Izzy was like having a stuffed animal thrown at your head by a baby. She hit him in the forehead with the palm of her hand and pointed a stern finger at him.

"You be nice! Nice Nathan! Not big meanie head! Bad Brother, bad!" Then she hugged him around the neck with a frown. Like the hug was his discipline and it was what he deserved for being a bad Nathan.

"She does have a point son," Nico said with as smile, putting his free arm around Thalia's shoulders, "You can't go beat up a bunch of 6 or 7 year olds. Now the three of you go down stairs while your mother and I get ready to go."

Nathan picked Izzy up and threw her around his shoulders by keeping his hand flat on the bottom of her foot. She grabbed onto him around his neck and giggled loudly. She loved this game. He grinned, though he was still a little angry, and ran down stairs making race car noises. Brennion got up and stood in the doorway.

"So I take it you two are still coming with?" He asked, his hand on the door handle. Nico wrapped his arms around his wife's waist from behind and kissed her cheek before going over to the closet. Thalia smiled at her husband and walked over to her son, placing a hand on his head.

"Yes we are. Wait down stairs for us." She glanced back at Nico with a sly smile. Brennion watched, and him being slow, finally caught on.

"EWWWWWWWWW! YOU NASTYS!" He slammed the door and ran down stairs as fast as he possibly could. Actually, he slid down the railing and stumbled through the living room he was running so fast and tripped over the table. Thalia walked back over to the closet and laid a hand on her husbands back, returning the kiss he had given her earlier.

"Whats with him?" He asked once she pulled her lips away. She slid her hand up his cheek into his thick hair and left it buried there.

"I'm not sure, he is your son." Thalia laughed at her self. Nico rolled his eyes and told her to help him find a pair of jeans that fit him in that hellish closet of theirs that gobbled up everything they put in it.

Downstairs Brennion was sitting on the kitchen floor where he had tripped over the table, he hadn't bothered to get up, fidgeting and shaking his head with a disgusted look on his face. Kiley walked into the kitchen to get some juice (she has an addition to juice one would find, she'll even gets up in the middle of the night to drink it-particularly grape juice) but as she was walking to the fridge she didn't see her boyfriend on the floor and tripped over him. She let out a yelp as she fell, and her not being the most coordinated person, fell right on her face.

"Oh gods, Kiles, I'm so sorry!" She sat up rubbing her nose. It hurt. She had fallen right on her nose. He looked like he was about to cry knowing he was the reason she got hurt and was trying to touch her nose but she smacked his hands away.

"Owwy. Your so mean. Trip poor ol' innocent me! I just wanted some frikkin juice and see what happens! Gosh," She shook her head and looked at him which made her giggle, "Look at your face…no wait you can't. No mirror. Heh, heh, either way its cute." She poked him in the nose which made her giggle more because his eye twitched when she did. He got annoyed at her continuously poking him in the nose and grabbed both her wrist which, it seems, didn't work for him either because she started to wiggle her hands free. So, him being a quick one, pushed her hands against his chest so she had no leniency to move them.

"Did you just say your innocent?" He finally caught on while she was struggling to get her wrist free. She really wanted that juice, despite how cute his face looked, her throat was dry and she really, really wanted some grape juice. She wanted at least one glass before they had to leave!

"As a rose Mr. di Angelo." He raised an eye brow at her in confusion which made her stop struggling, "What? Why are you looking at me like that?" He let go of her wrist and shook his head, standing up, and started walking away. Kiley grabbed his ankle and pulled back so he fell on his face. She loved revenge. Such a wonderful thing. He sat up rubbing his nose.

"Why you walk away like that?"

" 'Cause you lie."

"I didn't lie!" To this he grinned and leaned close enough for her to smell him. Then he ducked his head low against her so his cheek was brushing hers, she could feel his warm breath on her neck just as his lips pressed the skin his breath had just warmed. Delightful shivers ran up and down her body like an electric current of the sweetest shock she could feel. Mind and body separated, her body telling her fingers to tangle around his thick hair, her mind buzzing with the after effect of Brennion's shock. Though as soon as she felt it he took it away from her by pulling his lips off her neck. She didn't want to but she made her fingers let go and hushed her mind, trying to wake it from the coma Brennion had put it in. Her spine was tingling though when he wrapped his much larger hand around her small delicate one and pulled her to her feet and trapped her against the counter with his body. The electricity was back and she was practically frying with it scorching inside her. Was this love she wondered? He bent once again, even standing he had to bend because he was at least 5 inches taller, as if to kiss her. His lips touched hers tantalizing her painfully, his hair brushing her forehead and setting it on fire there, but he pulled away from her and shoved his hands in his pockets staring at the floor.

"You lie. Your not innocent. Remember?" And he left her leaning against the counter breathless, blushing, and longing for more of him. She got her juice but couldn't enjoy it with her hands shaking so much and thoughts of a certain black haired, bright blue eyed, all muscle heartthrob that made her heart race every time he smiled at her. She growled, annoyed that he could do that to her so easily, and threw the glass in the sink from the table. It was plastic so it didn't break from the impact of being thrown so far and it filled her with an odd sense of pride to be able to throw it and make it in the sink from where she was sitting. That and she found it amusing to watch the purple liquid explode out of the glass and practically baptize the poor sink in purple. She giggled, proud of herself, and watched the purple drain down the stainless steel sink into the drain.

That made her bored quickly though. The juice ran down the sink quickly as if it had never been there and left Kiley slightly angry at it for not being more considerate and taking longer to wash down. So she played with her wrist blades. For this mission she had decided not to wear any armor, just a pair of regular jeans and a t-shirt, and not bring any weapons except for her wrist blades. These were her favorite weapon in her little weapon tool belt. Gauntlets that reached from the top of her wrist to the middle of her forearm. They were actually rather small to be considered gauntlets but they weren't really made to keep her safe, they were the blades and the blades sheath at the same time, so it didn't matter. They were made entirely of leather, no straps, they just slid on over the wrist. The most important part of the whole thing was the piece of metal in the shape of an arrow on top, the tip of the arrow pointing at her middle finger. The arrow was raised just a few inched because it was from the tip of the arrow that the blade sprang. Just a flick of the wrist triggered it. Which is what she was doing for amusement, flicking her wrist over and over to make the blade pop out and go back in its arrow sheath. The blade wasn't long, maybe 9 or 10 inches, only long enough to fit in the arrow and go deep enough to hit heart or the spinal cord. Gruesome, true, but logical. The blades its self though was literally a piece of art. It was double edged with a deep blood groove but had forest green etching of symbols, tribal patterns, and Greek writing (which she hadn't wrote on purpose but kind of just happened when she made them) covering the whole blade. That's why they were her favorite. That and they were inconspicuous if you wore them under a sweat shirt. The only problem with that was it cut holes in the cuff of all your sweat shirts.

She had her head on the table, cheek pressed against the cool treated wood, watching the blade on her left wrist come out of its sheath as everyone walked into the kitchen ready to go. She didn't pick her head up just moved her eyes on them, she was to lazy to pick her head up. Nico was in a pair of old black jeans (which reminded her of the Nico in the picture that was still tucked in her back pocket) wearing his aviator jacket over a t-shirt. A black sword hung at his waist.

His wife beside him was dressed in a pair of lose fit cargo pants and a band t. Probably an old shirt she had tucked away in the closet of doom. Kiley didn't see her holding any weapon but suspected she had something up her sleeve, maybe in a literal sense.

Annabeth was dressed normal but, and this made Kiley uncomfortable enough to pick her head up, was wearing an Orange Camp Half-blood shirt. She realized, not that it had to do with her mother, that her father was wearing the same shirt. And so was Nico but his was a black version of it with red lettering, like it was made specially for him. Her mother had a knife strapped to her arm but held the black blade with star tattoo's in her hand. In light it shone wickedly, having a rainbow light reflection. It was weird.

Her father had the vest on from the attic over his Camp t-shirt. He was grinning like he was excited to be doing something other than sitting at a computer and writing all day. He had been itching to get out and have the taste of adventure again. Though he was quite interested in Kiley's wrist blades, seeing as one of them was still out.

Bella wore a pair of black and white riding boots that went a few inches past her knees with a red and black mini shirt that had a dusty grey wash out towards the bottom. The top part to her outfit was a grey tank top that had red splatter around a bullet hole to make it look like she had been shot. She even had on a black tie and an old 1960's mafia style fedora that did nothing to hold her black locks in place. Instead they curtained her small frame all the way to her waist like a silk blanket of night. She looked like she was going on a date or to the mall not on a mission to rescue someone. The only thing that hinted she was doing something dangerous was the golden whip that curled around her waist like a belt and the steel eyes that showed no possibility of breaking focus.

Her brother stood behind her shirtless. His lean cut muscles shifted under his very tan skin as he rolled his shoulders. The disturbing thing about him not wearing a shirt was the scars. Scars that ran across his rib cage and down the middle of his chest in threes like a cat had used him as a scratching post. A very big cat. He didn't seem to notice Kiley staring at them wide eyed though. Or if he did she wouldn't be able to tell because he wore a pair of dark Ray Bans that his silver hair fell over. His pants hung low and probably would have fallen off his hips if he wasn't wearing jeans and had his guns strapped around his thighs. He glanced down at Izzy who was looking up at him blankly like she could read his mind or was trying to anyway. Her steady gaze was making him nervous.

Brennion was in his muscle shirt which had originally been a tight black t-shirt. That was why he had ripped the sleeves off, because the shirt was to tight. As was his tradition on each mission he wore that shirt, a pair of black ripped up jeans and a nice pair of chucks. He was wearing wrist blades too. They had been thinking the same thing. That made her smile.

Nate was dressed slightly different from his twin. A pair of tan painters pants, true to their name, covered in different colors of paint. He wore a skin tight Speedo underarmor long sleeve that you mostly saw boxers wear in training or joggers wear when running. He had two dancing blades wrapped around his wrist. Which is a hard thing to explain. That was what he had named them after Erin had made them. Is was like a metal Frisbee with the insides cut out only there was a chain attached to the circle. It was like a whip with the hollowed out Frisbee attached to the end. He had them wrapped around his wrist. Two of them, one for each hand. Now for the reason for their name, one had to dance to use them. The chains reached at least 6 feet out so it took a lot to whip them around. You had to dance with them.

And last but not least was Erin. Erin was in a pair plaid short shorts she kept on with a studded belt. Just a good ol pair of high tops and a vested shirt. Someone, and Kiley suspected Airabella, had straightened Erin's ruthless curls and given her a small crown braid as if to emphasize the straightness. Airabella didn't seem to understand they were going on a mission, not to a important event. Erin had two short in hand. She was twirling them in boredom. Spinning them in the palm of the hand by pushing upward on the cross guard. (**A/N I can do that in real life with my own sword, whose jealous?**)

"So I think we're ready. Awesome! Lets go!" Kiley said grinning. She would never understand why, but she was excited.

**OKAY! THIS IS REAAAAAAAAAALLY LONG! LONGEST CHAP I HAVE EVER WROTE! 9391 words! YEAH! Anyways, sorry for explaining what they were all wearing in such long detail I got carried away. My bad. Sorry bout that everyone! **


	18. camp

**First of all, I went camping again and it was…erm….interesting. Yes lets put it that way and leave it that way. Second order of business, I am bored. So I invite all you peoples out there reading this to a tea party. You know, with the little plastic pink tea pot that has no tea in it and the tiny table that none of us except maybe my incredibly short friends out there (you know who you are) will fit in. Yeah! Its going to be awesome. Girls can wear giant poofy dresses that you would never wear in public and guys can wear tie dye tux. Sound fun or what? Ha! I love it! Don't be late for this very important date! **

**One more thing, this is IMPORTANT, so read it. In the first part of this story a Twist in Time I made Thalia not a hunter, I made Nico older, and I made Katie Gardner a daughter of Aphrodite. I changed my mind about Katie. I decided Travis is going to be married to a random Aphrodite named Jess. And another thing, I decided to put a character in my story with my name. Only the Jasmine in my story has an E on the end of her name. I don't. That's bout all I got to say on that, thanks! And to the anonymous reviewer, knock yourself dead. Those are my versions of the names though so you might have to change the spelling and I made Brennion up. As far as I know…hmmmm….**

**Disclaimer- I do not own, nope, nope! **

The group somehow ended up in a stolen mini van. See thing is, Kiley and her group of peeps wanted to get Melanie via run-on-roof-tops which happens to be a speedy way of travel. Yet Annabeth couldn't find herself running on a roof and neither could anyone else so they debated on taking a few cars. Thalia didn't like this idea because it would spread them out too far and if they got attacked they wouldn't be able to back each other up. That was when Percy remembered his mother owned a mini van and had informed the group they could all ride in that. However, Sally had no intention of letting her half-blood son, who had a tendency to blow cars up, take her vehicle. They really needed the van. So, Percy being Percy, stole his mothers keys and stole her mini van. Yes that's right, you read correctly, Percy Jackson the mini van thief. How dare he. He figured no harm no foul, he was a big boy his mommy couldn't punish him. What was she going to do? Ground him? Pshh, he had three kids of his own, no way. Little did he know his mother was silently refusing to cook him _anything _blue for a good four months. But no one knew about that. They were all riding down the road with Percy driving, Annabeth riding shotgun, laughing as Percy retold the tale of stealing the van. Though soon they arrived in a small town right smack dab in the middle of Ohio called Wash Down. Such a strange name for a town. No one even knew it was even in Ohio, not even Annabeth miss daughter of Athena.

The town was pretty much reserved for the richest people in Ohio, or so it seemed. Even though it was small, it was a gold mine. Stock brokers, Dentist, Doctors, Government offial, Donald Trump posers. It was nuts. The town consisted of a mall that probably made up the most off the town, rich people do love their malls after all. A few random gas stations here and there, car dealerships that also sold ATV's, jet skis, and all that random stuff. The rest of the town was mostly mansions or condo's of mega proportion. Melanie King lived in one of the biggest. There is no point is describing it because it would take to long too. All that needs to be said is that is was big. _Huge_. And worth millions.

Here's where the problem is, you can't just walk up to these houses and knock on the door saying "HI! I'm here to take your daughter away so she can never see you again! Hope you don't mind…thanks!" The group stood across the street looking at the house as if it was a monster set against them.

"Oh I got it!" Nate yelled causing everyone to look at him funny, "I can dress up like a pizza guy and go to their door step! Its genius!" Trenton contemplated this, staring at the white marble doors and the Mercedes parked outside.

"One problem dude," He held up a finger as if to emphasize that there was only one problem, "If they didn't order a pizza, why would a pizza guy come to their house?"

"Simple, I got the wrong address."

"Okay," Erin said jumping into the conversation, "but how are you going to get Melanie? Put a bag over her head and tell her to come with you and nobody gets hurt? Real smart Nate, get the cops called on us for kidnapping. Brilliant."

"No! I'm not stupid-"

"Debatable."

"Shut up! Anyways, I'd tell her that I'm not really a pizza guy and I just want to talk to her. Then I call you guys over and we talk to her. How's that for brilliant miss jerk face!" Erin put her hand on her hip and glared, which wasn't intimidating at all when she was wearing short shorts and had her hair all prettied up.

"Miss jerk face? Revenge will be sweet Mr. di Angelo. Just you wait, when you least expect it BAM! Revenge time. Just wait." She pointed a finger at him then fell against the mini van folding her arms. Her sister smiled at her.

"That's why I love you Erin, always keeping the men in line." She mumbled while Bella laughed. Somehow, along the way, Bella had befriended the Jackson twins. The three girls were very close, tight knit, and to scary to mess with. But that is beside the point and off topic. We are focusing on Nate dressing up like a pizza guy creeper right? Right.

Trenton and Brennion had run all over town and _finally _found a blue pizza suit from Pizza Land (which they had stolen from the delivery itself by pretending to be two older gentlemen that were food inspectors, they even wore fake mustaches) and suited Nate up. He pulled off Pizza Guy pretty well, strange enough. Very convincing. While he walked up the white gravel path to the doors the group had taken refuge behind the stolen mini van to watch in secrecy. He knocked on the door saying "Pizza!" then waited. The door opened and a pair of skeptical eyes peeked out at him through the cracked door. Which she slowly opened, blinking at the sunlight like she hadn't been in it for a few days.

She was short and beautiful, emphasis on short standing probably only at 4'11 or so, staring at Nate with a very confused expression. She wore expensive clothing that accented her chestnut colored hair and forest green eyes. She had a splash of freckles across the bridge of her nose which was scrunched up from being confused. Her features sang a song of its own and the whole song said I'm beautiful. With sharp, angled features and a toned body, even if it wasn't very tall. She was most definitely a daughter of Aphrodite, only her daughters could be this outlandishly beautiful. Just like an angel lost from a painting.

She looked as though she was sizing Nate up, in various ways, with just the glare set on her face and the bemused smirk tugging at the corner of her mouth.

"We didn't order a pizza," She glanced over his shoulder at the street as though she were looking for something, "And where is your pizza car Mr…." Her eyes scanned the name tag, "Mr. Bone. Your look a little young….who are you and what do you want?" Nate blinked a few times in shock. This girl was good.

"Um, dang, ah…." She rolled her eyes, leaning against the door frame, and folded her arms with a glare set on him.

"I get that a lot. Come on, talk. Speak boy, speak! I know you can. If you do I'll give you a treat, come on boy, speak!" She seemed to find what she was saying funny because she laughed. Her laugh was like bells chiming in a rain storm. Something that caught your ear and made you smile because of how pretty it sounded. Nate guessed it was an Aphrodite trait.

"Um, okay, thing is me and my crew over there," He pointed to where everyone had been standing which made him look very stupid now that they weren't there, "They must have….anyway, we came to get you."

"I'm not going anywhere with a stranger thank you very much. You're a creeper," She eyed him over again and smiled slightly, "A cute creeper though."

"No no! Please….ah…you're a daughter of Aphrodite right?" Melanie reeled back, her face looked like someone had just chucked a flaming marshmallow at her head. Her breaths were short and she was swaying slightly.

"What makes you say that! Oh gods you're a-" She let out a weak scream and stumbled back against the wall. Her foot bumped a potted plant which caught her off guard. She only took a seconds chance to look down at it. In the same allotted time she scooped it up and chucked it at his head. Had his reflexes not been as quick as they were it would have smashed into his head and he would have been one knocked out boy. Melanie didn't seem pleased that he was quick enough to dodge her flying plants of death because she squeaked in protest and picked another plant up. This one, though, she wasn't quick to throw. She looked at it then hugged it to her chest whimpering like it was her child she would have to sacrifice to live.

"Man this is my favorite pretty pink flower. It would be a shame to waste it on a monster. Ohhhhhh this is sooooooo sad," She looked at the flower again then at Nate, who she thought was a monster here to kill her, "No! I wont do it!" She set her pink flower down and stumbled down the steps past Nate to grab the broken plant pot of the one she had thrown. She probably planned to use that instead. Only when she gripped the broken clay plant pot its serrated edge bit into her hand as an angry dog would. Her scream echoed in everyone's ears there long after it was gone. She had crumpled to her knees holding her bleeding hand in her other, blood dripping between her closed fingers. Nate slipped the top part of the Pizza suit down and took his shirt off, bending down in front of Melanie, and took her hand. Gently he wrapped it around the large cut on her palm and held it to apply pressure so the blood would clot and cease to flow. She whimpered in pain as soon as he had pushed the shirt against her flesh though the pain seemed to ease the longer he held it.

"I'm sorry," He said in a quiet voice, not decreasing any of the pressure he had around her much smaller hand, "That was my fault. Does it hurt much?" Melanie was paying no mind to the pain in her hand, she was watching Nathan.

"What did you say your name was?" She said in a completely different voice than she had used before. Before, her voice had sounded something like a sweet girl who had been worried for her life. Now it sounded like a velvet bed that enticed everyone and anyone to lay in. It dumbfounded Nate. He suspected this happened to any men that got close enough to hear this voice.

"N-N-Nate." Melanie smiled seductively and reached with her uninjured hand to touch his arm.

"You certainly are cute. You know, I can think of a way you can make up for hurting me. It will make me feel _all_ better." She leaned closer as if to kiss him but was stopped just before her lips touched his. Someone had grabbed a handful of Melanie's hair and pulled back hard enough to pull her away from Nathan. His shirt stayed wrapped around her hand but the pressure he had on it was ripped away when she fell back on the shoes of the person who had pulled. The person bent down and placed one finger on the girls lips, pushing their nail into her bottom lip hard enough to break the skin and blood trickle.

"Hi, I'm Erin. His girlfriend. And if you try to kiss _my_ man again, I will rip these pretty lips off okay?" Erin smiled down at Melanie in way that made that smile a threat that she would remember. Melanie didn't seemed phased at all. She took one of Erin's hands and pulled her self up with it to press her lips against Erin's ear.

"You know, you and your boyfriend are both pretty hot. If you ever looking for a good time, you know my face." Then Melanie kissed Erin's cheek. Erin let out a baffled scream and fell back away from the girl who sat with her hands folded in her lap and smiled at both Erin and Nate.

"_What is your problem!" _Erin said scooting as far away from Melanie as she could get. Melanie blinked innocently, looking slightly hurt which when given by the girl made your heart tear a little. The way she could make her face contort when she was hurt made you want to cry for doing that to her. She was _that_ beautiful. Maybe, in this instant, more adorable.

"What? I'm bi!" Melanie said it the same way you would say, '_all I did was take one cookie!' _Erin immediately started wiping at her cheek and making gagging sounds which made Mel's you-hurt-me face deepen.

"Guess its an Aphrodite thing," Erin growled while she wiped, "Her mother is the goddess of love. There's no bounds for love." Nate, meanwhile, still had no idea what was going on. He didn't realize Melanie had tried to kiss him nor did he understand why Erin had been so rude to Melanie.

"Erin be nice." He glanced at his girlfriend as he said it. She was about to say something but Melanie beat her to it.

"Bahahahahaha! I'm not an Aphrodite! That would entitle me being stupid. I'm an Eros. But I can see why you'd make that mistake." She grinned from ear to ear. A smile that made your spine tingle in the best way possible. It was almost enchanting.

"Eros?" Erin quirked her eyebrow Nate.

"Who's he?" Nate asked Erin at the same time.

"Eros," The three of them looked up to see Airabella standing over them with an amused smile, "is the son of Ares and Aphrodite. He is his mothers right hand and god of love, sex, cupids, desire, and pleasure. We made a mistake, which happens frequently with children of Eros and Aphrodite. There is only one way to really tell the difference between a child of Aphrodite and a child of Eros-"

"-children of Eros loooooooooove sex!" Melanie said with a cheerful tone in it, as if her hand hadn't been cut and Erin hadn't threatened to kill her. Both Nate and Erin sat there blinking in shock as Airabella began chattering with Melanie in Greek. Apologizing for Erin's rude behavior and for Nate cutting her hand. Melanie was surprisingly polite, saying she was sorry to pounce on Erin and Nate like that and she was sorry she had thrown the pot at Nate. That she had a bad habit of flirting and assuming. She let her emotions go first and that's why she had done mostly what she had done. She formally apologized to the couple in English because she wasn't sure if they could understand her Greek. She excused herself after they explained why they were there so she could go into her house and tell her mother. Though she paused on the doorstep, with her hand on the doorknob. It was as if the metal her hand gripped so tight was made of ice that crawled cold through her limbs and froze her still.

Erin and Nate had walked back to the group and told them to start the van because they would be leaving soon so they were not there to see the distraught look on Melanie's face. But Airabella was. And she saw it. She walked up to Melanie and put a hand on the girls shoulder. Melanie shuttered, trying to shake off the ice that had formed around her bones.

"Melanie?" Bella tested. The girl seemed to only barely hear her but she did turn to look at Bella. There were tears in Melanie's eyes.

"If I leave….my mom wont let me come back. Ever. She's going to be very mad at me. And Taylor, I can't leave her without saying goodbye." Bella didn't seem to understand anything Melanie was saying but she was willing to try if it would make the girl flirtatious and happy again like she normally was.

"Okay, calm down. We can go in and say goodbye if you want, and I can come with you if that would help." Melanie let out a held breath. Bella could see her trying to steady herself.

"Yes it would. She's inside. Come with me. I have to get some clothes to take with me anyway and tell my mom…"

The inside of the King mansion was even nicer than the Bays. Bella felt herself getting outshined. She followed Melanie across the wood flooring down to a basement. The small girl hurried to a large dresser after she had got a bag out of the closet and started filling it with clothes she was going to take with her to camp. Bella sat on Melanie's bed, which was covered with an Ed Hardy quilt, and waited. Tapping her thighs and counting each tap to keep herself occupied.

"Mel?" Bella looked up, loosing count at 1020, to see a girl standing in the doorway of Melanie's room. She was taller than Melanie by a few inches and slightly heavier in muscle. Melanie was muscular but she was tiny, tea cup size. Where as her cousin was slim and athletic. Her hair was so curly it looked permed but it was pretty, it fit her features. At the moment her face was scrunched up and her eyes were hidden behind dark sunglasses. Melanie stood up, dropping her bag as she did.

"This is Taylor, my cousin." Taylor looked at Airabella suspiciously when she waved.

"You said we were going to the beach together Mel. What are you doing? Who is this?"

"I'm Airabella, you can call me Bells or Bella if you want. Um….oh! Yeah, I'm here to take Melan-er, your cousin to Camp Half-Blood."

"And I want to go with her Tay"

Meanwhile the rest of the group were all sitting in the stolen mini van. Kiley was in the seat furthest from the front, Brennion next to her. The two of them were secretly playing tic tac toe on each others thighs with their fingers. So far Brennion was loosing. Erin was sitting in the seat in front of them, in-between Nate and Trenton. She was still fuming about being hit on by a girl. Nate was talking to Trenton about how uncomfortable pizza suits were. In the front seat behind the passenger and driver seat, Nico was bored. Complaining. And whiney. Thalia, even though it went against her better judgment, was on a cell phone to make sure Izzy and DJ had got to camp safely. Before they had left Thalia and Annabeth had called an old friend named Grover to come get the two smaller children and take them to camp because they were to small to come with. She was a worrying mother. Annabeth was tapping on the passenger seat window with her forehead. Even at her age now, even after she had 3 children, she still had ADD and ADHD. It couldn't be helped. Percy was drumming on the steering wheel, glancing around. His eyes flashed across the rearview mirror and he saw his daughter in the farthest seat back duck her head below the seat, out of his sight, and watch Brennion smile when she did.

"Hey!" He yelled and turned around to look at them better, "What are you two doing!" Kiley's head popped up, a couple strands of hair hanging over her eyes. Brennion jumped at Percy's voice.

"I dropped a pen Dad, chill," She held up a hot pink sharpie to prove her innocence, "Geeze what did you think we were doing?" The words choked Percy so he just growled, a sign of masculine and fatherly dominance, and turned back around. Kiley grinned secretively and went back to drawing a pink chibi dragon around Brennion's belly button. He smiled again because it tickled, not because he enjoyed a cute, pink dragon, being drawn on him.

"You realize this totally destroys any shred of manliness I once had right?" He whispered as she touched up the little dragon's tail. She used a kiss as the final touch and let his shirt fall back over his stomach.

"No it doesn't. I can vouch for your manliness." She winked at him and grabbed his hand, making sure no one would be able to see it from the front seats first. Kiley could detect a slight blush on his cheeks. That made her proud.

"Here they come." Percy said sitting up in his seat. Everyone looked out the window they were closet to, to get a look at Melanie. She was pretty much exactly what they expected, beautiful. Except her eyes looked a little swollen from crying and she was struggling with the bags she was carrying. Airabella, being much taller than Melanie and more athletically built, took the heaviest of bags from her and threw them in the back of the van while Melanie climbed into the car. She sat beside Trenton, excitedly introducing herself. As she did that Airabella climbed into the back and sat by the window next to Kiley and Brennion.

"So child of Aphrodite huh?" Thalia asked once Percy had started up the car and was driving down the road. Melanie had been fixing her hair when Thalia had spoken.

"Hmmmm? Oh no, seems you guys made a misunderstanding. I'm a child of Eros. Aphrodite's my grandma." She finished pinning her bangs to the top of her head as she was talking to Thalia. Seeming happy with the job she had done, she sat back in the seat and glanced over at Trenton. Who, without noticing Melanie was looking at him, was tracing the scars on his abdomen as if they were hurting. Melanie touched her small fingers to them causing Trenton to flinch and finally notice Melanie there.

"That looks painful, how did you get them?" Trenton, who was someone that didn't speak all that often, mouthed silent words, "What?"

"Sphinx." She ran her thumb over the thicker ones on his rib cage, his smooth skin turning white under her thumb where she applied pressure.

"They are kinnda sexy." Melanie pushed her palm against his ribs and drug it down over his belly button. Trenton's eyes went wide and he tried to scoot away but ran into the window. Next to Kiley Trenton's sister snickered discreetly. It amused her to see her brother so uncomfortable because a girl was touching him. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her touch off him, setting her hands in her lap and patting her head like she was a child.

"No touching." He said to her sternly. She made a pouty look and folded her arms like he had just taken her favorite toy away.

"Not even a little?"

"No."

"Are you gay?"

"NO!"

"Then why can't I touch you?"

"Because your not my girlfriend."

"Who is?"

"No one."

"If I was your girlfriend could I?"

"Isn't that what I just said!"

"Then I'm your girlfriend now."

"No. Keep your hands to yourself Eros." Melanie frowned and mouthed the word "gay" then looked out the window next to her, watching house after house blur as they sped past them.

A couple hours later they had reached camp half-blood. Melanie was still pouting until she got out of the car. Then she was smiling. She had recruited Nico into carrying her bags for her to the Eros cabin while Melanie jabbered about how excited she was. Thalia had left with Annabeth to check on Izzy and DJ. That left Percy with all the teenagers, looking at him funny as he stared at a pine tree on top the hill in front of them. They followed him as he walked up the hill. The look on his face made it seem like he was somewhere else, lost in memories perhaps. He was so entranced with his memories he nearly stepped on a girl who was sunbathing beside the tree.

"Hey watch it id-oh. Percy." She stood up and moved the towel she was laying on out of his way. He nodded his thanks and moved on but only Airabella followed him.

"Amber." Kiley said grinning. She smiled back. She was wearing only a lime green bikini top and a pair of white jeans, her blond hair hanging over her shoulders in braided pigtails. She looked like she had been laying there all day because her skin had a light red tint to it. A burn that she would be complaining about in a few hours. Next to where her towel had been was an ihome with a touch plugged into it, a song Kiley didn't really recognize blaring on repeat. It sang, " Can we pretend that airplanes the night sky like shooting stars. I could really use a wish right now, wish right now, wish right now." It was extremely catchy. Making Kiley want to sing along even though she didn't know the words.

"You came early Jackson. And you brought friends!" Amber swept her lavender eyes over the people standing present, her eyes staying longer on Trenton than anyone else, smiling at each person including Melanie.

"Yeah I know," Kiley turned to gesture at Melanie who happened to be sizing Amber up with her eyes at that particular moment, "We had to bring her to camp. Meet Melanie, child of Eros."

At being addressed Melanie smiled, folding her hands behind her back and tilting her head to the side. She motioned at Amber's music with a quick nod in that direction.

"I like that song. Love Hayley Williams. She makes all music better." Amber laughed, a laugh that sounded oddly close to Melanie's, and went to hug the girl. Kiley had noticed Amber liked to hug people. Just because she could.

"I don't know about _alllllllll _music but this song for sure," Amber went to scoop up her ihome, turn it off, and wrap it up in her towel, "Nice to meet you. Follow me real quick." No one knew why she wanted them to follow her but for some reason none of them argued. They simply did what she wanted and followed. Followed her down the hill, past countless cabins each decorated in a different way, until they found themselves standing in the middle of the Aphrodite cabin.

Girls in nothing but either short shorts and a bikini top or a bikini suit were laying around the room in various places, on beds and love seats. The guys were digging through trunks and closets for swim trunks. Apparently the whole Aphrodite cabin was going swimming. Only a few of them seemed to have the ability to take their attention off themselves long enough to notice that people had came inside their cabin. The rest continued to pamper themselves or look for swim wear. Amber walked through all this as if she completely used to it, tossing her towel wrapped ihome and touch on a top bunk that reached higher than her head and grabbed a tank top to slip over her top half. Or so Kiley assumed, but she didn't put it on. Instead she tucked it in the belt loops of her pants like she was saving it for later.

" 'Member Ambie, later tonight. At the beach." A random Aphrodite girl said to her as she started to leave. Amber waved at the girl from over her shoulder, not caring enough to look back at the girl.

"Yeah I know, just be sure to bring the drinks and some guts this time." The Aphrodite girl squeaked like Amber had just poked her with a piece of hot metal which made Amber laugh in triumph. The group had no intention of staying in the cabin of love but couldn't seem to fit through the door fast enough to keep up with Amber's long legs. They stumbled after her while she kept long, beautifully taken strides, singing the song she had been playing when they first saw her as she went. She kept well ahead of them somehow even though they were all athletically fit enough to run on rooftops as transportation or kidnap the ones who could. She walked in a world of her own, singing about wishes and airplanes while walking light but far and leading them without their realization. One of the group stumbled closer to her with clumsy hurried strides. It was Trenton. She glanced over at him, stopping her song as the breath she drew ceased. He stole it away from her. That made her both frustrated and delirious all the while blushing and glaring. She didn't even know him but she let him do this to her so easily? How infuriating.

"So what was that about with your half-sister?" Amber growled under her breath. His voice made her bones rattle with anticipation. It made her angry beyond belief.

"First off, she's not my half-sister. She's more like….my aunt. I'm only a granddaughter of Aphrodite. Hermes too, I live in the Hermes cabin half the summer and the Aphrodite the other half. Because my parents," Amber pushed her fingers into her back pockets as she walked, glancing at everything around her except Trenton, "And secondly she was talking about the truth or dare game tonight at the beach. We play that game every Saturday when the sun goes down. We get a whole bunch of soda's and food and whatnot then play. Its fun. Oh here we are." Amber stopped at the steps of the big house, where she had been leading them this whole time. The house towered above them as it seemed because it was something new and something new always seemed bigger than it actually is.

A little ways over to the left, up the steps and across the patio, was a group of people sitting around a card table. There was a rather chubby man in a purple leopard print shirt made of silk. His black curls hugged close to his head, his cheeks red like he was drunk and his eyes set on the cards he gripped. Across from him was a man in a wheelchair with a much warmer, kinder completion. His hair and beard like chocolate with streaks of grey giving it a look a few tints lighter than it was. He wore a nice sweater vest over a white t-shirt which happened to have horse hair on it. He also had cards in his hand but wasn't gripping them nearly as tight as the chubby man. Leaning against the rail behind them was a red head with hair that was pulled back into a sloppy ponytail, flecks of yellow and blue paint obviously in her hair. Her eyes were green search lights, bright and interrogating yet filled with amusement at the moment while she watched the two men play their card game. Amber approached these people with the greatest of ease while the others seemed a bit shy and perhaps a little cautious.

"Hi Chiron," She said and the man in the wheelchair looked up, "Hey Mr. D, Hey Rachel. What's going on?" The chubby man grunted his response while both the red head and Wheelchair Man said hello politely.

"Well Amber it seems you've made some new friends. Does _everyone_ love you?" Chiron, which the group had found by watching Amber that was Wheelchair Man, said playfully to Amber. She grinned and leaned against the card table, frustrating the chubby man whose name the group guessed was Mr. D.

"Yes, its because of my capricious nature and sexy bod Chiron. It can't be helped. Anyways, let me introduce, that is Kiley and Erin. Percy and Annabeth's kids-"

"So you are the two famous twins of the heroes of Olympus? Are you as big headed as they are?" Rachel, the paint flecked red head, said through a laugh.

"Um….I dunno." Kiley responded truthfully. Mr. D sighed as he took a sip of a diet coke that had appeared out of nowhere.

"They are clearly as empty headed."

"Mr. D please, try to be polite," Chiron said it as if he was used to this kind of behavior, "Again nice to meet you. You may continue Amber my dear."

"Will do. That's Brennion and Nathan. Thalia's and Nico's boys. That is," She had to take a deep breath before she could mutter his name, it seemed to be like a poison of the sweetest flavor in her mouth, "Trenton, son of….are you a half-blood?"

Trenton hesitated before answering. The girl was looking at him like she was angry with him, her chest heaving as she drew heavy breaths and a rasp to each intake. He wasn't sure what was wrong but he was afraid of her. Yet, as he looked at her eyes they seemed pleasant like a starlit sky and nights caress around his body. She was a girl of every opposite there existed and each part of her was set against him. Still he steeled his nerves and found her answer.

"Hecate, my mother is Hecate." Amber nodded, flustered that his voice was enough to make her lose the breath she took in and gasp for her next. His voice was something unlike any other. It was like listening to a waterfall of molten gold.

"Right. And um, that's Melanie daughter of Eros," Melanie wiggled her fingers in greeting, smiling sweetly, "There was another girl but she left with Percy. Her name is Airabella. She's….his sister." Chiron nodded, muttered something in Greek, and set his cards down.

"Well I believe I win again Mr. D," He stood out of his wheelchair, becoming half a white stallion as he did so, "And it is a pleasure to meet you children. If you wish to speak with your parents they are down by the lake. I must be off now, I have an archery lesson to teach." With that he trotted off. Mr. D glared at the kids like they were all secretly plotting against him and poofed himself away leaving a notable aroma of sour grapes behind.

"Well I guess if they are leaving I should too," Rachel said standing up right and stretching her arms above her head as she did so, "I'll be off to see if my first coat of paint is dry so I can work on the shadowing. Have fun kids. Need anything, Amber knows where to find me." She went through a door, down the patio, and into the Big House, letting the screen door slamming shut behind her. Amber stood still for about a second (her full attention span only lasting that long) before dashing off down the steps and towards the lake. The group had no choice but to be a group and follow her as best they could. However, she may have had the strange ability to walk faster than them, there was no way she could ever outrun them. Running was their favorite game to play and they played it well. They kept perfect pace with her, running right beside her and laughing as she made a face of shock that they could keep up. Running as fast as they were they made it to the lake in a matter of seconds. Their feet hit the dock with loud thuds, the noise going through the wood and ricocheting off the water back into their ears and making their noise all the more louder. The problem was, they were moving very fast. To fast to stop in time. They ran right off the dock and into the lake for a refreshing and unexpected swim. When they surfaced they heard laughter.

"Kiley, Erin, honey, your all wet!" They heard their mother tease from somewhere. They managed to pull themselves back on the dock, helping each out but leaving Amber in because she had started to swim around like a little fishy. While they sat there on the unsupportive wooden dock their parents appeared, walking towards them with a few other people Kiley recognized only from the picture that now burned in her back pocket. The girl she had seen with the stringy brown hair and standing with the very toned Mexican man walked beside her parents. Both of them were still just as big as they were when they were teens, if not bigger, and both looked intimidating. The woman held a double bladed axe in one hand and a pink dress in the other. It sent Kiley very mixed messages, like maybe she would use the axe to knock her out then use the dress to humiliate her to death. The man with her held nothing of the sorts, he held nothing at all in fact. He just walked with them.

She recognized the other couple only because one was to extraordinarily beautiful to be anyone else and the other had the same crooked smile. The man with the smile held the woman's hand, swinging it childishly, and smiling as Erin and Kiley wrung the water out of their hair. His hair had grown over the years and had become lighter. The woman, who was laughing softly under her breath like it was impolite to do such, had not changed even a little bit from the picture. Her youth seemed to live just as much as she did. And would until she willed it not to.

Bringing up the rear was the couple Kiley remembered because of how strange it had seemed to her. The man who was half goat. He trotted beside the elf like woman, her hair much, much longer than it was in the picture, while his eyes darted from person to person. He had a long beard and shaggy hair that parted around his horns. The woman he walked with gripped his hand tightly while displaying a lovely smile. Kiley snorted when the woman offered her a hand. She could get up herself. Though when she started to pull herself up her foot caught a patch of wet wood and she slipped. Her body slammed into the wood with a hard thud.

"Are you alright!" The woman asked alarmed. Kiley groaned, pulling herself into a ball so she could hold her aching ribs.

"She'll be fine Juniper," Percy said above her while she continued to groan, "That's what she gets for being so proud."

"Gee thanks Dad, I feel love." Kiley started to sit up but stopped when her ribs screamed in protest. She decided she quite liked laying on the dock. Juniper made a pained sound in the back of her throat but let it happen.

"Well children of mine," Annabeth said sitting down and dangling her legs over the edge of the dock, "Let me do all the introductions."

"There seems to be a lot of those today…" Erin mumbled.

"What was that honey?"

"Nothing mommy, keep going."

"That's what I thought. This is Grover and Juniper. That is Clarisse and Chris. And that is Travis and Jess. These are some of our oldest friends. So be nice to them or your grounded."

"They are in such a loving mood today." Kiley pointed out. Erin nodded and laid down beside her sister. Percy regarded their comment and spoke,

"Friends, these are my children Kiley and Erin. They are sneaky and deject so if they play cruel jokes on you or hurt your feelings, ignore it. Its not their fault. That's just what they do. I think its because they are teenagers."

"Wow. There really is no love at all for us today Kiles."

"Not even in the least."

` "Its nice to meet you," Grover said patting both girls atop the head. They looked at each other confused. Did this man…this half man think they were children? How annoying. They agreed on this without a word spoke and jumped into the lake to escape the awkward introductions and cruel mood of their parents. Percy kissed his wife and jumped in after them. Which left Nate and Brennion there alone.

"So your Nico's son?" Chris asked the twins as if they were one.

"Yes sir." They answered as one.

"Hmmmm….you look more like your mother at the age she was that you are now. I don't see much of Nico in you aside from the way your body is. He was all gangly like you are."

"Um….thanks?"

"Oh. Sorry, no. I didn't mean that like that, I was sorrta talking to myself. Sorry bout that. Sorry." The twins nodded half-heartily while the others standing there started talking to them.

"You can't catch me Dad! You're a slow old man!" They heard from the lake followed by laughter. Percy had jumped in after his girls but as soon as he touched water they swam away from him. Now they were playing an odd game of cat and mouse. Percy grinned at the twin girls treading water a few yards away from him. Those girls thought they had their dad whipped but in fact he had them in the palm of his hand. He willed the water to carry him towards them. It sloshed around his ribs and the water took on a human quality of a hand. Grabbing him around his whole body as if it were the hand of a giant and threw him towards the twins. They yelped in surprise but couldn't move in time. Their father landed literally on top of them. He grabbed them both and pulled them under the water with him. They thrashed and kicked at him to go back to the surface but he wouldn't let them. He was going to teach them they could breath under water. Eventually their lugs would beg for air and they would open theirs mouths to gasp for air. That would drown a normal human but not the twins. They were descendents of Poseidon, the god of the sea. He could breath underwater and so could they. If they tried. Kiley was digging her nails into her fathers neck. It was the last thing she could do. Her father was trying to kill her. But she couldn't hurt him, not in surprise like this. He was hurting her so she was hurting him. That was her logic. Erin had stopped thrashing and had gulped in water. It filled her lungs with a painful pressure and this was when she expected to die. She didn't however. She felt like she had just sucked in a large gulp of air, not water. With sudden shock she realized she was breathing underwater. Her father let go of her and used his free hand to pry at Kiley's nails. She wouldn't budge. She could hold her breath longer than Erin, that's why she was still fighting. Though almost as Percy thought that, Kiley's grip loosened and she had to breath. She felt the same thing Erin had and realized the same as well.

"Pretty cool huh?" Percy said. Both Erin and Kiley glared at him.

"You could have warned us!"

"Do you have any idea how terrifying that was!"

"I'm sorry I didn't realize…"

"Arrrg dad. Sometimes, I swear." Kiley shook her head and swam to the surface. Erin watched her go up, finding the fact that she could pretty cool.

"You know Daddy," Erin said, "Your right. We are deject. That was rather harsh. But still, you could have warned us. I'm not taking your side on this 'cause I'm still freaked out from that but still. She could have been a little nicer."

"You're the Dr. Phil of the family Erin."

"Thanks. I do try." They shared a laugh and swam to the surface. Kiley had already swam to the dock and was walking away from the lake, fuming. Brennion was trailing her like a dog at its masters feet.

"Did I make her that angry you think?" Percy frowned as his heart sank at the thought of having his daughter angry with him this whole time.

"You know how we are dad. Bi-polar to the max and just as forgiving. She'll get over it as soon as Brennion-" Percy jerked his head and Erin realized she had let her tongue slip.

"As soon as Brennion what!"

"As soon as he gives her one of his amazing pep talks! Your should ask for one some time, they are awesome! Gotta go! Mom is calling me!" Erin swam away from her fathers glare as quick as she could. On the dock everyone was chattering happily, Amber had gotten out of the water and was talking about the time her mother had used love magic on a store clerk to get a discount. Much to Travis's annoyance. Erin topped that story by telling them about the time Annabeth left her at a playground for an hour because she thought she had left Erin at home. It made Annabeth blush and apologize about 60 times. While all this happened, and it was good, Kiley was running through the camp with tears in her eyes.

She was trying to get away. Away from all this, away from herself, away from life and life's partner death. Away from the smiles and the frowns, away from everything. Her feet hit with soft sounds but pushed deep into the earth with the force of her anger. The tears in her eyes bit at her cheeks as she ran. Pain had taken the form of a monster inside her and it had its dirty paws wrapped around her heart, digging its nails deep into the soft muscle. She was hoping her feet were fast enough to take her away from all this, and away from Brennion. He was an anchor to her reality and she had no desire to be in the real world right now. Her wishes were whispers in the wind of nothingness because as soon as she stepped foot in the woods of Camp Half-Blood Brennion stepped out form behind a tree and grabbed her. It was like running into a the tree itself. She had been moving fast and the sudden force of something like a brick wall had stopped her short and ripped the breath out of her lugs. The fell to the ground, tumbling over one another until they hit the base of a tree. They were tangled together there, both breathless from running into each other and hurting from, well, running into each other. Brennion expected Kiley to pull away from him and drop kick him in the ribs. But she didn't. She hugged her thin arms around his chest as tight as she could and sobbed into his shirt. He did what he figured a boyfriend should and comforted her by hugging her close to him.

"Kiles, whats wrong?" Another sob, "Babe? Was it something I did?"

"N-No. It's not you. It's me. I'm at lose ends I suppose. I can't think right. When my father was pulling me under the water I thought he was punishing me for killing all those poor people. I thought 'He must have lied when he said I didn't disgrace him and this is how he's going to get rid of that blotch on his record' Then I thought as I was running how cruel that was of me to think of my father like that. He would never do that to me. I sickened myself. I-" Her voice died as she choked out more sobs. Brennion stared up into the tree tops, the canopies the tree branches created. He wasn't sure what to say exactly. He knew he needed to speak, to tell her something comforting then kiss her like he should but he didn't know what to say at all. There were no words.

"Your not talking," Kiley noted as her sobs became quieter, "Have I disgusted you too? That's no wonder, I'm disgusting. You shouldn't love me. I'm a horrible person." Brennion got so angry at this he sat up and threw her off of him. She fell a little ways away from him and muttered a soft "ow" as she rubbed her elbow where it had hit a tree.

"Don't you ever say something so stupid again do you understand! That was one of the dumbest things you have ever said to me. Shouldn't love you-bullshit! Kiley I adore you. Because of the wonderful person you are! If you're a horrible person then so are angels because they are just as likely to be as bad as you claim to be. Don't make yourself out to be such a bad person when your not, you're my angel! It's understandable that you would think something like that after what had happened. But that gives you no right to think of yourself like that. Your going to apologize to your father and then your going to feel better and that is going to be that. No more of this 'you shouldn't love me' or 'I'm disgusting' crap or I'll…I'll….I'll do something horrible! Like….um…." Kiley laughed through her tears.

"You can't think of anything can you?"

"Yes I can! I'll refuse you! For month after month!" To that Kiley flinched.

"Alright I'll be good just don't do that alright? I can't live without you. Without your touch. I would surely die. I need you Brennion." She crawled back to him, curling up into a ball in his lap and pressing her cheek against his chest to listen for his heart beat. It was her favorite song. Because it was a song composed entirely for her. He wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on the top of her head.

"That's what I thought." He whispered. She laughed lightly but knew he was right. He always was when it came the matters of the heart. Which bothered her greatly. She couldn't manage her own heart, she had to have him fix it for her. Normally that wouldn't bother her but it might be a problem later. He ran his hands over her sides as a way of soothing her, which worked perfectly. She sank into his arms further and her eyes began to close. She reacted like a cat being petted. For now though, she decided, it would be just fine if he fixed her heart for her. She smiled into his chest, laughing at herself.

"Whats so funny?" His voice make her scalp tingle where his breath seemed most present.

"Nothing. Lay down with me." He didn't quite understand what she meant by lay down which made her laugh again, "Its not hard Bren. Lay back on the ground like that yeah." Kiley laid down in the crook of his arm, staring up at the trees with the light touch of his hair on her forehead. The trees moved at the winds touch, swaying back and forth hypnotically. Watching it lulled Kiley into a sleep Brennion following. The both of them curled up under the trees fell asleep with each other to await the rising sun.

No sun woke them. Instead they were woke by two soft yet demanding voices with the night all around them like a thick blanket of the purest black. Kiley woke groggily and slowly while Brennion jumped awake, knocking into her as he did.

"Finally! Took you guys long enough, the game is about to start!" It was Amber.

"Sooooooooooooooooooo, what were you guys doin' out here huh? All alone, in the woods. A bit promiscuous if you ask me." The other voice Melanie. Kiley yawned, stretching her arms high above her head. Not even caring what they were talking about. She was still half-asleep. And she was very slow and uncaring when she was half-asleep.

"What are you guys talking about?" She said, her voice thick with sleep.

"The game," Amber pulled on Kiley's hand to get her to stand up, "The truth or dare game at the beach! Its about to start! Hurry up!" She yawned again, looking for Brennion this time who was being helped up by Melanie.

"Game? Truth, I'm tired so you shouldn't have woken me, Dare to leave me the fu-"

"Gods your annoying Kiley. Lets just go!" Amber continued to tug on her hand. This time Kiley allowed Amber to pull her to her feet and tug her towards the beach, Kiley yawning the whole way.

The beach was beautiful the way they had set everything up. There were about 4 silk sheets laid over the sand corner to corner for everyone to sit on. Around the sheets were large wax candles, dripping onto the sand as they burned and casting a yellow orange-ish light over everything. In the middle of the sheets where the four corners touched were bowls bigger than Kiley's head filled to the brim with junk food. It looked like marshmallows, Cheetos, various little candies, and what looked like salt water taffy. Different kinds of soda's and cider were sitting in a cooler filled with ice off the to the left of the blanket. And, Kiley, Brennion, Melanie, and Amber included, there were roughly 18 people. Amber began to introduce them (there was a lot of that going today!) person by person. Erin was introduced first for some odd reason, like Kiley had never met her before. Kiley waved and said something like "Nice to meet you, do you know where the bathroom is?" Amber glared. Kiley had interrupted this very important event just for the stupid reason of her having to pee. How dare she. Though a little irritated Amber went on to introduce Bella, Nate, and Trenton. The four people Kiley knew here. They all sat close to each other, trying to push themselves away from everyone they didn't know.

"This is Bowden and Blaze, they are a thing just so you know. Bowden is son of Erebos, god of darkness and shadow. Blaze is daughter of Hemera, goddess of daylight and sun. They are both the cabin leaders of their cabin. I always did find it funny that they were together, seeing as they are like complete opposites of each other." The people being introduced waved politely with the hands that weren't tangled with each other. Bowden was tall and gangly, built like a pencil made entirely of muscle. His skin was about three shades lighter than white and his hair was so black it looked like it had been made of night itself. His eyes seemed like endless black holes, enticing and black, black, black. Where as the girl that clung to his arm as if it were her life line was the exact opposite of all this. She was just as thin as he was, both of them able to pull of the stick people look if they wanted, but she was the color of caramel. Her tan so close to his pale made them both stand out like a man wearing nothing but flashing neon underwear in an emo convention. Her hair wasn't so much blond as it was amber, honey like. As if someone had formed her hair out of tree sap that had crystallized over the years. Her tawny eyes glittered in the firelight, the fire drifting closer to her as if it wanted to lick her skin and hug her frame. It loved her. Bowden cringed from the light, trying to get closer to the darkness. He sat in front of Blaze to escape the candle light which amused her enough to the point of laughter.

"That is Ariel, cabin leader of Poseidon. Don't make any Little Mermaid jokes or she'll kill you. Literally." Ariel had her arms folded, glaring at Kiley and Brennion like they had just killed her pet dog FuFu. Her hair had the normal Poseidon black but had streaks of blond through it. Kiley assumed her mother had been a prominent blond and that blond had fought to be the main color of Ariel's hair but the godly part won and it had become black with blond highlights. Under her curtain of hair Ariel's sea green eyes swept over both Brennion and Kiley with an untrusting gaze. She plucked a piece of orange salt water taffy out of one of the bowls and started twisting it between her fingers like a stress ball while it was still in its wrapper.

"That is Ariel's older sister Jasmine. She is the cabin leader of Apollo-"

"Wait hold on," Kiley felt the need to interrupt, "How can a child of Apollo be related to a child of Poseidon?"

"We have the same mother," Jasmine said with a smile, "and different fathers. I'm a year older than Ariel though. 'Cause I'm the awesomest." Ariel hissed and threw her taffy at her sister which narrowly missed Jasmine's head.

"Awesomest isn't a word loser. So clearly you're the dumbest." Jasmine smiled again, an Apollo trait Kiley quickly guessed.

"Whatever sis, you know you love me. I'm just to freakin' awesomely amazing for you not to." Ariel rolled her eyes while Jasmine smiled on. Jasmine had bright blond hair that reminded Kiley of the color gold. Her eyes closely the color of the sky only brighter blue and flecked with gold and green. Her skin was deeply tanned from being in the sun all the time, but not tan like Blaze's. Blaze's tan had been given to her at birth, Jasmin's was acquired from being outside all year. There were similarities between Jasmin and Ariel too. Both of them had long legs and athletically built bodies. They both had small childish like faces but their eyes showed age far beyond that. They often looked over at each other like they were worried about something or were sharing a conversation without words. It reminded Kiley of herself with her own sister. There was another thing too. Kiley noticed Jasmine wearing a blue bracelet with a trident pendent around her wrist and Ariel wore a gold one with a sun. Their fathers symbol of power but opposite of who they belonged too. Ariel wore Apollo's and Jasmine wore Poseidon's.

"Anyways, that's Dean. Another child of Apollo," Amber leaned closer to Kiley and whispered, "Ariel's potential love interest. Neither of them are yet in realization of their feelings yet though. Denial, such a sad thing." Dean looked exactly like Jasmine minus the similarities between Ariel and his eyes were more green than blue. He nodded at Kiley and Brennion.

"That's Oliver, cabin leader of Hades." It made Kiley's spine tingle how similar Oliver looked to Brennion. They had the same body build, the same color hair, the same paleness, even the same mischievous twinkle in their eyes. The difference between the two was Oliver had black eyes, pools of shadow where as Brennion's eyes where cobalt blue. Oliver's hair was longer too, it brushed his shoulders. The ends were cut unevenly but his hair was straight enough that a girl would murder him to have hair that naturally straight. He gave a mock salute to them as greeting. He clearly hated introductions.

"Ignore him, he's a people hater. Where was I? Oh yes. I member now. Over there is Melina, cabin leader of Aphrodite and Jenny, cabin leader of Hermes." The two girls both smiled in greeting. Melina was sleek and slim like a panther. Her hair was long, reaching past mid-thigh. It was a warm cinnamon brown, a few other colors mixed in there but so overpowered by the brown they were to hard to notice. Her eyes matched her hair, warm pools of brown that looked like melted chocolate. She was forcefully painting Jenny's nails. Jenny was short and stout. A dirty blond with green eyes and a crooked smile. Though she looked very displeased at the moment. She looked like she hated being forced to do anything, especially being Aphrodite-cised.

"And last but not least Jade, cabin leader of Nemesis." Jade picked her chin up from staring at the sand to see who had said her name. She was a small child like thing; she fit the perfect description of a doll of deadly proportions. Everything about her was small; her build, her face, her hands, her smile. But her eyes, when you looked into them, told a story of pain and anger. Of repentance and revenge. They were so full of untold tales and sad words Kiley couldn't even tell what color they were. Her hair was cut short, a quick cut like it had been done with a knife. Oliver's hair was longer than hers. Though her hair was strange. It was so pale white that it looked peal but it had the a strange tent of green that made it….made it look like, well, like jade. Kiley couldn't take her eyes of it.

"That's why they call me Jade….." She mumbled in a quiet voice, her eyes locked with Kiley's. Kiley hadn't realized she had been staring at it so long that the girl had known what she was thinking. Kiley's choked on her unspoken words.

"It's alright," Jade coaxed, "It happens to me all the time. And yes it's naturally this color if that's what your thinking. Its nice to meet you." Kiley offered the small girl a sad smile as an apology. The girl excepted it, smiling back gently.

"Well," Amber said pleasantly, clapping her hands together, "Now that you've met the family, we can-"

"WAIT!" Everyone glanced over their shoulders to see someone with lime green hair running towards them, having trouble moving their lopping feet fast enough to run through the sand.

"Ronny?" Kiley felt vertigo seeing Ronny here. Was he a half-blood as well? Was one her best friends, this whole time, someone she had been so terrified of? How strange. No strange wasn't the word for it. Unnerving was a much better word. Ronny tripped as he ran and stumbled right onto the silk sheets, nearly bulldozing the food into oblivion. Luckily Oliver had quick reflexes and was able to move a couple bowls out of his way before he could.

"Ronny! You made it! Awesome. Everyone really is here now. Can we play! Please!" Amber gave Kiley her best pouty look which, Kiley had to admit, was pretty damn good. But it didn't work on Kiley, it might have helped if Kiley had been a guy.

"Just one second Amber. Ronny you're a half-blood?" Jade was helping Ronny up, dusting the sand out of his hair once she had got him into a sitting position.

"Well, no, not exactly. I'm not really sure what you would call me. My father is a satyr and my mother is a tree nymph. I'm sorrta a mix between the two."

"And just as clumsy as the both of them." Ariel said with a twinkling laugh. Ronny stuck his tongue out at her which only made her laugh more.

"Alright, that's it, I can't be anymore patient. Its time to play Truth or Dare," Amber pushed Kiley into a sitting position, pushing Brennion down next to her and sitting between Melina and Melanie, "Who goes first?"

"I do." Jade said with a smile and a glitter in her eyes that made Kiley shiver in fear.

**This should be good for now. I'll start the Truth or Dare game in the next chap. I mean, this is longest chap I have….yeah, the longest I have ever wrote. 10,929 words. I love it! My brother is being a little heartless bastard right now. Not that any of you need to know this, I'm just frustrated. That's why I'm writing it. Hahahaha! Well, I like all my new campers. Cuz I had to make all new ones cuz all the old ones have grown up! And just wait, there is more of them. Cuz I have to do all the minor gods sand the other major ones too. It's a lot. Oh the Doors is playing. I love them. I love old school bands if any of you have gathered this. I just love music period. Hahahaha I am random today. Alright, sounds like my dad is taking us out to get lunch then I'm going to my grandma's. Coolio. Late Peeps! **


	19. truth or dare

**A 4 year old named Charlotte is out to get me. It's true! She is my best friend's little sister. And every time I go to my friend's house this little girl, Char we call her, will throw open the door and growl at me and say "JASMIN!" then she commences to tickle/punch me. I mean, don't get me wrong, its adorable! But her growls and scowls are terrifying! She eventually will stop and sit in my lap or braid my hair but when morning comes…."JASMIN!" and more growling. I even have to pick her up and spin her around. She just laughs. So, do any of you out there have any idea how I can defeat this adorable 4 year old before she kills me with her power of cuteness! If so, tell me! I'm thinking donuts or other various forms of sugary goodness will save my life! It shall be my medusa's head! Hahahaha "And so she was stopped with the power of pastry!" It just may work…..**

**Disclaimer-Seriously? No. Just no. No. **

Jade swept her eyes over the people who formed a circle on the silk sheet flooring with a smile spread across her face, hissing laugher bubbling in the back of her throat but not escaping without Jade's permission and she did not allow it. She preferred to stay emotionless as possible. She would allow a smile but not laughter. That a weakness to far for forgiveness. A sin that could not be cleaned without painful blisters left as memory's token. A smile was all she would allow. For it was her weapon while she thought. She had not yet formed her weapon of dare nor truth nor the victim they would be unleashed upon but the smile gave their hearts fear. Fear was her best weapon. Fear made for better sport. And, even if that made her sick inside with herself, it amused her even still. It was her game to play and there were no rules for how she was to play it.

She rested her gaze on one of the new people in the circle. A girl much taller and stead-fast than herself with black hair that shined like the ocean lit by the full moons light and the grey eyes of a freshly polished blade of iron. Yet she did not know the girl's name because, as it were, the girl _was_ new. So Jade pointed to her with her short, scarred finger.

"You. What is your name?" The girl's grey eyes drifted half shut in a scrutinizing look.

"Erin." Yes Jade recalled now, she was titled Erin. Quick with wits and stock with sea power. Legs long and sword longer. The perfect ally and an even worst enemy. Jade liked this girl. Her glare was perfectly terrifying and her face only emotionless enough to tell you she felt very deeply. A good ally indeed.

"Erin. Truth or Dare?" The corner of Erin's mouth lifted into a smile.

"Who do you think I am? Dare." Good. The girl felt brave. That would make for better sport as well.

"I dare you to…." Jade paused to think of a dare. It had to be something good. Something entirely devilish yet not to outlandish. Something that would make the girl angry and embarrassed at the same time but not spiteful towards Jade. What could do that? Then it hit Jade. The perfect dare. Oh it was so horribly lovely, so dreadfully wonderful, so deliciously malevolent it was bound to be the best thing Jade could conjure the rest of the night.

"I dare you to streak through the camp-"

"WHAT! ARE YOU CRAZY!" Jade smiled a sweet evil smile and folded her hands in her lap politely.

"I'm not finished yet thank you very much. I dare you to streak through the camp, right up the steps of the Big House, and to your parents where you will ask them to buy you new clothes." There was a silence in which Erin stared at Jade slack jawed in shock while Jade just smiled right back.

"I like this dare." Nate broke through the silence like it was thin ice, grinning ear to ear. Kiley grabbed a handful of marshmallows and chucked them at his head.

"That's my sister perv. You don't get to watch." Nate plucked one of the fluffy, sugary projectiles out of the air and tore a huge bite out of it then he pointed it at Kiley like it was a gun.

"It's nothing I haven't seen before." Kiley clapped her hands over ears.

"Again, my sister! Yuck! I could have went years and years and _years _without having to hear that!" Nate, grinning, finished off his marshmallow with one gigantic bite.

"And a delicious sight at that."

"Ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww," Kiley hugged her knees to her chest, gagging, "Scarred for life. I'm scarred for life. The images are just to disgusting. I think I'm going to be sick!" Erin pouted, which was the first face she had finally made after staring blank faced at Jade so long.

"Nate! Your broke my sister!" He shrugged before leaning back on the sheet so his head would be lying in Erin's lap. Unconsciously she started running her fingers through his thick hair, twisting it around them like long, fleshly curlers.

"She'll get over it, he could have said much worst. That was nothing." Melina, the cabin leader of Aphrodite, popped off. It seems she had finished Jenny's nails and was very engrossed in the game. Eager to get it started off and, in her mind, this was a very good kick off. "Now would you get on with your dare! Very nice by the way Jade, I'm very proud. My props to you Dove." Jade tensed all over.

"Melina…." Jade warned, the tone in her voice both deadly and pain ridden.

"I'm sorry. It's just…..it's such a lovely name!" Jade looked so hurt it made Kiley want to check if she had been stabbed. She was sitting close enough to Kiley that Kiley could feel the girl quaking. Her body heat warming Kiley's skin as it had got hotter. There was something connected to that name that made Jade this way.

"Melina," Jade had dropped her head like someone three times her size was pushing on the top of it, forcing her to stare at the sand, " I told you my name out of confidence and faith. I have given you the title of friend and, please, I ask you to hold the title and be one?" Melina was obviously displeased, chewing at her lip and growling quietly under her breath, but she nodded.

"I'm sorry Jade. Won't happen again. Now," She turned on Erin, looking her up and down, "You have a dare to complete or are you going to chicken out? 'Cause we have strict punishments for those who chicken out." As if to prove her point Melina reached behind her and produced a bag full of paint. Glue. A couple permanent markers. A pair of scissors. And the scarcest object there, a water bottle full of purple-ish yellow liquid. It was just a guess on Erin's part, but she guessed those were the punishments. She ran her hands through her long, soft hair while eying the scissors carefully. She was very protective of her hair and those scissors looked like they could pose a problem. Never the mind, they meant nothing to her because she wasn't a quieter.

"Oh put your bag away Aphrodite, you wont be needing it. I got this. I'm just thinking about how long I'm going to be grounded for this," Erin stood up, knocking Nate's head of her lap as she did, and started unfixing her belt, "I can hear it now 'Erin Jackson, what are you doing promoting your body like a billboard! I thought we raised you better than this! Your grounded!' That will be the end of my social life for about a month or two," Erin cast her belt off to the side then knelt down to unfasten her chucks while continuing to grumble, "Then I'll be like 'But mother, father you have to understand! It was just a game!' Pshhhh that won't save me." Once Erin had her shoes off she started to work her shorts off her hips, trying to ignore the fact that everyone was staring at her. The consuming redness and ever present heat growing on her cheeks was not helping that matter. "Nope wont save me. Mom will drop her head and Dad will be like 'Oh daughter of mine, how could you do such things? Next we know you will be pregnant! What a sad day this will be' The horror." Her shorts went to the ground a little ways off, where she threw her shirt after she slipped it off. She was standing there practically naked in front of total strangers, her boyfriend, her boyfriends brother, and her sister. This was certainly one of the worst days to decide to get out of bed. She felt extremely self-conscious of her image all the sudden.

" This is so….weird. I'm not enjoying this." Kiley shook her head, very displeased. Where as Nathan was having himself a good ol' time.

"I am! I can enjoy it for the both of us if you want Kiles?" Kiley screamed in frustration, slamming her fist into the sand while giving him the best your-so-freaking-annoying-I-want-to-kill-you look. He shrugged and reached out to touch Erin's now exposed stomach but Kiley slapped his hand back, pointing a stern finger at him.

"Bad Nate! Stop being so….so…infuriating!" He laughed at her but wasn't looking at her when he did. He had his eyes for Erin and Erin alone at the moment. She was his eye candy. It was making Erin want to both slap him and giggle at the same time.

"If I may," Airabella said, an amused expression spread across her features, "I think it's rather healthy he enjoys seeing his woman naked. Am I right?"

"Very true. Makes for a long lasting relationship." Melina concurred nodding her head approvingly.

"It's cute too. I encourage him." Melanie said, nodding along with Melina.

"It's better that he wants to jump all up in her game when she strips than him being disgusted when she does that, wouldn't you agree Kiley?" Amber said it like she was on a judge panel. In fact, all three of the girls who had agreed with Bella had sounded that way. All of them related to some love god. Kiley rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. Erin, further yourself the rest of the way nude and destroy your reputation."

"What reputation? I think I destroyed that." Nate said winking at Erin.

"Enough of you or I will duck tape your mouth shut!" Nate and Kiley bickered back and forth which created the perfect distraction for Erin to gather her wits and take the rest of her clothing items (she didn't like the words bra or panties, she always referred to them as clothing items) off. She threw them at Nate just to make Kiley get all fidgety because she was uncomfortable. Nate tucked them in his pockets and very proudly declared she wouldn't be getting them back. That made Kiley glare at him all the more, she even threw a flip flop she had stolen off Blaze's foot at him. It hit him right in the nose which satisfied her greatly. Although she had to promise Blaze a new pair of flip flops just because she was to lazy to get up and retrieve her flip flop before the ocean ate it up.

"It's a rather odd yet invigorating feeling to be naked in front of tons of people." Erin mumbled, tapping her belly button with the tip of her index finger. Jade laughed, which made everyone stop and stare. She scorned herself immediately. She had exposed a weakness! To much emotion! Now they-

"Your laugh is _so _cuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuute Dove!" Melina squealed, tackling Jade in a hug. Jade sighed like she was exasperated with the daughter of Aphrodite.

"_Melina_!" Now Jade sounded like she was a little sister being annoyed by her older sister. It made Kiley wonder what the relationship was between the two girls.

"Sorry, sorry! I didn't mean to call you Dove but your laugh, sooooooo effing adorable. Back to naked woman! Be brave!" Melina pounded her chest with her fist a couple times before giving Erin the peace sign with the same fist. Erin laughed lightly but her heart wasn't all the way in it because she was shaking. She was nervous. Normally when she was nervous she had Nate give her a hug and hold her for a while. That usually helped but…..she looked down at his eager face. His boyish smile at staring at her. She didn't think now would be a good time for that. He might get the wrong idea. So she closed her eyes and took a deep breath to steady herself. She could do this. She was already butt naked.

She turned swiftly and started walking towards her destination. The wind that caught her bare flesh seemed a bit more cold now that she wasn't covered. Like Jack Frost himself was touching her with his ice hands. That made her uncomfortable. She didn't like the thought of any other man but Nate touching her in this state, even if the man she felt was touching her wasn't really a man. Though she would never admit that to him, it would feed his ego far to much. She decided that it was best to ignore everything as she walked. Ignore the people at the basketball court staring at her. Ignore the boy that just ran into his cabin because he was watching her instead of watching where he was going. Ignore the steps of the Truth or Dare Crew following close behind. Ignore the fact that she had reached the Big House and was standing in front of her parents and her parents friends naked. Wait, hold on, what was that last one!

Annabeth's eyes went wide and she choked on whatever she was drinking. Thalia had burst into laughter but was also hitting Annabeth on the back to help out with the choking. Percy immediately turned his head, as did all the men in the room. Most of them anyway. The ones that didn't got socked in the arms by their wives then turned.

"Erin what…what…what is the meaning of this!" Annabeth managed once she had cleared her airway of her drink.

"What is this, the 1700's? No one says that anymore Annabeth."

"Thalia! Not helping!"

"Sorry. Erin maybe you should tell your mom why your naked in public?" Erin cleared her throat, nodding.

"Right, um," She glanced back at the Truth or Dare Crew all peaking their heads through the doorway to watch, "I…Will you guys buy me new clothes? I absolutely despised those others." Annabeth blinked a few times. Did she hear her daughter correctly? She looked to Thalia for confirmation who just shrugged.

"Honey, you know, usually when one wants new clothes they keep the ones they have _on _until they can get new ones….." Annabeth scanned her daughter's nudity uncomfortably.

"Um, yeah, I know but I hated these one's so much I couldn't stand to wear them anymore. So you'll get me new ones?"

"Just clothe her Annabeth!" Percy yelled, banging his head on the couch. Annabeth laughed, which sounded like it was being strangled, and stood to grab her wrist.

"Come with me to my cabin, we'll see if any of my old clothes fit you 'till we can buy you new ones." Annabeth started pulling her towards the door then stopped and held out her hand. Percy walked over to her, keeping his eyes off Erin like she was Medusa and would turn him to stone, and put a blanket in her outstretched hand. Once Annabeth had a grip on it she threw it around her daughter to shield her nakedness, wrapping it tightly around her. Then she just stared Erin in the eyes.

"Your so your father's daughter." She said shaking her head.

"What's that supposed to mean!" Erin yelled while her mother dragged her to the Athena cabin. Meanwhile the Truth or Dare Crew had moved from the doorway and were walking back to the beach.

"That was so bogus man," Jade complained, "It hardly fazed them! Totally ruined the dare." Kiley kicked a rock, which happen to hit Nate. That made her happy. She was still pissed at him. Though she wasn't really sure why.

"I could have told you that. They are used to us doing weird stuff like that. Once Erin and I wore paper bags on our heads and ran around the mall screaming "THEY ARE COMING! THE ALIENS ARE COMING!" while mom and dad chased after us apologizing. Hahahaha, good times. It would have had way more affect if you had dared her to wear a really pretty dress and be polite."

"Don't listen to her," Nate said with his hands shoved in his pockets as he walked, "It was the _perfect_ dare. I loved it." To this everyone laughed. Except Kiley of course. She folded her arms and pouted. Brennion shook his head and wrapped his arms around her waist, leaning down to talk in her ear.

"Lighten up babe. It's not like it would be any different if it was you that was dared to do that. Men are horny bastards. Get used to it." He laughed at his own joke. Trenton, Bowden, Ronny, and Nate all nodded in agreement.

"Oh gee, that makes me feel _so_ much better!" Kiley rolled her eyes, socking Brennion in the ribs while they walked. Melina and Melanie both held outstretched hands to Kiley like they wanted her to grab them.

"Come on hun," Melanie said, "You can walk with us."

"To much testosterone back there," Melina added which made Melanie nod in agreement (those two always agreed with each other it seemed and they had just met!), "It will make any woman sick." Kiley grinned, finally finding something funny, and moved faster to walk between the two of them. Blaze was laughing with Airabella and Jenny over something and Amber had meandered over to Melina and Melanie. While the guys had formed a little pact of men behind the girls.

"Still," Jade popped up next to Kiley as they were walking, the sheets in the sand much closer now, "I'm still mad it had so little affect on them!" Kiley grinned and ruffled Jade's jade hair. It was cold to the touch. Like, ice cold. It threw Kiley off balance for a second. Confused. But she shook it off and came back to reality.

"Yeah um…" Whatever she was going to say faded away into the sandstorm of her mind, lost in the wind forever. She'd never remember. It didn't matter much anyway because they had reached the head-quarters of the Truth or Dare Crew. Every one reassumed the positions they had been in before on the silk sheets. Ariel had sat next to Jasmin this time though, Oliver and Dean close by them. They were targeting and attacking the salt water taffy. That and Bowden had suddenly become more cheerful. Enough to be chatty with the other boys. Blaze rolled her eyes at him and crawled across the sheets to sit between Airabella and Jade. Melina had seized control of Kiley's head somehow and was braiding her hair into pigtail braids like Amber's hair which pleased Amber. Basically they were just wasting time until Erin showed up because it was her turn. They couldn't keep playing until she showed. Luckily it didn't take long because soon they saw Erin's slim figure casually strolling towards them barefoot in a pair of worn jeans and an orange camp shirt. She folded her legs under her when she sat next to Nate, looking at him long and hard.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" She had no reply for him. She simply held her hand out. That brought a smile to his face.

"No. Your not getting them back."

"Why? You plan on wearing them later? No offence babe, but purple's not really your color." That got a laugh or two. Nate blushed fiercely.

"NO! I'm not going to wear them!" Erin leaned closer to him, touching her lips to his but making sure not to kiss him.

"Then give. Them. Back." He shook his head, protecting his pocket with his beefy man hand. Erin sighed, defeated.

"Fine. Who's turn is it?" Nate raised his eyebrows, surprised she had given up so easily. But as soon as he thought he had won he knew he hadn't. That just meant she would attack later. He had to be ready and alert.

"It's yours." Blaze said, trying not to laugh at Nate looking at Erin through squinted eyes like she was the school yard bully trying to steal his lunch money.

"Mine? Wonderful. Let me see here…" She knew who her target was. That was all planned out and ready to roll. She just didn't have a dare or truth if that's what the victim so desired.

"Sis, Truth or Dare?" Kiley flinched. Erin had caught her off guard.

"Ummmmm…..dare?"

"Very brave dear twin of mine, very brave. But at what cost?"

"Stop that. It's not funny. Just tell me my dare."

"In good time sis. Lets enjoy the painful wait."

"_Erin_!"

"Alright fine! I dare you to spray paint your name on the Ares cabin!" The group exploded in laughter and praise for Erin's magnificent dare. Kiley stood, plucking a piece of candy out of one of the bowls, and worked on chewing it while glancing around the cabins in the dark distance.

"Which one is the Ares cabin?"

"I dunno." Erin replied truthfully.

"Where's the spray paint?"

"Don't have any."

"Your stupid Erin."

"And your jealous Kiley."

"They always are." Jasmine agreed.

"If its spray paint you need," Jenny said grinning wickedly, "The Hermes cabin is stocked up on it. You get either neon green or neon yellow. Which do you want? I'll go get it for you."

"You have neon spray paint?"

"Yup. And it literally glows in the dark. Its freaking amazing."

"Alright. The yellow. And I'll come with you so you can show me where the Ares cabin is."

"Coolio. Truth or Dare Crew, move out!" A few minutes later Kiley had a cold metal can pressed into her palm and was shoved toward a blood red cabin decorated with snapped spears, dented shields, broken blades, and a boar head. She shook the can a few times, flinching every time the little piece of plastic inside the paint clanged against the can. This was the first time she had defaced someone's property other than Brennion's. It was a tad bit thrilling. She stepped closer the side of the cabin, looking through the window to see a good 15 or 20 people inside, then preformed her task. She sprayed in long arcs, thick lines of glowing yellow appearing. Her K curled at the edges and her Y drug under name like a tail. She even spray painted a heart behind her name, like the name had been in the heart but had broken through the soft flesh. Then, just to be a brat, she ran around and left the can on the doorstep. _Knock_, _knock_, _knock _on the door and the Truth or Dare Crew was speeding though the cabins for their life and collapsed on the silk sheets all without even being caught by the cabin of the war god.

"Very nice sis." Erin winked at her sister. Erin got food thrown at her. Kiley was gaining the bad habit of throwing things tonight.

"Whatever it's my turn. I want revenge."

"Bring it." Erin sat on her knees, eager for a battle between siblings.

"But it wont be on you. Trenton, Truth or Dare?" Airabella was laughing so hard she fell over gripping her sides. Blaze looked worried for her new friends mental health, touching her forehead as if to check for a fever.

"What have I done to you Kiley!" Trenton was pouting.

"Nothing, I just wanted to take my revenge on you instead of Erin. Now, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare I suppose." He grumped, folding his arms. Kiley leaned across the sheets and buried her hands in his silver hair. Kiley didn't see it but Brennion tensed and balled up his fist at the sight of her touching another man. Not that it mattered, she wasn't flirting with him. She was being a bitch and messing with him. Her favorite game with Trenton. Those two were always messing with each other. It's how their friendship survived.

"I dare you to dye your hair blue." He tried to pull away but Kiley had an iron grip on his hair.

"There will be no running away. I will dye your hair blue. Unless, your scared?" She grinned with a seductive wickedness. That only made him more mad. Which, of course, was why she had done it. He pulled her hands out of his hair, throwing them back at her.

"So be it. Go get your dye harpy. But this will be avenged." While the Truth or Dare Crew gathered the supplies needed to desecrate Trenton's hair, Amber was having a meltdown. It killed her to think that someone was going to ruin his hair. As it was she had nearly chewed through her lip when Kiley had touched his hair. She had wanted to do that since the first moment she had met him. And, as much as it angered her, she did not want them to touch his hair. She wanted to wrap her arms around his neck and protect him from their vicious claws. But she couldn't because then it would look like she cared for him and she didn't of course. Pshhhh, that would just be absurd. Yet as she looked at him sitting there with his hands folded in his lap, his chin held high, as he patently and bravely awaited the group to return to dye his hair her heart thudded in her ears. Her lip began to quiver and she was restless. She couldn't watch this. Where had everyone gone anyway? Had they all left save Trenton and herself? Glancing around she seen that they had.

"Amber? Are you alright?" She left her mental storm long enough to see Trenton looking at her with big worried eyes. She gulped air, her mouth suddenly very dry with his gaze so fixed on her.

"Um yeah," It was hard to talk to him, harder than convincing a child of Aphrodite that love doesn't exist, "It's just, your acting like you don't even care that they will dye your hair blue! Blue for gods sake!" His laugh was a little louder than a whisper.

"I don't mind much really. See my hair," he touched it as if to confirm it was still there, "has magic in it. When I was born my hair was black like Bella's but our mother, Hecate, accidentally touched my forehead and it caused my hair to turn completely silver. My eyes too. So when they put the blue in, the magic will eat it up. When I wake up in the morning it will be silver again-your looking at me like you don't believe me. Here, I can prove it. Touch my hair." Amber yelped. He wanted her to touch his hair? Was he nuts! If she did that…..no way. No. Don't tell yourself that Amber, she begged her thoughts to stray away from that possibility. She could touch his hair and it would have no affect on her because she didn't like him. She would prove it. Right now.

She reached out tenderly and touched her finger tips to his hair. Almost as soon as she touched it her whole body felt warmer. Fire had taken in her belly and burned through her body quickly. Yet her skin felt ice cold. She was wearing an armor of ice with a fire inside it.

"That's the magic channeling through you. That feeling of freezing yet burning to death. It's why I don't like people touching me. Because when they do, it gives me away you know?" Amber nodded slowly, her fingers slowly burring themselves in his fine hair without her consent. She had no idea how much her body was attracted to him because her mind was numbed with the ice fire his hair was burning her with. There was no realization that she was gripping a hand full of his hair and was pulling him towards her. No notice of how much he enjoyed her pulling his hair or how he was smiling because she was pulling him closer to her lips. She didn't even notice her stomach twisting in anticipation nor the burning desire overpowering her logical thinking. She didn't notice this, that is, until she heard footsteps. Then it all hit her like a smack in the face. She squeaked, not able to scream because of how the desire had choked her, and threw him away. He fell back in the sand, blinking rapidly, glancing around him as if he woke from a trance.

"Hey we're back! Found the stuff," Kiley walked onto the sheets and sat down with everyone falling in behind her, a box in her hand "You ready Trent?" He motioned her to get on with it. The next few minutes was spent dying Trenton's hair. Melina and Melanie helped Kiley, since Kiley had never dyed hair before. Ultimately it came out just fine. Kiley was very pleased with her work and Trenton had a head of bright blue hair. Amber was breathing heavily from the experience, on the verge of tears staring at his ruined hair.

"Alright Trent," Bowden said, trying not to laugh at his hair, "It's your turn now." Trenton was squirming, itching his head.

"It feels fake. It's making me sick." He was talking about the dye although no one but Bella understood that much.

"What? Oh stop complaining." Kiley grinned at him. He continued to mess with his hair.

"Kiley, I should have said something before," Bella said touching her brother's hair then yelping and pulling her hand back, "His hair is his magic source. Not source so much, more like….where it is drawn form, where it sleeps. Mine is in the palms of my hands, that's why I wear gloves a lot. Because where our magic is dormant, is the most sensitive part of our body. To dye his hair would by like to dye the water in a fishes fish tank."

"Oh crap. I didn't kill him did I?"

"I dunno. Trent, you gonna die?" He frowned, looking at his stomach like it was a foreign part of him.

"No. But….I'm going to be sick." Without another word he got up and stumbled into the surf. From there he went on to throw up. Amber really was crying now. Hot tears rolling down her cheeks but she made sure no one saw. She hugged her knees to her chest and pressed her face to her thighs. She didn't move from that position until he came back from being sick, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Feel better?" His sister asked in a half sarcastic half caring sort of way.

"A little. So let me think here," He glanced around at everyone present, checking their faces to match the names he had in his head, "Jasmine. Truth or Dare?" Jasmine had her head rested on her sister's shoulder, her eyes closed, not really paying any attention to anything until he had said her name.

Without opening her eyes she said, "Dare."

"I dare you to," He glanced at the boy Oliver sitting close to Jasmine, his eyes watching her every move. He had noticed this all night. Trenton, though no one guessed this about him, was someone who profiled people by watching them. He didn't speak much because he learned about them by watching them. And he had noticed that Oliver had eyes for Jasmine. And she for him. Yet they never made contact, didn't speak all that much to one another, were nervous around one another. Clear signs that they liked each other. That would be his dare, it was perfect. "I dare you to sit in Oliver's lap while he is wearing nothing but his boxers for the rest of the game." Both of them blushed so red it looked like their faces had been caught on fire.

"What? Bu-bu-but…." Jasmine glanced over at Oliver who was trying to keep his eyes off her.

"Are you saying your forfeit the dare?" Melina started reaching for her bag of torment.

"No! No, no. I'm not. Olie, um, strip please." Oliver glanced around nervously then for some odd reason he touched his ribs. He begged Jasmine with his eyes to not make him do this. She looked away, avoiding his gaze as best she good. She had never given up and she never would. But….poor Oliver. He sighed and whispered, "It's your desire then it's my wish" He started with his shoes, combat boots, pulling the laces out of the spare eyes to loosen the leather enough to pull them off. Then his pants. He slipped them off slowly as if it pained him. He seemed to wait, his hands gripping the material of his shirt, trying to steel his nerves before he did. Glancing at Jasmine he found his motivation and his fear all in the same and pulled it off. Everyone gasped as he had expected. They saw a blotched piece of skin on his ribs. A scar from being burnt. It covered his ribs on one side, marring the perfection of his Greek body.

"Oliver…" Jasmine went to touch it but Oliver seized her wrist.

"Don't." Was all he said before sitting down and pulling Jasmine down with him, settling her in his lap like she was made to fit there. She acted as the perfect shield for his scar and kept him warm too. She felt awkward, having everyone stair at her as he looped his arms around her waist and rested his forehead on her back but she figured it as her punishment for being the one to make Oliver have to show his scar to everyone. It clearly made him uncomfortable.

"Right," Ariel said trying to draw the attention away from them, "That was all nice and awkward. Now Jazz, it's your turn."

"I know, I'm just thinking," She was going to get revenge on Trenton for him doing that to Oliver. While he had guessed about Jasmine liking Oliver she too had figured something out about him. How he liked Amber. It was incredibly obvious. And that was how she was going to get her revenge.

"Trenton Truth or Dare?" He narrowed his eyes at her, trying to profile her.

"You have hard feelings?"

"A little. What will it be? Truth or Dare?" He detested her with a glare.

"Dare." This made her smile. He had fallen right into her trap.

"I dare you to kiss Amber." Amber screamed and shot Jasmine a pleading look. Amber and Jasmine had always gotten along pretty well, they could even have been considered friends, so it hurt Jasmine a little to see Amber looking so betrayed by this but hey, revenge wasn't sweet. Trenton had went completely rigid staring at Amber like she was the golden apples guarded by a great dragon. She sat there waiting for him to do the thing that would shatter every mental defense she had set up against him. Him just leaning close to her was enough to make her breath short and raspy, her pulse quicken and her body scream for his touch. Closer and her stomach knotted and the desire returned, fueled and more aggressive this time. Then his lips pressed against hers.

The feeling of being lit alight with ice returned but all the more present this time and not caused by magic. He, himself, made her feel that way. She was sure he had only meant the kiss to be quick and painless but he lingered there. Loving the present as it were. She pressed the tips of her finger tips to his jaw to try to deepen the kiss. He, of course, allowed it. His response being to wrap his arms around her small waist and pull her against himself. It was the best feeling she had ever felt being in his arms with his lips and body pressed against her own. It was a fact in her mind that things either would have stayed this way for a very long time or gone further if someone hadn't cleared their throat. Her eyes flew open and almost immediately she realized what she had done. The pushed away from each other at the same time and both looked the other way form each, both blushing furiously. Everyone in the Truth or Dare Crew were smiling foolishly.

"That was _sooooooo _cute!" Melina squealed.

"They were _so_ about to sneak off to a cabin for some alone time." Melanie informed Melina. Melina mouthed the words _Are you serious_! Melanie nodded knowingly.

"I knew it." Jasmine said, completely satisfied with the turn of events. Oliver smiled secretively, deciding that this was revenge enough for Trenton making him strip in front of everyone.

"Yeah whatever," Trenton's voice was thick and husky, he hoped that clearing his throat would clear that away with it, "It's my turn now. Jade Truth or Dare?" The impish girl looked up from the sand at him.

"Seeing as no one has chose Truth yet, truth." Trenton hadn't really thought of anything when he had asked Jade that. He had just said a random name and thrown the words for the game after it to get attention off Amber and himself. So he really had no idea what to say from there. As quick as he could he racked his brain for something to say. That was when he remembered Melina calling her something that had made her seize up.

"Why did you freak when Melina called you Dove?" Jade's eyes went wide and she started to breath heavily. Melina sobered up immediately and started shouting at Trenton. Screaming things like "None of your business" and "Leave her alone!" Jade simply placed her tiny hand on Melina's arm.

"Calm down Melina, it's alright."

"B-but-"

"No it's fine. It's my real name. Dove McKendrick." Everyone seemed a little confused at that.

"Then if it's your real name," Ronny questioned, "Why do you hate it so much? 'Cause personally I think it's a beautiful name for a chick."

"Um thanks I guess?" He shrugged, "Yeah no, I like the name too. It's really not the name per say but more like what the name holds."

"I don't follow." Ariel said, a few others nodding in agreement with her. Jade sighed which made Melina flinch.

"My father….he gave me the name. He said 'Dove for my Dove, the beautiful little bird.'"

"That's so sweet…" Blaze whispered.

"I thought so too. I meant so much to me because I loved my Dad so much. I was really proud of my name. I would boast about it all the time. But then…." There were tears in Jade's eyes when she paused to look at the sand again. Melina leaned over and hugged Jade tight. Which was strange because as small as Jade was, it looked like Melina was hugging a little kid. It made Kiley randomly wonder how old Jade actually was. Jade flinched but excepted the hug, turning her head and hiding it in the crook of Melina's neck. Melina put her hand on the back of Jade's head like a mother would if their child was crying on them.

"Okay _what_ is going on? I don't understand why Jade is so broke up!" Bowden threw his hands into the air as he said it exasperated. Melina glared at him. She really was like a protective mother.

"My father," Jade's voice was a bit muffled because she refuse to pick her head up from Melina's neck, "He was killed. In a car crash when I was 9. On my 9th birthday actually. He was coming home from work when it happened. He had bought me a Dove as my gift. They know that because they found it dead in a twisted cage in the wreckage. That's why I hated my name so much. I blamed it for killing my father. Later of course I got over that and decided I just couldn't hear the name without thinking of my dad. So I cast it away. I became nameless. Until Melina found me living on the streets, only surviving as a thief. I was twelve then, six years ago. She started calling me Jade and I let that be my name. I only recently told her my real name, she loved it to but I told her not to call me it because…well you all know why now. So now that we've gone over this I believe it's my turn. And don't call me Dove or I'll slit your throat and if you don't believe me remember my mother is the goddess of revenge and keep it in mind." Everyone stared at her silently. Melina cradled her even when Jade tried to pull away. Both questions Kiley had previously asked silently had been answered. The relationship between Jade and Melina was that Melina had saved Jade from her own self caused despondency and Jade was 17 years old. How very interesting.

"Melina you can let go of me now."

"No I can't."

"Augh. Fine. Bowden Truth or Dare?" Bowden had been caught off guard. He wasn't paying attention to anything after Jade's story. Hearing that had made him wonder what it would be like to lose the person he loved the most. He had been an orphan so he never knew his birth mother and obviously had never met his godly father. The only person he had ever had his whole life was Blaze. Would he abandon his name for her? Yes. That was an easy one. He'd abandon everything for her. He'd walk in the light just to remember her even if it hurt him. What a horrible thought.

"Hmmmm? Oh Truth I guess." Blaze's fingers laced around his, his palm immediately heating up. Blaze was always hot and not the stereotypical hot as in looks but a literal hot. Bowden had always wanted to crack an egg on Blaze's belly because he wanted to see if it would cook. She was _that _hot. Hot enough that when she leaned against him he felt like he had a fever.

"How did you and Blaze meet? 'Cause you guys were at camp before I got here and you two were already together. I always wanted to know but have never asked before." Bowden felt Blaze grip his hand. This was one of her favorite stories. He thought over the story first, recounting each detail in his minds eye before he spoke it. It was important to say things in your head first.

"We grew up in an orphanage together," Listening to him speak the crowd realized his voice was smooth as sand stone and crisp as fresh lettuce, it was enticing to hear him speak so much so they felt themselves lean closer to him so that they could press their ear to his lips and hear that voice closer yet though no one got that close for fear of Blaze doing her thing and catching them on fire, "Blaze and I were the trouble kids in The Prison, that's what we called it, so we got stuck together doing clean up or having to re-paint buildings as punishment. We just bonded you know and connected better with each other than anyone else. We were all we had, I had her and she had me and that was it. No one else. So we learned to love one another you know? So yup."

"You don't like talking much do you?" Brennion pointed out with a skeptical eyebrow raised. Bowden simply shrugged.

"My turn," He didn't even bother to think of a dare or anything nor the victim, he just chose someone because he was getting tired of both this game and a physical tired, "Airabella truth or dare?" She had been playing with a skull ring that took up a good proportion of her fingers surface when he spoke her name barely drawing her attention from the shiny chrome ring.

"Oh truth I suppose. I'm kinnda tired of this tedious game."

"Yeah um I dunno….why do you wear so much black?" She made a hurt sound in the back of her throat.

"Because I can you jerk! Why are you so pale! Augh. I hate when people ask me that. Brennion truth of dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to tell both your parents and Kiley's parents that you two are dating and that you have stolen their daughters virginity. Yes. I quite like that."

**Sorry can't finish this chapter I'm going to cut it short and leave the rest hanging. I'm sooooooooooooooooooooooo effing tired. I CANT finish this chapter. I Simply can not. Nope, nope. **


	20. time to tell

**Ya'all know what time it is! BIRTHDAY ALERT! Manny (that's Marina to you!) on the 17****th (least I think it's the 17th!)**** and Stefanie on the 23****rd****! WHOOOOOOO! Stefanie is now 17 (there will be NO rubbing that in missy or so help me I will not make you any cookies!) everyone clap and laugh because she doesn't get to drive till she's 18. HA! TAKE THAT! AMERICA POINT VENEZUELA ZIP! Although…you do have tasty treats we don't have here…..but you indulge in to much coffee…..we'll call it a tie kay Sis? Manny is now….15? I think so yep, yep. I is so happy for Ya'all! Another year in another life and every second of it makes you smile and cry and with a promise from me that I'll be there to annoy the hell out of you when your down so low and make you smile when your not. I know its backwards but any of you that know me, KNOW I'm backwards. And one more note on the matter, JASMIN LOVES YOU! **

**Btw my song of the month is Changed by You by Between the Trees. For a very special reason but Ya'all don't need to know the reason. "I am blessed, by you. Cause you are the one you are the one that I've been waiting for. I've been waiting for. And I am changed by you the more I get to know the more I want you close to me. And I'll take care of you, please just say you let me forever what ever you need." Makes me happy inside. :D OH NO! My lip is bleeding! That deserves a sad face! ****L Stupid computer! I wanted it SIDEWAYS!**

**Disclaimer-Turns out I DO own PJO! All I had to do was take a sharpie, cross Ricks name out, and replace it with mine! Aren't I a genius? **

Kiley felt an immediate heat commandeer the smooth yet paling cheeks of her face which she pressed the palms of her hands too to hide the redness pooling there. Had Airabella really just…..gods. Please no. Please, please-how did she even know! They hadn't told anyone. Erin and Nate sorrta found out, literally on the found part. So how in heavens name had Airabella found out! Kiley chocked down all her questions and let the fear become the supreme being inside herself for the time being. What would her parents say? Do? Would they hate her? Call her names and kick her on her head in the street? Clap her on the back and say "Finally!" The last one seemed highly unlikely but still. What was going to happen? Her life was going to end that's what was going to happen! She fumbled blindly for Brennion's hand. He found her blind klutz before she could his. Heat settled over her frazzled nerves and began to loosen the knots that had begun to form in her muscles. She squeezed his hand tightly, trying to press all her fear in his palm and suppress it into nothingness. He felt her fear, tasted it even on his tongue (or was that him about to throw up because of how scared he was?) it frightened him how scared she was. She was only ever scared when there was something to be scared of.

"Whoa wait hang on Airabella that's going WAY past the rules there!" Erin yelled seconds after Airabella had spoken the dare of doom however it hadn't reached Kiley's ears until minutes later. She had slowed down completely, nearly shutting down all together. Though, as in all trances or painful knock outs, she was starting to wake up. Slowly, oh so slowly, but indeed she was awakening. Airabella scowled, folding her arms like a pouting 3 year old.

"There are no rules as far as dares go. I'm pretty sure we've established that. Besides, they don't HAVE to go through with the dare."

"And there won't even be a punishment if you don't, I promise," Melina swore wringing her wrist like she was nervous, "I totally understand, I got ya." There was a pause in which all eyes were on Brennion. A sudden jolt up and down his spine brought him to the realization that they were staring at him because they were waiting for him to decide if he was going to give up on the dare or not. He buried his free hand in his hair, letting his eye lids fall shut over his strained eyes. This was to much. To much to take in. even more to decide. He was being offered, in the most inconvenient way, to tell their parents, rather, her parents that they were together. The down side being that he tell them about….sex. That would have a significant down side. He may lose Kiley completely! Panic grew so thick inside him he choked on it. He let himself look at his girlfriend for but a second to see her. She was tugging on a strand of her jet black hair nervously and was staring at their entwined hands as if it were the last time she would ever see the sight. Could he lose this? Lose her? Lose those beautiful eyes? Her touch? Her caring smile? No. He most certainly, absolutely can not, could not, nor would not. And yet a nipping, whining, heeding part of him was begging that he tell them.

"Alright. I'll do it." He felt Kiley sink her nails into the back of his hand she gripped him so tightly. On the other side of the blanket; the candle light flickering across her features making her very self look like a shadowed painting, Airabella smiled.

"Way to be a man Brennion. But you have to do it right now. Right now, right now. This second. So get up and walk your happy self to the Big House where they all are and tell them. And we are all going to watch." Brennion felt his spirits go so low now that they were probably sitting with his grandfather drinking wine in mirth. That thought both amused him and angered him, though he wasn't sure why. Perhaps it was because his spirits were suppose to be his happiness not having a good ol' time without him. Though, for sure, he knew he was taking it to far as his ADHD brain did quite often.

He pulled himself up and brushed what sand had found its way onto his jeans back into the mounds it called home. This was going to have to go smoothly. Incredibly smooth. He was going to be cool about it, playing it off like a everyday thing. "Oh and we had sex in my room too, no big deal, just something to pass the time." It was going to work! It was. Perfectly. Of this he had no doubt. Or at least that's what he was telling himself. If he gave himself false truths then when things didn't work out he can blame Fabio, his inner therapist, that told him it would be alright. That thought in mind he began his slow trudge of a completely defeated man to the Big house.

Walking towards the large red building with a brilliant wrap around porch, Brennion snatched Kiley's hand up and began swinging it like a couple of dating 10 year olds. He was going to miss this. Miss the tingle of pleasure he got from the brush of her skin. The title wave of dumbfounded joy he got when she smiled at him. And her kisses! God he was going to miss those kisses. He would kill a thousand men for just one of those kisses. And, secretly, he would miss the press of her exposed skin against his own. He wouldn't be allowed to drink in the sight of her without her clothes in the way. How infuriating. Maybe it wasn't to late to turn back?

But it was. They were standing before the steps that lead up the porch and right through the door that their parents were sitting in. Waiting as it seemed for Brennion to come in there and ruin two lives. Kiley began to tug on his hand to make him go up the steps, encouraging him in her eyes but he didn't want to go. Not just yet he had one last thing to do. Just in case.

He gently placed his hand on the back of her neck, lacing his fingers through her hair which felt like having silk kiss his skin. She acted a bit shocked, like it was the unexpected, which it was. But she wanted it. He saw that in her eyes. And he wanted it. Just in case. He touched his lips to hers gently; softly, careful not to push and make it a rough kiss. He just wanted to taste her lips one more time. Just in case. Sweet. Sweetness was what he tasted. Sweet like honey but honey of her flavor. No sugar, no sweets, no smile, and no happy moment could taste as good as this. But as he held his lips against hers a burning fire caught inside Kiley's belly and she wanted more. She pushed hard against his lips, grabbing a handful of his hair and pulling on it hard enough to tilt his head back a ways. He made a deep throaty noise while she kissed him which made her smile into their kiss. Ruining its perfectness.

"What was that about?" She whispered, her lips still so close to his she could taste his salty flavor. He smiled while pulling on the hair he had a tight hold on.

"It was just in case I don't get to do that again after this," Just as she was about to say something to that he kissed again, roughly, "And that was because I love you." She couldn't help but smile, her heart caught in his palm by the sweetness he showed her. He was the one that held her close in every way and she couldn't and even more, can't help but smile when he spoke.

"I love you too. Now come on, we have to break it to the parental unit hard core." To that he sighed and cast a dreadful glance at the building which held their doom. They walked up the steps, mindless of the talking going on behind them.

"My gods! Did you see them kiss! That. Was. So. Effing. Adorable!" Melina squealed happily as the couple walked up the steps hand in hand in front of her. There was a chattering of Melina going on about how cute their babies would be and how hilarious this was going to be to watch Percy's face. But their talking died down as soon as they found themselves standing in the Big house in a room full of adults. The Truth or Dare Crew made themselves comfortable by sitting on the floor close to where Brennion and Kiley were standing hand in hand. Yes hand in hand.

Percy had been sitting next to his wife telling the story of potty training the girls when a group kids walked into the room. He watched them all sit on the floor, which he found odd, until his eyes caught something unexpected. Kiley. Holding hands. With Brennion! He wondered if he was the only one seeing this when he heard his wife suck in a sharp breath.

Kiley knew there were other people in the room but she was only intent on her parents faces. She saw her fathers left eye twitch like it did when he was thinking real hard on something that confused him. Her mothers brows were furrowed so deeply they might have fallen off. That image made Kiley want to laugh but she remembered this was a serious moment and had better not. Kiley also noticed Thalia and Nico suddenly become very interested on their intertwined hands.

"At least one of them didn't come in stark naked this time!" Clarisse said with amusement hanging on her breath. She got a four manned glare from the parents of the couple. Wisely she sunk into the couch she sat in and shut her mouth as she did. Annabeth's grey search lights scanned Kiley, inspecting for anything misplaces or misshapen. Kiley wasn't sure what exactly it was her mother was looking for and quite frankly Kiley didn't want to know.

Finally Annabeth spoke, "Are you feeling well honey?" Then Kiley understood. Her mother thought there was something wrong with her mental status because of her current appearance. Kiley gripped Brennion's hand for reassurance before answering her mothers rather cruel question.

"Yes I'm fine Mom. Rather pleasant in my current state thank you." It was probably dumb but she couldn't help it. Her mother nodding slowly, keeping her eyes fixed on their intertwined hands.

"Then," Thalia gestured by pointing from Brennion to Kiley then to their hands, "Whats with this?" Brennion had to catch the words before they fell out of his mouth, sort them out, and lay them out before himself inside his head. They still didn't sound right. They were….bound to get them in more trouble than needed. What the hell! He was supposed to be playing it cool! He looked down at his girlfriends hand in his own. That kinnda blew the cool idea though. Brilliant. Nice one Brennion.

"Um….." Yeah that's nice and cool Brennion way to not sound guilty at all! He mentally slapped himself for that one. Behind him he heard Airabella laugh at how uncomfortable he felt. Suddenly, out of no where, Nico went ridged and start shaking his head over and over with wide eyes.

"Dad? Whats wrong?" Brennion was to scared to ask if that was because of what appeared to be here. Nico looked at Percy and Annabeth then to his wife and continued to shake his head.

"Babe, what is wrong with you!" Thalia asked giving him a weird look. He leaned in and whispered in his wife's ear. Whatever he said made her eyes go wide and her cheeks turn a bright red color.

"Gods no!" She said, "No! No Nico! Don't even say that! No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, Hades no!" They were beginning to get the interest of the people that didn't really care what was going on in the room.

"What!" Amber finally screamed, her impatience getting the better of her. The two flinched like they had been slapped.

"This whole scene here," Nico pointed to Brennion and Kiley, "It reminds me of when Percy and Annabeth told Athena and Poseidon that Annabeth was pregnant." To that Percy made the sound of someone being punched in the stomach and Annabeth clapped her hands over her mouth. Kiley began choking on the air she was breathing and Brennion just stayed ridged with his eyes wide. Everyone else was either dead silent or laughing. It was one of the strangest contrast to be found in miles.

"I'm not pregnant!" Kiley screamed, extremely offended. Her hands went to her stomach and, looking at it, she frowned, "Why would you think that? Do I look pregnant? Oh god I'm fat aren't I! That's what your saying! Awww man and I've been working out too! Now I have to work harder! I th-"

"Your not fat babe, your beautiful." Brennion said without thinking. He didn't realize he had said it in front of his parents and hers until after he had said it. This time he did slap himself, hard, on the forehead. Kiley grabbed his wrist and shook her head with a pouty face.

"Don't hit yourself. Don't hurt yourself." He smiled but stopped when their parents said "BABE!" in unison. They both flinched. The tension that held the room captive was so strong it felt like it could snap them at any second.

"You know this is quite amusing! Thanks Bella!" Bowden said with a laugh. Blaze hit him in the chest and told it wasn't funny and that he was being cruel and he had better stop.

"Babe!" Percy repeated, "You just called my daughter babe. Why did you call MY daughter babe. MY daughter!" Annabeth, though alarmed herself, set a hand on his arm.

"Hun, I think they got that she is your daughter. No one is arguing that point." He had no response but a growl. Kiley ran her thumb across the plastic cover of her ipod in her pocket. She didn't know what to say. Her head was reeling. Her world was changing. And she wasn't sure if it was for good yet. The only way to find out was to keep going but she was to scared to lose what she had now. She was stuck in the middle and she didn't like it. God, or she should say gods, if only she could live in the memory of when she and Brennion thrived together. Were together. Pushed against one another under soft sheets. Together. That's all she wanted now. Was together. Where she was safe and loved.

"Um well," She tried but the words became faulty, dying out on her before she could finish whatever the hell she was trying to say.

"She's my girlfriend. And I'm her boyfriend. We're together." Kiley stared in awe at her boyfriend. Shocked by his sudden bravery. If only she had his courage. Just another thing she loved about him. If they weren't in the hot seat right now, she'd kiss him. She wanted to so badly, staring at nothing but his lips and drowning out everything else. She felt herself lean towards him but when she remembered where she was and what was going on she caught her bottom lip in her teeth and bit down hard. Later she told herself, later. Hopefully.

"B-B-B-B-"Nico stuttered but Thalia finished for him by saying "Boyfriend. Yes." Percy excused himself and walked outside randomly then came back in and said "The worlds not ending, Kronos isn't outside with Ashton Kutcher saying "You got punked' and I don't see any sign of that happening soon so how is that true?"

"Wow. Thanks for the support Dad. Your blessing, really. Awesome. Just awesome." She realized she shouldn't be as sarcastic as she was being right now but she couldn't help it. Her Dad wasn't being very nice about this.

"Your asking for my blessing? Are you two getting married!"

"No. But you could still show a little support. I love him Dad." Out of the corner of her eye she saw her mother tense. Her eyes drifted to the ground and she began wringing her wrist.

"Percy," She whispered, "Stop. Let them talk. I don't…this is reminding me to much of me and my Dad when I told him about us. I promised I'd do this different if my children ever came to me and said the same thing as me. How ironic that I have to keep that promise. Sit down. We are going to do this rationally." Percy growled, giving Brennion his best "Dad" glare, and sat beside his wife. Nico kicked his feet up on the coffee table in front of him and leaned forward, looking at the couple presenting themselves so shakily.

"I think they are telling the truth." He said finally after minutes of looking them up and down.

"Well duh they are! What did you think this was, a prank!" Thalia was in a grumpy mood. That much was obvious. She didn't like the thought of her son having a girlfriend. Mostly because it meant her son was growing up but there was a small fear inside her that her son wouldn't need her anymore now that he had a girl that he loved to do it for him.

"What I want to know is," Percy said scratching at his beard, "how they came about this. What on Earth brought this on? You two are like brother and sister!" The couple gagged visibly, choking a little even because of the facts they knew. They had done things no brother and sister should. Kiley tasted bile on her tongue at the thought. Had her parents really thought that? How interesting.

"We have never considered each other as such." She spoke what she was saying in her mind, in the shortened version anyway. Annabeth frowned, tugging on a blond ringlet that had been hugging her shoulder happily.

"Then what have you considered each other?" Her mother looked entirely perplexed. Not an emotion Kiley often saw on her mothers face, if ever.

"I've always loved Brennion mom. I'm sorry but its true. Okay well not always, I hated him when we were little but the older I got, I did. Around….12 I think. I've always had a crush on him but it sorrta became more than a crush since last year. I'm sorry if that….troubles you I guess is the word I'm looking for here but it can't be helped. I love him. Plain and simple." As if to emphasize her point she turned and kissed him on the cheek, even though her entire self was craving his lips. She settled with just that for now, though as long as this whole thing panned out, she was definitely sneaking off with him later. Percy's eye twitched a bit and he acted as though he wanted to speak but no words were coming out of his mouth. Annabeth, though obviously perturbed, folded her hands neatly in her lap and breathed more slowly than normal. Pacing herself almost.

"So you two are in a relationship then?" Kiley's mother asked gently. The two nodded. Another silence ruled.

"Brennion," Thalia said with a sharp tone like ice weaved into her words, each icy sharp word wanting to impale itself in Brennion's throat, "I'm calling your Uncle Jason. You are so having a talk with him!" Brennion rolled his eyes. He knew what that meant. Another talk in Latin (his Uncle preferred speaking Latin and had taught all the kids when they were younger) for about an hour. Not that he didn't love his Uncle, he just didn't like talking in Latin. It weighed on his tongue heavily, almost painfully. It was entirely to hard for him to speak. Oh well, it was unavoidable. Moving on.

"Mom, Dad, please just say you approve so we can all move on with our life?" Thalia narrowed her eyes and flooded her eyes, obviously not wanting to say any such thing but Nico, strange enough, had to be the voice of reason. Gently he placed a hand on Thalia's arm and touched his forehead to her cheek as his way of getting through to her.

"Hun, they are big kids now, we have to let them live their life the way they want. Once they reach this age, they are on their own decision wise. Our job, as parents, is to always back them up. Regardless. And to smack them on the back of the head saying I told you when it doesn't pan out. You listening Bolt Brain?" Thalia shoved him away but playfully and smiling.

"Don't call me that. And," She turned to her son and Kiley, taking in a deep breath, "I approve-" The couple both immediately smiled and burst out in a volley of thank you's however Thalia wasn't finished. Which she made clear by growling under her breath.

"However, if Kiley comes up to either Annabeth or myself crying and saying she's pregnant? There will be a large price to pay. Understand?"

"I second this notion." Annabeth said from her side of the couch, a deep set glare on her face. Kiley sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Again with the pregnant thing-you people are giving me a complex on my self image!"

"Which is why," Percy added after his daughter tried to lighten the mood with a joke, "you just shouldn't be doing that sort of thing. Right?" The couple suddenly lost all interest in the conversation, focusing on other things in the room instead like how there was a green stain on the ceiling and how everyone else seemed to find their discomfort amusing.

"Right!" Percy repeated.

"Well Dad," Kiley rubbed the back of her neck nervously, looking for the words she wanted in her brain, "here's the thing…."

"We sorrta been there, done that, bought the t-shirt." Brennion finished for Kiley. To this the four parents all had the same reaction. Simultaneously they began screaming at each other for some odd reason. About not giving the proper sex talk. "Percy! Nico! You were suppose to give the boys a proper sex talk, not take them to the zoo and say 'Don't act like animals'!" "Yeah, well, your one to talk Annabeth! You and Thalia were suppose to give the girls a sex talk but all you two did was say 'Girls some day boys are going to want something from you because you're a girl, but you tell them no alright?' How is that a sex talk!" Annabeth retorted something brilliantly dull and Thalia saved her with something sharp. With a sudden jolt Kiley realized they were fighting with each either, blaming one another, for the fact that they had indeed had sex.

"Excuse me," Kiley couldn't help but put in, "but I made choice myself thank you very much." From behind her Kiley heard Melina say,

"And can you blame her! He is _fine_! Num I'd do him in a heart beat." Kiley turned around and faced the beautiful daughter of Aphrodite.

"Thanks for the backup but, bitch, he's MINE!" Melina laughed sweetly as if this pleased her greatly.

"Oh don't I know Jackson." Kiley gave her a small smile.

"That's all fine and well but Kiley, hun, if you use langue like that again your going to be grounded for a month." Annabeth grumped.

"Are we approved!" Brennion finally yelled, his impatience getting the better of him. There was a low grumble amongst the parents before they all nodded slowly. Kiley could have swore her heart jumped out of her chest she was so happy.

"For reals!"

"Hold on!" Percy yelled before Kiley could drag Brennion off and, erm, celebrate, "No more sex until your married, not in the house, not on a plane, not on a train, and not in car says Sam I Am. Not anywhere understand?"

"Not anymore." Kiley said aloud but silently she added "that you know of anyway"

**Can anyone tell I hurried to finish this chapter? IM SORRY IT SUCKS! SCHOOL IS KILLING ME! These stupid proficiencies are KILLING me. IM FAILING 3 CLASSES CUZ OF THEM! GRRRRRRRRRRR….**


	21. Little Dreamer

**Alright I will apologize first and foremost to all of you for my being so slow to update recently but my life has literally become almost so unbearably hard to live. I got cheated on after 6 months and now we can't even hardly look at one another with out pain and silent frustration filling the room. And the bitc-Ashley, the one I was cheated on with, asked me if we could be friends. HOENSTLY! God I wanted to punch her. Not only that but something unexplainably horrible has happened to me and I'm not sure how to handle it (yes Bells you know what I'm talking about) I'm both happy and sad at the same time. I want to cry and be happy and celebrate but mourn at the same time. God. I'm a jumble of emotions that can't be sorted out. Which I guess doesn't excuse me but if any of you knew the pain all of this was causing me, including my dad constantly drilling me for being a total screw up and growing up to amount to nothing, you might understand. My mood will affect this chapter so you are all aware. I know I'm a bad writer so bare with me. Also I've broken two knuckles and sprained my wrist so bad I can barely move it so if there are a lot of mistakes, that's why. **

**Disclaimer-Why do I do these? You all should know I don't own anything Percy Jackson related**

The game ended close to an hour after they had left the big house, doing irrelevant things that caused turmoil for the player and mirth for every one else. It lost its interest once Dove began threatening everyone's life because they had made Melina cry. So they had each said their goodnights and went their separate ways to their appropriate cabins. All except Kiley. She had stayed behind to be by the ocean. She had slipped her shoes off and waded into the water. There she stayed for a good hour until she had heard footsteps behind her. She expected to turn and see Brennion, maybe even perhaps her sister but she saw neither. Instead she saw two indistinct shapes, blurred by nights cloak. She waited for them to draw closer before she could really make the guess as whether they were enemies or not. They weren't. One was Jasmine, the Apollo leader from before, and the other was her mother.

"Kiley, sweetie, what are you still doing out here? There are harpies that will eat you if you stay out past curfew you know." Kiley made no response but to look back out at the black waves. They grew and grew before falling in on themselves. Over and over they repeated this process like it was a ritual they had to perform every second. Kiley was a bit jealous of their dedication though she wasn't sure why.

"Kiley," Her mother repeated, "Please come to bed. It's late and its dangerous for you to stay out."

"Where do I sleep mother?" Kiley turned and faced her mothers shadowy figure. In the dark Kiley couldn't make out her mothers features but she was sure they were confused from Kiley's question.

"You can sleep where ever you like honey. You have rights to the Athena cabin, the Poseidon cabin, or if you so choose, the Big House. I'm sure they each have a spare bed." As Kiley pondered this she began to walk out of the surf and back onto shore.

"Where did Eric choose to sleep?"

"In the Poseidon cabin with DJ. And if your even further curious your boyfriend and his brother are both in the Zeus cabin with Izzy. They both wanted to sleep in the Hades cabin but it scared Izzy because of the voices so they opted with sleeping there instead. Should you need us, Thalia, Nico, your father, and I are in the Big House. Sweetie whats wrong?" Kiley gave her mother no answer but bent down and slipped her shoes back on instead. Kiley wasn't sure what was wrong but she didn't feel right.

"Why are you here Jasmine?" The girl flinched like she had been slapped.

"I'm sorry, I just was worried because you were still down here so I went and got your mom. I'm sorry, I can leave if it pleases you." Kiley chose to ignore this as well. She was suddenly in a horrible mood. She felt out of place. She didn't belong here. Not after all the half bloods she had killed. These people shouldn't be welcoming her in with open arms as they have been. It just didn't feel right. No one had punished her. She deserved punishment. She balled her fist up at that thought. Don't ask for more, she reminded herself, I can't ask for punishment. Not yet. Not when life is so unpredictable. People could be hurt as my punishment and I could never live with that. No. Perhaps it would be better to live with this for now.

"Kile-"

"No it's alright you can stay Jasmine. I only intend to stay a while longer and some company might be nice if you don't mind."

"No of course not. Just don't expect me to talk much. Terrible family curse I'm afraid, not good with words."

"That's perfectly fine," Kiley walked over and embraced her mother in a tight hug, "I'll be off to bed soon mom. Let Erin know I'm coming if she's awake on your way back. Night I love you." Annabeth kissed the top of her daughters head and said her goodnights to both girls before walking away. As Kiley watched her mother walk away she felt like a sudden weight had filled her whole body and her knees buckled. She bent over and touched her forehead to the cool sand. She felt terrible. A literal sickness was in her stomach and it was threatening her with throwing up the contents. She had to shut her eyes tight and grip her stomach to keep from being sick. She felt so odd. There was something wrong with her.

"Are you alright!" Jasmines voice was much closer now and Kiley felt a hand on her back. She had knelt beside her, Kiley guessed.

"I don't…feel good…."

"How so? Like mentally or physically?" Kiley groaned as another wave of nausea hit her.

"Both."

"Sit up and let me feel your forehead," Kiley did as she was told but didn't open her eyes, not even when Jasmine pressed her cool palm against Kiley's pounding head, "You don't have a temperature above normal but I still don't like this. You should get some sleep and if your still feeling this way by morning you come find me immediately understand? In fact I want you to come talk to me even if you feel better. You've got me worried kid. Come on, I'll show you were to go."

The more they walked the worst Kiley got. She started to see everything through a hazy red film. Every joint in her body froze over and her bones began to burn. She almost fell twice but both times Jasmine caught her and towards to the end Jasmine was completely carrying Kiley. Things became nothing but pain, red, ache, and sickness for Kiley. If it weren't for Jasmine Kiley would have been lying on the ground curled up in fetal position crying out in pain.

Jasmine managed to get Kiley inside the Poseidon cabin and laid her down in one of the beds, immediately throwing the covers over her shaky body. When they had come in Ariel had been polishing her sword on her bunk while Erin had been tucking DJ in, avoiding Ariel's heavy glare. All of this had been interrupted however once they had stumbled over the threshold. Erin had ran over to Kiley's beside and Ariel had thrown her blade aside to see what was wrong.

"I don't know Ariel! I don't know," Jasmine had yelled while she checked Kiley's heart rate, "but I'm worried sis. I know I shouldn't be worried right now but I am because she is obviously sick but she had no fever and her vitals are perfectly normal. Her heart is even beating as if she has been laying her for the past hour doing nothing. There is something seriously wrong with this scene. Now if you could help me sis, I need a water bottle-" Jasmine's voice faded out as Kiley drifted into an immediate sleep. From there she dove straight into a dream.

She was back at home. Standing in her living room but something was amiss. The couch was flipped over and the entertainment center was knocked down. Broken glass of various colors covered the carpet like deadly snow, sparkling and glittering under the harsh light of the ceiling lights. The windows had been broken, the glass display cases busted, the T.V. must have broke when the entertainment center was knocked over, and every single little tinker collector item Kiley had bought her mom had been shattered. All the books had been pulled off the shelf and everything on the shelves had been ripped off and thrown onto the carpet. In the center of the disastrous room stood one very tall man with flaming hair.

He was at least 6'5 and all muscle. Everything about him screamed I'm dangerous and I will kill you without a second thought. He had his back turned to her but she could see his red hair, thin and greasy but looking like it was entirely made of fire the way it stuck up on his head. He wore a blood red breast plate over a long sleeve shirt and long black cargo pants. He had a Celtic claymore strapped to his back and a war hammer hanging from a loop in his belt. Kiley felt herself backing away from him because she knew she had no chance against him if he saw her there. But as she backed up her foot struck a piece of broken glass and it cracked under her weight.

"Ah, you finally made it Little Jackson." Kiley froze in place out of fear. Slowly the giant turned around. She thought he was scary before, now, she could see where she was wrong. He had a demonic smile, each of his little teeth sharpened to a point. His eyes were crystal, not literal, but the color of them was crystal. Below his strange eyes, on the right side, was a brand mark burned into his flesh. It was the brand of dove. It was blotchy and red but clearly a burn. It distorted his whole face making it hard to look at him. His eyes were set in a constant glare but he was smiling like he was so happy to see her. The contradiction made her spine tingle.

"What? No hello for your boss?" Kiley choked on the air she was breathing. Boss? He was their boss! "That's a little rude if you ask me. And after all we've been through together. Come with me, we need to talk." Before Kiley could even react he had an iron grip around the nape of her neck, his whole hand was large enough to wrap entirely around her neck and throat. Little fires of pain danced under his palm where he held her so tight. From the living room he drug her into the kitchen and slammed her body down into one of the kitchen chairs.

The kitchen was in just as much shambles as the living room was but she didn't focus on the details because she was to busy watching her Boss pace in front of her, his hand on the hilt of his war hammer. He was scratching his burn like it was causing him great pain.

"You disobeyed me." He finally said after 15 minutes of nothing but pacing.

"No I-" He slammed his hands on the table, his smile finally gone, replaced by a savage snarl.

"_Don't lie to me_! I commanded you to _kill_ Melanie King and instead you take her to that stupid little camp! You are refusing to follow my orders then?" Kiley had never felt so belittled by another man before in her life. She was never scared of another person. But this man made her shiver. She could hardly find words in her frozen brain and when she did they refused to come out of her mouth.

"You…..you lied to us. Lies-" Kiley squeaked when the man lowered down to her level and got an inch from her face, smiling but glaring again. His breath smelt of hot cinnamon and clover.

"I might have but I got accomplished what needed be. Now the gods do not trust you. You can't defeat me without their trust," The man let out another breath, cinnamon and clover overwhelming her senses, and went back to pacing, "If you do not follow me you are my enemy. I do not follow the gods. Not after what she did to me." He paused long enough to touch the dove burned into his skin under his eye. Kiley realized that scar caused more internal pain than exterior. There was something about it that seemed familiar too…but she wasn't sure what.

"So you have a grudge against-" The man snapped his head towards her, another icy glare complemented by a satanic smile.

"Not a grudge, Little Jackson, a vendetta. I have a vendetta against the gods. One god in particular." The tall man clenched his fist and slammed it against his breast plate, making a loud thud echo through Kiley's trashed and empty home, "I will have her as close to dead as a god can be. Forever trapped in my prison of pain. Eternal." The man let out a laugh that chilled Kiley's very soul. He smiled to himself and continued pacing as if he were walking to his victory. Over and over he mumbled to himself 'she is mine' again and again. Kiley was beginning to think the flame head wasn't all there.

"Now I must deal with you," Kiley watched her boss stop pacing and pull a knife from his belt, "you disobeyed my orders therefore I summoned this meeting with you. That was the reason for your sickness you see. Your sudden urge to sleep. And the longer you refuse me the worst off you will be. If you go through this again you will known I am summoning you and I will give you this wisdom, sleep or die. My magic will ebb you away if you don't do as I command. Now, hold out you hand. Palm up please." Kiley didn't want to listen to him but she watched her hands go up before her, palm up just like he asked. He took one hand first and cut an 'X' on her wrist then he did the same on her other wrist. Wet pain developed there slowly as blood dripped onto her kitchen tile.

"This is my mark," He informed her as he wiped her blood off on the white table cloth that was still draped over the broken dinning table, "This is your reminder as to who you fight. It is your head start in this race between you and I. Don't abuse it. Good luck Little Jackson." Kiley didn't register what he meant. He had just cut both her wrist and he was saying it was her head start in a race? She looked up at him to ask him this but instead of being able to speak something smashed into the side of her face. Blackness overtook her vision and she felt herself hit the floor. When she could see again she was back in the Poseidon cabin with Jasmine busily playing doctor, Ariel was now sitting beside DJ trying to comfort him and Erin was asleep on the ground with her head on the bed beside Kiley. Spots danced in her field of vision but they soon cleared. The ache in her body had subsided and the sickness she had felt before was gone as well. That was the first thought that had crawled into her mind upon waking up. The second was to look at her wrist. There was still a bleeding 'X' on both of them which meant everything that had happened in her dream was real. A real dream. That made her want to be sick again. How was it possible to have a dream like that? A real dream?

"She's awake!" Someone yelled and Kiley looked from her wrist to see Erin stirring from her sleep and Ariel along with DJ rushing to the side of the bed.

"You say that like I just died." It was reassuring to know Kiley's voice was working again.

"We thought you had," Jasmine said in a meek voice while bending to touch her forehead again but stopping and grabbed her wrist when she saw the 'X' on both, "You fell asleep and started convulsing then you stopped. Everything. You were barely even breathing. What happened? Do you still feel sick? Are you alright?"

Kiley made no move to answer but asked instead, "Can people have real dreams?"

"Of course!" Ariel stated it as if it should be obvious, "Well not people, demi-gods. But yes they can…why? Did you have a dream?" Kiley stat up with Erin's help and explained to them to the very last detail her dream. Explaining how to man kept pacing and saying things about "her" and how "she" was his. They didn't react like Kiley had expected. She expected them to laugh at her like she was a basket case and send her to a physic ward to get help. They instead informed her that they were taking her to the Big House to talk to Chiron. Kiley nodded and next she knew she was being led back to the farm house and was inside before she could register it.

They were now in a small room painted wash wall white, nothing out of place. There was a small cot in the corner and a few personal belonging including a boom box and a bunch of Dean Martin CD'S and a long recurve bow hung on the wall though the draw string was broken and the was a metal tile under it that read "TITAN WAR OF 2010" What drew Kiley's attention next was the two people in the center of the room.

One was Chiron in wheelchair form, looking tired and deprived of sleep, and the other was Melina, the cabin leader of Aphrodite. Melina was in a pair of boxer shorts and a lose tank top. She looked like she had just rolled out of bed. And the two were arguing.

"No Chiron!" Melina yelled defiantly, "I'm telling you it's my mother! She's in trouble! My father-"

"Hush child! That's nonsense! A mortal couldn't have-oh. Ariel, Jasmine, please come in. Melina we will discuss this in the morning." Melina nodded angrily but didn't move from the room. Ariel pushed Kiley towards Chiron and told her to explain her dream so she did. When Kiley had finished no one moved except Melina who walked up to Kiley and gently took her wrist to inspect the two 'X's.

"I told you! I told you Chiron!" She whispered. Chiron let out a loud sigh as if his fears had been confirmed.

"I don't understand….Melina you know what he means by these marks!" Melina stared back at Kiley, tears glittering in her eyes.

"Yes I do. Look." Melina then set her own hands in Kiley's, palm up, and showed her own wrist. Just like Kiley's there were two large 'X' cut into the wrist only unlike Kiley's they weren't bleeding. They were scars. Which meant Melina had met this man before.

"How-"

"That man, the one who tricked you into killing half-bloods, his name is Victor Crown. I'm Melina Crown. His daughter." Kiley was to shell shocked to even find a response for that and when she finally did all that came out of her mouth was, "What?" Melina made a tired noise in the back of her throat and fell in a heap on Chiron's cot, hugging her knees to her chest and banging her head against the wall with her eyes closed. Having to admit Victor as her father wasn't one of her proudest moments.

"You saw the burn under his eye right?" Kiley thought back to her dream. Picturing the tall, flame haired man wasn't hard. She saw his eyes. His teeth. His brand. In the shape of a dove.

"Yes. It's a dove." Melina nodded slowly, keeping her eyes closed as if she too were picturing Victor.

"A dove is the symbol of my mothers power. She burned it into his skin when he tried to kill me."

"He tried to kill you!"

"Yes. My father he…he wasn't always like this. He wasn't always evil. He use to be the CEO of the Sweethearts factory, you know those little heart shaped candies with writing on them? He made them for my mother. He wooed my mother over with them because she found them endearing. Well time passed and my mother told him she was pregnant with me. My father didn't take this so well. He began to hate me. Though he didn't tell my mother this. He hated me because he was jealous of me. My father loved my mother so madly, so feverishly that I became a threat to him. He was afraid that I would steal my mothers love from him. He believed my mother loved me more than him.

"So once I was born my mother presented me to him and she left. Like all gods do. I mean, she didn't leave completely but she did leave. This drove my father insane. He had to have her. And he blamed me for her leaving him. So one night he came into my room, I wasn't even a year old, and he brought a kitchen knife in with him. Just as he was about to stab me my mother exploded into my room. And I literally mean exploded. The only reason I didn't get hurt was because my mom is a god and she controls how she rolls you know? Ha. Yeah sorry dark humor. Anyway my mother was furious with my father. Demanding he tell her what reasoning he had for wanting to kill me, their daughter. He told her and she became even more mad. She told him she was the goddess of love, she can share her love with up a thousand men and she could still love him more. That made him so mad that he began to spit at her. Calling her terrible names. Saying that if she can't love him and only him she should die for committing adultery. Even though my parents never became married. My mother was seething at this point. For he had denounced her and called her names. He denounced me too, saying I was an impure mistake from a whore of a mother. Then he tried to stab my mother. His knife burned in his hands and he stopped dead in his tracks before he could reach her. She touched right under his eye and burnt a dove into his skin. She said it would remind him who use to love him and the mistake he had made in turning against her. He swore to her as she took me from my crib and into her arms that he would get revenge on her for this day. From there she raised me on Olympus until I was 5, without Zeus's knowledge of course, then she took me to camp to live here.

"So my father is obviously getting his revenge now. Because earlier I had a dream too. I dreamt my mother was in a cage, bleeding ichor and her Greek style dress in taters. My father has kidnapped my mother somehow and is torturing her. I have to get her back! Please Chiron we know its real now. Kiley proved it with her dream! Please!" By the end of her whole story Melina was in tears, with her trembling fist clenched at her side. Kiley sat beside her in an effort to comfort her but didn't know what else to do. She didn't have words to say or any touch that could make it easier on the girl. That was a horrible past. Maybe it was how Melina bonded with Jade so well. They had both lost their fathers, though in different ways. Melina had lost her father to insanity and Jades had died in a car crash. Though one could see how the two could console in each other so easily. Plus a dove had ended both their fathers. The irony in the matter. Still this left Kiley with the dilemma of consoling Melina. She looked over at her weeping and Kiley painfully opened her arms. Kiley didn't like hugs all that much. In fact she didn't really like physical contact unless it was from family or from Brennion. But Melina would be the exception this time. Melina looked over and fell in Kiley's arms in a heap, tangling her arms around Kiley and sobbing on Kiley's shirt. Feeling uncomfortable all Kiley could find herself to do was pat Melina's back.

Chiron sighed, "Melina, dear, I can't allow you to go after your mother. It could be a trap from your father to bate you-"

"I don't care! My mother is in pain! She is a goddess! You owe her your allegiance. You _have_ to let me go!" Chiron growled deeply under his breath but quickly regained his composure, brushing his hands over the blanket that covered his fake paraplegic legs.

"I will let this slide just this once Melina but don't presume to threaten me in your mothers name again. I know your in pain over this child but there is nothing I can do. I can't let you leave unless you have been given a prophecy. You know this very well." Melina picked her head up off Kiley's shoulder long enough to stare at him through tear filled eyes. A little glimmer of hope in them.

"Then I'll talk to Rachel! She'll give me one! Please! I'll go right now, I'll-"

"Be still child! Be still," Chiron took another deep breath to steady himself, "You can talk to her in the morning after breakfast. Then if she gives you one you may leave but until then I want to hear nothing of your mothers disappearance do you understand?" Melina nodded glumly while sucking in another gulp of air as she continued to sob.

"Alright then. As for the rest of you I want you to go back to your cabins and get some sleep with the remaining hours there is left of night. We'll talk tomorrow after Melina talks to Rachel. Goodnight." Chiron shooed them out of his room and the Big House as quickly as he could so that he could go back to sleep and hopefully sleep his troubles away though he knew no such feat could be accomplished.

Outside Jasmine, Ariel, and Erin began to walk back to the Poseidon cabin and Kiley meant to follow them but Melina caught Kiley's wrist and held her back. Kiley flinched from the pain of being grabbed over such tender wounds.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to-"

"It's alright. What's up?" Melina wiped Kiley's blood off her hand on her boxers before answering.

"Your in on this too. My….Victor chose you to kill half-bloods, he marked you too. You have to help me save my mom."

"What does that even mean? What do these marks mean? Why me!" Kiley snapped. She knew she sounded whiny, even to herself, but she couldn't help it. She was tired, in pain, and being told she had no choice in the matter of saving the love goddess of whom she didn't even believe in until a couple of days ago.

"I don't know Kiley. I can't answer your questions-well I can answer one. The marks," Melina looked down at her own, running her thumb over them, "My mother told my father before I was born that in one hand you hold love and in the other you hold hope. And as long as you keep these things you will survive. My father makes the point that he will cancel them out. Hence the X. Look I'm sorry but you have to help me save my mom. I can't do it alone. And we both….we both have to kill Victor. This I can't do alone either. He can somehow use magic. I don't know how but it makes him harder to kill. Please….I can't do this alone." Kiley saw how fragile Melina was at this moment. She was shaking terribly and tears were threatening to pour from her eyes again. She realized that Melina would do this with or without Kiley's help. Regardless. Though without Kiley's help Melina would end up getting herself killed. That would mean Melina's blood would be on Kiley's hands.

With a sigh Kiley agreed to Melina's pleas, "However we will do this my way do you understand? I am in charge."

"Of course, anything, just as long as we save my mom."

"Can you fight?"

"With a sword?"

"With anything."

"Um…no."

"Okay then I will have to train you before we leave."

"Ahhhh but that will take days, months even! We don't have that long-"

"Melina you agreed to do this my way remember?"

"Grrrr…..fine. But I will wait no longer than a week."

"I can do it in a week. As long as you are willing and don't mind a little pain."

"What part of I will do anything to save my mom do you not understand?"

"Good. Then we have a deal?"

"Yes so long as you know that I am going to save my mom, even if Chiron says I can't go."

"I understand that Melina and I will still help you because I have a mission as well. To kill Victor." Melina flinched at this but nodded.

"I understand. We have a deal." Kiley shook Melina's hand to seal the deal.

"We start training tomorrow. Meet me at the Arena after you talk to Rachel." Melina nodded and started to walk away but Kiley called out, "Goodnight Melina. Don't forget, tomorrow. Be prepared." Melina waved as she ran the rest of the way to her cabin. Kiley let out her pent up breath and began to walk back herself when she heard her name being said softly behind her. She turned, not knowing who to expect, out of instinct.

"Good evening young Jackson." Kiley bowed as formally as she knew how.

"Good evening Lady Hecate." The goddess smiled, her silver eyes glowing in the dark. With her, her dog sat at her feet, staring up at Kiley with zero interest.

"Do you know why I've come to visit you?"

"No but I can guess, it has to do with Victor Crown right? And Lady Aphrodite's disappearance?" Hecate motioned for Kiley to walk with her while they spoke. Kiley couldn't very well not agree.

"Indeed. You have learned that Melina is related to all this mess so you will have great need of her aid. As will she need yours. What you don't know is that every god on Olympus is against you right now. They will hinder you as revenge for the crimes you have committed against them. Killing their offspring." Kiley thought of her grandparents smiling faces and choked back tears.

"Every god M'lady?" The goddess eyed Kiley warily some while before looking back to her animal that ran ahead of them.

"I'm afraid so. But if it pleases you to know this then I will tell you; your grandparents do not hate you. They are simply shocked to the point of silence. Both gods have locked themselves within their kingdoms, Poseidon under the sea and Athena in Athens. They have both committed to silence until you and your sibling appease the gods for the crimes you have committed. I believe to do this you will have to kill Victor and save Aphrodite. Are you up to the challenge Kiley?"

"I must be M'lady." The goddess laughed lightly.

"Wise answer young Jackson. But here listen," Hecate stopped Kiley before the Poseidon cabin which Kiley now regarded since she had betrayed her grandfathers trust, "I am now your patron goddess. You answer to me. Therefore I am responsible for you. Allow me to bestow gifts upon you that will help you with this journey."

"I….M'lady?" The goddess smiled.

"In the forge you will find three baskets filled with different kinds of metal ore. Each is magically extracted from remnants of lost gods kingdoms or from their present kingdoms. You can melt down each one to build you and your companions weapons to take with you. Each will be fortified with the magic of the gods kingdom. You are a descendent of Athena, I'm sure you will be able to do this. I'm sorry but this is all I can do for you. I wish you the best Jackson. I'll be checking in with you from time to time. May magic make your fires stay bright young Jackson, farewell." With that the goddess turned to silver dust and blew away with the wind, her dog chasing after her.

Kiley realized she had a lot of work to do and she had only gotten about 3 hours of sleep at best. That thought was enough to make her stumble into the Poseidon cabin and pass out as soon as she touched the bed.

**Alright I know its not the best but it's all I could manage. I had to get this story back on track. And so it is. And if it matter to anyone I'm sorry for not posting as quick as I know some of you would hope. The only reason I got the motivation to write this chapter was because of my two cousins, Natalie and Makendra. They were sitting right next to me the whole time I was writing this chap. In fact, I think I'm going to tell you a little story of them while I was writing this. **

I'm sitting in my computer chair in front of the computer tapping my fingers on the desk trying to find motivation to write the next chapter when Natalie (who is a %100 lesbian for background information) and her sister Makendra (who is 100% straight) walk into the room smiling at me. Natalie, who is very petite blond with bright blue eyes (I swear she is descendent of gods or angels or something!) sits on a cooler to my left and Makendra, who is the same body shape as Natalie(which is body type perfect) but with brown hair and extremely bright blue eyes, sits in a desk to my right. Makendra is the oldest of the two sisters at age 19 and Natalie is due to be 18 in February. Natalie immediately reaches over and starts tousling my hair like she always does and Makendra leans in close to the computer to see what I'm doing.

Makendra: What cha' writing Lil Hun?

Natalie: It's a dirty porn, don't look Kenny!

Me: It is not! It's a story for fanfiction.

Makendra: Oh Lil Hun you write those? Your such a lo-

Natalie: Don't call our dearest cousin a loser sis. Your just jealous you have no skill Kenny.

Me: Thanks Nat.

Natalie: Course Lil Hun.

Makendra: Well whats it about?

Me: it's a long story…hahahah pun! I'm awesome.

Natalie: I don't think that was a pun sweetie.

Me: Shut up Nat! Makendra: Don't say shut up Lil Hun it's a mean word.

Me: Augh. What do you people want?

Natalie: (who is now braiding my short blond hair while humming the theme song from Two and a half Men) We came to see if you wanted to go get some pizza with us and go lingerie shopping with us.

Makendra: I want pepperoni

Natalie: Me too

Me: I don't think Ima go guys. I really need to finish writing this.

Natalie: Go with some suspense, a dash of lust, and a pinch of drama and your good.

Me: Nat I don't think I can-

Natalie: Fine see if I ever try to help you again. Jerk-oh I'm getting a phone call! Hello? Oh hey baby!

Makendra: Her girlfriend is calling again? Geeze sixth time in the last 2 hours. A bit clingy if you ask me. Which reminds me I need to txt my boy, I haven't texted him in like…too long. He probably thinks I'm mad at him.

Natalie: No I can't, I'm at my cousins house. Ha that would be sexy that's true-no! Don't tempt me.

Makendra: Oh screw it I'll call him…hello? Hey baby.

Me: Wow. You guys are terrible company. Yet, oddly motivating. How I get motivated from all that I don't know but I'm going to start writing now.

Natalie: Sure I will! You will just have to come over here. No I don't think my cousin will mind-no she doesn't hate gay people. She's to sweet. Lil Hun would you care if my girlfriend came over?

Me: No….just don't bother me while I'm typing, don't fool around in my bed, don't eat all my food, and I'm good.

Natalie: I'll come get you. Love you. Bye.

Makendra: Hahahaha we couldn't do that here babe. Lil Hun has strict rules.

Me: You too? Really? Augh. Fine but no bothering me while I'm writing-you know what? Same rules as Nat.

Makendra: Ha! I didn't even have to ask. I'm that awesome.

Natalie: We'll be back. Love you Lil Hun!

Makendra: Love you sweetie.

Me: Love you too see you later.

Natalie: Bye bye!

Isn't it weird that I can get motivation from that? I think it's because my cousins dad's name is Victor and it made me think that almost all evil people are named Victor and that motivated me to name my bad guy Victor and then I was like "Oh! The writing is back on! Lets do this!" Heh heh. Thanks Nat! Thanks Kendra!


	22. Training Melina

**As of right now Natalie and Makendra are in my room with their companions watching Mortal Combat (yes the extremely cheesy movies from the 80's, they are a good source of amusement) and are most likely breaking my second rule, no fooling around in my bed. Augh. Family. Oh well, its Christmas eve tomorrow so I have to bare with them. Not that I mind, I love them! They practically raised me. Am I feeling better? Not in the least but at least I can smile. Thanks cuz! **

**I'm not doing disclaimers anymore, you people know I don't own. **

Kiley woke up that morning with three goals in mind. One, to talk to a Hephaestus kids about the metal ore Hecate had gave her and ask for assistance in making different things. The second, was to make blue prints for different weapons while Melina talked to Rachel and have Erin and maybe her mother help her design them. Her third and last objective of the day was to train Melina. All of these objectives had to be accomplished within a weeks time frame due to Melina's impatience. Her first goal she would finish before breakfast. 

Upon walking out the door with Erin, Kiley saw Melina standing on the porch outside with Amber, both of them talking to each other quietly. Walking up to them, only a few feet away, was little Jade, bronze dagger in hand. Kiley wasn't sure what was going on but she had this feeling it had to do with Melina's mother. 

"Good morning dangerously armed group of people outside my door! How are we this fine morning?" Erin got a lovely glare from each girl in response to which she just rolled her eyes at, "Anyways, I'm going to go eat. Kiley come find me when your ready to talk to mom about those blue prints alright?" Kiley nodded and waved Erin off as her twin began to sprint towards the dinning pavilion. 

"What blue prints?" Jade asked once she had reached Amber and Melina, her knife now strapped to her forearm. 

"Nothing. So why are you all out here? To see my lovely face so I can brighten your day a little?"

"Afraid not," Amber answered for them, "Melina told me last night what went down in the Big House. Aphrodite is my grandmother and I feel like its my obligation to help rescue her. Don't trouble yourself either Jackson, I can fight. I can even help you train Melina if you want." 

"I'm coming too," Jade spoke up before Kiley could answer Amber, "As a favor to Melina. I owe her. I'm small so I won't get in the way. I promise. You can say whatever you want, I'm coming anyway." 

"Well I can't argue with that reasoning. Besides I'm sure Melina wants you two along anyway. I have no right to say no. And as long as you two can defend yourselves then I will allow it because I can't waist time training you as well. I have no time to train you even if you didn't. Logical question though, Amber what do you fight with?" 

"A staff." 

"Alright. And you Jade?" 

"I can use a knife pretty good but that's only if I run out of bolts. I prefer a crossbow. Don't have a good one though. Broke my last one over one of those brute Ares kids heads." Kiley nodded, motioning for the small group to walk with her towards the dinning pavilion. 

"I can get you a new one Jade. And Amber," Kiley pulled the staff from Amber's grip, spinning it a couple times to judge it, "I can get you a better balanced staff. One that's fit to fight for you instead of it fighting against you. I'll just have to watch you fight a couple rounds so I can judge it accordingly. Melina…well, I'm not sure about you yet. We'll try out a few different weapons when we train today." The four girls continued to talk about different tactics that would accommodate their weapons and fighting styles when Kiley heard her name being called out. Kiley turned in time to see Jasmine, Ariel, and another girl running up to them.

Jasmine had changed into leather armor and had a birch longbow strapped to her back and a quiver full of thick birch arrows with green-blue feathers. Her blond hair was French braided with gold ribbon in her hair. Kiley assumed it was an Apollo thing. Hence the gold ribbon. She wore a belt of gold, a sun of white gold as the belt buckle, and had a few pouches of medicine and one long hunting knife hung from it. Another Apollo thing Kiley guessed. 

Jasmine's sister, Ariel, was dressed for battle as well though her armor was blue. More than blue. It was water. The outer shell of the water was crystallized like ice and inside it was shimmering, moving water. It was like the ocean itself had formed around Ariel's body and hardened to that of a diamonds strength only that it was still liquid inside the hardened outside. Ariel's sword was the same as her armor, hardened water on the outside like a shell and liquid water on the inside except that along the edges and tip of the blade was trimmed with bronze and the hilt was wrapped in leather. A single sapphire set in the cross guard. It was a beautifully crafted blade. Obviously only from one place. Poseidon's palace undersea. Ariel sheathed the blade in a black leather sheath hanging from her hip and reached up to tie her hair back. 

The third girl Kiley didn't recognize but, like the other two, was dressed for battle. She was thin. Very thin but extremely muscular. All muscle even. She had shoulder length brown hair with feathered bangs and warm brown eyes that, if you looked close enough, had rings of gold in them. She was dressed in all black with knee high combat boots and a bronze Greek breast plate over her black tank top. She wore leather gauntlets with bronze plates sew into them and the symbol of a spear etched into them. On one arm she adorned a round shield and in the other hand she had a very odd sword with celestial bronze blades. It was like a standard Greek sword but where the pommel should have been sprouted another blade so that it was duel bladed. Jasmine introduced her as Franchesca, cabin leader of Ares, but she preferred to be called Chelsea or Chels. 

"So whats with the giddy-up?" Amber asked smiling at her friends, even though Chels regarded them all with cold eyes. 

"We are coming with you. We know your leaving. On a mission," Ariel looked at Kiley while she spoke not at Melina or the others, "and we believe we could be of help. We will train Melina in shifts. We know you are on a set time frame and training someone in that short a time is nearly impossible. So, we will help. My sister will teach her to shoot a bow. I'll help train her with a sword. And Chels," Ariel paused to look at the Ares leader who looked back at Ariel with a blank look, "Chels can teach her just about anything from street fighting to hook swords. Do you except?" 

"Absolutely not." Melina was quick to answer. There was an obvious grudge here between Ariel and Melina, judging by the glare-down they were giving each other. 

"Trust me Glamour Princess, I don't like it anymore than you but-" 

"But we have no other choice," Kiley finished, "Ariel makes a logical point. I can't teach you everything there is to teach within a week. With their help, we can speed things up and I'll be able to speed up the process of making us weapons worthy of gods within a week as well. Welcome aboard." Melina immediately started to disagree, Amber jumping on board with this but Kiley silenced them all. He made it clear what was said was set and their was no changing it. With a lot of grumbles the crew walked off to the dinning pavilion to eat a breakfast that was more than satisfying. 

Kiley sat at the Poseidon table between Ariel and her sister, pushing her eggs around with her fork. She had a lot on her mind. She was already mapping out what Jade's crossbow would look like, how much torque would have to be put into it so it could fire a bolt at least a 100 yards back and still have deadly accuracy. She was thinking how she would have to use a special wood that could host metal willingly and still be balanced enough to help Amber out instead of weigh down on one end and mess up her whole fighting stance. She didn't think she was going to be able to optimize Ariel's outfit. Glancing sideways at her armor and her sword she realized Ariel was set. An idea of making her a helmet crossed her mind but she quickly dismissed it. If Ariel had wanted a helmet she'd be wearing one. Jasmin was fine too. She was obviously set for battle. It was best to not even tinker with Chelsea's outfit. Kiley hadn't been here long but she knew just by natural instinct not to mess with a child of Ares when it came to battle or war. Melina….well, Kiley wasn't sure about Melina. And for herself? Kiley would worry about that last. But it was so much work. Beside her Erin cleared her throat to get Kiley's attention. 

"What are you thinking about so hard Sis?" 

"The blue prints. it's a lot of work. I-" 

"We." Erin corrected quickly.

"Right. We have to make a crossbow for Jade, a new staff for Amber, who knows what for Melina and a new sword for me. Its going to be a lot of work. We are def-" 

"Going to need moms help. Yeah. Want to go talk to her right now? You haven't touched your food and I'm done eating." 

"Sure. Let's," Kiley got up to leave but stopped and turned back around to face Ariel, who looked up from biting into her green apple, "Ariel I need you to make sure that if Melina gets done talking to Rachel before I'm done talking to my mom and the Hephaestus crew that she does not touch a sword or spear in that arena. Understand?" Ariel groaned, tossing her apple aside as if she had suddenly lost her apatite. 

"Why do I have to baby sit the Lipstick Queen?" 

"Because you signed up to help me out and part of my training is key that she doesn't touch a weapon down there. Can I count on you?" 

"Sure but don't expect me to take good care of the Pompous-" 

"And one more thing, enough of the mean names. I don't know what you two are fighting about but I doubt you understand the crap Melina has been through so I want you to promise you wont call her another name until you ask her why she is so driven to get her mother back." Ariel rolled her eyes but Kiley took that as a yes in annoyed daughter of Poseidon. Satisfied Kiley followed Erin over to the head table and found their mother speaking with Grover about things past, from the sound of it they were talking about some broken down thrill ride called the Thrill Ride of Love or something like that. Kiley hated to interrupt but she had no other choice, Erin was already doing it for her. She leaned her hip against the table and leaned over to kiss her mother on the cheek. 

"Good morning mummy!" Annabeth pulled herself from her conversation long enough to give her daughter a strange look. 

"Alright what do you want?" Erin pretended as if her mother had just shot her. 

"Now come on mom why-" 

"We need your help. With designs mom." Kiley was to impatient to wait through Erin's games. Annabeths eyes lit up with a mixture of pride and joy. 

"What sort of designs?" 

"Looks like the apple doesn't far from the tree." Grover said as he got up from the table. Annabeth laughed at the comment but didn't take her attention off her girls, waiting for their response. 

"Blue prints for weapons. A crossbow. A staff. A sword. And…a mystery item. The last one hasn't really been decided yet since I'm not sure what fits her right. Can you…not I'm sure you can, but will you help us?" Annabeth tapped her chin as she thought this over. 

"What do you need these for?" Kiley hadn't thought this part of plan out. She didn't figure on her mother asking why! That, of course, was poor planning on Kiley's part. She be sure to scold herself for that later when she had spare room to think. 

"I'm going with Melina to rescue Aphrodite and kill Victor who just happens to not only be the man who tricked us into killing people but is also Melina's father. Please don't be mad? It's something I have to do." Annabeth dropped her head and folded her hands in her lap. She was obviously fighting with herself. Battling over the thought of letting Kiley go on this dangerous quest. 

"I," Annabeth paused in mid-speech, watching herself run her thumb over her index finger as she thought, "Alright. I'll agree to all this. Helping you and allowing you to go but only because I realize that I can't protect you all your life and I'm sure you've done much more dangerous without my knowledge but don't you dare think that makes me approve of any of this because I don't. I just simply see that it would be silly of me not to let you go. I was doing just as dangerous if not more at your age. So, with that said, when do you intend to start working on the blue prints?" 

"Right now You and Erin talk it over. I'll join you later, I have one more person I need to talk to then I have to go start training Amber-" 

"Do you mind, sweetie, if I come watch?" Kiley hadn't expected her mother to ask this. It caught her by surprise if you will. Blinking rapidly as she processed this Kiley nodded. 

"Sure mom. See you down there. Now I really need to go, I'm on a tight schedule. Love you!" Kiley's sister and mother waved as she ran off to the Hephaestus cabin but stopped when she realized she had no clue where she was going. She was past the pavilion, standing amongst the cabins, where all the people she knew here were. Biting her lip as the panic of losing precious time set in Kiley looked around for someone she recognized. Thankfully, by the grace of the gods, she saw Oliver who was the cabin leader of Hades cabin from last night, walking by her. Kiley quickly grabbed his arm and begged him to show her where the cabin was. He gave her a warm smile accompanied with a small amused laugh. 

"Sure thing kiddo. Follow me." As they walked Kiley decided to make small talk to pass the time. 

"So….you and Jasmine, you're a thing?" He blushed immediately. 

"Well not officially. She hasn't told her sister yet. Kind of scared to I guess but yeah-oh don't tell her I said that please? She'd kill me." 

"Of course. How long have you two been secretly dating?" 

"Oh, um, bout a month now. Which reminds me, Jazzy said she is going with you to get Aphrodite?" 

"Yep." 

"Can you try and keep her safe for me? I can't be there to do it myself-" 

"Why can't you? I don't see why not." 

"You already have a lot of people coming." 

"That's true….but I could use your talents." 

"Such as?"

"I dunno. You're a child of Hades right? Can't you like…do stuff?" 

"Stuff? Hahahaha sure you could call it that. I can summon the dead. Underworlds fire. Steal life and trap death. But I think I'm going to stay behind." 

"Why?" 

"To teach your boyfriend, his brother N…N something-"

"Nate."

"Right. Nate. And their little sister how to use their powers as a child of Hades. Or…grandchild. I want to come but it's my job to stay behind. Oh, look, we're here. Later Jackson! Keep an eye on my girl will ya?" Kiley nodded before entering the cabin in front of her, not even bothering to knock. At first all she saw was bunks but Kiley noticed a set of stairs and followed the workshop smell down them to the shop below.

Going in there it felt like Kiley was standing in the metal shop class at her high school back in New York. The air was filled with the acrid smell of acetylene, oil, and sweat. Work benches were pushed to each corner and wielding stations were set up at each. Tools decorated the walls like art in a collectors home. Though Kiley didn't focus on the rest because her attention was drawn to the group of kids, big beefy kids huddled over one work bench. They all seemed to be staring at the same thing sitting on the work bench in front of them though Kiley couldn't see what it was from where she stood. Curious Kiley crept closer and peered over one of their shoulders. 

They were all staring at three wicker baskets. Though the wicker was made of bronze instead of wood and each basket had a silver padlock on it without a key hole making the baskets inaccessible. There was muttering among the campers, about how the baskets had appeared there in the middle of the night and no matter what they did they could not break the locks to see what was inside. Kiley smiled and silently thanked her goddess for placing them exactly where she needed them and making them only accessible to her. Without a word Kiley parted the group gathered there and reached out to touch one of the locks. For some reason she already knew how to open the lock. Gently Kiley pressed her thumb to the lock where a key hole should have been and the silver rippled then the lock opened. There was a round of gasp around her but Kiley ignored them and repeated the process with the next two locks, pressing her thumb to them and watching them click open.

"How did you-" One began to ask but Kiley cut him off. 

"They were mine. Sorry about the surprise but Hecate didn't give me much warning either. Anyways, inside I'm sure you'll find some goodies that will mean a lot to you but just look like a rock to me. I have a favor to ask." Then Kiley went on to explain why the goddess has bestowed the gift on her and the importance of the metal. They all seemed to understand and were more than eager to handle to ore. She told them that they could extract the rare metals from the ore if that's what they had to do first but she wouldn't have the blue prints for them to begin their work until later that night. They seemed to understand. Kiley slipped out of the cabin as they sorted through the different rocks and powders in the baskets, heading straight for the Arena as fast as she knew how. 

At the Arena a group of people had gathered. Chels, Jasmine, Amber, and Jade were all leaning against the railing watching Melina pace in the fighting circle and Ariel guard the weapon rack. A little ways tot eh left of them Kiley could see her mother, her father, Erin, DJ, Izzy, Brennion, Nate, Thalia, and Nico all standing there as if they were about to watch a movie. Great, Kiley complained to herself as she hoped the fence to the arena and drew everyone's attention, now I have the pressure of an audience. Awesome. 

"Your late." Melina growled as soon as Kiley stepped foot into the fighting circle. Kiley cracked both her wrist, and all her knuckles before answering Melina who had scrunched her nose in disgust at Kiley's actions. 

"No I'm not. Your early. There's a difference. Now I need four broom handles and rope. Stat." She got a few weird looks but her companions acquired what she asked in a surprisingly quick amount of time. As Kiley tied the broom handles ends to Melina's wrist Melina started asking Kiley what all this was for, what weapons they were going to train with first, a sword or a spear, a-but Kiley cut her off with a motion of her hand and went on to tie the broom handles to Melina's ankles. 

"Can you move your ankles and wrist? Here roll your wrist for me…good. Now your ankles. Perfect. Give me a few more seconds." Kiley bent and tied the other ends of the broom handles to her own ankles then the other ends to her wrist, connecting Melina and Kiley to where there was only about a foot of space between the two and where ever Kiley moved Melina would move too just backwards because Kiley had tied Melina off to face her. 

"How is this going to help me Kiley? I need to learn how to fight with a swor-" 

"You need to learn to how to move first Melina. Any daft idiot can pick up a sword and swing it around. It's the smarter fighters who can move with their sword that survive. You need to be able to dance with your blade because you two are companions. Together united in a battle, a dance of death and if you can't dance with your partner you will die. Simple as that." Melina looked down at the ropes tying the broom handles to her wrist as she considered this then nodded, "Alright then lets get started." 

Kiley intended to start slow but her body moved at its own pace, battle hardened. She picked her feet up and pushed Melina's back while Kiley had made fist and was pushing her right hand forward in a punching manor. Kiley turned her fist to palms, facing them towards Melina, moved them in various circles pretending there was a sword in hand that she was blocking an enemy's attack with. Melina tripped over Kiley's movements and hit the arena floor, taking Kiley down with her. 

"I'm sorry. That was my fault, I'm sorry. I'll try harder. I'm-" Melina stopped apologizing when she heard Kiley start to laugh.

"Don't apologize hun. Part of learning is failing. Besides, I was moving way to fast. I should have been going slower. Just that you could keep up with me for that long is outstanding. Now come on, lets try again." The pair got back to their feet and Kiley again started to push and pull on the broom handles in the movements of a sword fighter, forcing Melina to move along with her. A better part of an hour passed and Melina only fell twice, each time apologizing profusely and promising to do better, but after that long Kiley could feel her own wrist and ankles burning from the rope rubbing against them so she couldn't even think about how Melina felt. Kiley informed her that this part of their training would only be in the beginning to warm her up and from this point on it wouldn't be an hour long. Melina understood and untied her bonds but, as Kiley hadn't expected her to do, Melina didn't leave the arena. Kiley stared at the girl as if she were a peculiar gem she had found lying by the beach. Melina was breathing heavy, sweat dripping from her forehead, her face had paled from the great amount of energy she had just burned, and her wrist were chapped were the rope had rubbed against them (her jeans had saved her ankles) yet there she stood as if she expected more. Kiley had intended for the lesions to be over for now so that Melina could rest but she made it clear this isn't what she wanted. She was defying her own exhaustion and her own pain. 

"What are you doing Melina?" Kiley asked as she tied the four broom handles together with the rope for safe keeping until tomorrow. 

"I'm awaiting my next lesion from my teacher." Kiley didn't let Melina see but she smiled to herself out of pure pride for her strong pupil. 

"That's it Melina. It's our only lesion for today. Your tired." Melina dropped her chin to her chest and clenched her fist at her sides. 

"Yes. I'm tired. But that doesn't mean we have to stop., We only have a week and there is more for me to learn. We don't have the luxury of stopping and waiting for me rest up. Can you keep going?" 

"Of course." 

"Then so can I. So I ask again, what's next for me to learn Teacher?" This time Kiley did let Melina see her smile out of pride. It seemed to set well with Melina because she smiled back, weakly. The girl really was tired but she refused to stop and Kiley couldn't make her because she had brought up a valid point. They didn't have time to waste. So, seeing no other option, Kiley decided to push Melina harder. 

"Come here." Kiley ordered. Melina did as told. Once Melina was close enough Kiley smacked Melina hard enough to knock her down. Melina barely flinched to it as if she were used to being smacked but made more of a reaction to the pain when she slammed down on the arena floor. 

"Kiley! What are you doing!" Her mother screamed from where she was standing. Don't argue, Kiley repeated to herself in her mind, I know what I'm doing. I have to build up her pain tolerance. If she gets hurt in battle she could waste a second to flinch out of pain and that second could get her killed. Kiley didn't like it much but it had to be done. Though feeling guilty Kiley bent down and touched the spot on Melina's cheek where she had smacked. It was folly to baby your students but Kiley couldn't help it. 

"Why did you hit me? Am I not doing good enough? I'll try harder I swear…" Melina whispered, her voice thick like she was on the verge of tears and judging by the glisten in her eyes she was. 

"No your doing amazing," Kiley whispered back so that only Melina could hear, she felt less guilty for babying her student if only Melina could hear it, "It's just another exercise. To build up your pain tolerance. See my sister over there? Erin? We use to do this to each other all the time only we used big thick sticks we hit each other with. She fractured my rib once. This one, right here." Melina seemed to understand and nodded. 

"Can we use sticks then?" Kiley looked at Melina oddly. 

"It's very painful Melina, you could get scars-" Melina shoved her wrist in Kiley line of sight, displaying the deeply cut 'X's in both wrist. 

"I have scars Kiley. I'm not a beauty queen, I can handle scars. I can handle bruises and I can handle pain. I want to fight. I want to be the best I can be for my mom. Please, you promised to train me and I agreed so it's your obligation to train me to the best of your abilities." Kiley found herself being awed by this girl for the second time today. 

"Your just a little golden tongue aren't you?" Melina smiled painfully, excepting Kiley's help and was pulled to her feet. 

"Family trait. On both sides I'm afraid." Kiley took that as a personal blow since Victor had convinced her to kill her own family using his power of words to influence her. With a heavy sigh Kiley looked over the weapons rack until she found two wooden swords. Not exactly sticks but well enough. The were both hand-and-a-half, both equally heavy for being wooden, but Kiley was confidant in her pupil. 

Melina excepted Kiley's help in being told how to hold it, where to place her feet, and how far apart she should keep her shoulders. Then she picked her eyes up from the sword to Kiley and Melina was fighting. She had a hunters gaze that made Kiley want to laugh and laugh. Not because it was funny but because her student was strong willed, not willing to give up, and sure that she could beat Kiley. Melina didn't get credit enough being a child of Aphrodite. She was just as strong as an Ares camper. Well, Kiley watched Melina swing the sword and accidentally hit herself in the forehead with it, mentally anyway. 

They walked along the edge of the fighting circle, pointing the swords at one another until Melina became eager and charged Kiley. A quick step and Kiley avoided her attack. Kiley intended to play the defense for this fight, only hitting Melina if she found Melina being far to sloppy for acceptance. Melina corrected herself quickly and swung at Kiley's head. Kiley fell back a step and whapped Melina's rib cage with the flat side of the blade. Melina made a sound of sucking in air that didn't reach her lungs and doubled over. 

"Kiley come on!" She heard Erin yell though her prime focus was on Melina who was struggling for air, "The sticks! Really! She's just a baby! Your not being fair! She's not ready!" 

"Yes she is! Get up Melina!" Melina whimpered in pain but got to her feet and poised her sword in ready position, even if it was a half an inch lower than it should be because her ribs ached. 

"I am ready." She growled defiantly and charged at Kiley again. Kiley gave her props for getting back up but she wasn't being smart so that cancelled out the rest. She wasn't learning from her mistakes. Charging hadn't for her before so it was best for her to try something else but she repeated her mistake. A classic Greek. Kiley punished her by painfully sweeping her legs. When Melina was running at her, Kiley ducked under Melina's guard and swung her sword at Melina's thighs hard enough to cripple her weight and send her tumbling to the ground again. Melina didn't make any pain noises this time, just a hard thud when her body slammed onto the ground. 

"Keep your guard tight Melina. Don't let me slip past you. Had that been a real fight you would have just had your legs cut off." Kiley offered her no advise against repeating her mistakes purposely. Melina was going to learn on her own. Kiley would only offer her so much, Melina had to come the rest of the way. Teaching was a push pull relationship. Give and get. Melina nodded and tried to stand so that she could go again but she collapsed and squeaked in pain as she accidentally struck herself with her sword again. 

"Kiley!" Erin's voice sounded much closer this time. Confused Kiley looked over only to see her sister nigh upon her. Kiley had no time to ask Erin what she was doing because Erin had already shoved Kiley down, her wooden sword sent skidding away. 

"Stop picking on her Kiley. She is just learning. This is her first day of training and you are already forcing her to work with swordsmanship? She's. Not. Ready. She may say she is but she is only a student. They don't know when they are ready. Stop this now or I will fight you and make you leave with the same bruises you are going to make her leave with." Kiley chocked on her own pride at being told what to do when she was the teacher, not Erin. Though, looking over at Melina who was being helped up by Jade because she couldn't stand on her own, Kiley saw Erin's logic in this. Kiley had pushed Melina far to hard for her first day. She had gotten worked up in all of it. Melina showed such promise and refused to back down that Kiley's own fighters sprit excepted it as a challenge. Kiley had acted as a poor teacher, pushing her student to the point of breaking. Shamed Kiley stood back up, biting her lip so hard she could taste blood. She had been a terrible teacher. She picked her eyes up to see Melina try and reach for her sword so she could try again but flinched in pain and touched her hand to her ribs where Kiley had hit her. That pained Kiley more than anything. 

"I'm sorry Teacher," Melina begged, "I'm sorry please forgive me. I'll try again just allow me to catch my breath." 

Touched Kiley shook her head, "No Melina this time you really are done for the day. I pushed you to hard. Forgive me, I was a bad teacher. Go back to your cabin and rest for the remainder of the day. Maybe I could ask Jasmine to heal some of the bruises I've given you?" Kiley looked to Jasmine with pleasing eyes and saw Jasmine nod.

"No! I mean, no thank you. I don't want them healed. I want to learn Kiley, healing them is not learning. That just teaches me I can weasel out of my pain. I don't want that. And if you don't mind, I'd like to stay and watch you and Erin fight." 

"What?" The twins said simultaneously.

"Well," Melina winced and Jade winced with her, as if Melina's pain was her own pain, "I think it would benefit me if I saw other people fight to. Like was an exercise movie. Please?" Kiley debated this in her mind quietly. It would benefit her, Melina was correct about this, but she needed rest. Melina would not be able to train tomorrow if she was in poor condition and un-rested like now. Then again….

"Alright Melina. Go stand by Ariel." When Melina had done what Kiley told her too, with Jade's help, Ariel eyed Melina closely. The daughter of Aphrodite sighed. 

"Say it. I know your going to say it. 'Stupid Aphrodite, you did terrible' or 'Your should have stuck to the lip gloss Princess' Just say it already." Again all Ariel did was stare until she touched a hand to Melina's shoulder and said,

"You did good Lollipop. Although you should work on keeping your guard tighter." Melina smiled after the shock of being complimented by Ariel wore off. 

Meanwhile in the fighting circle Kiley and Erin had both found a celestial bronze Greek style sword and were pacing each other with them. Erin was slashed at each time she went in and Kiley got stabbed at if she advanced just an inch. Erin quickly figured her way around this by fake charging but as she went forward she fell on one knee and spun while swinging her sword at Kiley's legs. A perfect sweep. And a quick match because Kiley hit the ground hard enough to knock her sight dizzy and while she tried to recompose herself she felt a cold tip against her throat. 

"Sis," Erin said bending down to Kiley's level, "top trying to beat me. You know you'll never win. You never have." Kiley searched her head for a brilliant comeback but nothing came so she asked for Erin to help her up which she did without hesitation. 

"I will be you some day Erin. Promise."

"I'll hold you to that Sis." 

**Sorry for the abrupt ending. I was mad at myself because the writing was starting to suck so I stopped. Plus I'm real, real, real tired. I stayed up all night talking to Manny then Nat and Makendra punished me for it by making me stay up all night next night. They said it was to teach be a lesson so I wouldn't stay up that long again. They are going to make GREAT parents. Just not mine. Tee Hee. **


	23. Got them Done

**I have a question for all you lovely readers. Do any of you think I be an actual writer, like, sell books I myself wrote? Be an Author? Like Rick? Or Black? Or Smith? Curiously awaiting your answers. Btw sorry I haven't updated in like FOREVER but my best friend Carson just died and I've been really trying to get over that in a healthy way you know? Plus I found out literally only a week or less after Carson's death that Makendra has cancer...in in the time span of the 3 months after I found out. She died. FML. So I'm sort of an emotional wreck. Normally when I'm in this state I bury myself in a false reality of words created from the tips of my fingers but….my inspiration died. However here is my attempt to re-enter myself. **

**Disclaimer- Nope**

Kiley inspected the blue prints laid out neatly before her on a nice workbench in the Athena cabin. Her mother and her sister were both working on the last design, a weapon for Melina. They had been in here for close to an hour now breaking pencils and getting in fights over how the cross guard would weigh down the blade far to much or how the draw string has to be longer otherwise there wouldn't be enough torque to shoot a 2 foot bolt long than 10 yards. While they designed it all, Kiley double checked the blue prints to make sure there were no mistakes and could be read easily. Somewhere in the middle of all this Izzy had come into the cabin shyly and climbed into Kiley's lap to watch her work. Kiley was in the process of signing their names on the blue print for Jade's crossbow when Annabeth sounded that they had finished Melina's blueprint.

"It's perfect!" Kiley spoke to the paper instead of to the people, "Oh but…..what is that, that thing right there?" Annabeth looked over her shoulder to see what she pointing at then smiled.

"That's for her to know not you. It's an Aphrodite thing."

"Well fine…..thanks for the help mom. Your amazing!" Kiley placed a kiss on her mothers cheek. Across the room Erin cleared her throat.

"Your amazing too Erin!" Izzy yelled quickly. That at least made Erin smile.

"Thanks guys, I'll see you later at the arena when Melina gets her second lesson. I am going to run this down to the Hep kids then I think I'm going to go hang with Brennion a while and get his option on a few things. Erin if you see Melina tell her I will start training her around three." Erin glanced at her watch.

"Sis you mean three in the afternoon tomorrow right? Because its 9 o'clock at night."

"No I mean three in the morning-of course I mean in the afternoon! Okay goodnight my lovelies." Kiley started to run out of the room, blue prints tucked away safely in a book bag hanging off her shoulder, but she stopped and ran to hug her sister who had been wearing a pouty face since Kiley had given their mom a compliment but not her. She signed thanks and left.

The stop at the Hep cabin didn't take long as she had hoped it wouldn't and the campers there were overly eager to get the blue prints from her. When they did they each took it on as a personal challenge and set to work, throwing metal into hot coals and blasting Metallica (their motivational music) on their home stereo system at a decimal that would put a jet engine to shame. Kiley didn't stay long after that, she had to leave before "As the Bell Tolls" made her go deaf, but she made sure to thank them and get the round-about time as to when they would be done with everything first.

After that she found herself walking to the Zeus cabin, knocking meekly on the door. For the second time. She had already tried to enter the cabin when she had showed up without knocking but the door handle shocked her so she decided it might be polite and knock. Brennion answered soon after.

He was wearing nothing but a pair of hip hugging swim trunks, exposing his fit body that set a fire ablaze on Kiley's cheeks and made her want to desperately push him down and kiss him hard on the mouth. His black hair was disheveled in the most handsome way and his blue eyes were sparkling in the starlight. Just then, as Kiley thought that, she felt like one of the cheesiest hopeless romantics on earth.

"Hey there beautiful," He smiled sweetly, "What can I do for you?"

"Want to walk with me?" There was a silence in which Brennion bit his lip causing Kiley to bite her own to stop herself from kissing him. She needed to learn to control her urges.

"Not really but I do want to hang out with you. Want to come inside with me?" Kiley glanced over his shoulder into the room to see Nate laying on one of the Zeus beds throwing a ball in the air and catching it until he missed and it hit him in the nose. He yelped and grabbed his nose while managing to fall off the bed at the same time.

"Um…no. Besides," Kiley glanced at the zig zag red marks on her palm where the door knob had burnt her, "I think outside forces don't want me in your cabin. How about…the beach?" Brennion considered this and Kiley watched. He was cute when he was thinking and she couldn't help but smile when his face visibly brightened.

"Wear a bikini and you have yourself a deal."

"Smooth but no. It's to cold for a bikini."

"Heh I know-ouch!" Kiley very promptly punched him in the shoulder before he could even picture the image, "Okay fine then where do you want to go?"

"Somewhere quiet." Kiley again glanced at Nathan who was now trying to burn the ball he had been throwing as revenge for hitting him in the face but instead of burning the ball he burnt his hand.

"Problem solved. Come with me." Brennion shut the door behind him, closing off the loud sound of Nate cussing at the ball, and lead Kiley by the hand to the Hades cabin.

It was quiet in there, like she had wished, but it was an unsettling quiet. A kind of quiet that was expected to be broken with the sound of someone dying. Which, as Kiley looked around, did fit the décor. There weren't many beds and all had red silk sheets with a heavy black comforter. The walls were painted black and a blue/red/green clear gloss overcoat. It made the walls look fathomless and see-through into the darkness of the Underworld. There was a class case in one corner which displayed various broken swords, a helmet made of bronze in the shape of a skull, and other various war like things. Above the glass was a plaque that read "Reminder of the Titan war that brought Hades honor" Kiley didn't know what it meant but she had a feeling it was a whole lot. And, of course, there was no one in the cabin.

"Is there no Hades campers?" Kiley questioned the wall but it was Brennion who answered.

"No there are, but they are in the Underworld with their dad right now. Its training time for them. Annual Dad said. In fact Dad left a couple hours ago to go down there. So it's going to be quiet in here until they get back. Now, come sit next to me." Kiley noticed that he was sitting in the window seal, his back against the window frame and his leg resting against the black and red glass pane. He looked like a dark prince with the moonlight shinning in through the window casting a dark red glow across his skin. He had never seemed so irresistible to her before. Which, of course, made her shake her head.

"No. I want a kiss first." He smirked.

"Pssh and I want to kiss you why?" Kiley looked around and happily sat on a bed closet to window. She didn't answer right away. Instead she took her time to take her shoes off and slip her sweat shirt off. Then she laid down comfortably in the bed and smiled sweetly at her boyfriend.

"Because I have those perfectly kissable lips," To emphasize she ran the tip of her finger across her top and bottom lip slowly, taunting him, "Just the right color am I right?" He didn't even blink.

"You think you can actually seduce me Jackson?" Kiley laughed at the ceiling, closing her eyes.

"Babe, I _know_ I could seduce you. Easily."

"A little arrogant are we?" His voice sounded closer. She opened her eyes just in time to see him sit at the foot of the bed she was laying on. He was smiling but only softly, sweetly.

"No just sure. Ugh stop playing hard to get and lay next to me. Please?" She gave him her cutest pouty face.

"Who says I'm playing hard to get?" Even as he said it he was laying beside her, pulling her into his arms and resting his face in her hair, "I am perfectly easy to get." Kiley laughed softly.

"Awesome. I have an easy boyfriend. Just what I've always wanted."

"That's not what I meant!"

"That's the way it sounded babe."

"Ugh just be quiet and enjoy my presence."

"And I'm the arrogant one?"

"What can I say? I'm the hypocrite of hypocrites baby." Kiley didn't have the energy to laugh. All the sudden she realized how tired she was. It all came crashing down on her and it was almost to much for her to stay awake. Somewhere, amongst all this, she wondered if she was this tired how Melina must be feeling. She'd have to take it easy on Melina tomorrow so she didn't get hurt. Plus she still had to go see when the weapons were finished-

"Babe shhh, it's calm time. You can worry about all that when the time comes but right now just rest." Kiley hadn't realized she was speaking out loud. Instead of fighting what he said Kiley just snuggled up against Brennion's side and let out a held breath. He held her close, placing kisses atop her head every other second. Right here she was at her most comfortable. It was in his arms that she felt the safest. The most at ease. She felt herself drifting off into sleep. She probably would have slept too, if Brennion hadn't woken her up.

"Hey babe," His question waking her up harshly like a glass of water on the face, "do you feel like we shouldn't be here?" Kiley yawned inaudibly and moved her head into the curve of his neck, smelling the remnants of the axe he probably sprayed on himself this morning.

"No I quite like it here. It's quiet without Nate fighting a baseball-"

"That's not what I meant….I meant here, at this camp. When we first got here and Nate and Izzy and me moved into the Zeus cabin even though there were campers in there. The oldest was a boy named Zach and there were two more but they said they refused to sleep in the same room with murders and went to sleep somewhere else. It made me wonder….do you think we shouldn't be here?" This woke Kiley up enough to let her take it into consideration. She was actually going to ask him that before she got tired and started to fall asleep. She had been feeling the same way before. Like she shouldn't be here.

"I don't know babe," She answered honestly, "but I think either way I'm not going to leave unless they tell me too. We don't belong…yet. Not until we make it up to everyone."

"How do we do that? By doing what Hecate tells us too?"

"I think so. And help save Aphrodite." There was a silence, "You never gave me my kiss Brennion."

"That's because you aren't getting one."

"Hell I'm not!" Brennion laughed and kissed Kiley lightly. Once on the forehead, once on the neck, then once on the lips. Satisfied she wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head on his chest. And like last time just as her eyes began to shut…

"Kiles what would you do if I died?" Kiley's eyes flew open and she smacked him hard in the middle of his stomach.

"Why would you _ever_ say something like that!" He shrugged, gave her an apologetic smile, and rubbed the spot she had hit him. It was red. Good, she thought, he deserves it. Why would he say something so stupid! If he died she herself would die with him, maybe not in body but most definitely in spirit. No, an angry voice in her head said, that's it. End of conversation. Even in my head. Thoughts be gone!

"Sorry b-"

"Shhh. Your not allowed to talk to anymore. Just be quiet." He smiled but obeyed. This time as she started to fall asleep he fell with her. Though there were complications. Kiley couldn't find herself falling asleep. Her mind was restless. Brennion, of course, had fallen asleep hours ago. She herself had been laying there staring at the ceiling trying to tell if there was something on the ceiling or if it was just the darkness playing tricks on her eyes. She had come to the conclusion that it was in fact something and she was making a spear out of a pencil when there came a very faint knock at the door. Kiley slipped out from under Brennion, careful not to wake him (he seemed to be having a good dream because he kept saying "More please mommy? I love pancakes!") and opened the door.

Airabella was standing there windblown. She looked…different. Well different from the way she normally looked at school. At school she was prompt and perfect with expensive clothes and the most bitchy attitude there was on earth. But here, at camp, she wasn't that at all. Her long black hair was blowing in the wind, messed up but in a glorious mess and her normal lonely and angry silver-blue eyes seemed to twinkle with merriment. She wasn't wearing anything designer, just a pair of silk short shorts and a tank top two sizes to big for her. And, oddly enough, she had a pot that looked like it was normally used to steam cook crab in, cradled in her arms.

"Want to watch some movies with me?" It was an odd thing to ask. And she asked it so eagerly. Didn't she have any friends?

"Um…what?"

"Ugh your deaf too…do you want to watch movies with me? I'm going to make popcorn," She tapped her fingernails on the pot she held in her arms, "So you want to watch movies with me?"

"What time is it?" Airabella looked peeved but she glanced up at the moon.

"Around 11. My question still stands."

"Eh sure why not. I'll help you make the popcorn." Kiley smiled and took the pot from Bella. They started walking towards one of the cabins no one really stayed in and once they got inside Kiley realized it was a rec. room not a cabin. There were a few pool tables, a TV with a gaming system or two under it and a DVD player. In one corner there was a popcorn machine on a table beside a microwave and a small fridge. In the other corner there was a bathroom and then a shelf with a bunch of home videos and other various movies. Airabella started popping the popcorn while she inspected the various movies. Let's see, Troy. 300. Hercules. War of the Titans. Get him to the Greek. Kiley wondered if they only got that one because it said Greek. They had other Walt Disney movies but a good portion of what was there was home videos. She ran her finger over a line of them. One said "How to maim a killer mime by Ronco Bronson."

"That one is terribly boring and not even real," Airabella purred from her left, "Ronco was a son of Hermes. He obviously didn't get out much. Lucky for you that's not the one we are going to watch."

"Which one? Bambi or Hydra Explosion by Phillip Dean?"

"Just go check on the popcorn while I put the movie in. You'll see what it is once it starts." Kiley didn't argue. She stood there and watched the popcorn slowly fill up the pot, occasionally pouring melted butter on it. As she did she wondered if all the salt and butter would stop her heart. She decided that she would be fine, she had the heart of a cow. She could handle a lot before she had a massive heart attack from popcorn overdose.

"Done yet?" Bella called from the couch. The movie was at the play menu, nothing real fancy just a blue screen playing some catchy song Kiley had never heard before. Airabella held the remote while patting the seat beside her. Kiley filled that spot and offered death-by-butter popcorn to Bells who took a handful.

"Kay I'm ready. You gonna tell me what we are watching now?" Airabella shook her head.

"Nope but I will tell you that after that movie, the one called…oh…what was it…Percy Jackson and the Lighting Thief came out everyone at camp was freaking out. People made fun of Percy for weeks because of it. By making home video's. They all said they wanted to be like the brown haired Annabeth and the beautiful and witty Percy on screen. Your parents and Grover didn't find it funny at all so they started making their own home videos as protest against the other peoples videos and it became a contest. They video taped all their adventures. We are going to watch some."

"Of my parents!"

"Yep. Figured you might want to see them in their hay day." Kiley grinned wickedly and threw her arms around Airabella.

"Thanks. Your awesome."

"Your welcome…please stop touching me?"

"Right. Sorry." Bella shrugged and pressed play. A title came up. "Monsters in the Mall by Grover Underwood. Co-staring Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase." Kiley wanted to question the title but thought better of it. From there it began to show her parents sitting on a bench in the mall. They were just sitting. Not doing much. Percy, a young looking man with floppy dark hair and sea green eyes, had his arm around a young Annabeth had was laughing at something. Kiley didn't know what. The movie went on for an hour how they were shopping for a prom dress with Annabeth and Percy had been forced along and Grover came with a video camera to poke fun at Percy but they had got attacked in the dress store by…something. Kiley didn't know what. It was some kind of monster. Probably Greek. Very gross. Kiley watched as they preformed the perfect team kill and still got out of the store with moms dress intact which, Kiley had to say, was breath taking.

Next they watched a movie on the quest her mom had told her about. The one with all the dragons. Kiley noticed that for each one they had to come up with an entirely new tactic for attack. Her mother, Kiley again took into notice, was the one who came up with these tactics 99% of the time. The other 1% was Dads rush assault battle plan. Watching it Kiley couldn't help but get this feeling that she was the child of stars. Greater than any Greek hero ever born. People could protest all they want but there was no denying the facts. Her parents kick ass.

"Next movie," Airabella yawned, it was clear past midnight and Kiley had this feeling she wasn't going to get any sleep tonight and neither was Bella. Kiley watched Airabella get on her tippy toes to reach for the next movie and Kiley realized something. She wasn't fighting with Bella. She didn't have the urge to kill her. They were actually getting along. And they were becoming friends. The thought made Kiley feel so disoriented she had to set the popcorn down and start tapping at her thighs. Friends. They were friends. Part of her said this was as wrong as killing those innocent people had been but another part of her was glad all the drama had ended and in a pleasant way. Okay so maybe it's not so bad, she thought as Bella put the DVD in and handed the case to her, maybe being friends with Bella won't be bad but fun. She is nice when she wants to be. Just scared and….lonely. So very lonely. Bella didn't show it but she was. She had no friends because she played the evil prep card everywhere she went and her brother was always off doing something else. She had no father and her mother was a goddess so that meant no alone time. A jolt went down Kiley's spine, trickling like cold water. Kiley was Bella's only friend. Wow.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Bella chuckled as she said it.

"Um…no reason. What is this movie called?" Kiley looked down at the jewel case. It had the word "Surprise by Annabeth Jackson" wrote across the front in permanent marker.

"What the heck is it about?"

"Your mom finding out she's pregnant with you and Erin. Very interesting." This movie wasn't long. It was of Nico and Thalia video taping Annabeth as she told Percy they were expecting then of them telling Athena and Poseidon on Olympus. It was all very interesting as Bella has said. Pretty funny too. Kiley would have to ask her Dad if he had a scar form where Athena hit him with a golf club. Zeus's golf club. A small smile lit up Kiley's face when she watched it. She had never known her grandmother to be so violent in her life.

"Thanks for showing me that Bells. It was funny. Hahaha my Dad got knocked out cold." Silence.

"Bells?" Silence. Kiley looked down and saw that Bella had fallen asleep on Kiley's shoulder sometime during the movie. Kiley felt no need to wake her but she had no intention of sleeping so she looked around the room for something to do without moving. Nothing really unless she wanted to stay up all night eating popcorn but then she saw a stack of books on the table in front of the couch they were sitting on.

"The Lighting Thief.." She whispered to herself, "The Sea of Monsters…these are books about mom and dad…must read." It should be an Olympic sport, Kiley thought, to try and grab a book of the table a foot in front of you without moving. Her fingers just brushed the cover while she was straining at her most. She sat back and glared at the table then lighting struck her brain. Duh, why didn't she think of it before? Kiley hooked the bottom of the table with her foot and pulled the table to her, grabbing the first book off the table without trouble.

The first book, she concluded, was very interesting. Dad didn't know until it almost killed him that he was a half-blood. And now she knew where the bull horn in the chest had come form. It wasn't actually a bull horn, it was a minotaur horn. She finished the book in 15 minutes.

The second book made her cry. Her mother had almost died and no one told her! This Luke person, no one talked about him, she never knew Mom use to be in love with him! And what the heck! Dad got turned into a guinea pig! All those Pine tree jokes directed at Thalia made sense now, before it had really confused Kiley why they kept calling her a tree.

The third and fourth books Kiley got through rather easily though she got out of it that her parents had the worst luck ever and that if the grim reaper did exist he must have something against her parents because he _really _wanted them dead. Thalia had been a hunter of Artemis which meant no guys but somehow she ended up married to Nico with three kids? How does that work? And Nico was soooooo much younger or, rather, older if she thought about it but they are only a year apart now. And Nico had an older sister! She really needed to stop reading these books. They were going to drive her crazy but she still found herself reading the last one and she was finished with it just as the sun came up.

"My family is crazy. I hope Mrs. Woods ask us to compile a family tree on Monday. That would be so awesome." She laughed and threw the book on the table which woke Airabella up with a jump. Interesting, she didn't like loud noises. She stretched and yawned, unfurling on the couch like a kitten stirred from its sleep. In fact, now that she focused on it, everything about Bella reminded Kiley of a cat. A panther with her long black hair and animal hungry eyes. Her sleek figure and voice that seemed to purr when she was happy. How strange.

"Good morning," The panther purred pleasantly, "why did you break the table?"

"I didn't. I just threw a book on the table."

"Oh. It was loud. I don't like loud noises."

"I noticed." Airabella got up and went into one of the side rooms for a while then came back out with two steaming cups of coffee from Starbucks.

"How?"

"I'm a daughter of Hecate. Magic is my thing. In other words, don't ask. It's good though, you like caramel cappuccinos? That's what I got you. Here. Drink. You look like you didn't sleep at all," She sat on the couch and glanced at the books laying on the floor and table, "and you had yourself a little reading time. Fun."

Kiley sipped at her coffee. It was good. She didn't really like coffee, well honestly, she had never had it before. It was good. She liked caramel. Num, "No I didn't sleep. But-oh crap!"

"Yeah," Bella laughed lightly, purring into her coffee as she drank, "You didn't rest and you have to train Melina later today. Mistake who? Mistake Kiley."

"Crap! Double crap! I have to go to the Hephaestus cabin too like…right now!" Kiley found herself downing the coffee in a hurry.

"Relax. You can have people fill in for you to teach Melina so you can sleep and I'll walk with you to the quail peoples cabin. Come on. More coffee?"

They walked in the morning sunshine together drinking their Starbucks which got them weird looks from everyone but the Hecate campers, who just winked and kept walking. Bella was surprisingly pleasant to be around in the morning…if she had coffee. Which Kiley guessed she always did considering she knew a magic trick for it. When they got to the Hephaestus cabin Bella even got everyone a coffee and donuts from the Dutch Bros which had a cute little blue windmill on the cup. When Kiley asked her why not Starbucks for them Bella just shrugged and said she felt like going to Oregon.

"So did you guys finish up everything?" Kiley had asked while they drank which got her a round of smiles.

"Sure we did." Someone said.

"Of course we did." Another said.

"I burnt my finger." A random kid answered. They growled at him and called him a newbie. Still on the learning curve. Whatever that meant. But Kiley felt herself thrilled that everything had gone without trouble. They laid a blanket on the floor in front of Kiley and Bella and began to lay out the weapons on them.

They were extraordinary if not a bit extravagant. Jade's crossbow looked like braches interwoven together to form such a weapon but in the veins of the wood was celestial bronze and the butt of the weapon was made of solid bronze. A Greek omega imprinted deep into the metal on one side and scales for her mothers symbol of power on the other side. They had even crafted a small quiver of bolts that would strap to her thigh. Each bolt was made of the same dark twig like wood material with bronze veins and what looked like glass tips filled with green liquid. Greek fire. The quiver, as the cabin leader explained, refilled itself once it got down to just one arrow. The metal provided had allowed magical capacity, otherwise that would not have been possible. Ambers staff was made of a Chinese green wood, living wood, with celestial bronze ends. As it was explained the tips, round metal knobs for beating, slid off the stick to expose 6 inch spear heads on both ends. It was an ingenious invention really, one that Erin had come up with all on her own. Melina's weapon, in the form that it was in this moment, was a pair of black latex gloves. It wouldn't turn into the weapon it was until Melina put the gloves on. However when she did put the gloves on they would turn into hook swords. They looked like classic hook swords, the only difference being a small Greek symbol engraved on the blade. Kiley didn't recognize it and neither did any of the workers but she had a feeling Melina would.

"This is perfect. Thanks guys."

**And thus ends this incredibly tedious and prolonged chapter. As I said above I'm sorry I haven't updated but please have the heart to understand why and forgive me? **


	24. Your Kinnda Cursed

**Today I'm a bit off centered after comforting Carson's widow if that makes sense but I'm going to try and write this chapter anyway. I'm not sure how that is going to turn out. Forgive me if its not up to standards.**

**Disclaimer- Obviously not. **

Kiley could barely keep her eyes open as she ran Melina through drills during practice. Every time Melina completed a task she would have to wake her teacher, each time asking, "Kiley? Are you feeling alright?" After a few more minutes of that Kiley gave up and let Ariel assume command over Melina. Melina sent pleading eyes with Kiley as she walked away but Kiley was far to tired to notice them. Besides, Kiley had full faith in Ariel's capabilities in the art, she didn't need to worry.

Slowly Kiley trudged her way to the beach and collapsed in the waves lapsing the shore. The water tickled at her hips and legs as she laid there with her arm over her eyes to block the sun out. Each trickle of water splashed all over her, soaking into her skin like a sponge. When the waves washed out, it took a tad bit of Kiley's weariness as well. Vigor was kindling in her stomach as she soaked in the salt water though she wasn't sure how that was possible.

"It's a lovely day isn't it?" Kiley removed her arm to look for the mysterious male voice she had heard. She found the body that belonged to the voice wading knee deep in the water before her. His hair was black curls matching the beard around his smiling mouth. His eyes reminded Kiley so much of both the ocean and her father she felt nostalgic just looking at him. He wore a pair of brown kaki shorts and a Bermuda fishing shirt, a hat atop his head with flies the size of her fist decorating it. She couldn't imagine a fish big enough to bite into those.

"Um yeah. Hello Grandfather" Poseidon nodded and smiled without feeling.

"And hello to you granddaughter. How are you?" Kiley groaned inwardly. What a horrid question he ask her. Was he playing with her because of his anger towards her for her actions? Or was he earnest in what he said? This, Kiley guessed, is what it felt like when you did something utterly wrong then sat in the hot seat waiting for your punishment. Maybe his question had a double meaning and he was trying to see if she was remorseful for her actions. Pensive, Kiley tried to conjure up a good answer for Poseidon.

"I'm tired." Kiley cursed her dulled brain. Stupidity really wasn't something she had to deal with very often. Lack of sleep dried up her brain cells, clearly. Yes, she liked that. That would be her excuse if he said anything.

"Yes I can tell. Come out here a bit, we need to talk." Ah. This would be her scolding then. Kiley was to be scolded by her grandfather. Not to bad, even a little light considering the damage she had done. With much self motivation Kiley pulled herself to her feet and waded out to meet Poseidon in the waves until she too was knee deep. On another note, the water felt fantastic.

"You know why I'm here don't you Kiley?" Ouch. Guilt was really starting to hurt.

"To tell me you disown me and you have absolutely no connection with Kiley Jackson? Oh and your probably going to throw a curse or two in there too. Am I right?"

"I considered it. I was planning on vexing you with the souls of each child you killed."

"Fair enough. It would have been awkward showering though." Poseidon eyed his granddaughter.

"Is this really the time for jokes you think?"

"Good point. Sorry Grandfather." Poseidon nodded and waded deeper into the ocean until the water reached his navel. He motioned for Kiley to follow him which she did without question.

"You know back in the old days, if someone had done as you had we would have come up with an elaborate punishment for you. Perhaps sending you to the Fields of Punishment early or marking your skin with an insignia of a murderer. Often times we'd do worst than that." Kiley heard to rough tone in her Grandfathers voice and decoded it as anger.

"And what are you going to do to me?"

"Oh nothing yet. There is a large debate on Olympus. Apollo wants to have you made immortal so you can be killed 1000 times for each life you took. Whereas Hermes wants you to be placed in a desert tied to a post with bronze barbed wire for all eternity while it rains ice and fire on you constantly." Kiley swallowed, looking out into the distance.

"And what is it you wish of me?" Poseidon let out a deep breath and turned to his grandchild, looking at her with a tired expression.

"I'm not sure. As you know the sea is both calm and violent, and I am the sea making me both as well. Part of me wants you to make amends for the devastation you caused but the other part of me knows you can do no such thing and you deserve no kindness for your doings." Kiley nodded, her voice dead in her throat.

Poseidon continued, "You will not go unpunished however. It just cant happen. So I'm cursing you. Believe me I struggled over this for some time now, unsure of what to do and how to do it so here it is. I am cursing you with death." Kiley paused. Her eyes wide and muscles tight. Death? He was going to kill her. She was going to die.

"Three deaths you'll be forced to endure. One now. One later. And one in the future. So you will truly feel the pain of death. So you can feel what you've done."

"Wait," Kiley struggled to comprehend, "I don't understand. Your not killing me?"

Poseidon paused, stared down into the water, then looked back at his grandchild, "I suppose in a sense I am but at the same time I'm not. This is the conclusion we gods came too. Athena tried to keep you from pain but knew it was unavoidable as did I so we agreed to let you suffer. You won't suffer alone however for this isn't just your curse personally. It belongs to your cohorts too. Their three deaths may differ from yours though. It will depend when the time comes. I'm sorry there couldn't be another way."

Kiley let everything he was saying sink in. She was cursed with death but not her own death. The death of others. People were going to die in order to punish her. Was that it or was it something else? The gods, as she was explained to in History class, did often like to talk in riddles. So the death might not actually mean death, just something similar to death. Still that could be worst couldn't it?

"Can I ask a question?" Kiley bolstered her voice enough to speak. Poseidon nodded.

"A death now. As in this very minute?" Poseidon sighed, casting a glance at the taller waves crashing down into the sea miles in the distance.

"I can't answer that."

"Alright…you can't answer the definition of these deaths either can you?"

"No."

"That's part of the curse isn't it? The dread."

"Yes. But I will say this, you must be careful because your actions will choose the lives your curse will take."

"Oh de joy. I'm going to be the cause of more death then?"

"More or less but these are made to haunt you."

"Delightful."

"I am sorry but this is the path you have chose. You must reap the rewards of your actions, even if you were tricked into doing it in the first place. You understand that this is the lightest punishment we could get away with giving you?"

"Yes and I'm grateful that you at least came to tell me I was cursed instead of me having to stumble upon it when people start dying." Poseidon smiled painfully.

"That's looking on the bright side I suppose," Poseidon again looked out at the waves, "I remember standing here with your father years ago when he was your age. Warning him about his curse. You are very similar to your father when he was younger. Well aside from your past doings of course."

"Yes aside from that," Kiley looked up at her grandfathers face, looking at him for the first time in her entire life as a god and not a family member, "I'm sorry that I've let you down. I shame your name as a god. As well as grandmother's I know. I am sorry."

Poseidon looked at his grandchild with a solemn expression, "And perhaps someday I'll be able to forgive you. Now I've stayed here long enough. Any longer and Zeus will throw a fit so I'll be going. One thing more before I go though, keep in mind that dreams can often be real."

"What?" Poseidon patted the top of his confused granddaughters head.

"Goodbye and good luck with Aphrodite. Remember your curse." Then Kiley watched her grandfather turn and wade into the water until it was over his head and he was gone. Left with all that just happened heavy on her mind she felt even more tired than she had been before. She decided to go speak with her parents but splashed her face with water first.

Annabeth and Percy were at the Arena watching Ariel train Melina, as they were still at it. They were discussing something in what Kiley guessed was Greek. She didn't pay close attention. She stumbled up to them and sat at their feet, rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand.

"What's wrong Kiley?" Her mother asked. Kiley looked up at her mother. She saw her own features in her mothers face. Same eyes and cheekbones, same jaw line, yet they were different weren't they? Annabeth was a noble, strong woman and Kiley wasn't. She had murdered people. Without remorse. People like her mother. Kiley would never let herself live it down. You don't need to punish yourself, a voice in the back of Kiley's head whispered, your already being cursed for it remember? Yeah that's right, she

answered it still looking at her mother, and my mother could be a victim of that curse. I severely hope not.

"Yeah I'm just tired mom."

"Oh, having bad dreams?" A feeling like bugs crawling up her spine washed over Kiley.

"Dreams? How did you know about the dreams?" Annabeth looked at her daughter remorsefully.

"Because my entire life I've had nightmares that are very often times real, like all half-bloods. I don't see why it wouldn't be passed down to you." Oh. She just meant dreams in general. Kiley had assumed she was referring to what her Grandfather had said about dreams. Kiley stood up and leaned against the railing beside her mother, watching Melina do the electric chair with a broom in her hands held out before her.

"No not dreams," Yet, Kiley silently told herself, "I just didn't sleep last night. Plus I've got a lot on my mind."

"Oh I see. Why didn't you sleep last night?" Annabeth gave her daughter a serious grey eyed stare. Kiley thought back to the home movies and books she had kept herself occupied with all night last night.

"No reason really, Bella just wanted to watch some movies and they happened to be long movies. So Mom, this was your home when you were my age?" Annabeth laughed.

"No San Francisco was my home technically when I was your age, I lived here during the summer. I lived here when I was 7 until around the time your father showed up here."

"You lived here when you were 7!"

"Yes. I ran away from home. That's where I met Thalia and Luke. Grover too but he found us later." Kiley looked at her mother in surprise.

"You ran away from home? Why?"

"Well my home life then really sucked, to put it plainly. Your grandfather neglected me for a perfect family I felt because I was a half-blood. I was constantly being attacked by monsters and that put his family in danger. Never mind what it put me into. So I got fed up with it and ran away. Thalia and Luke found me. I know if they hadn't found me, you wouldn't be here today. We ran together for a while until Grover found us and tried to bring us back to camp but things went bad at the top of that hill right here and Thalia died."

"Come again? I don't think I heard right, Thalia _died_! How is that possible!"

'"She didn't die per say, her father took pity on her and turned her into a pine tree before she could die."

"Then how…just how?"

"Years later your father showed up and we went on quest together to save mankind and half-bloods all that great stuff but one year we had to go on a quest to get the Golden Fleece to heal Thalia's tree because Luke had poisoned it. However when we did get it, it healed not just the poison but the entire tree and brought Thalia back. That's how."

"Oh I see. Who's Luke?" Kiley watched as her mothers face became ashen.

"An old friend. Leave it at that."

"Alright." Kiley took a few minutes to watch Melina finally collapse on the ground after withstanding a good 40 minutes of the electric chair. Ariel helped her back on her feet, but glaring at the daughter of Aphrodite as she did. Kiley was going to find a way to settle that dispute between them while they were on their quest to save Aphrodite.

"Hey mom?"

"Yes?"

"These dreams, that are real sometimes, can it affect peoples lives you think?" Annabeth looked at her daughter for a moment or two before answering.

"Certainly. When I was 16-ish I had a dream about your father after he blew up a mountain that he was relaxing with a beautiful island woman instead of helping me save the world from ending. I still haven't forgave him for that."

"Okay but how did that affect things for you?" Annabeth glanced over at her husband, who was kicking a ball back and forth between DJ and himself.

"The jealously created from the dream and the sorrow I felt because I thought your father was dead made me realize I was in love with your father. If I hadn't had those dreams, which I thought were just tricks at the time to make me feel even worst about loosing him the way I had, I never would have finally admitted to myself how I felt about Percy."

"I see." Annabeth brought her attention back to her daughter.

"Do you really?"

"I think so. Thanks mom."

"Thanks for what?"

"Helping with unraveling," Kiley stopped herself before she said a curse, "a problem I've been struggling with. At least I think you helped. I'm not sure yet."

"Alright well I'm glad I could help…if I did." Annabeth smiled. Kiley managed to smile back.

Annabeth convinced her daughter to go take a nap since Kiley wasn't looking to hot and Kiley, being the mommies girl, did as she was told. She stumbled off to the Poseidon cabin and barely made her way into a bed. As soon as her head touched the pillow she was out like a light. Thus beginning the dreams her grandfather had warned about.

Kiley was at this same camp it just looked…different. There were way less cabins. Only 12 to be exact, in a perfect U shape. People were milling around in armor with pointy objects of doom in their hands. Some glanced at her in passing, others just ignored her completely, muttering, "New campers. So blind." as they went. Kiley being who she was and confused by all the events going on just walked around awkwardly staring at things or people. This was definitely the same camp just years older than the one her body was sleeping in. Maybe before it had been remodeled? Kiley guessed this as she was looking at the grey stone cabin her body was sleeping in but she figured if she walked into it here, there would be no Kiley asleep on the cot. Just as she thought this she hit something. Hard.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry I wasn't paying attention to where I was going at all! Totally my fault!" The "thing" she had ran into uttered. It was a girl, probably only around the ages of 8 or 9, with blonde curls cascading around her shoulders spilling onto her orange t-shirt. Her head was down so Kiley couldn't see her face. She was busy picking up all the papers she had been holding before Kiley had ran into her.

"No, no," Kiley muttered stupidly, getting on her knees to help collect up the massive group of papers, "_I'm_ sorry. _I_ wasn't paying attention to where I was going. Good thing I don't drive I guess." The girl chuckled and picked her head up, giving Kiley a warm smile. The minute she did Kiley's insides shriveled up like a grape left in the sun far to long. The girls eyes were stone grey and full of untold wisdom. She knew exactly who this little girl was.

"Hi," Kiley's 9 year old mother said, offering her free hand to Kiley, "I'm Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena. Your new here." Blindly Kiley shook her mothers tiny hand.

"Kiley J-" Kiley stopped herself. She shouldn't tell Annabeth her name. What if her dad showed up later and him being an only child suddenly had a girl years older than him claiming to be a Jackson as well? How would that look? Bad. "I'm Kyle J. Nice to meet you and yeah I'm new here."

"Ah. So your stuck in the Hermes cabin until your claimed?" Kiley was confused. Claimed? What was that suppose to mean? To buy herself time Kiley took some of Annabeth's papers to relieve her load. A natural habit, her mother was always wandering around with an arm full of papers. Guess some things never change.

"Not sure what you mean." Annabeth chuckled at Kiley's comment. Kiley, still confused and trying to blend in, laughed along even though she had no clue what she was laughing at.

"You know, until your godly parent claims you." Oh. Kiley understood now. Sort of.

"Oh no. I've already been…claimed." Annabeth raised her eyebrows but didn't stop walking. She was clearly busy doing something.

"Really? And whose your parent? No wait, let me guess. Judging by your body structure you're a child of Apollo?"

"Apollo?" Kiley thought of Jasmine, "No."

"Hum your not blonde anyway so that makes sense. Who?" Kiley laughed again only to direct Annabeth's attention while she thought of something to say. She had to have a godly parent to blend in. But who? Kiley looked at her 9 year old mother bopping along, waving at people passing by. Duh.

"I'm a daughter of Athena. Like you."

"No kidding? With the black hair I would have never guessed," Annabeth looked up at Kiley, who she now believed was a half sister of hers, "Guess you take more after mom than the rest of us."

"Thanks I guess." Annabeth nodded and hurried over to a cabin with a large owl over the door. Kiley looked at it, noticing that it was probably the creepiest thing she had ever seen in her entire life, while Annabeth opened the door.

"You coming?" Annabeth said from the doorway. Kiley pried her eyes off the creepy owl and stepped through the door which Annabeth quickly shut behind her.

Inside a group of blonde kids varying in age, the youngest probably being her mother and the oldest being herself though she thought she spotted an 18 year old, were sitting on work benches around a table. Papers with short hand and maps were laid out on the table. It seemed the blonde Athenians were studying them for some reason. Annabeth joined their ranks, sitting at the head of the table and offering them the papers she had brought with her. Kiley stood there looking stupid until Annabeth motioned for her to sit beside her and took the papers Kiley had been holding from her.

"This is Kyle," Annabeth said in-between laying out the new papers atop the old ones, "She's new. Daughter of Athena. Say hello to your siblings Kyle."

"Ah hi." Kiley mumbled awkwardly. There were a few snickers.

"For a child of Athena your pretty daft aren't you? And why do you have a guys name?" A girl that looked to be 13 popped off, getting a few props from people sitting around her. Kiley narrowed her eyes at the girl.

"Just because I'm not quick to words doesn't mean I'm not quick to wit Jr. And my name is Kyle because _our _mother named me Kyle. If you have a problem with it, take it up with Athena."

"Junior? That's a weak insult. You sure about that wit thing?"

"Yes. Jr. because I'm your senior _Lil Sis_. Or, excuse me, how old were you again?" Miffed, the girl turned back to her papers, discussing their contents with the people around her who had formerly been laughing at Kiley, now keeping their heads down. Annabeth elbowed Kiley's side, winking at her. This bolstered Kiley's confidence, making her feel more at home in this strange realism dream world.

"Okay so what," Kiley waved her hand over the accumulated scrolls, papers, and maps receiving so much attention, "is all this?"

"This is battle plans." Annabeth grinned savagely at Kiley.

"Battle plans for…?"

"Capture the flag. Ares cabin has the title right now but we intend to change that. Athena is going to win this one."

"Alright so what's the plan?"

"Okay," Annabeth unrolled a scroll and placed weights on each end to keep it open, then she pointed to a creek painted on the map of what looked like woods, "This is the borderline. This is our area and this is Ares."

"They have a better standing ground if we rush them from the front." Kiley noted.

"Right and we have a weak left flank they could easily bombard with their brute strength."

"But they aren't going to do this because…?" Annabeth grinned again, tucking a rebellious curl behind her ear.

"They aren't going to do this because they figure we'll have our weak spots covered." Kiley nodded, understanding what her 9 year old mother was saying.

"So in their minds our weak spots have become our strong spots and our strong spots become our weak spots."

"Exactly. So, thinking they are being clever, they are going to attack our right flank thinking we are leaving it unmanned."

"However..?"

"However we will have the entire Hermes cabin there waiting for them. To keep them preoccupied." Kiley nodded again, eyeing the map then noticed something Annabeth might have missed.

"Your putting the flag right here against this tree aren't you?"

Annabeth raised her eyebrows, "Yeah how'd you know?"

"Because I know how you think I guess. Anyway that would be a bad idea." Annabeth's eyebrows furrowed deeply as she ducked her head back down to look at the map more closely.

"Why is that?"

"Because they are going to have a group of people waiting right there."

"What-oh. Oh I can't believe I missed that!"

"Yeah see we are going to put the flag here but this is also our left flank. The strong point to them remember? So they are going to send a group of their strongest fighters this way to distract us while they slip around our now weak flank to get the flag. If our flag is here, we will have practically no one there to protest to their taking it. Bad spot."

"Bad spot," Annabeth agreed, "Where do you think we should put it?" Kiley considered this, looking over the area they had been given.

"How about here?" Annabeth leaned in to look at where Kiley was pointing and grinned a wicked smile.

"Kyle, I now have no doubts that you are a child of Athena. This is Brilliant." Kiley relished in this praise.

"Thank you, thank you. Now who are you sending to capture the flag? I'm guessing its going to be a small group of three."

"Good guess. The first group will be of five or six people. They are going to taunt the flag guarders. The second group will be of three people, they will be the ones who make the hidden flag guarders think they are after the flag but they are actually here to engage the hidden guards in a fight. Then the last group of two will take advantage of the distraction and sneak in-between the guards and the hidden guards to snag the flag and cross the creek. Simple enough?"

"Simple enough."

"Good. One more thing, you and I will be the ones to grab the flag." Kiley stared at her yet-to-be mother with something like shock.

"Why me? I just got here and your going to trust me with that?"

Annabeth grinned again, "I'm going to bet everything I have that you're the fastest runner in the Athena cabin."

"Case and point. When's the game?"

"In about an hour. I guess we should go get you some armor and a sword?" Kiley shook her head.

"I won't need it. I'll just be running in and out right?"

"You never know."

"Our mother is Athena. I do know." Annabeth laughed.

"Good point. But just in case," Annabeth turned and yelled at a boy in Greek until he handed her a sheathed dirk which she handed to Kiley, "here. You can use it right?"

"Knifes are quick. I like them better than swords." Annabeth's eyes lit up with what Kiley thought could have been respect.

"I like you. Now come on, we've got to tell the other cabins our plan." Kiley got up with Annabeth and followed her out the door. The problem being that the second Kiley's foot stepped over the threshold to the outside her dream blurred, giving her a serious case of vertigo for a few moments, then she was standing outside the door like nothing had happened. Only Annabeth wasn't in front of her and the season had changed. Confused Kiley turned and pushed the Athena door open to make sure Annabeth had left and saw the cabin had been completely rearranged.

The work benches were propped against the wall and there were hardly anyone in the cabin. Just a couple kids drawing or reading on their beds or sitting on the work benches. One of the kids in there was her mother, Annabeth, except she had aged considerably. Her hair was longer now and, if possible, more curly and definably a darker blonde. Her face had sculpted into more of a 12 year olds face, instead that of a cute 9 year old. Annabeth looked up from her Greek architecture book to Kiley in the doorway and her eyes got huge. She cast her book off to the side and ran to give Kiley a hug.

"Kyle! Your back Gods it's been years, we figured you had died!" At this point, Kiley gave up on trying to understand.

"Yeah well you know me." Annabeth laughed and Kiley did too, though not sure why.

"Well did you find them!" The eagerness in Annabeth's voice made her uneasy. Find them? Did Annabeth think Kiley had been missing for 4 years looking for someone? So this was all real to Annabeth. This was reality. Not a dream. Just a dream to Kiley. Or was it a dream? She was getting more confused by the second.

"Yeah I did," Kiley lied, "Found every one of them." Annabeth grinned and shook Kiley's hand with gusto.

"Gods that's great! We are going to learn so much! Have you told Chiron yet!" Kiley found herself shaking her head no while smiling, "Great! I'll go with you! Wait! Do you have them with you? I'd love to read them!" Read them! What was she talking about! She wasn't looking for people but books! How random is that! Stupid dream, it just has to make things hard for her.

"No sorry, the master copies are somewhere else. Somewhere," Kiley glanced around the room thinking of something clever to say, "safe."

"Oh. Olympus. I should have known better. Well okay then, lets go." Annabeth drug Kiley out by the wrist through the door and Kiley half expected things to blur again but they didn't Annabeth just kept pulling her by the wrist until they reached the Big House. They went up some steps to a black jack table where a very drunk looking man was playing cards with himself.

"Hello Mr. D," Annabeth said to the man, "Where's Chiron? Kyle is back and she returned triumphant. She found the lost scrolls of Alexandria." Oh. So that's what she was talking about. Kiley, or Kyle in this world, had been sent on a quest to find the scrolls. And now Annabeth thought she had returned successful.

"He's off doing important things, according to him."

"What? Where?"

"Downtown New York. He is scouting a potential half-blood." Annabeth's face grew ashen. Was that some big deal, Kiley wondered. Her mother sure acted like it did. Before Annabeth could compose herself enough o speak, Mr. D. got up and left. Just like that. Annabeth fell into one of the chairs around the table. Kiley glanced at where the drunk man had left before taking a seat beside her mother.

"What's up?"

"It's just, Chiron never leaves like this unless its something serious. Which leads me to wonder…"

"What?"

"Nothing. It's nothing." Annabeth gave Kiley an incredibly fake smile, "Lets go visit some people who have missed you. We haven't seen you since the day after we won capture the flag." Annabeth patted Kiley's shoulder and sprinted down the steps. Kiley stood to follow her but just as she set her foot down to walk her vision went black and she sank to the ground.

She woke up in the Poseidon cabin, silk sheets tucked around her chin. Her dream was over and she was back in the real world. It had been just a very strange dream. Comforted by the fact that is was just a sign of her insanity and not something different, Kiley looked around and saw that it was breakfast time so no one was home. With a sigh she got herself out of bed and walked to the dinning pavilion.

Yawning, she stumbled to the Poseidon table (she never would understand why everyone was separated) and plopped down next to Ariel who was munching on a piece of bacon.

"It's alive after all," Ariel said once she had swallowed, "You slept all through yesterday you know. I was beginning to think you had died." Kiley nodded, to tired to care and started looking around. Brennion and Nate were eating at the Zeus table with Izzy and DJ and Erin were at the Athena table, laughing with the other campers. At the head table there was a large crowd gathered around her mother.

"What's going on over there?" Kiley pointed at Annabeth, now considerably older than her dream mother had been.

"Oh. Your mom got a letter last night from her friend Kyle and-you okay!" When Ariel had mentioned the name Kyle, her self appointed undercover name, Kiley had spit her mouth full of juice all over the table. She was getting strange looks.

"Did you, um, say…Kyle? As in Kyle J?" Ariel scrunched her eyebrows.

"Yeah how'd you know? Kiley! Where you going!" Kiley had got up before Ariel could finish and was standing at the head table, watching her mother leaf through a few hand written pages in Kiley's handwriting. Percy, Grover, and Thalia were inspecting a few other pages. Watching them, Kiley felt sick.

"Hey Mom what, ah, what's going on?" Annabeth took a few seconds to register Kiley's words before looking up at her daughter. Then she smiled sweetly though her eyes were holding in great sadness.

"Hey sweetie. I got a letter from an old half-sister of mine that I was very close to and it's a bit disturbing." Kiley's throat constricted.

"May I read it?" Annabeth gave Kiley a long look before collected the other pages and piecing it all back together then handed it to her daughter. Kiley leaned against the table and began to read,

Dear Annabeth,

I should first explain that this note is very old but you wont be receiving it until you get it. Also, if you are reading through these words then that means I am dead. I am the first of three. I'll dictate the rest and how it happens but for now lets not focus on it. I wrote this note so that you would have a chance to morn my passing and know that we are a lot closer, you and I, than you would have first thought. In ways, you were always like my mother. This note isn't going to make sense and depending on what I decide, I may never make sense. But you should know I've already chosen my deaths. Now its up to me to live through them all at night once my eyes close. Each as real as the dream I'm in. Now that should be all, I have to go. Death awaits.

Just one more thing before I go however, tell Kiley to be careful. It can be very tricky to get through and that she should always veer left when she sees her reflection.

All my love,

Kyle J

There were 3 other pages wrote in different a langue addressed to other people. Greek for Percy. Italian for Nico. French for Thalia. They all acted confused as to why Kyle would write something in their letter to Kiley but Kiley just felt sick. She knew what all those things had meant. She had wrote the letters for herself in her dreams. Which meant the dreams she had last night and the dreams she hadn't had yet were in fact real as the ground she was standing on. She was two people now. Kiley Jackson and Kyle J. Each one affecting the world they lived in. Kiley handed the letters back to her mother and stumbled away. Gods. This wasn't good.

**Alright. That's it. Now I've got an idea with these dreams and the deaths. Just wait and find out. Also if you haven't read the first part to this story, A Twist in Time, I suggest you do it now before things get confusing for you. Now I have to go cook Spagettios for Akya, Carson's daughter. Toodles everyone! **


	25. Freaking LOVE cherry

**Okay guys, I feel like I should apologize again. I'm sorry that I haven't updated or talked to any of you in close to a year now. I cut myself off from human contact via internet and even personal contact as well. I just couldn't bare it, humanity seemed far to cruel for me to alliance myself with them. I'm sorry for that now. I realize just sitting all alone feeling hollow and only crying when no one was looking didn't really help. Sosha slowly helped me out of that depression and now I can finally talk again. Though I have to admit my heart is still aching from the loss of my family and its still very raw, I'm going to try and make myself more social again. And work myself back up to humor. Give me time porfavor? Gratsi. Much love to you all. Oh and thank you to everyone who is being extremely kind and considerate in all of this. Thank you, thank you, thank you. **

**Disclaimer- Nope. **

Time passed quickly until finally they had reached a weeks end. Melina's training was complete. They were now ready to go find the goddess of love. Along the way though Chels had been sent on a errand by Chiron so she was no long going with them however Airabella offered to fill in for her until she remembered she was the cabin leader for Hecate and was being forced to participate in the up-coming game of capture the flag. Melina had the idea to check her former home in Washington seeing as that was the last known residence of Victor Crown. They had spent the entire day yesterday mapping it out. There would be no flying due to Ariel's parentage and Zeus grudge against her family so they had to drive. They would get a ride as far as Virginia from a family friend of Percy's but they were on their own from there. Before they left Ariel and Jade ran through all the supplies they were packing, making sure they had everything needed with them. Nectar. Check. Ambrosia. Check. Food. Check. Money. Check. Extra clothes and deadly weapons. Check. They were ready to go.

Melina had her latex gloves hanging from her wrist (they had a small band that allowed for this that way when she needed her swords all she had to do was slide her hands into the gloves) when she walked up to the group. Everyone was there.

"Alright campers," Chiron said then flicked her tail, "And Kiley, the time has come. Get it done quickly and efficiently. Try not to get hurt and contact us as much as possible. Your ride is waiting at the bottom of the hill. Good luck." Everyone but Kiley gave Chiron a hug then said their goodbyes. Kiley had already said her goodbyes earlier to everyone so she just waited. Ariel was giving Oliver a hug goodbye and walked up to Dean to give him a hug but, after an indecisive look on her face, leaned in a planted a kiss on his lips instead. Then she quickly ran off before he could even react. Her sister Jasmin rolled her eyes and kissed Oliver lightly before running after her. Jade just rolled her eyes at all of them and walked off with Melina. Amber nervously gave Trenton a hug (the two of them had developed a close friendship) while being glared at by Izzy the entire time. Izzy had taking quite a liking to Trenton, since they were both silent however Trenton acted as a very large teddy bear to Izzy. She drug him wherever she went and got jealous whenever someone else demanded more attention of him than she was getting. Kiley glanced up at the Big House and saw her parents along with DJ leaned against the railing watching her. She waved to them and blew a kiss before running down the hill to see a luxury SUV parked at the base of the hill, its windows tented like it was an FBI vehicle. Kiley climbed into the back seat and sat between Jasmin and Ariel, both of them looking at the top of the hill to see Oliver and Dean waving goodbye. Kiley sighed sadly, thinking of her own love and glanced down at the bracelet on her wrist.

Before she had left Kiley had sought Brennion out to tell him goodbye. He had been sitting in the woods drawing a still life of a tree until she walked up to him. He became grave and tossed his drawing aside to talk to her.

He had said to her, "Kiley I realize this could be a very dangerous mission and you may get hurt or….not come back at all. That's hard to stomach. So I had some help from a new friend and had this made for you. It's a promise okay? Promise you'll come back alive. I love you Kiley. I can't loose you." Kiley foolishly promised something she could never keep true. Sighing, she touched the cold chain silver bracelet. She was going to miss him.

Before she knew it they were rolling down the road, a large gruff man in a black business suit driving at a fairly illegal speed. Kiley awkwardly listened in on peoples conversation, mostly Ariel and Jasmin's since she was sitting next to them.

Ariel spoke, "Mom called me yesterday."

This peeked Jasmin's interest, "What? Why?"

Ariel sighed wearily, "She told me she was at a film shoot in Sicily but after she finished that movie she wants us to have dinner together. So we can meet her new boyfriend."

Jasmin rolled her eyes, clearly not happy with the idea, "Yay. I just love those stupid dinners with mom."

Ariel patted her older sisters hand, "We have to go Sis. Mom will be hurt if we don't go."

Jasmin snorted, "I'm praying I don't survive this so we don't have to go. You know how Mom gets at those stupid dinners. 'You know I love you girls it's just Mummy's work is very demanding and she has to make money for you all. Oh Jasmin why can't you wear a dress? If the press sees you in those pants, it will be all over the front page news' Sis I don't want to go."

Ariel sighed, "I don't either but we have too. Hey, we can take Dean and Oliver with us to break the tension of having to stay in Alcatraz." Kiley quickly figured out that their mother was a rich movie star and Alcatraz was a pet name for the mansion their mother owned. They obviously had some serious issues with their mother.

Jasmin sunk into the seat and pulled her aviators off the top of her head over her eyes, "Maybe. I'll think about it."

Ariel stared at Jasmin for a bit, "I'm not going if you don't. And Mom will get very pissed if we don't go."

Jasmin dismissed her sister with a wave of her hand, saying, "Yeah I know. Let's talk about it later okay Ariel? Later. I don't want to think about Mom right now." Ariel rolled her eyes at Jasmin but agreed to it and stared out the window. Kiley moved her attention to Melina and Jade's conversation, also taking in the fact that they were now in New York. Close to her home.

Melina spoke in a hushed voice, "I'm a little nervous Jade."

Jade replied, "It's going to be alright. I won't let anything happen to you."

Melina gave Jade a shy smile, "I know but that's not exactly what I mean."

Jade furrowed her eyebrows, "What do you mean then?"

Melina wrung her wrist nervously, "Well I haven't been home in…years."

Jade coaxed Melina with a wave of her hand which prompted her to continue with what she was saying, "I'm not really all that eager to go back to the house my father tried to kill me in."

This caused Jade to look confused, "You mean he never moved?"

Melina shook her head, "No. He seemed to like it there. Believe me, my mother checked in on him from time to time because she wanted to make sure he wasn't doing anything stupid. Or at least that's how she explained it. I dunno."

Jade frowned, "I'm sorry. Don't worry though. It's going to be alright. I promise." Melina nodded sadly and rested her head on Jade's shoulder, falling asleep. Not soon after Jade rested her head on Melina's and fell asleep with her. Kiley wondered at how much sleep the two of them had got last night, obviously not much if they could fall asleep but Kiley could understand. It was getting late, the sun was setting. They had been on the road for many hours already and were nearing the borderline of New York.

Amber glanced at Kiley from the rear view mirror, seeing as she was riding shot gun, and gave her a smile before turning in her seat to engage in conversation.

"Kiles, we need a place to sleep tonight don't you think? Or do you suggest we drive straight on through?" Kiley had been pondering on this herself for quite some time now and since Amber had addressed it, she could now deal with it.

"Driver, pull over." He glanced at her in the mirror as if to say what-the-eff-are-you-crazy but Kiley ignored it and persisted the matter until he did. She then maneuvered her way out of the back seat without waking Melina or Jade or Jasmin and her Sister who had also fallen asleep by the time they had hit 5th Avenue. Once outside she took time to stretch her cramped muscles, reaching high above her head and smiling at the burning in her claves and lower back as the muscles strained. With that done she rolled her neck, thanked the driver after relieving him of the keys, and assumed the steering wheel. They were no longer in need of the gruff man so Kiley left him standing there in the Krispy Kream's parking lot.

"Well okay, what was the point of that?" Amber asked in a hushed tone so as not to wake the car full of sleeping teens once they were back on the road.

"I don't know, I didn't like the looks of him. He gave me the creeps and I needed something to do. Besides, I have a more efficient route planned for us than he did. Just go ahead and sleep there, we'll stop wherever to get breakfast in the morning okay?"

Amber gave Kiley a long, hard look, "Your not going to sleep?" The fact was, Kiley didn't want to sleep and that was the real reason she had relieved the chauffer of his position. She knew if she went to sleep she'd be forced to live in her double life dream wolrd as Kyle J and she didn't want to do that. She just knew bad things would come of it, even if nothing had yet. So out of desperation she just came up with the plan of not sleeping until she was mentally fortified enough to deal with being Kyle J. Simple as that.

"Nope," Kiley mumbled once she had stopped at a red light, "but you can sleep. Don't worry, I'm a good driver. Oh here." Kiley quickly slipped her leather jacket off (compliments of Thalia before leaving, she said it was a life saver. Literally) and handed it to Amber who took it with mock reverence.

"What do I want this grimy old thing for?"

"Roll it up and put it against the window for a pillow smart ass. Or do you not want it?"

"No I do!"

Kiley smiled, "That's what I thought."

Y

Once the sun came up Kiley looked around in the barren place she had drove them to, much less populated compared to New York, for a good place to get breakfast for everyone. She found no such place. The only optimal place she had seen was a Mexican restaurant with shady looking men outside called Los Muertos but, by the Spanish Kiley knew, she knew to avoid that. Thus putting her where she was now, at a gas station convenient store. Everyone else was asleep so she decided to just go in alone. Not until later would she realize this to be a huge mistake.

At the moment however she was particularly happy that she had found not just food but gas as well. Two birds with one stone right? Perfect. Kiley strolled into the convince store, nodded her head to the chiming of bells to alert the clerk a customer had entered the store. Kiley glanced at the clerk upon entering the store. She was a bit heavy (not to be rude, just being blunt) with stringy orange hair and glowing eyes to match…they kind of looked like a cats. She smiled at Kiley though the smile seemed more of a sneer than anything. Still, blind as Kiley was, she smiled back to the woman and went about her business.

She was to busy hunting down bags of Cheetos and 2 liters of Mountain Dew (a wholesome and healthy breakfast if ever there was one) to notice that there was not another life form in that store except herself and the clerk. Nor did she notice as she was grabbing an arm full of junk food that the clerk had briskly walked to the glass double and locked it, flipping the OPEN sign to CLOSED. She was to complaisant with her lot, thinking instead about getting back to the SUV and tearing into a bag of chips like a half starved man. Of course being as daft as she was being she placed her items on the counter with a smile and politely struck up a conversation with the woman.

"Good morning," Kiley went on in a sunshiny voice, "How are you?"

The Clerk nearly purred in response, "Oh quite well actually, I believe I'm about to have a tasty breakfast."

Kiley merely laughed politely in response, adding, "Oh really! Me too!"

"Yes," The clerk went on as she began to bag up the items Kiley had paid for, "Tasty indeed. And I'm very hungry you see. It's not everyday I get such an…eclectic mix for eating." It wasn't until then that a certain buzzing came to life in the back of Kiley's mind. A warning. Eclectic? What was that supposed to mean? And her teeth looked really sharp. It was a weird thing to notice but Kiley always did pick up on the strangest of things, no thanks to her ADHD. The woman's teeth were wicked sharp just like a lions. In fact now that she had noticed that, didn't this woman's eyes look cat like too? And she was furry. Not just like more hair on her arms than an normal woman but thick red fur. On her arms, her body…her body! She was a lion! But she wasn't. She had her head still with those sharp cat teeth in her mouth but the rest of her was a lion and there was something black flickering behind her. What was that? A tail? It looked like a scorpions tale. Kiley found herself backing up slowly.

"Um…what are you exactly?" A stupid question for someone who was related to a Daughter of Athena, goddess of _wisdom, _but hey! She had never encountered something quite like this before so she was allowed to be dumbfounded.

"Oh does it really matter?" The woman purred, her voice sounding more distorted now that it was coming out between those teeth, "I don't like chatty food."

Kiley began to put speed into her steps as she backed away. This wasn't good. Not good at all. She cast a frantic look at the door only to see that the Clerk-Lion-Thing had chained the handles together with a padlock. Her eyes found their way back to the thing just as it was climbing over the counter and walking towards her. Kiley continued to back up until her back hit something, a food stand with foot long braided bubble gum hanging from it. Slowly as the thing approached her, Kiley reached behind her back and gripped a piece of the gum. A weak and pretty much useless weapon but the closest thing available. Then she counted one one thousand…..two one thousand….three one thousand…SMACK! Kiley slapped the monster across the face with her bubble gum rope in an attempt to fight the thing off. No good. It just growled a deep and definitely not human sound.

"You had a fly, don't worry I got it!" Kiley stammered before turning and running down the aisle. It roared in rage and flipped over the candy rack as it chased after Kiley who was scrambling to get away from the thing while also dodging the black projectiles it was somehow shooting at her. One grazed her arm as she slid under a donut rack into another aisle and pain vibrated up her arm in an unpleasant fashion. You know when you hit you funny bone against something really hard and you get the really annoying and really painful-tinglely feeling? That's what it felt like.

"Come back here!" She yelled as she thrashed in the aisle Kiley had previously been in. Kiley crouched low, hiding under the coffee and soda dispenser. She had to collect her wits. For one, she was alone and without a weapon. For two, there was some kind of monster half-lion-half-scorpion clerk lady thing trying to eat her. Now judging by her past experience, this was not was something that was good. So going by that, she needed to find a way to get the hell out of there. Desperate, she looked around the store. Shouldn't their be an employee exit or something? No such luck. There was only a single bathroom at the other end of the store and refrigerators full of soft drinks and beer to her right.

"There you are demi-god!"

"Shit!" Kiley yelped just before rolling out of the way just as the lunatic monster clerk shot more foot long spikes at her. She barreled through the food stands to get to Kiley like they were just simple branches in her way towards the fountain pop dispenser where Kiley had been hiding. Kiley ran to one of the refrigerators and opened it up, grabbing an armful of canned drinks which she threw at the monster. Most of them bounced of the monster without doing any harm but one of them landed directly in the things mouth as it was hoping to get a mouthful of Kiley's calf and it bit down on it. The carbonated drink exploded in it's mouth, spraying in all directions. The monster sputtered and fell back from the annoyance, giving Kiley just enough time to run towards the doors. She wasn't really sure what her plan had been to get through the locked doors however she knew for a fact it didn't involve hurling her body through the glass. That is exactly what ended up happening though. Kiley stumbled when looking back to see how close the Scorpion-Lion was and fell right through one of the glass doors. Glass rained down all around her as she fell and rolled away from the entrance. Slightly dazed Kiley was aware of needle like pain points throbbing in various places all over her body and just assuming she figured it to be cuts from the class.

"Hey! Get back here! I don't like having to chase my food!" It bellowed from the door. Kiley decided, even if it was asking nicely, she had no intention of going back into the store and making herself easy food. Instead she made a break for the SUV. As she was running, she felt a fiery pain explode in the back of her calf crippling her. Her leg gave out underneath her and she fell the ground, her momentum causing her to roll into the door of the SUV. A loud thud came from her head slamming against the fiberglass so hard it dented the door. Spots filled her vision and she slumped against the vehicle, unable to move due to a handicap leg and blurred vision. She heard a cackle from the monster as it drew closer to Kiley.

"That's better, all that running was getting my heart rate up. To much Monster Donuts for me I suppose, not enough half-bloods to kill. I'm getting lazy." She mused to herself. Furry clawed hands closed around Kiley's ankles and began to drag her back into the store, Kiley unable to protest due to what she was sure to be a concussion.

This is where things got very confusing for Kiley. She heard the sound of another window being broken then a hideous scream. She thought for a second that she may have been the one who screamed because the monster had thrown her through the other door but this was not the case. It was in fact the monster that had screamed just before letting go of Kiley's ankles. Then there was the sound of doors being open and slammed shut. Footsteps thudded past her ears and she heard savage growling accompanied with the sounds of weapons being drawn. Kiley's vision cleared just in time for her to see Ariel stab the monster clerk through the heart with her water-bronze sword and the beast explode into ashes.

Almost immediately everyone was kneeled around her to see if she was still alive. Jasmin pulled a water bottle out of a knap sack she had around her shoulders and practically shoved it in her mouth like a baby being fed a bottle.

"A Manticore. Some luck you have Jackson." Jade said in a cranky voice. She obviously didn't like being jolted awake by a monster. Kiley gulped down the heady and strangely warm liquid while Jasmin assessed her wounds. She had Melina helped her pull out bits and pieces of shattered glass from her sternum and rib cage presumably where her body had made contact with the glass when she fell through it. Then Jasmin's hand rested on the back of Kiley's thigh.

"Um this isn't good." On high and feeling a bit intoxicated from whatever this syrupy liquid was she was drinking, Kiley glanced down at her leg where Jasmin had her hands. There was a black thistle looking object about a foot or so in length imbedded deep in the flesh and muscle of Kiley's thigh. Pain radiated from the area like a radio station emitting waves.

"No fair," Kiley protested, "That thing cheated."

"That 'thing' is called a Manticore and your lucky your still alive. These spikes are poisoned you know. Here, suck on this and give me that, you drink anymore of it and you'll burst into flames." Jasmin pulled a lollipop from a pouch hanging from her belt and unwrapped it before pushing it between Kiley's lips. The candy tasted like cherries with a slight numbing affect to her lips and tongue.

"Wha' iv it?" Kiley mouthed around the candy.

"Morphine hardened into a cherry flavored lollipop. Now just enjoy your candy." Jasmin patted Kiley's forehead before turning her attention to everyone else present, "Ariel, you take Amber and Jade and go into the store. See if there are any more monsters in there and get us some food for the road. I'm starving. Melina you can help me with Kiley."

Kiley watched as Ariel led the two other girls into the store, all armed and dangerous. Suddenly Kiley felt great! There was no pain coming from anywhere and everything tasted like cherries. She freaking loved cherries!

"God I freaking love cherries," She giggled as, without her knowledge, the morphine caused a high to take over her brain, "Don't you just freaking love cherries!"

Melina nodded uncomfortably, her task was to preoccupy Kiley while Jasmin pulled the spike out of her leg, "Yup they are, um, they're just great."

"God seriously this thing is freaking delicious! Want some!" Kiley enthusiastically shoved the sucker in Melina's face poking her in the cheek with it.

"Um no, that's okay. Thanks anyway." Melina politely pushed Kiley's arm away and wiped her slobber of her cheek where Kiley had pressed her drug candy. Kiley just laughed like Melina was the craziest person in the world and put her candy back in her mouth. Then she narrowed her eyes at the sky as she saw a bird flying above her.

"Is that Tinker Bell! It's freaking Tinker Bell isn't it! It is huh! Don't lie to me Melina! I already know the truth! You can't hide it!" Kiley spared a chance to glare and point her candy at Melina in an intimidating way then put it back in her mouth and went back to looking at the pigeon above her she thought to be Tinker Bell, "That jerk. She thinks she just fly around here like she owns the freaking place! What a bitch. Yeah that's right, I said it. B-I-T-Z-S-H. Bitch." While Kiley went on to ramble, misspelling the word bitch at least six more times due to her dyslexia, Jasmin had Melina place her hands around the spike. Pressure around the open wound so when the spike was pulled out Melina could quickly cover it before it could gush blood all over the place. Jasmin mouthed the words ready, to which Melina nodded, then quick as lighting pulled it from her leg.

"Hey! That tickled!" Kiley playfully ruffled Jasmin's hair then got a very serious expression and shoved her, "I know how you roll and I'm telling you now I'm not into woman like you Jasmin! So don't try and think you can flirt me over to your side just by tickling my leg! God! Can't you understand! Tinker Bell is trying to freaking steal the car and you're wasting precious time trying to seduce me!"

"She's gone insane." Melina mumbled while Kiley pointed a finger gun at the pigeon that perched itself atop the SUV and made laser gun shooting sounds at it.

"No," Jasmin answered as she picked herself back up and began patching the wound on her leg, "She's just high on morphine. It will wear off in a little while."

Melina helped Jasmin wrap the wound up after Jasmin had smeared a funky smelling green goo over the wound, "Your into chicks?"

Jasmin rolled her eyes, "No. She's shooting a pigeon she thinks is Tinker Bell with her fingers, do you really think anything coming out of her mouth right now is anything but fiction?"

"Good point."

"I know, now help me get her into the passenger seat will ya?" Melina and Jasmin picked Kiley up by the shoulders and put their arms around her waist to support her weight as they drug her to the SUV while she muttered, "_Pew Pew Pew_! Take that Tinker Bell! Try and steal my car will ya! Ha! Your got another thing coming beach!"

"Gods." Jasmin shook her head at Kiley's insanity. They successfully loaded her into the seat and after humming a few convincing tunes on Jasmin's part, Kiley passed out like a light. You ever wonder why lullabies make you sleepy? It's because children of Apollo are sick of listening to you. Case closed.

Ariel came back with a box of food in her arms and Jade along with Amber trailing her, both of them laden with goodies as well. They loaded the things into the back of the SUV and jumped into the car just before Jasmin peeled out of the parking lot. Better to leave now than to wait for the cops who were surely on their way to show up.

"Well," Jade muttered as she chewed on a Snickers candy bar, "that was eventful. Where are we anyway?"

Jasmin looked in her rear view mirror as if to check for possible followers, "Somewhere in Missouri." Jade nearly choked on the chocolate she was chewing. Melina promptly swatted at Jades back until Jade held her hand up, signing that she was alright.

"Missouri!" Jasmin's sister questioned, "How is that possible! When we fell asleep yesterday we were in New Jersey!"

"Yeah," Jade now fully recovered, "Do you have any idea how many miles that it! Its impossible!"

As if to prove her point they drove past a road-side dinner called "Missouri's Watering Hole" with a bunch of Chevy and Dodge trucks parked in the parking lot.

"I don't really understand it myself," Jasmin said as she turned left at an intersection, "but here we are. Maybe some godly intervention you think?"

"Well Kiley is pretty tight with Hecate or so I hear." Melina stated, " And she is the goddess of magic so a it is possible."

"Yeah it is, Hecate can travel through space like a black hole does using magic," Amber put in from the back seat, "I mean, I only know that because I dated one of her sons once and he took us to Paris for breakfast then to Italy for lunch. No problem."

"Alright well that makes more sense. So Hecate sped us along, beautiful. Thanks." Ariel mumbled while glancing out the window then added more quietly to herself, "Only chlorine filled pools and dirty lakes around here. Why couldn't we be somewhere near the ocean?"

"You seem to know where your going." Melina noted. Jasmin nodded with a grin.

"Sure do. I know some friends around here that we can stay with tonight. I'm sure their let us stay." This demanded Ariel's immediate attention. She whipped her head so quick it was a wonder she didn't have whiplash to give her sister a soul burning glare that Jasmin didn't even blink at.

"Please don't tell me your talking about Catalina and Bunny!" Jasmin grinned in quite an evil way.

"Sure am."

"Oh gods please protect us for the terror we are about to endure. Hades take me now!" Ariel prayed causing fear to grow in everyone except Jasmin who smiled on and Kiley who slumbered with her morphine lollipop still in her mouth.

**Okay it's 2:14 in the morning and my left elbow joint hurts really bad. I was sparring with my 15 year old cousin Summer and she sort of twisted my arm when it was in an arm lock way to far. Ouch. Anyway I really enjoyed writing this chapter though I'm not sure why. It's not very good but it made me laugh as I wrote it. And just to clear things up, I had Hecate speed them up because I didn't feel like writing tedious chapter after tedious chapter of them driving. I already have to write a few and those will be dull enough. Therefore they got godly help. Now goodnight everyone, I'm going to rest and recuperate and hope that my elbow hurts less in the morning though I doubt that will be the case. Much love to you all! **


	26. Thalia and creepy love magic

**Why do humans find the need to bring down other humans with cruel names and physical confrontations? It's tiring. Seriously. Natalie was subdued to incessant (and rather stupid even for them) insults just because she walked into a grocery store. These woman, mind you WOMAN and not toddlers, pounced on Natalie's weakness and began calling her cruel names for absolutely no reason other than to pleasure themselves. For example, Natalie cut her hair so they called her a dkye. I couldn't really control my temper at this point (as I've said I'm a pacifist until made angry) and punched the fat bitch in the mouth. Yeah I cut my knuckle open on her tooth (eww) and Natalie and I were forced to leave the restaurant. I saw her cry as she drove us home. That only flared my temper more. So here I am, sitting in the passenger seat of Natalie's BMW sports car angrily writing the 26****th**** chapter on her ipad. I'd really love to punch something. Very hard. Right this instant. **

**Disclaimer-Nope **

Kiley woke up just as Jasmin pulled into a gravel driveway that lead up to a 2 story blue Victorian style manor house with a wrap around porch. There was a large field behind and around the house, tall Cotton trees in the front yard with a hammock stretched out between two of them. To the left of the house was a five-car garage which, at the moment, was open exposing what looked to be extremely expensive cars and motorcycles inside it. Jasmin parked the SUV as near to the porch as she could without knocking it over.

"Um…where are we?" Kiley questioned as Jasmin pulled the keys out of the ignition and began to get out with all the others.

"Missouri." Jade mumbled before zeroing in on the hammock and going over to lay in it. Melina seemed pleased with that same thought and quickly joined Jade in the hammock.

"Missouri! When the hell did we…how long have I been asleep!"

"Oh about an hour," Jasmin mused from behind the SUV where Kiley joined her as she dug through a box full of candy and other various junk food one can find at a gas station store, "We think Hecate sped us up while you were driving last night though. Ah! Perfect!" Jasmin smiled at the chocolate bar and grape juice she had pulled form the box. She then pouted, glared at the box, and snatched an energy drink out of it. She took sips from it as she casually walked towards the front door, Amber and Ariel already sitting on the porch swing waiting for her.

"Whose house is this!" Kiley yelled once they were on the porch.

Jasmin was about to answer when another lower female voice, husky for a woman, sounded from her left, "My house. Actually. And you are?"

From where the voice originated was were two very tall woman, both at least 6 foot easy. Both were thin, not exactly in a physically fit way just thin, and both very pale. The considerable difference was in the way they held themselves and their features. One girl had rust colored hair that was layered, the thinnest layer reach a little ways past her chest, and the shortest thickest layers were spiked on the back of her head. Her bangs layered straight across her forehead nearly hiding her unique eyes, one a deep lustrous blue, the other a bright celery green. The first thing Kiley noticed about her appearance was that she was barefoot. That seemed so strange to Kiley. Maybe it was because not many sane people went barefoot in New York. She just wasn't use to seeing it. The other thing she noticed was the girl dressed kind of like, well, a man. She wore baggy, ripped up painters pants (black ones) and a baggy UFC shirt (also black). The only thing she wore that was semi-girly was jewelry but that wasn't really…famine either. A matt black choke collar with little brass studs in it and black hand cuff ear rings, the other little studs up along her ear. And her pose, the way she just stared at Kiley, gave Kiley the chills. She was terrifying in a strange way. She was very…unapproachable? Off Standish? Cold? No. She just had a bad ass, I'll-seriously-hurt-you-just-because-I-can demeanor.

The other girl was her polar opposite, even a few inches taller if possible. She had honey blonde hair that hugged her curvy body as far as her elbows, with long whipped bangs resting gently on her brow. Her warm smile complimented her unusually bright blue eyes. Was she wearing contacts? She had to be, no ones eyes were that naturally bright. Her wardrobe was not only famine as opposed to her companion but it accented her womanhood. She wore a navy blue bikini top with a unbuttoned leather jacket on her arms and rather tight denim short shorts. She to was barefoot. How strange. She was much more inviting than the other girl too, not even knowing her the girls smile made Kiley want to run over and hug her tiny frame. As if the girl was reading Kiley thoughts she wiggled her fingers as a greeting.

"Hey guys!" Jasmin chirped happily before bounding down the steps of the porch and hugging both girls (the angry looking one excepted it much to Kiley's surprise). Behind her Ariel sighed in annoyance but got up and gave them both a hug as well like knowing them bothered her but she didn't want to ignore them.

"Guys," Jasmin said through a smile, "This is a distant cousin of mine Bunny and my old MMA master, Catalina. Say hi."

"Well hello to all of you." Bunny said in a mesmerizing voice. It was charming but melted out of her mouth in a delish fashion like chocolate. It was like Bunny knew Kiley's mind felt bogged down and sluggish hearing it because she winked and waved at her. Catalina just continued to glare at everyone, especially at Melina and Jade who were laying together in the hammock.

"She doesn't talk much," Bunny interjected with that fragrant voice of hers, giving Catalina a brilliant smile as she said it, "She's sort of anti-social until she gets to know you. Sorry about that. Gods Jazzy! Ariel! It's been ages! How is your mother?"

Jasmin rolled her eyes, "Don't know, don't care. I'm going inside to say hi to Cyan. I got something for her." To that Jasmin held up the juice and chocolate then flashed everyone an Apollo like smile before disappearing in the house.

"Ariel suddenly perked up, visibly, "Is Kenny home!"

Bunny smiled, a harm warming image, "She's always home. She's lame like that." That seemed to be all Ariel needed because she quickly sprinted up the porch steps and into the house. Leaving everyone unfamiliar with these people standing there with them. Amber offered her hand out for them to shake. Bunny eyed it like it was an interesting speck on the ground before taking it and kissing it much like a chivalrous gentlemen would in an old musical. Now normally that would be strange, it's not generally how a woman of all people introduces herself, but Amber seemed thrilled by the action. She quickly enveloped Bunny in a hug like she was a lost sister or daughter or something. Melina perked up like a puppy dog in the hammock before falling out of it (noted: Melina isn't exactly graceful) and scuttled over to hug Bunny as well. What was going on!

"You're a daughter of Aphrodite too! God I love your eyes! Where did you get that necklace its freaking _adorable_!" Oh well that explains it…sort of.

"You like it! Catalina got it for me for Christmas last year. Two half-sisters! Do you have any idea how long it's been since I've met a sister of mine? Ages. We should so go shopping together!"

"Totally! And actually I'm just a granddaughter so your more like my aunt I guess."

"You got this for her!' Melina was positively beaming with excitement at meeting a sibling of hers though she was addressing the emotionless Catalina who seemed uncomfortable by all the excitement, "That's cute! It's cute! Oh this is great! Are you a half blood too!" Catalina didn't respond in words, instead she strolled across the yard, kicked Jade out of the hammock then strolled up the porch steps into the house. Jade didn't look happy. She reminded Kiley much of a cat having water dumped on its head during a nap.

"Not. Cool. I promise revenge." Jade mumbled following Catalina into the home like a stealth expert.

"Never mind her," Bunny purred, linking her arms through both Amber's and Melina's, "She's incredibly protective of her hammock. No one else is allowed to touch it. I can only convince her to let me lay in it with her. Touchy touchy-oh! You two should come look at my shoes!"

"Yes!" Then Kiley was left alone as the last of her companions entered the home to look at shoes. She hobbled her way up to the steps, her leg still hurt considerably now that the morphine was wearing off, then stopped dead. There was a tingling sensation in the back of her skull. Wasn't she missing something incredibly important? She'd defiantly need it later. For sure. She turned her body around, gripping her thigh tightly where she had been injured in an attempt to subdue the pain, then hobbled towards the SUV. Inside the car she grabbed Thalia's leather jacket and her pearlescent blue ring out of the consol. There. That killed that annoying buzz. Was it the ring or the jacket she would need?

She pondered at this as she entered the home. Inside the house was warm and fragrant with the smell of pumpkin spice much like hallows eve sprit lived in this home, warming the place up with its delicious scent. It was a well lit home, the ceiling high and made almost entirely of glass, only thin strips of wood between each piece to keep it up there. The walls were made of polished stone and liquored oak, a very beautiful combination that gave the house a beach cabin affect. Spread around the room was plush couches and love seats, all cream white with beautiful rugs beneath them to protect the hard wood floor. To the left of the massive living room was a fireplace, also massive with a bronze and brick hearth, and a beautiful painting hanging above it of a limitless color. It was deranged, abstract and yet life like at the same time as Kiley could see a melting city blended into the swirls of dark color. Very interesting. Beside the fire place was a hall and a spiral staircase that lead to a second floor. On her right was a large white based kitchen with steal appliances, everything so clean it was shinning. On the far wall in front of her were sliding glass doors that Kiley could see a glistening pool through. The water was a temptress in its own right, calling out to her and swearing to clean away her weariness and make her anew. She didn't respond to its calling, instead she focused on the two people in the center of the room.

Jasmin sat on a couch in front of a massive plasma TV screen playing a shoot 'em up video game with what appeared to be a toddler. The young girl had honey blonde hair and crystal blue eyes that twinkled with merriment as she destroyed the older girl on the game they were playing. She was simply dressed, as most children are, and once she had beat Jasmin on the game took the time to stop and sip from grape juice. In that action Kiley was allowed to assume that she was Cyan. The person Jasmin had got the candy bar and juice for.

"Hey," Jasmin called out, breaking Kiley's train of thought, "Come meet Cyan." Kiley smiled to be polite though felt no happiness in meeting strange people (she wasn't very social and preferred the quietness of a corner) and meandered over to the two girls. The toddler smiled up at Kiley even though her eyes regarded her with a cynical, calculating stare.

"I'm Cyan. I'm 8 years old. Who are you? Are you one of Mommy's friends?" Unsure of what to do Kiley patted the girl atop the head. Kids liked that didn't they? Cyan growled menacingly at the action causing Kiley to jerk her hand back quickly.

"I don't like strangers touching me. I can't trust you. I'll tell mommy." She informed Kiley once she pulled her hand back. Jasmin watched all this happen with a smile on her lips as if it all amused her greatly.

"I'm Kiley, who is your mom?" She shoved her hands in the leather jackets pockets while Cyan just stared at Kiley blankly as if she was a puzzle to be solved and to her surprise felt something cold kiss her palm. It was smooth like metal but small and round. She closed her fingers around it and pulled it out to inspect it. In her palm she held a bent spoon. What the hell? Why was there a bent spoon in her pocket? She didn't put it there! That was for sure! So how-

"Catalina," Cyan drawled out in a well guarded tone, "Mi madre es Catalina." Kiley blinked at her. Was she speaking Spanish now?

"Um…okay." Kiley could feel her social awkwardness kicking in. Bad.

"Oh I forgot to mention, "Jasmin spoke up, "Catalina is of Latino heritage so naturally her daughter and herself both speak Spanish. When Cyan doesn't want to talk to you anymore, she switches to Spanish so she can insult you without your knowledge."

"No esque importe, que tan estúpido que entiende mi español, así como mi Inglés." Kiley narrowed her eyes at the little girl after the words left her lips. Did she really just insult Kiley's intelligence? Child or not, that was not okay.

"En realidad, yo entiende muy bein los dos. Vigile a su Niño boca." Kiley was very pleased with her retort, that pleasure doubling and fueling her ego when Cyan's jaw tightened and she dropped her head to hide her blush of embarrassment.

"Lociento," Cyan mumbled, defeat clearly not something she enjoyed, "Your Spanish is good. Where did you learn it?"

"From a book. Where is everyone else?" Cyan picked her head, now smiling brightly. Kiley made a mental note that once you passed this girls first test of trust, she was a sweet little girl. At least her smile was something that was sweet, Kiley still didn't know her that well. And she had a feeling that menacing side of her could come back within a seconds time frame like her cheery side had.

"From a book! Just like Aunt Kenny! I like you." Awkwardly Cyan jumped up and hugged Kiley's leg. Of course it had to be her bad leg. The little girl squeezed tightly on the bandage that was enveloping the tender wound and pain shot up her leg, gripping at every nerve in her spine. A low growl escaped her lips causing Cyan to look up at her startled.

"Oh Cyan!" Jasmin noticed what had happened finally and scooped the toddler up in her arms, "Careful. Kiley had an owwy that still really hurts. That's why we are going to stay here until she gets all better. See?"

Cyan made a sad face first at Jasmin then at Kiley, "Lociento Kiley, I didn't mean to hurt you. Forgive me?"

"It's alright kiddo. No one answered me though, where is everyone else?" Kiley paused as if just realizing something, "We are staying here until I get better? How long will that take?"

"Well with my healing medicine and Apollo being my father thus giving me healing capabilities, today and tomorrow tops. And everyone else is in the parlor. Follow me." Then Jasmin turned swiftly with Cyan hugging her neck and placed long strides in the direction of the hall near the fireplace. Kiley followed suite without a word.

The hall was wide and long. More strange paintings and pictures lined the walls. There were pictures of Catalina and Jasmin standing beside each other, many metals hanging around their necks like they were awards, and a cheering crowd in the back ground. There were pictures of Cyan riding a bike, or blowing out candles. There were pictures of Catalina and Bunny, standing with each others arms around their waist in beautiful regions of the world. Pictures of Ariel with Jasmin or Bunny or Catalina, sometimes all four of them appeared in pictures with a filth Kiley didn't recognize. There were also pictures of a woman Kiley hadn't met yet but, judging from the fact that her pictures were hung up, she would meet soon.

The woman had long curly black hair that hung over her shoulder in a loose pony tail, accenting her tiny yet modest frame. Her skin was cream colored which totally contradicted with her almost inhumanly bright blue eyes. They were luminescent, especially captured in photo. The corners of her mouth were upturned slightly, her light pink lips drawn tight as if they weren't use to smiling, though everything about her seemed to glow. Her eyes though were what Kiley's attention kept being drawn back to. They were so bright. Didn't they seem familiar too?

"Come on, your lagging." Kiley turned to see Jasmin standing at the end of the hallway, about to turn left down another hallway. Casting one more glance at the young woman, Kiley hurried to catch up with the daughter of Apollo.

When she rounded the corner she found herself standing in a spacious cherry colored parlor. The walls were splashed a cherry color and all the carpet and all the chairs and sofas were a dark ruby red to not just match the walls but give it a shade as well. The curtains were drawn over the windows so there was no natural lighting in here but it was still well lit. Bar like lights hung from the ceiling, giving the room that extra parlor for rich people feel to it. It was a beautiful room really, with nice cool colors hanging in frames on the walls. Mostly blues and purples to contrast the red.

Sitting around the room were her companions. Ariel was sitting atop a red velvet pool table beside that girl with long black locks and unnaturally bright blues eyes from the pictures she had been admiring in the hall earlier, both of them reading what looked to be a very thick physiology book while talking quietly to each other. Jade was actually sitting on Melina's lap, Melina herself sitting in a plush lounge chair that was so oversized for their petite figures it looked like it was engulfing them both. Amber was stretched to her full length in a bay window, her arms wrapped around the silk blankets in the reading bed there. She reminded Kiley of a content pet animal curled up in a library waiting to be taken home. It was sweet. She was obviously enjoying the luxury of her half-sisters home. Speaking of whom, Bunny was resting on a sofa with her head on Catalina's shoulder and her eyes closed. Catalina herself was staring at the glass in-table in front of her as if it were supplying her interest.

Upon seeing her mother, Cyan jumped from Jasmin's arms and ran over to climb into her mothers lap. It was the first time Kiley had seen Catalina smile. It did wonders for her features, making everything about her a thousand percentile brighter. Warmer. Much more inviting and increasingly lovely. It aroused Bunny from her little rest, florescent blue eyes opening to greet the toddler. That was it! Kiley understood now. She looked from Bunny's eyes to the girls on the pool table. Yes! That was why they seemed so familiar!

"They're sisters!" Kiley blurted out loud causing the entire room's attention to be shifted to her.

"Congrats Einstein, you made the discovery of the year." The woman on the pool table said coldly before returning her attention back to her text book.

"Are you both daughters of Aphrodite?" Bunny laughed lightly, a heart melting sound, at Kiley's comment.

"No. She's far to cold and not nearly scantily clad enough. She's completely human. I didn't come into play until Kenny was one." Oh. So that girl was Kenny. Bunny's older sister. That made sense. Maybe. But there was still the matter of Catalina. Was she a demi-god as well?

"No," Catalina's husky and almost sadistic voice sounded, its uniqueness demanding Kiley's attention, "I'm not a half-blood."

"How can you read minds then?" That was terrifying. It was as if she had plucked the very thoughts out of Kiley's brain the moment they had sparked to life. A very scary smile spread across Catalina's face before she brought her eyes from the table to meet Kiley's. A chill ran down her spine. Such strange eyes.

"I'm cool like that." Bunny swatted Catalina's arm and gave her a sweet (even though it was suppose to be menacing) glare.

"Don't be so annoying. It's rude. These are our guest for the next few days. Be nice or I won't be nice." There was something in it as Bunny spoke the words. Kiley saw it. Something most people wouldn't catch if they didn't look closely; looked past that innocent catholic school girl exterior. A small seductive fire lit in Bunny's eyes, melting anyone near her like they were plastic. That person just happen to be Catalina.

"I like it when your not nice though." Another swat to the arm, "Oww hey! Gentle!"

"She's," Kenny said, her voice like a cool stream running over rocks; soothing and complacent but deadly if you basked in for to long, "an analytical genius. Her IQ scores off the charts. She etches away a persons layers clear to their childhood just by watching your mannerisms and listening to the way you talk. She already has you sized up, knowing every traumatic experience you've endured and how its molded you as a person, within minutes of meeting you. She's truly a work of art."

Catalina rolled her beautifully strange eyes, "And you treat me like I'm an interesting exhibit in a museum Kenny. Just because you're a genius in your own rights doesn't mean I get to be your science project."

Kenny flashed a wicked smile, closing her text book (she enjoyed reading college text books for fun? What was wrong with these people!) with impromptu vigor, "So? All interesting creatures should be studied. Zoology."

Catalina twisted in her seat to glare at Kenny who was flashing a smile at her still, "I'm not an animal to be drawn in a black notebook and scribbled about in short hand. Besides," Catalina then softened her steal resolve by smiling and turned back around, "My IQ is higher than yours. So ha. I should be studying you Kenny. 'What interesting habits this underling has as opposed to my own rigorous routine' Yes I quite like it. I should begin research straightaway!"

Kenny's ears turned pink as her anger rose inside her until she slammed her book down on the pool table and stomped her way over to Catalina, "By 10 points! Your up by 10 points! That is hardly anything!"

"Hmm well 10 points is a considerable space if your ask me. I know!" Catalina sat up straight like she had just had the epiphany of her life, "I'll get a t-shirt that says 182 on it and we can get you one that says 10 points below Catalina's 182!"

Kenny's ears grew pinker still and she threw herself down in a plush chair beside the sofa, "You're a bitch Catalina Dawn."

"_Don't_ use my middle name. You _know _I hate it."

Kenny's evil smile returned, illuminating her features in a satanic light that seemed to intensify her beauty in a strange way, "Oh I know you do."

"Okay enough," Bunny cut in, clearly tired of their bickering as if it was something common, "You two really need to get over that 10 points thing. It makes my head hurt to listen to you two. Kiley you can sit down you know. Make yourself at home as long as you're here." Kiley obeyed and went to sit on the edge of the bed Amber was sleeping soundly in, the silk sliding around under her jeans as she let her body weight sink into the plush bedding in the enlarged window frame. During Kenny's and Catalina's little spat, Jasmin had wandered across the room at sat herself on the pool table with her sister. They were sitting on opposite ends of the table rolling the que ball back and forth to one another.

Kenny plucked another text book out from under the chair she was sitting in, the words Molecular Makeup of the Human Anatomy printed in bold along it's spine. She became engrossed in the pages, flipping them in 30 second intervals of each other. She read fast and seemed to thoroughly enjoy the tedious teachings the book offered. It was that simple fact that made Kiley believe her mother would become the best of friends with this girl.

"She's studying to become a Doctor," Bunny interrupting Kiley's staring at Kenny's odd affection for the thick text book, bringing her eyes to lay on Bunny's sweet face instead, "That's why she loves those boring books so much."

"Oh. I see."

"Yes," Kenny said without even having to break her pace as she read, "I noticed you limped into the room. Your favoring your left leg. Was it injured recently? Is that why you're here? To rest it up so you can be on your way again?"

Jasmin interjected from the pool table across the room before Kiley could speak, "A Manticore gored her with one of its spikes. It wasn't a through-and-through but it wasn't exactly a shallow wound either. I put a salve on it that will ensure the gracilis laces itself back together as it heals that way it doesn't become a handicap in the future and she can't bend her knee or be able to flex her thigh muscles at all."

Kenny nodded to this, as if she understood the magic side of healing thoroughly, all without picking her head up from her book "Have you put any antibiotics on it? Was it stitched up? When was the last time you changed those bandages? Has it coagulated yet?"

"Coag-what?" Jade finally spoke from her cozy chair that was the daughter of Aphrodite. Was it natural for children of Aphrodite to be such flirts? Even with the same sex? Kiley pondered to herself as she peered into the memories of her teachings. Somewhere an idol part of her brain sparked to life, the place she stored all her Greek and mythological lessons from class and from home. According to her history teachers text books the gods of ancient Greece were, to put it into layman terms, horndogs. They slept with anything pleasing to the eye, quite literally anything including sprits or trees or lakes as they often were huge flirts. It was also on record that many gods, including the goddess of love and the god of music, healing, and prophecy especially, often enjoyed the company of the same sex. Yes Kiley remembered a specific story relating to these events that involved why hydrangeas were red instead of the white they use to be. They became blood stained when a young man was murdered and his blood soaked into the roots. Or so the story says. So maybe it was normal for children of Aphrodite to be huge flirts with anything and everyone. Love is love and beauty is in the eye of the beholder anyway right?

Kenny closed her book with a sigh and looked over at the petite Jade lounging comfortably on Melina, " Coagulate. The act of something thickening. In this case her blood platelets to form a hardened shell in which will protect the wound from not only inflammation but prevent blood loss as well. Though as it is a puncture wound I don't see it doing so without being closed first. Is it a large wound?"

Jasmin rolled the white blue stained ball across the velvet into Ariel's cupped hands, "Your welcome to check on it if you like. Its about due for a check up anyway. And new bandages since you brought it up."

Kenny's eyes sparkled with delight, "It's my pleasure. Come on, we'll go lay you in a bed and I'll clean it up for you. Granted I don't have the magic your friend does but what I lack in godly power I make up for in human knowledge on superficial wounds and the anatomy of your makeup. I'll enjoy this greatly." The way she said it stroked a deep chord of fear inside Kiley. When Kenny stood Catalina stood at the same time. Kenny seemed peeved by the action.

"What do you want?" The to-be doctor spat at Catalina with as much venom as a snake.

"Just making sure you don't turn our friend here into one of your experiments," Catalina mused as she walked over to Kiley and laced an arm under Kiley's shoulders, hoisting her to her feet, "and helping her walk. While you should tough some things out, you always have to nurse things as well. What you got there we should nurse for a while. Just lean on me. I can handle your weight without a problem."

Thanks." Kiley whispered once she was on her feet and leaning heavily on Catalina. When she had first awoke from the SUV her leg had felt fine what with the morphine running through her veins but now that the high had completely worn off the pain was ever present, gnawing at the muscles like a wolverine. With each step she took she walked on landmines, each one exploding in the place where her wound was. She was grateful for Catalina's support, even if she was uneasy about leaving her group to go with two strangers. As silent and strangely cold as Catalina was, there was a warm heart inside the girl. A flame living and breathing inside an ice body.

Catalina lead Kiley back down the hall, through the massive living room, and down another hallway she hadn't seen that you had to go through the kitchen to enter. She didn't pay attention to the details of the hall because they didn't matter. Her brain was numb with all the serotonin her injury was creating in response to the pain throbbing throughout her body. She could imagine her nervous system looked like a firework show at the moment. The thought amused her for some odd reason until Catalina had lead her into a small room with a single bed in it. The bed was where Catalina easy picked Kiley's 150 pounds of muscle up and laid her down. She really was strong for being such a thin woman. Kiley bet if she hit her across the stomach with a 4x4 it would break before the girl made a sound. Ha. That was an amusing thought as well.

Kiley looked down and saw that Kenny had ripped Kiley's jeans just short enough to show the pockets hanging though so she could access the wound without having to strip Kiley of her pants. It wasn't really that big, the puncture mark, only 3 or 4 inches in width and length but there was nasty black webbing under the skin that was spreading from the area. It looked like small black spider webs interweaving themselves with the muscle tissue beneath her tanned flesh. That couldn't be good. Kenny leaned in closer to inspect it, poking at it with her gloved finger. She had found and put on a pair of latex gloves before ripping Kiley's jeans.

"Poison." Catalina said from the post of the bed she had leaned her lithe body against.

"Yes and it's spreading throughout the gracilis muscle where she was hurt," Kenny prodded at the skin around the muscle as if to check for disruptions or mishaps, "Damn you were incredibly lucky. That spike was mere inches away from your femoral artery."

"Is that bad?" Kiley found herself saying as Kenny narrowed her eyes to focus directly on her work.

"Yes. Very. The femoral artery distributes the blood to your hamstrings, quadriceps, and adductors in your leg. With that severed you would have lost serious amounts of blood. Even if you had survived it you probably would have had to loose your leg. Amputation." As if to enthuse her point she drew an invisible line across the top part of her thigh where the doctor would have cut. Kiley said a silent prayer of thanks to every god there was.

"So what are you going to do? About the poison I mean."

"Oh Jasmin can make me a salve with her magic that with heal that right up. For now I'm just going to have you take some antibiotics to keep the wound from inflaming and possibly stitch this up unless Jasmin has a magical way of healing the wound shut. It is still open to infection and is weeping blood steadily which isn't a good sign you know. I'll be right back. Cat watch her. Make sure she stays here." Catalina nodded in response as Kenny got up and exited the room swiftly. The lissome woman sat at the foot of the bed Kiley was lying in and stared at her. Not in an encouraging way, not even with hate, just a blank constant stare. It was unsettling to say the least.

"You know," Kiley's voice broke the silence as painfully as someone dragging their fingernails across a chalk board, "when she said watch me, I don't think she meant it literally." The woman just shrugged and leaned back against the footboard, crossing her long legs on the bed beside Kiley's in a relaxing position.

"This is a very nice house. Are you all rich? You must be. I think I saw golden chandeliers in the foyer down the hall from here." Catalina's pale lips upturned into a tiny smile.

"Yeah. Bunny can be outrageous when it comes to making things beautiful, a trait from her mother I'm guessing," Again Kiley noticed how gravely the woman's voice was for someone of her gender and although it well suited her it was just strange to hear, "They are rich, the sisters I mean. Their father had rich relatives that died and they inherited tons of money that made them pretty much set for not only this life but the next three as well. I'm not related to either of them. As you can tell I look very different."

Kiley did see that, "Alright but how did you end up living with them? And your daughter as well?"

Catalina reclined further against the footboard, her back arching ever so slightly and her feet going up further, wrinkling the sheets as they moved, "Well when Bunny was born a half-blood her father, Victor, figured she would need protection against monsters seeing as she is to dainty as a child of Aphrodite to fight the biggest ones off alone. I was hired to be her muscle when I was around the age of 12. I'm 3 years older than her at 21 you see. I found the girl quirky and annoying at first but she's grown on me. And I never leave her side, no matter what. Naturally my child would live with her mother."

"Yes of course," Kiley pulled herself up into a sitting position, using the headboard to rest her back against, "there are two things I don't understand though."

"What's that?"

"Why would Victor hire a mortal to protect his half-blood daughter when you can't even see through the mist?"

Catalina seemed to enjoy this question because she smiled widely, "Oh but I can see through the mist, better than most demi-gods even. I have 20/20 monster-mist vision. Perfect. That and I come from a family that is well known for their combat prowess."

"I see. Now the second thing I don't understand, if you spent your entire life protecting Bunny, how is it you became pregnant with a child? I don't recall seeing a man wandering around here somewhere and I haven't seen a picture of Cyan with any man-"

Catalina cut Kiley off with a steely voice that made Kiley want to crawl under a rock and die, "This is something I refuse to speak about so store that in your brain somewhere so you remember to never bring it up again. Alright?"

"Alright…I'm sorry."

Catalina's resolve softened but only slightly, the fire in her eyes quenching to a tenth of a degree, "It's alright I suppose. You look tired. Why don't you try to get some sleep. This can be your room while you stay here. You don't have to worry about any monsters attacking either, Bunny had a half-blood friend of hers who is a child of Hecate make some medallions that create a magical ward around the house buried in the flower garden outside. Your safe."

"How clever."

"Isn't it? I thought so too when I came up with the idea," Catalina chuckled lightly, her laugh just as interestingly unique as her voice, "Now go ahead and sleep. I'm sure it will be easier for the two house doctors to operate on your leg while your out anyway."

"There's no way I could fall asleep. I slept the entire way here." Kiley murmured to herself as she lowered her weary body back onto the bed.

"I'm sure. You couldn't possibly." Catalina mimicked, a trace of humor detected in that voice of hers, as she stood to her feet and went to the closet to retrieve a quilt from its depths which she threw over Kiley's body.

"No way I could…"Kiley's voice stuck in her throat as her eyes fluttered shut, the last image she saw before she went out was Catalina sitting Indian style on the floor with a ghost smile on her lips.

The double life as Kyle J was back on. She was Kyle J now in her dream world and that was who she was. Kiley Jackson was non-existent. A different person in another world. And though she was dressed the same as Kiley Jackson and happened to have the mirrored image of her, she was not that teen. Kyle J was a stronger, smarter, faster version of Kiley Jackson, she was also a demi-god not the child of one. Kyle J was a child of Athena. Not a grandchild. As such she had different powers, new capabilities, there were pools of knowledge in each crevasse of her brain she had never felt there before. Pools she could tap into at any moment if she so desired. It was a thrilling feelings to be Kyle J but it was also dangerous. Kyle J came compact with a knowledge of life as a demi-god and the hardships involved as one. The dangers of cellular phones or the internet, the many different masks monsters could wear to lure in half-bloods such as herself, she knew the arts of defense against this and she knew each name, likeness, attribute, word, letter, building, story, and layout of all things Greek. Anything Greek she knew because that same likeness flowed through her veins. She was the super computer Xena of her time. It felt great.

In this dream Kyle J wasn't at Camp Half-Blood. She was in the halls of a school and she was only beginning to enter her tween years. She couldn't have been more than 11 years old. Walking down the ghost hallway, the heavy soles of her boots echoing her footsteps off the walls, she paused in front of a glass display case to inspect her image. Her features had become more childish and her black hair that she had spent most of her childhood to grow out had become shoulder length and straight, her bangs pinned back on her forehead with two bobby pins in the shape of an "X". The clothes Kiley Jackson had been wearing before she fell asleep had shrunk to size, the ripped pants (though Kyle J's leg was completely unharmed there was a circular scar on her bare thigh where the spike had embedded itself) her blue "Wasn't Me" t-shirt now smaller and much looser in the chest area, even Thalia's leather jacket had shrank in size. The problem was she looked like a welfare kid that had just crawled out from the sewers to rejoin civilization. Wherever she was, she hoped it wasn't a fancy school or they'd kick her out on sight.

She continued to wander the halls until a scrawny excuse of a man caught her by the shoulder when she wasn't looking. He demanded to know what she was doing outside of class and when she didn't answer him, he demanded her teachers name. Now she was on the spot again, forced to come up with something so she would fit in. So, using her available resources, she pointing to the closest classroom she could see. It just happen to be right beside where she was standing. The tiny hunched over man pushed his glasses back on his face with a creepy smile and escorted her back into the class.

It was a small classroom with just a handful of students in it. Each one around the same age as she was, each one acting as if they already knew who she was. An obese woman with a nice smile and a beautiful sundress came up to Kyle, placing a hand on the girls shoulder to reassure her that everything was alright.

"Howdy there," The woman's polite southern voice lulled Kyle's nervous gut into peace, "Ya'all must be new here. What's yer name?" Kyle waited for the hunch back ghoul of a man to slink his way out of the room before she spoke.

"Kyle J," Kyle spoke rapidly, the lies just rolling off her tongue with efficient ease, "I just moved here yesterday and I got lost in the hall looking for my new class so that scary man helped me find it. Are you my teacher?"

"Aren't you as cute as a button! I sure am. Names Mrs. Walden. Where's yer backpack muffin?"

"Oh I dropped it on my way here. I woke up late and had to run to school and while I was running a big doggy started barking at me and I got scare and dropped it."

"Your poor thing! Don't worry 'bout it. We'll get you a new one soon as we can okay sugar? Now you can sit over there by Thalia for now okie doke?"

"Okay Mrs. Walden." Kyle plastered a fake smile on her lips and turned to scope out her seat. By Thalia. The Kiley part of her existence roused deep in her brain, quietly whispering to Kyle as she claimed her seat beside the girl. She knew this person, Kiley did. Kiley had know this person her entire life just not like this. _Thalia is important_, Kiley told Kyle, _be careful around her_. _Don't__ get her hurt._

Duly noted, Kyle told Kiley then cast a glance at Thalia who was eying Kyle with interest. This girl was pretty in an outlandish way. Her hair was the same shade as Kyle's, a little shorter even, and her eyes were shinning pools of blue that swirled with both angst, curiosity, pride, and suppressed rage. Many uncommon things to see in a 10 year olds eyes. She wore tattered cloths, a simple pair of jeans and a yellow t-shirt with stains deep in the fabric. Her boots were big and clumsy like Kyle's. Kyle liked that.

"Hi," Thalia spoke, her voice waking up parts of Kiley's memories Kyle had access to when she felt the need, "I'm Thalia. You're a half-blood aren't you?" Shock rippled through Kyle's mind.

"How'd you know?" Thalia shrugged.

"Could tell. Who?"

"Athena."

"Ah. Wisdom. Battle strategy." Kyle grinned, pleased that Thalia had knowledge of her own to draw from.

"Glad you know your information."

"I sort of have to, it's my life. Athena is a half-sister of mine actually." Kyle glanced at Thalia awkwardly.

"Really? So Zeus is your father?" Thalia smiled, her blue eyes brimming with enclosed excitement.

"Your very smart."

"Thanks. I should hope so, with my mom being who she is and all." Thalia laughed quietly so she wouldn't disrupt the class and cause everyone including the teacher look at the two of them.

"That's funny. Hey, class if almost out, want to come to my house after school?"

"Sure." Thalia's excitement doubled, this time she let that excitement leak out and touch her lips bringing them into a nice smile.

"Cool."

The rest of class was spent on Mrs. Walden teaching the class about Louis and Clarks expedition across what is now the United States. Kyle enjoyed it simply because of all the information the teacher didn't put into the lesson. Like how Louis was actually a child of Athena and Clark was a child of Zeus. Nor did she mention the real reason they were going to Oregon was to make a list of unknown monsters that lurked in this new land and looking for a nice place to purge the monsters of the land so demi-gods had a place to settle down. Yes what an amusing human lesson this was. Human's were so daft. Sooner than expected however the bell rang signaling the end of class and Kyle was more than excited to leave with her newly acquired friend, Thalia daughter of Zeus. How exciting. A child of the king of gods! She was more than likely as marvelous fighter on the field. Ten to one, all bets down.

Kyle watched Thalia slip the straps of her blue GAP back pack over shoulders and give Kyle a wry smile before walking out the door. Kyle deiced it was best to follow since she had no idea where Thalia lived. Thalia lead them out of the hall Kyle had first appeared in and down stone steps until they were walking down a cracked sidewalk. Side by side they walked in silence for a few minutes. With each step Thalia's facial expressions becoming hardened and letting that rage and angst she had seen before consume every other part of her feelings. It was like she was preparing herself for something. Building herself out of stone so that no one could knock her down.

"Hey listen," She finally spoke after her ritual that now made her a hardened stone tower, "my mom…she can be pretty hard to put up with sometimes." Kyle found herself casting Thalia another curious glance. Kiley again stirred in the back of Kyle's mind, letting hushed words seep into Kyle's conscious train of thought. _Her mom_, Kiley spoke, _she drank. She was angry and yelled. Thalia fought with her. Throughout her entire childhood until she ran away. _This disturbed Kyle greatly. Ran away? She's a half-blood. That's incredibly dangerous, even if she was an amazing fighter. How could she just run away? _She will, _Kiley responded, the grogginess that was in her voice before in the classroom wearing away, _when she's ten. _She's ten now! Was Kyle going to witness this? Was she going to be a co-conspirator? Oh no. Oh _gods_. This was terrible!

"You listening?" Kyle directed her attention back to Thalia, shutting out Kiley's voice in the process, "My mom, if she gets to much for you to handle you can leave."

Kyle studied how uncomfortable just saying that made Thalia, how she shoved her childlike hands into her pockets and kicked at the weeds growing from the cracks in the sidewalk. This really was something that ebbed away at Thalia's very existence. It really was a millstone around her neck. Kyle's heart ached at the discovery. Not sure why; a sudden conviction of needing to comfort Thalia surged forward in her and, without the ability to do anything but comply to the urge, Kyle rushed forward to envelop Thalia in a tight embrace. Maybe it was Kiley inside her that had created the need but none the less the deed was done. Thalia reacted stiffly, her every muscle going rigid. She acted as though she had never been hugged before. Not even once. Hadn't her mother hugged her before? Perhaps not with the reaction Thalia was giving her, she acted as though she had no idea how to respond to such an action. This prompted Kyle to let go. Thalia stared at her wild eyed which Kyle just returned a sheepish grin to.

"Don't worry about it," Kyle said, gripping Thalia's shoulders affectionately, "It's going to be fine. No matter what I'm here for you alright? I'm looking out for you."

Thalia resumed her emotionless mask for a bit then broke normality and gave her a small smile before returning to her hardened mask of sociopath behavior to protect herself for what was to come, "Thanks Kyle. Do you think we could, I dunno, be friends maybe? I've never had a friend before."

Kyle was at a loss of words for how to explain that. How was she suppose to react to that? Lucky for her, Kiley was patiently waiting there for her to draw from. Kiley again whispered words that filled Kyle's mouth until she let it out into the open, the words she spoke came straight from Kiley, "Of course. And you'll have friends soon. People you can call family even. I promise."

"Think so?"

"No doubt." Kyle questioned Kiley on the meaning of what she had Kyle say. Kiley was quiet at first, making Kyle wonder if Kiley had went dormant, until Kiley's voice finally whispered to her, _Annabeth. Luke. They will be her family. Your job is to get her started right so she survives until she finds them. _Simple enough, Kyle explained to Kiley with vigor, I except it as a personal challenge. Operation keep daughter of Zeus alive.

"It's this one." Kyle looked up to see the house Thalia was talking about. It wasn't exactly what one would consider nice but it wasn't shabby either. The paint was peeling and the car in the driveway had flats on all four tires, boxes filling the seats of the vehicle. Thalia inhaled deeply and let the breath out slowly between her teeth then embarked through the gate, up the little stone pathway, up the steps onto her porch and through the front door.

The inside was small, as it was only an apartment. The living room and kitchen were part of the same room and Kyle only saw two braches of the room, one to the left and one to right. Thalia pursued the left branch completely passing up the right without even so much as giving it a sideways glance.

"Thalia? Is that you?" Thalia flinched, stopping dead in her tracks. Everything about her became stiff as she slowly turned around to face a woman in a pink bathrobe. Her blonde hair was disheveled and she held a half full wine glass in her hand, red liquid sloshing around inside as she staggered towards her daughter. She stumbled and hobbled but made her way to where Thalia was standing and firmly gripped Thalia's chin, bringing her face in close proximity to the daughter of Zeus.

"Mom. Your drunk." Thalia's voice wasn't as sturdy as she had steeled it to be outside, it wobbled slightly and her mother pounced on it instantaneously.

"Don't you tell me what I am and aint. It's not your place! Besides I wouldn't be drunk if it weren't for you." Thalia's mother spat it out, burning Thalia to the very core. Her emotions didn't show on her face but the way her body began to quiver told Kyle this was the case.

"Your choices have nothing to do with me!"

"If you hadn't been born Zeus would still be with me! Your scared him away!" Again Thalia showed not a trace of what she felt in her facial expressions but she flinched at her mothers words.

"I doubt it was me that scared him away mother, it was probably your alcohol scented body and stalker behavior that scared did the trick." There was a harsh _thwack _that echoed in the silence when Thalia's mother had slapped Thalia across the cheek for her words. Thalia held her hand against the flaming cheek, trying to hold back the tears brimming her eyes.

"How dare you! How dare you say something like that Thalia Grace! You're a terrible daughter!"

Thalia glared at her mother with an intense hatred as tears spilled over and rolled down her cheeks, "Then maybe I should just run away and die! That would make you happy wouldn't it!" Thalia's mother stumbled back, growling though she smiled a cruel smile at the same time until her hand met the back of the couch. Her body moved around and she sat down on the couch, sipping from her wine with her back to Thalia. Thalia never took her eyes of her mother as she held her cheek and tears spilled from her eyes.

"I wish it was you who had died and not your brother." That was it. That was the last straw for Thalia. She snapped. Her emotions became so raw tears were useless, and the pain searing her cheek was gone. She was ashen and broken inside. There was nothing there. But, as Kyle watched, rage grew inside Thalia's eyes. A wild fire that burned everything else away inside Thalia's heart. Rage. Swiftly she turned down the left branch and emerged a few minutes later stuffing a spare pare of clothes into her GAP backpack angrily. Then she made her way for the kitchen. Kyle followed.

Thalia tore open the cupboards searching for food. She grabbed at random things and stuffed them in her bag. Kyle watched intently until she couldn't stand it anymore. She had to intervene. As Thalia was jamming a box of macaroni and cheese into her bag, Kyle caught her wrist and held it in place.

"Let go of me! Nothing you say will make me stay here with that woman! I hate her! I _hate_ her!" As Thalia growled it out tears began to form in her eyes. Kyle swallowed before glancing down at Thalia's bag.

"I wasn't going to. I was going to help you…if you'll let me." Thalia was caught off guard by that statement, it was evident by the look she was giving Kyle. Then slowly, very slowly, Thalia began to loosen. She nodded to Kyle giving Kyle the go ahead. Firstly Kyle took Thalia's bag from her and emptied it on the counter.

"What are you doing? I need that!" Thalia protested. Kyle ignored her. If Thalia was going to runaway she would need essentials to keep her alive. Water. Kyle glanced around until she found plastic bottles with lids and filled two of them to the very top with water and encased it inside with the lid. Those she packed atop Thalia's now folded pants and shirt, compliments of Kyle so she could pack more things. Next she would need food. Power food. Kyle glanced through Thalia's cupboards until she found a jar of peanut butter. Perfect. She stowed that inside the pack before returning to her hunt for power food. Filling things. Things that were dense but light to pack. Kyle spotted a bag of white rice and a box of Grape Nuts. Hardy cereal. Fiber. Both things went into Thalia's bag. The last bit of power food Kyle saw in the cupboards was Top Ramen and crackers. Both were stowed away. Perfect. Now she needed a small cooking pan. Not heavy and not bulky. Just a small pan she could set on a campfire. Kyle looked around before zeroing in on the stove. She fell to one knee in front of it and pulled open the metal drawer on the bottom exposing a few pots and pans. Kyle rummaged through them until she found the pan that would be perfect for Thalia's travels and stowed it away in the bag. The last thing to go in Thalia's bag was the bronze knife Thalia had placed in there when she was in her room. It went to the very top, she even left the hilt sticking out between the zippers that way if she needed to she could just reach over her shoulder and pull it out. Finished and satisfied, Kyle handed the bag back to Thalia who now regarded it with distain.

"Kyle how….you just…that…I need more food!" Thalia rambled out her words before making a mad grab for the mac and cheese Kyle had removed. She was fond of the stuff Kyle guessed.

"No you don't. See I set you up. Peanut Butter is a high source of protein. So when you've been running for three days straight or your just flat our tired, dip into it. Its good for you. Strengthens your muscles. White rice expands in your stomach, making you fuller on less amount. That will last you a while and keep you full and happy. Same with the Grape Nuts. You can eat it dry, its full of fiber. It will fill you up quick. However when you need both, that instant ramen is good for you and it takes like 2 minutes to make. If you can't build a fire to cook your rice or your ramen you have crackers to munch on. The salt will dry your mouth out but its good for you in little doses, if you've been on the run all day and sweat most of it out. After a while you'll need to buy more probably so here," Kyle reached into her back pocket where she knew Kiley kept her money folded up and tucked away, "take this. It's close to fifty dollars I think. It's yours. Don't waste it. And your going to get cold so here. Take this jacket." Kiley had been demanding for the past 20 minutes anyway that Kyle give it to her. _It will save her life_, Kiley kept repeating louder each time until Kyle had finally shrugged it off her shoulders and handed it over to Thalia. Suddenly Kyle remembered something she had nearly forgot and rummaged through various drawers until she found a slightly bent spoon and a book of matches. She tucked the matches in Thalia's front pocket of her back pack and the bent spoon in the coat pocket of the leather jacket. The deal was done now.

Thalia looked it all over with something like…respect. Her eyes lingered on the jacket for a bit then came back up to meet Kyle's, surprisingly they were brimmed with tears again that threatened to spill over at any moment, "Thank you. I'll never be able to thank you enough. Really I…thank you."

Kyle smiled and helped Thalia into the jacket then helped put the backpack over her shoulders, checking to make sure it wasn't to heavy and the knife was positioned well enough, "Actually there is a way you can thank me for all this Thalia."

Thalia paused in her action of tightening the straps on her backpack, "There is?"

Kyle nodded, "You can promise to survive."

Determination ignited in Thalia's eyes and Kyle knew her answer before the words had left Thalia's mouth, "I promise." Kyle nodded, satisfied with this.

"Then let's go, I don't want to spend another minutes here." Thalia sneered at the house though her voice wobbled a bit as she spoke and when she opened to the door to leave she cast one more glance at her mother. Not a hate filled one but one of longing. One that begged for a mother that loved her and a normal life. Though, as Thalia's mother regarded her coldly with her back still to her, Thalia became a stone tower once more and turned and left without a word. Kyle turned and looked at Thalia's mother who had turned her head just in the slightest, glaring at Kyle like she was s disease that had found its way into a hospital and now it was to be terminated. Kyle took a breath then turned to follow Thalia.

Things melted. Thalia wasn't there when she went outside. In fact that street was gone. She wasn't standing in a neighborhood anymore. She was in front of a convenient store. And if she turned around to see Thalia's house, she would see a parking lot instead. It was filled with cars, even delivery trucks. That's where she saw Thalia. Crouched behind a Sudan, watching a delivery truck driver speak to his company who rode with him in French. Kyle advanced on Thalia slowly.

Once she got closer she saw that Thalia had changed considerably in appearance. Her hair, which had been the paper thin silk before, was now cut short and spiked in a way that it reminded Kyle of Yulia Volkova from the Russian band TaTu. Her wardrobe consisted of one color: black. Black jeans, black boots, black tank top under her black leather jacket that Kyle had given her the last time she had saw her. Who knows how long ago that was because Thalia looked to be at least a year older than she had been last time they met. It was very gothic…or was it punk? Wasn't that the same thing? Kyle didn't know. She wasn't an expert on that sort of thing. Kyle advanced cautiously now, seeing the spear in Thalia's left hand and not wanting it pressed against her throat. To avoid this Kyle purposely made noises with each step to draw Thalia's attention. It worked. Thalia whipped around, her stance so low her knees touched the ground, and her spear head trained on Kyle's chest though not touching her. When Thalia saw it was Kyle however, she lowered her spear.

"Finally, took you long enough. Get over here. I think I may have found us a ride. How good is your French?" Kyle came over to crouch beside Thalia and watched the drivers laugh together as they leaned against the truck chatting in French to one another. They were bakers according to the logo on the side of their truck. French bakers. Wasn't that a prejudice in America? They had fallen into a category. How sad. Still it seemed to hold untold interest to Thalia. Seeing that Thalia was armed prompted Kyle to make herself armed as well. She looked down at Kiley's ring on her finger and turned it twice around her knuckle until a sword grew to life in her hand.

It was blue, the entire blade. The metal was somehow magically infused to be this way though it glinted in the sunlight with a certain transparency like ocean water might. It was a wicked sharp hand-and-a-half sword with white leather wrapped around its hilt as a grip. A blue sapphire was set into its pommel. An olive tree was etched into the flat of the blade with a silver lining; a trident grew from the roots of the tree. It was like an infusion of two things. Kyle didn't understand it but it meant something to Kiley. Something important that had to do with her blood. It was a beautiful sword even though it wasn't hers. It was Kiley's not hers.

"Hey!" Kyle was brought from her thoughts by Thalia's harsh tone, "Answer me. How good is your French?"

"I'm fluent. Why?" Actually Kyle didn't speak a word of French but Kiley did. Kyle would draw from Kiley's knowledge of the langue. The lie had just eased itself out of her mouth much like a worm does through the dirt.

Thalia grinned evilly before returning her attention to the two French bakers, "Perfect. You can drive right?"

"Yeah sure." No she couldn't, she didn't know the first thing about driving, she was only eleven after all. But Kiley did.

"That's great. That's just great. Can you drive that truck?" Thalia pointed to the French bakers truck. Again, confidant in Kiley's mastery of the art, Kyle nodded, "Perfect. Okay here is the plan. We are going to knock those two goons out then steal their truck. But we have to make it look like we are actually the bakers which is why we need to be able to speak French."

Kyle nodded in agreement until Thalia had got to the part about them needing to look like the bakers, "Why do we need to do that?"

Thalia rolled her eyes like that should be obvious, "Because we have to deliver their bread duh!"

"I don't understand, wouldn't that defeat the purpose of us stealing their truck since we'd be caught?"

"No because the people who are expecting their bread expect French bakers. We just happen to be French bakers. If we veer off the bakers routine and the shops don't get their bread they will call the company and the company will contact these bakers and they will know we stole the truck which in turn screws us. Plus they will pay us if we bring them bread and we need money. Do you see now?"

"Sort of but it just seems like extra work for us."

"That's life. Now you ready?"

"As ever I suppose."

"Great." In one graceful motion Thalia jumped over the hood of the Sudan followed by Kyle and thwacked one of the bakers across the back of the thighs with her spear shaft, driving the man to the ground. Once down she hit him swiftly under the jaw with her first; the man's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he passed out. At the same moment Kyle had hit the other baker across the back of the head with the flat of her blade, sending him toppling to the ground in an unconscious heap. With both men out Thalia took off their hats, placing one of her head and the other on Kyle's, then climbed into the passenger seat. Kyle searched the bakers pockets until she found a paper with the delivery route on it and climbed into the drivers seat, starting the truck up.

"Here," Kyle handed the paper to Thalia as she pulled out of the parking lot, glancing at the snoozing French men lying in the middle of the parking lot in the rear view mirror, "Tell me you know where that is."

Thalia looked it over, quickly decoding the French into English in her minds eye, "Yeah, it's not far from here actually. Just down the road a little ways. Hurry."

"Easy for you to say." Kyle mumbled as she pulled the large truck out into oncoming traffic to be merged with the busy American's about their business. Kyle let Kiley's knowledge and experience of driving embody her hands and feet, directing them on what to do. She watched with interest at Kiley grabbed the gear shift, her left foot pushing on the furthest peddle to the left on the floor, then jiggled it into another slot and her foot releasing on the peddle as her right foot instantly pressed on the furthest peddle to the right. The truck responded to Kiley's commands with the stick and peddle work with a gentle purr as it sped up steadily down the busy road. Kyle found it thrilling to have her mind merged perfectly with Kiley, both of the know how flowing between one another like fresh water and salt water meeting at deltas. It was pleasant.

Thalia pointed to a small business to the right, demanding that's where Kyle pull over. Kyle did that, letting Kiley downshift the truck slowly into first. The engine coaxed itself down until Kyle pressed on the brakes, slowly pulling to a stop, and she killed it by pulling the keys out of the ignition.

"Grab a tray of bread." Thalia demanded from the back of the truck where she was standing with a tray of bread in her hand. Kyle did as told, pulling one off the racks, and hopped out the back following Thalia to the back door of the business where she knocked with her foot.

It a took a few minutes but a middle aged woman in an apron and frizzy brunette hair answered. Her features were drawn tight with confusion.

Thalia smiled politely just before a foreign langue rolled out of her mouth. It was sweet and quick yet incredibly pleasing to the ear. French. Kiley translated each word for Kyle as the words reached her ears, "Bonjour. Je suis ici avec votre livraison de pain." _Hello. I'm here with your bread delivery. _

The woman's face scrunched up even more causing her to look incredibly old, "Votre pas la personne qui fournit normalement notre pain." _Your not the person who normally delivers our bread. _

Thalia laughed a quaint, sweet sound you might hear a duchess make at a ball but certainly not from Thalia Grace's lips however, "J'ai juste commencé à travailler aujourd'hui." _I just started work today. _

The woman's facial expression lightened up considerably, she even opened her door a little wider and leaned against it like she was comfortable now as opposed to her defensive hunch of before, "Oh. Est-ce votre nouvel ami aussi? Je ne la reconnaît pas." _Oh. Is your friend new as well? I don't recognize her. _Kyle froze, her every muscle tensing as both Thalia and the woman looked at her for the answer. Expecting it in French. If Kyle screwed this up their cover would be blown and the police would come to claim them. To put the pressure atop of that, Thalia was standing there glaring at her as if to say without words that if she screwed this up and they lived she'd gut her with her spear.

A wave of peace washed over Kyle's mind, compliments of Kiley. It was to calm Kyle down and renew her faith in the fact that Kiley would supply the words if she just gave control of her mouth and tongue over to Kiley. They had to work as a team. Kyle allowed it.

"Oui je le suis. Bonjour." Kyle heard the words leave her lips but she knew the voice was not hers. _Yes I am. Hello_. Perfect. Now Thalia wouldn't kill her. The woman smiled a tired smile at Kyle as if to let her know she was doing a fine job on her first day of work as a bread deliver.

"Bonjour à vous aussi," _Hello to you as well_, "Bon si vous avez du pain que J'ai commandé?" _Okay so you have the bread I ordered? _

"Oui. Ici vous allez." _Yes. Here you go. _Kyle silently thanked Kiley for knowing French (also making a mental note later to ask her how she knew it) as she walked over to the woman to let her inspect the bread on the tray she had grabbed. Kyle had to hand it to her, she really did know her bread. Her hands squeezed a few loafs to check how recently they had been baked and she held another two to her ear to listen for the 'bread talk to her' according to the Thalia's whispers. Finally the woman made a satisfied grunt and set the bread back down, calling over her shoulder for two boys who eagerly ran to the truck to collect the woman's bread.

The woman threw her hair over her shoulder satisfied with the transaction and returned her gaze back to the two girls with one of those tired smiles Kyle noticed she wore when she did smile, "Votre paiement est à l'intérieur. Dans l'enveloppe." _Your payment is inside. In the envelope. _

"Je vous remercie." _Thank you. _Thalia ducted inside the building with Kyle on her heals until they located a blue envelope leaned against a tiny steal fan on a counter beside the refrigerator. As Thalia struggled to break the seal Kiley stirred inside Kyle and decided to start up a conversation (still in character as a French bread deliver much to Kyle's annoyance) with Thalia.

"Votre français est impeccable. Vous avez même l'accent! Où avez-vous appris?" _Your French is flawless. You even have the accent! Where did you learn? _Thalia smiled a pleasant smile for once, not one of pleasure over hurting something which was a nice change for once.

"Ma mère stupide. J'ai botter le cul unique si cela aide." _My stupid mother. I kick ass though so that helps. _The seal on the letter, which was a blue wax with a seal imprinted in it (Kyle didn't know people still did that) popped off and Thalia opened it up to reveal 5 one hundred dollar bills inside. More than pleased Thalia folded the bills, slipping them into her back pocket, and exited the building with Kyle as her shadow.

Once they got to the truck they'd be home free, Kyle knew that, so she should have been eager to climb inside the truck and drive them off to safety with their newly acquired five hundred dollars but she wasn't. Thalia gave Kyle a wink just before she climbed into the passenger seat of the truck and waited for Kyle to get in. She went slowly. There was something nagging at her. Something about thresholds. When she entered through a door she had exited once already everything ceased to exist anymore. Kyle was afraid that if she climbed through the threshold of the car door, a door she had already exited once already, Kiley would wake up and Kyle would be forced back into the unused part of Kiley's mind. The subconscious where her voice was unheard. Still, as she glanced back the woman shooing off her workers into the kitchen to get back to work with a dish towel, Kyle couldn't hold any longer. She climbed into the truck. Just as expected, Kiley woke up.

Kiley didn't bolt out of bed like someone might in a bad dream. Instead she sat up slowly taking in her surroundings with the speed of someone half asleep. No one was in the room and the golden light that had been filtering through the window when she fell asleep had dulled to a dying yellow. The room was empty and her blanket was laying on the floor as if she had kicked it off in her sleep though she suspected that Jasmin and Kenny had removed it when they had come back to work on her leg. Her leg! She looked down at it surprised to see it completely healed shut though still red in the area and the black webbing had reduced down to a flew blue patches like bruises. Plus it didn't hurt at all.

Her nose picked up on a spicy scent as she pulled herself to her feet and entered the hall outside the room. It contrasted completely with the pumpkin that had filled the house before, this smell more exotic and tangy. It smelled good. Just smelling it Kiley's stomach growled at her in protest. She had been neglecting the poor thing all day with sleeping and it was demanding attention now. Food attention.

Kiley walked the hall slowly, nursing her leg even though it didn't hurt but was doing it just to be careful. While she followed the scent she pondered on her dream. Things had been made clear with it like why she had found a bent spoon in the jacket and why the note Kyle had wrote Thalia had been in French as opposed to English like Annabeth's. A slight mirth rose in Kiley's heart, tickling at her insides and causing a slight giggle to leave her lips. French. They had stolen a delivery truck and delivered bread. Guess it was a good thing Kiley had let herself endure that contest with Erin to see who could learn more foreign languages within a time frame of five months otherwise Kyle wouldn't have been able to speak French. Life was funny like that. She would have never guessed learning so many different ways to speak would someday benefit the opposite her in a parallel universe living inside her dreams. Funny indeed.

Kiley located the source of the scent in the dinning room where, as it were, everyone was gathering eating dinner. Chinese take out. They were all seated around a large oval shaped mahogany table with high back chairs set around it. It was a nice table. Melina was the first to notice Kiley standing in the doorway drooling over the pork fried rice being passed around.

"Your awake!" Melina jumped up and ran over to hug Kiley like she had just woken from a coma of 2 years, "Finally. How's your leg?"

"Completely healed I think. It doesn't hurt." To prove her point Kiley acted a jump shot to demonstrate that her leg could take the weight. Melina grinned, pleased with this, and placed a kiss on her cheek before walking back over to the table to claim her seat beside Jade. Children of Aphrodite were so touchy. It was bothersome.

"Come sit with us and eat." Bunny purred from where she was sitting which was between Catalina and Cyan.

"Alright." Kiley walked around the long end of the table to where everyone was sitting and took the plate Amber was offering her along with the chair beside her. Her hungry eyes scanned the food laid out before her. Not soon after her growling stomach dictated what she piled on her plate which was mass of steamed, salty soaked vegetables, rice and some kind of either breaded chicken or breaded shrimp. She wasn't sure. Nor did she care as she shoved it into her mouth with a pair of chop sticks. Jade laughed at Kiley's ravenous appetite.

"It's okay Kiley," She said through her laughs, "there's plenty of food here, you can eat slow. No one is going to take it from you." Kiley just simply gave her a thumbs up, not wasting time shoving food in her mouth to smile or speak for that matter. As she swallowed a mouth full of rice Kiley wondered if Kyle's hunger had perhaps been passed onto her. Was that possible? How long had it been since Kyle had ate? Of course Kyle had been able to speak with her while Kiley was in a comatose state in the back of Kyle's mind and share her thoughts and experience with Kyle so why couldn't Kyle's physical needs be passed onto Kiley? Who knew. Except maybe Morpheus. He probably knew.

"So your leg feels alright?" Ariel asked. Kiley looked up well aware that noodles were hanging between her lips and tickling her chin. Ariel cracked a smile as Kiley sucked them up and ground them between her teeth before swallowing to speak.

"Yeah! Feels great! It already looks like the scar Kyle-" Kiley paused herself. Should she tell them? Naw it wasn't important to them, "I mean its already a scar."

"Yeah," Ariel went on while giving her sister Jasmin, who was making a mountain of rice on her plate and placing little pieces of steamed carrots on the peek like flags, a loving glance, "Jasmin is quite an amazing healer just like her old man."

At hearing her name Jasmin picked up her head to bask in her compliment, "Thanks Sis but Kenny was a huge help too. The only reason I'm so good is because I can pinpoint the problem and fix it right away. And I can only do that because Kenny drilled all those boring technical terms and stuff into my head."

Kenny simply beamed in her seat, "Your very welcome Miss Star." Star? Was Jasmin's last name really Star? Jasmin Star. Interesting. That made Ariel's last name Star too. Ha. Funny. Because Apollo drives the sun chariot and the sun is a star. Oh that's to good to be true.

"I'm glad your alright Kiley, Manticore poison can be real nasty stuff when its interjected into the blood stream in high amounts like yours was." Amber spoke form beside her with a mouthful of tangy chicken. Kiley gave her a thankful smile.

"I don't know how your going to sleep tonight," Jade said with amusement laced in her voice once again, "You slept the entire day away!" Kiley paused in her activities of stuffing her face. She hadn't thought of that. What was she going to do? She was way to lively to even think of getting a wink of sleep!

"I'll stay up with you." Catalina offered from across the table where Cyan was standing in her chair (even standing as she was Catalina was taller than her child just sitting) trying to feed Catalina some of her rice like it tasted different than the rice on Catalina's plate. Bunny giggled at the child's doings and wrapped her arms around Cyan's waist to pull the toddler into a sitting position on her lap, offering Cyan a piece of her broccoli beef which Cyan delightfully ate.

Kiley looked at the woman with a mirrored blank stare. That was a sweet gesture for Catalina to offer when she had only just met the woman. Slowly Kiley's lips pulled into a smile.

"Thanks! Now I won't be all alone!"

"No problem. You like cars?" Kiley found the question to be strange but everyone else except Amber, Jade, and Melina smiled knowingly. Cyan even giggled at the question, burring her face in Bunny's neck as she had her giggle fit which in turn caused Bunny to giggle along. Bunny, Kiley noticed at random, acted as a second mother for the child. Strange.

"Yeah. I own a 1967 SS Camero that I tore apart and rebuilt myself at home." Catalina smiled enthusiastically whereas Bunny and Kenny both rolled their eyes like they knew something bad was to come.

"Oh that is a damn nice car right there! Tell me you have a suspension kit and a Flowmaster on that bad boy?" Kiley blinked. She knew cars.

"Yeah of course. 60 series on the back. Grand Ams. And duel mufflers that are Flowmasters. You can't have the engine without letting the thing growl to its right." Catalina's eyes lit up as she pictured the vehicle. That caused Kiley to smile. Catalina really did love cars. Almost as much as a man does. Weird. Then again Kiley wasn't one to judge, she was the same way.

"Big wheels and wide tires for dragging?"

"Hell yes. I even have them set up so they don't hardly hydroplane at all that way I can race in the rain."

"My TA is set up like that. Not with the lift kit though, that just wouldn't look right. It would totally mess up the beauty of the thing."

"Oh I know right? My sister Erin has a TA and she tried putting a lift kit on hers but I stopped her before she could mar it. Ridiculous."

"Good on you." Bunny interrupted Catalina by lacing her arm around the woman's bicep and setting her chin atop Catalina's shoulder to look up at her eyes with an irresistible look. Kiley had seen other Aphrodite kids use that look before. It must be a trademark or something. Her suspicions were confirmed when she saw both Amber and Melina (relations of the love goddess) drop their heads to hide their smiles. Smiles that clearly read they _knew_ that look and it meant trouble.

"What?" Catalina looked back at Bunny, their noses nearly touching Bunny was so close. She heaved an overly dramatic sigh and turned her head to tuck it in under Catalina's jaw.

"It's boring when you talk about cars. Why can't you pay more attention to me?" Kiley noticed Melina cover her mouth to keep herself from laughing. Was teasing someone romantically how these people found their enjoyment in life?

"I do pay attention to you Bun." Bunny sighed again and snuggled closer. Amber turned her head even further as her smile broadened, a laugh growing in her stomach. Oh hell yes this was how they got their fun!

"But not like you do those cars. I want you to love me like you do them!" Her voice was just dripping with desire and affection. It would trap any poor soul who had a heart to love and that narrowed it down to every human on the earth.

Catalina scrunched her nose up like something had just grossed her out, "Your being ridiculous. You know I love you." Bunny's sigh this time was extremely heavy and drawled out. She picked her head up and pressed the tip of her finger to Catalina's jaw, tilting her face towards Bunny's so they were only a breath apart.

"But you love me like you love Cyan. As a daughter. I don't want that kind of love." Kiley didn't see the game in this but Melina and Amber did. Was this the sort of games Aphrodite kids played often? How was this funny? It was making Kiley uncomfortable. Was this normal for them? The hell was wrong with these people! As if Ariel were reading Kiley's thoughts she rolled her eyes and got up to leave the room, mumbling something about why she hated those two and liked Kenny for her sensibility. Being spoke of Kenny followed her lead, also grabbing Jasmin by the arm and dragging her out behind her; Jasmin scooped Cyan up in her arms just as Kenny had begun to forcibly drag her out of the room. Kiley liked their idea. She did. They could just leave this weird Aphrodite game and not have to witness it. She meant to follow their lead and stood up only to have Amber grab her arm and wrench her back into her seat with a painful yank. Amber made a face that clearly read 'its getting to the best part!' Damn these Aphrodites.

"What are you talking about? Your crazy." Kiley's heart went out to Catalina. The poor woman. She wondered how often Bunny made Catalina the victim of her boredom. Probably very often. Kiley noticed something as she watched Bunny draw light circles on Catalina's cheek with the tip of her finger and pissing Catalina off at the same time, she noticed a necklace that seemed to glitter around her neck. It was a silver link chain with a circle hanging off it. Hanging off the circle were a mass collection of other tiny braided chains that had little hearts on them. They came in different colors, some broken, some not. It was pretty. Very pretty. In fact the longer Kiley stared at it the more it seemed to consume. Wasn't it beautiful? Kind of like Bunny. She was pretty. No that doesn't even really describe it does it? She was drop dead gorgeous. How come Kiley hadn't noticed that before? Her mouth was just above that necklace. Her lips were really pink. Tempting even. The perfect shade of pink.

"Careful," Amber warned while still enjoying the amusement Bunny was creating by tempting Catalina, "that necklace is the make of my grandmother. It's a love charm. The chain of hearts are meant to drag you in and get you tangled up in them then you can't help but look at her face can you? Oh she has really pink lips? Aren't they kissable? It's meant to overpower men but it works on anything that has a libido really. I have one too." Amber proudly displayed the black chain choker around her neck with a pink broken heart the size of a half-dollar hanging from it. She felt it tugging at her too, dragging her into it. Love magic. How upsetting.

"That's frustrating. And cheating. It's suppose to distract either woman or men while your fighting so they get to love sick with you to do anything!"

"Well excuse us," Melina popped off from her seat, her fingers fiddling with a pair of blood red lips hanging from blue and red braid that made up her love enchanting necklace, "for not being as capable on the battle field as you. We don't have your guys strength or speed. We have hella hot bodies and the right words to make you lust. That's it. How is that suppose to keep us safe? We use what we have to stay alive just like you do." Kiley hadn't thought of it like that. They really were to squishy to do anything except sunbath and look good doing it.

"Hmmm I guess that's fair but neither of you are allowed to use that crap on me to get what you want out of me! Understand!" They both smiled.

They even spoke simultaneously in a rather creepy way, "Of course not. We would never!"

"But Kiley," Amber went on alone, tugging at the collar of her leather jacket and leaning in a little to close for comfort, "I'm kind of cold. Do you think I could borrow your jacket? Pretty please with me on top?"

Kiley stared into Amber's eyes, trying to think of something that matched that vibrant purple, "Huh? Oh yeah sure. Here." Once Kiley had shrugged it off and handed it over to Amber she laughed with Melina and Bunny shadowing them. Their devil like laughter snapped her out of the trance she had been. She growled lowly at Amber.

"Didn't I specifically just tell you not to do that! I'm pissed at you! I don't like that! I have a boyfriend you disgusting-" Amber made a look that made her appear to be close to tears stopping Kiley mid speech. Her stomach tightened at the thought of hurting the purple eyed beauty.

"I'm sorry Kiles I just was cold, I didn't mean to upset you. You hate me don't you? Oh gods you hate me!" Amber dropped her head in her hands looking convincingly distraught. Kiley immediately wrapped her arms around Amber's shoulders to comfort the girl as an apology. There was more laughter. Amber had done it again. Kiley felt her face get hot as anger seared inside her. Before she could even start cussing at Amber Catalina walked past and grabbed a hold of her arm and drug her out of the room, leaving the laughing children of Aphrodite behind.

"That bitch." Kiley growled under her breath as Catalina lead her outside the house and stuffed her hands in her pockets once they were down the porch.

"You get use to it," She offered as they walked towards the garage, "Children of Aphrodite are often times hard to be friends with because of the fact they like to turn people, doesn't matter who nor their gender, into loves games. Contest. It's annoying at first but after a while you get use to it."

"Thanks I guess." Catalina shrugged.

"No problem. Here's a tip, when they start getting touchy just think of something else. Don't focus on anything inside your head or anything you see. Just kind of float. It helps." Kiley wasn't sure why but she had a feeling that would be important information for the future.

"Thanks." Again Catalina shrugged, "You don't really like to talk do you?"

"I avoid it if at all possible." They were drawing close to the garage, now almost inside the door.

"Why?" Catalina opened the door and held it open for Kiley.

"It's mostly because when I was little my accent was a lot heavier than it is now making me sound Mexican and people made really mean jokes about it. I figured if my voice was why they were making fun of me I could just shut up and they would leave me alone. It only worked for like 2 weeks before they started saying more racist shit that hurt my feelings."

Kiley nodded as they entered the dark garage. She stood in the dark for a few moments until Catalina flipped the lights on. Kiley was impressed by the sight. There were many different cars inside the place, some not even cars at all but motorcycles or ATV's. There was an impressive line of tools on the wall and various other things you'd find in a shop. There was even a bed and a couch with a coffee table in one corner. It was Kiley's guess that Catalina stayed in here often, slept even.

"I'm sorry people are ignorant cavemen who have the inability to accept difference in culture." Catalina laughed lightly as she picked up a skateboard from off the floor and did an acid drop off the coffee table, weaving in-between her cars.

"Oh it's totally cool," She did a cool little kick flip, obviously a veteran at the art of skateboarding, "I understand some people have to be haters. They were just raised that way. Hate is something instilled not just an instantaneous thing. Besides I don't care, they just hate because I've got a tan they never will get no matter how much shit they spray on." Kiley couldn't help but smile. That was a very non-aggressive way to look at it. She was beginning to like this woman. She had interesting views on matters. Catalina stopped her board in front of a car that had a black tarp over it and turned to motion Kiley over. Naturally Kiley obeyed. She walked between a few cars, noting the black marks on the white linoleum floor from Catalina's wheels, until she was standing beside the woman.

"This has been my pet project for the last few months. Being Bunny's body guard has its perks like full entitlement to their money when I want to use it," She smirked as she took handfuls of the tarp and pulled it off the car in one quick yank, "I was actually thinking about letting you guys take this when you leave tomorrow. What do you think?"

Kiley's jaw almost hit the floor, "You serious!"

Catalina admired her work, her pride evident in her features, "Yeah I don't see why not. Like it?"

"Its…wow."

**Okay so I apologize if it got a little weird but I was studying my Greek Mythology and it said that both Apollo and Aphrodite had an exceptional interest in the same sex. I was a bit upset I had missed this before in all my studying so I passed the flirtatious trait onto their children. If Ya'all don't like it…I'll just cut out or whatever. I like things to be as accurate as possible but I also like to keep people comfortable. Therefore, if you don't like it tell me and you'll never once read it again! **

**Also everything in play now is slow but does come into play later. Just wait. **


	27. Hotel Halfblood

**This is an authors note from the author, me. To the readers, you. It's going to be short, as I only have one thing to say. Thanks for reading and I love you all!**

**Disclaimer-nope! **

The cars glinted in the sunlight as they drove in a line down the one lane road with nothing but flat land and shrubbery on both sides. They looked an awful lot like a group of mob gangsters going for a cruse on a nice day. All of it being compliments of Catalina and Bunny.

Kiley had profusely thanked them for all the gifts they had given them before going. That night as everyone slept, and Kiley had stayed up all night with Catalina, she had told Kiley that she and her companions were free to take as much as they needed from those people to supply their quest for saving Aphrodite. After all, Bunny herself was one of the love goddess's children so she felt obliged to aid their conquest.

When Catalina had pulled the tarp off her project Kiley had almost died of shock. Under it had been a midnight black '39 Roadster with chrome finders and bumpers. The interior was blood red and velvet along with a 400w Sony sound system and touch screen stereo. Catalina had even added a few half-blood upgrades to the vehicle like the bronze grill that had thousands of sharp and almost undetectable serrated razors all along it like the thorns on a rose bush. The passenger seat folded down to allow access to the arsenal of half-blood weapons in the trunk of the car and a few other nasty little surprises built into the chassis. It was a gift for their group to use to drive across the rest of the U.S. to get to Washougal, Washington State where Victor was suspected to be. Kiley thanked her for it but Catalina had only smiled and told her that they were going to be given three other cars as well.

The two of them had spent the rest of the night modifying and building up the three other cars until the sun poked up over the hills and greeted the flat land with its golden rays. Soon after the rest of the household woke and came to greet them in the shop with Breakfast which Bunny and Cyan had prepared for everyone. Kiley gobbled down her breakfast burritos with an eagerness to get started and be on her way in her Roadster but after they ate Catalina took the time to introduce the drivers to their cars.

Jasmin would be driving a 2000 Nissan Silvia with 439 hp that, because of the stripped insides for less weight and more speed, only seated two. Ariel would be her passenger of course and Catalina showed them both how to strap themselves into the racing seats and how to activate the nitrous. How to use the flip switch which released Greek fire from the small pocket made to open in the drive train. Jasmin knew how to drive a manual so that was fast and easy. She acted extremely happy to be driving a rally car that went faster than most speeding trains did. Ariel, on the other hand, did not. Apparently Jasmin had a bad reputation for driving race cars at an ungodly speed and scaring everyone senseless in the car as she laughed like a maniac.

Melina would be in the third car which was a baby blue CJ with a lift kit and a snorkel. The windshield was laid back on the hood and there were no doors on the jeep which Melina felt a bit uneasy about until Catalina boosted her into the drivers seat and began to comfort her about it. It would seat four but the back seats were filled with food rations, medicine both godly and mortal, more deadly weapons, and a couple tanks of gas just in case something happened. Jade climbed into the seat next to her and immediately gripped the dashboard for support. Melina wasn't known for being the best driver there was.

Amber would be driving the last car which was a Silver Skyline that had an extended rear end to fit the racing tires on it Catalina told Kiley she had spent nearly 50 grand on those and the body kit that gave it that underground street racing look. It had a carbon fiber hood with a hood scoop that had butterfly flaps in it and fuel air intake. The red spoiler on the end contrasted the silver of the car and the black of the hood nicely. Amber loved it from the start, telling everyone how she had a boyfriend once who drove these kinds of cars in races for money and she stole it from him before leaving him. She was completely comfortable with the speeds it was capable off and climbed into the front seat where she started it up and revved the engine with a childish smile on her face.

Bunny hugged them all and wished them off with a kiss on the cheek. Cyan waved from Catalina's hip and her mother mimicked the child's movements as the group drove away. Kenny held the gate open while they drove through and, surprisingly, gave them all a small smile and a wave as they drove off.

Now they were nearing the boarder of Missouri and crossing into the next state that Kiley didn't know the name off. She didn't really memorize those sorts of things. Kiley drove at the head of the group with Amber, Jasmin and Ariel in the middle and Melina and Jade in the CJ at the end. They kept in touch over CB's Catalina and Kiley had screwed into the dashboard of each car. It was easy going and they drove day in day out, stopping only at night to set up camp and sleep in their cars for about three or four hours before getting back on the road. Very rarely did they encounter monsters on the road and if they did, they took care of it. In a quick orderly fashion and with military precision. Only once did a Cyclops get the best of them.

It had attacked them while each one had been asleep. Even though the fire had died down to coals by then the monster had found due to the purple glow they cast off and kicked the entire bed of hot, burning coals at their cars. Kiley got the worst of it being that her car was low to the ground and topless. She had woke up to a burning smell and realized it was her blankets catching flame and lumps of coals burning through her clothes and biting her skin with a malicious vendetta for catching them aflame in the first place. Her response was to scream and throw the blanket off and roll around in the sand which alerted the monster and he charged at her. There were a few injuries once everyone woke up, alerted by Kiley's scream, but in the end Jade's shot to the creatures eye was the thing needed to finish the beast off. Jasmin made short work of the injuries by healing them with her Apollo magic and different medicines packed in the CJ. Then they were back on the road again and, after that incident, began to drive through the night until they had reached the Columbia river which was a massive river that acted as the boarder between Oregon and Washington. All in all it had taken them a week cross country from Bunny and Kenny's manor house to here.

"There should be a hotel just up the road," Melina's voice sounded over the radio wave from the CJ in the back of their pack once they had crossed the river into Washougal, "just keep going straight Kiley until you see the Chevron gas station."

Kiley responded over the CB, "Gottcha. Then what?"

Amber was the one who responded from the middle of the group, "I plan on sleeping for 12 straight hours before we do anything so don't even get a 'then what' attitude in that head of yours Jackson."

Kiley laughed though she knew no one had heard it, "Deal. Over and out."

Amber again answered, "Stop. This isn't Smokey and the Bandit, we don't need to talk in that lame CB talk."

Kiley just rolled her eyes and shifted into a lower gear so the compression would slow the car down and pulled to a stop at the stop sign, checking her rear view mirror to see if her company was stopping behind her. They were. Jasmin even waved from the drivers seat of the Nissan but it was weak as none of them had slept in close to 49 hours. Then Kiley was back to business. She accelerated and took a sharp turn left onto another street that passed a Chevron gas station just like Melina had ordered and continued on forward. Looking around Kiley noted the noticeable differences between her home in New York and this place. The streets for one weren't very wide and the houses, all houses not one apartment or condo complex, were all only one or two stories tall and each one had a front and back yard with fences around the lush green grass hugging the homes. Not many people were seen walking but, when she did see one, they all looked up and waved at her as she passed by. The friendliness made her uncomfortable. All the businesses she passed were family run and small, thriving in a small community out of a tiny building. Kiley also noticed a few schools that had children playing on the toys near the school and a few skater punks hanging around like they were waiting for their turn on the merry-go-round. It was foreign to her and she felt homesick for the subways and dense air of New York. This place was to fresh and small and way to nice for her liking. No wonder Melina was so weird, everyone around this place were all like the characters from the Andy Griffith Show. She was a poor New Yorker trapped in Mayberry.

Finally Kiley caught sight of the hotel Melina had spoken off and pulled into its parking lot. It was only about four to five stories tall and shaped like a broad U with small windows. The entrance was in the middle of it and Kiley waited for everyone else to park and join her before entering.

Inside the receptionist sat back in his swivel chair, pushing back the cuticles on his nails with a small flat stick and had his turquoise galoshes kicked up on the desk top. He was dressed in a pair of black kaki pants that had a pair of checkered suspenders clipped onto the waistline and a white button up shirt that the first few buttons near the top were unbuttoned he had his lilac scarf tucked into. He wore a floppy beret that covered most of his slicked back blonde hair. His eyes were hidden behind a pair of purple tortoise shell glasses that matched his suspenders and scarf. When he heard the groups footsteps he slid his glasses down to the edge of his nose to peek a glance at the group then, after seeing Melina, let out a girlish squeal and ran to greet them.

"Ohmagawd, Melina it's been like _ages_ since I've seen you! How's everything at camp?" Kiley glanced at someone, anyone, for answers. Melina cleared her throat and gave her an awkward smile.

"Group, this is Darnell Mark child of Eros. He was my next door neighbor and after being claimed, assumed control of this half-blood hotel. I figured if we were to stay anywhere this would be the best place."

"It fabulous here," Darnell informed them, linking arms with Melina and leading them past his desk into an elevator, "because I picked out all the colors and beds myself!" The elevator stopped on the second floor and he pulled them all out onto it. There were a few doors in the hall, each one with a name painted on the door in bold Greek letters. With far to much happiness for any one man he pushed open one door and shoved Ariel and Kiley through it.

"This is your room. Have a good night!" then as quick as he had opened it, Darnell slammed it shut. Ariel gave Kiley a look like he's-the-most-uptight-man-I've-ever-met and turned with Kiley to inspect the room.

The walls, ceiling, and floor were all made of glass that allowed them to see the water filled innards of the walls. Fish swam around and around, up and down through the water like an aquarium. There was a TV in front of two water beds and a door in the far end of the room that they walked over to check out. Inside that room was a hot tub built into the floor that a butt load of carp were swimming around in like the heat of the bubbling water didn't bug them at all. Ariel glanced Kiley and mouthed the words "Poseidon". Kiley understood. The Half-Blood Hotel had rooms set up for each half-blood that showed up according to their godly parent. Apparently Kiley gave off more of a Poseidon feel because Darnell had placed her here instead of in the Athena room.

When they walked back into the main room their belongings were piled on the two beds along with a platter of food set up on a table that hadn't been there before. A plate for each of them bearing their favorite foods. Ariel wasted no time digging into the plate of spaghetti and meat balls and garlic bread that had been laid out for her. Kiley noticed that the creepy hotel had picked out a plate of her mothers homemade beef stroganoff. She felt leery about it but she grabbed the plate and ate it while she sat on her bed. It tasted alright but it still wasn't as good as her moms, even if it was an imitation of it.

"Well," Ariel said once she was done and stretched her arms above her head, "I'm beat. Wake me up later so I can try out that hot tub." Without another word said she crawled under the sheets of the bed and was out the minute her head touched the pillow.

Kiley laid on her bed for while, watching a carpet shark swim around with a marlin in the ceiling until her weariness took its toll and she passed out.

The dark haired teen was woken abruptly much to her annoyance by someone crudely shaking her shoulders. Luckily enough for her they had gentle hands but it still didn't save that person from getting the silver edge of Kiley's brutal tongue.

"What the hell!" Her eyes flew open to spot Melina kneeling beside her on the bed. Her cinnamon hair had been hastily thrown up in a messy bun which was a sign of trouble. If that wasn't a sure give away the tear streaks staining Melina's normally cream unblemished cheeks was a sure bet. Sluggish in her half awake state of mind and disgruntled from her unpleasant awaking it took Kiley a few moments to fully grasp the situation at hand.

"Melina? What's wrong?"

The daughter of Aphrodite dropped her head to watch herself fiddle with her fingers that were intertwined in her lap, "I…I had a dream about my mother."

"Oh…oh! Ah….talk." Kiley might be brilliant but when half asleep was terribly known for being rather stupid until she has soaked in about three cups of coffee.

"Well," Melina drawled out a long sigh before picking her eyes up to meet with Kiley's, unwavering but blinking back tears, "The good news in Victor is here. But….he's hurting her Kiley. I don't know how someone even hurts a god but he is. In my dream I saw gold…and heard her scream. I think he's….Kiley its stupid really it doesn't even seem logical and it's disgusting to even consider I know-"

"Stop rambling and tell me what you think," Kiley paused before adding, "Please."

Again the girl sighed rather dramatically before nodding more so for her own self assertion than Kiley's, "Well….I think he's doing…_something_…with my mothers blood. Ichor. You know. Um anyway I saw him hurting her over and over and her ichors was just draining into this…I dunno Kiley! Gods…we have to save her…"

It took moments for Kiley to process what was being laid before her. All that registered was the imports. Victor was here. Victor was within reach. He had the goddess. She could be saved. Victor could be brought to justice. She had her chance. This was it.

"Okay Melina. You remember where he is in your dream?"

"Yes. In my old high schools gym. No one goes there anymore so its closed down. No one except him obviously."

"And you could take us there now?"

"Well yeah-"

"No delay?"

"No I could-"

"Go wake everyone up. It's go time."

**How long has it been since I updated? Its not good I know but I wanted to give you guys SOMETHING. I'm really sorry guys. **


End file.
